Ciemna krew
by GiaSnape
Summary: Voldemort upomina się o swoją przeszłość. Nic się nie dzieje bez powodu. Jak zwykle ma osobisty cel.
1. Prolog

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Prolog

Dawno, dawno temu żyła sobie dziewczynka. Była słodka, urocza i niewinna, jak mówiła jej niania.

Mała bardzo ją kochała. Nie spodobało się to pewnemu panu w czerni, który użył patyka, żeby ukarać kobietę. Dziewczynka nie wiedziała, dlaczego niania kazała jej zamknąć oczy. Mała nie chciała, płakała i kurczowo trzymała się jej sukni.

Wtedy pojawił się _on_. Czarna szata powiewała za nim niczym skrzydła; odepchnął dziecko i użył patyka. Błysnęło zielone światło i niania leżała na podłodze. Mała podpełzła do niej i chwyciła za rękę. Była ciepła; nie spodobało się to panu w czerni. Złapał dziewczynkę i zmusił, żeby na niego spojrzała.

Gdy zobaczyła jego bladą twarz i czerwone oczy, dostała histerii. Mężczyzna potrząsnął nią i siłą posadził na kolanie.  
— Nie możesz płakać — powiedział ostro. — Jesteś wyjątkowym dzieckiem, które czeka wspaniała przyszłość. Nie osiągniesz tego, jeśli będziesz okazywać słabość. Słyszysz, Meropo?  
Mała, usłyszawszy swoje imię przestała na chwilę płakać. Pociągnęła nosem i spojrzała na niego.  
— Skąd wiesz, jak mam na imię? — spytała cichutko.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zimno.  
— _Sam ci je nadałem_ — odparł w wężomowie. — _Rozumiesz mnie?_  
— _Tak_ – zasyczała. — _Kim jesteś?_  
— _Twoim ojcem_ — powiedział pan w czerni. — _To podłe babsko zepsuło cię niewłaściwym wychowaniem. Nie ukształtowała cię tak, jak sobie tego zażyczyłem. Pora to zmienić._

Zasyczał i wtedy oczom dziecka ukazał się ogromny wąż. Podpełzł do mężczyzny i uniósł trójkątny łeb.  
— _Wiesz, co robić_ — rozkazał pan w czerni.

Wąż skinął łbem i ruszył w stronę ciała niani. Dziewczynka znieruchomiała. Czego to okropne stworzenie chce od cioci Billie Jo? Skuliła się cała, co nie spodobało się jej ojcu. Potrząsnął dziewczynką i chwycił ją za podbródek. Skierował jej twarz w stronę ciała.  
— _Patrz_ — rozkazał i mała zobaczyła, jak wąż zaczyna połykać rękę kobiety. Dziecko krzyknęło, za co dostało po plecach.  
— _Nie zajmie mu to długo_ — zasyczał pan w czerni. — _Zaczarowałem go. Szybko się z nią rozprawi._  
Docisnął biały palec do jej podbródka. Po policzkach Meropy spływały łzy.

 _Billie Jo, nie opuszczaj mnie._ _  
_ _Ten pan po mnie przyszedł, ale ja nie chcę z nim iść._ _  
_ _Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi, że mam tatę?_

Mała dziewczynka o ciemnobrązowych oczach zniknęła. Tak jak pan w czerni. W chacie pozostał ogromny wąż, który odpoczywał po obfitym posiłku.

Nie było już słodkiej, niewinnej Meropy.  
Jeśli coś się jej nie udało, pan w czerni nie wahał się użyć trzciny. To się powtarzało przez lata.

Były też dobre chwile. Powiedział, że jest wyjątkowa. To znaczy magiczna. Nie była zwyczajna. Dostała patyk, który on nazwał różdżką. Zadbał o jej edukację.

Miała kilku nauczycieli. Wszyscy nosili czarne szaty i mieli śmieszny tatuaż na lewym przedramieniu. Bali się jej ojca. Jeśli go zdenerwowali, wyciągał różdżkę i ich karał. To było straszne.

Raz kazał jej patrzeć. Miała dziewięć lat. Zapytał się, jakiego użył zaklęcia. Była tak przerażona, że nie potrafiła się wysłowić. Kazał odejść słudze, którego torturował.

Gdy zostali sami, znikąd w jego dłoni pojawiła się czarna trzcina. Kazał jej wyciągnąć prawą dłoń. Mocno ścisnęła ze sobą palce i wykonała polecenie. Uderzył ją trzykrotnie. Wzdłuż bladej skóry Meropy pojawiły się czerwone pręgi.

Bolało, bardzo bolało. Nie krzyczała. On tego nie znosił. Wiedziała, że to nie koniec. Podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za brodę.  
— Twoja niewiedza mnie wykańcza — syknął i przyszpilił ją wściekłym spojrzeniem czerwonych oczu. — Mówiłem ci to tyle razy. Ta klątwa nazywa się _Cruciatus_. Powtórz!  
— _Cruciatus_ — wyszeptała i wtedy po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Dziewczynkę ogarnęło przerażenie. Nie, on jej tego nie daruje. Skuliła się cała, a wtedy pan w czerni odsunął się. Spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem i powiedział zimno:  
— Jesteś uziemiona na dwa dni. Tylko raz dostaniesz czarkę wody i kawałek chleba. Za drugim razem radzę ci się przyłożyć. Skończyło się.  
— Tak, ojcze — wyszeptała dziewczynka. — Wybacz mi.  
Uklęknęła i pokornie spuściła głowę. Wiedziała, że za chwilę za nią stanie. Przyzwyczaiła się do chłosty.

Urocza dziewczynka odeszła. W jej miejscu pojawiła się zimna i nie odczuwająca empatii kobieta, która została wyszkolona na elitarnego zabójcę.

Pan w czerni był z niej zadowolony. Nie dumny. Nigdy nie użył tego słowa.  
Po pewnym czasie stwierdził, że jest już gotowa. Dostała taki sam znak jak jej nauczyciele.

Człowiek, za którego wyszła za mąż miał silną potrzebę zabijania i sadystyczną naturę. Ojciec go cenił.

 _Do czasu. Wszystko było do czasu._

**

Dawno, dawno temu była sobie mała dziewczynka. Była słodka i urocza, jak twierdziła jej niania. Także niewinna.

 _Niewinna_. Młoda kobieta uśmiechnęła się drwiąco popękanymi ustami. Syknęła, ponieważ ją zapiekły.

Leżała w zimnej celi, obdarta z godności i tego, co jej obiecywano. W sumie mogła to mieć. Ale zdradziła. Za to czekała ją śmierć.

Dźwignęła się i usiadła, opierając plecami o zimną ścianę. Zaswędziała ją skóra głowy; uniosła dłonie i spróbowała dotknąć nimi skalpu. Uniemożliwił jej to łańcuch, którego koniec przytwierdzony był do kamiennej posadzki.

Czuła odór własnego ciała. Nie kąpała się od tak dawna. Odmówił jej tego. Chciał ją złamać na każdy możliwy sposób. I się mu nie udało.

Usłyszała, że ktoś otwiera jej celę. Kobieta, którą ujrzała, była rozczochrana i miała spuchnięte oczy od płaczu. Niosła jakąś misę.  
— Narcyzo — zachrypiała Meropa. — Odejdź, on zaraz przyjdzie.  
Dziewczyna nazwana Narcyzą wsunęła się bezszelestnie i uklękła przy niej. Zanurzyła rękę w misie i wilgotnymi palcami przemyła twarz Meropy.  
— Dziękuję ci — wyszeptała. — A teraz idź. Zaszkodzisz Lucjuszowi.  
— Poproś go o łaskę — powiedziała Narcyza i przemyła jej szyję. — Okaże ci ją. Mer, do cholery, to przecież _twój ojciec_. Musisz tylko pokazać, że _żałujesz_.  
— A jeśli nie żałuję? — Mer uśmiechnęła się drwiąco i syknęła. Bolał ją brzuch; rany, które od dawna w sobie nosiła, nie chciały się zagoić.  
— Bredzisz — Narcyza złapała ją za rękę. — Byłaś jedną z najlepszych, jedną z najbardziej oddanych całej sprawie. Co się stało, że zdecydowałaś się tak postąpić?  
— Idź już — Meropa odsunęła się od niej.  
— Zawsze byłaś mi bliska — Narcyza przygryzła wargę i wycofała się z celi. Mer usłyszała odgłos zasuwanej kraty i odliczała.

 _Jeden. Dwa. Trzy._ _  
_ _Cztery. Pięć._

Chciała już odejść. Ale on jeszcze z nią nie skończył. Kraty rozsunęły się i przed dziewczyną stanął pan w czerni.  
— _Wiem, że tutaj była_ — przemówił w wężomowie.— _Żona Lucjusza zawsze była wobec ciebie lojalna_.  
— _Nie krzywdź jej_ — wyszeptała Meropa i położyła się na podłodze. Pan w czerni okrążył ją i zasyczał:  
— _Oto, kim się stałaś. Mogłaś mieć cudowne życie. Ale nie. Musiałaś mnie zdradzić._  
— _Sam do tego doprowadziłeś, ojcze_ — wychrypiała i w tym samym momencie poczuła, jak uderza plecami o ścianę. Znowu się poderwała i stanęła twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem.  
Nie stała. Unosiła się w powietrzu.  
— _Jestem twoim ojcem_ — zasyczał i dotknął jej policzka. — _I katem. Postaram się o łagodną śmierć, jeśli powiesz mi, gdzie ona jest._  
— _Nie wedrzesz się do mojego mózgu_ — odparła Mer. — _Tym razem twoje nauki mi się przydały._  
— _Może_ — Voldemort zmrużył czerwone oczy. — _To tylko próba, głupia dziewczyno._

Odepchnął ją. Uderzyła plecami o ścianę. Nie krzyknęła. Lata treningu przyniosły rezultat.  
— _Znalazłem twoją córkę_ — zasyczał. — _Wiedziałaś, gdzie ją umieścić._  
— _Znasz dobrze to miejsce_ — Meropa uniosła do góry kąciki ust. — _Przeżyłeś tam pierwsze jedenaście lat. Szczęśliwych lat._  
Pan w czerni podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za szyję. Mocno ścisnął. Zaczęła się krztusić.  
— _Tak najczęściej zabijają mugole_ — syknął. — _Przez proste duszenie. Zobaczymy, czy je polubisz._  
Cofnął rękę. Meropa zaczęła kasłać. Zaczerpnęła gwałtownie powietrza. Jeden raz, drugi.  
— _Jutro_ — wycedził Voldemort. — _Na długo zapamiętają moje imię._ _  
_  
Wyciągnął różdżkę. Nim wycelował nią w serce swojej córki, po raz ostatni na nią spojrzał.  
— _Nikt nigdy tak mnie nie rozczarował_ — syknął. — _Krew z krwi, kość z mojej kości. Jak widać, to nie wystarczyło._ _  
_  
Błysnęło zielone światło i dziewczyna była martwa. Jej ciemnobrązowe oczy pozostały otwarte.

Pan w czerni pochylił się i spojrzał w nie. Miały taki sam kolor jak jego przed przemianą.

 _Zmianą, która była istotna._ _  
_ _Która dała mu siłę i władzę._ _  
_ _Palcami zamknął jej powieki._ _  
_ _Ciemnobrązowe oczy to przeszłość. Czerwień ma moc. Uwielbia ich żar._ _  
_  
Tak jak niszczycielską siłę ognia, który zajął ciało jego córki.  
Czarny Pan opuścił celę, czując za sobą zapach palonego mięsa.  
Jutro jest trzydziesty pierwszy października. Dzień jego chwały.

Mała dziewczynka zniknęła. To, co miało się zacząć, nadeszło.


	2. Chapter 1

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._ _  
_

Rozdział 1

Severus Snape przyjrzał się kwadratowej budowli otoczonej wysokim, ciemnym murem. Przeszedł przez metalową bramę i wkroczył na pusty dziedziniec. Odwiedzenie tego miejsca nie było przypadkowe – zlecono mu coś ważnego.  
— Wiem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz — Lord Voldemort przestał spoglądać przed siebie i odwrócił się do sługi, który klęczał na podłodze ze spuszczoną głową. — Żebyś nie popadł w samouwielbienie, przypomnę raz jeszcze: od powodzenia zadania zależy twoje życie. Wszystko ma przebiec tak, jak ustaliliśmy.  
— Tak, panie — pięść Snape'a spoczywająca na klatce piersiowej zacisnęła się mocniej. Paznokcie wżynały się w skórę, gdy ze stoickim spokojem wypowiedział te dwa słowa.  
Kąciki ust Czarnego Pana powędrowały w górę – nie wątpił w to, że sługa wywiąże się; bawiła go rozterka, z jaką zmagał się Severus i której nie udało mu się ukryć.  
— Pamiętasz swoje pierwsze zadanie? — spytał go Voldemort, na co skinął głową. — Kazałem ci zabić rodzinę pewnego aurora. Byłeś młody i zdeterminowany, nie chciałeś zawieść. Ale jak wiemy, pierwsze morderstwo jest najtrudniejsze. Widziałem twoje wahanie; moralność, która biła się z tym, w co chciałeś wierzyć. Tak, mam na myśli moją naukę.  
Snape milczał, czekając na to, co powie dalej.  
— Pierwsze wartości wpajają nam rodzice — kontynuował Czarny Pan. — Mugole ślepo wierzą w te swoje wszystkie zasady, że zabijanie jest złe i że jednostka, która to robi, jest potworem. Ale — tu uśmiechnął się szerzej. — Zabijanie to sztuka. Nie każdy to potrafi. Jak wiemy, kształtuje się w wybitnych umysłach. Żeby coś powstało, trzeba tego chcieć i czuć to. Ja wiem, do czego dążę. Prawda, Severusie?  
— Tak, mój panie — Snape przemówił do podłogi. Nie podniósł wzroku – jeszcze nie dostał pozwolenia.  
— Wychowałem się w rynsztoku — w głosie Voldemorta słychać było wściekłość. — Ja, takie wyjątkowe dziecko. Wpajano mi do głowy to, co tobie, Severusie. Że trzeba szerzyć dobro, zwalczać zło. Myślenie mugoli jest błędne. Zabijanie jest złe? Naprawdę? Wyświadczamy im przysługę, eliminując ich pasożytnictwo – nigdy nie odnaleźliby się w naszym świecie. Dzięki nam nie zaznają upokorzenia, które odczuliby, gdyby wpadli w nasze ręce. Zakładając, że robactwo jest zdolne do przeżywania czegokolwiek. Zabijanie to święta rzecz, Severusie. Coś zabierasz i coś dajesz. Wracając do twojego pierwszego zadania. Twoje wahanie spowodowało, że postanowiłem ci pomóc. Pamiętasz?  
— Tak, mój panie — Snape wziął lekki wdech. Voldemort zaśmiał się zimno.  
— Uznam, że jest to reakcja na wspomnienie tego, co dla ciebie zrobiłem — rzekł czarnoksiężnik. — Że nadal to przeżywasz. Że myślisz „Mój pan, taki szczodry i wspaniałomyślny". Bo chyba nie jest inaczej?  
— Skądże, mój panie — głos Snape'a zabrzmiał pewnie. — Nie byłem godny takiego poświęcenia.  
— Cieszę się, że to słyszę — Voldemort zaczął się przechadzać w jedną i w drugą stronę. — Jak wspomniałem, byłeś młody i pierwsze zabójstwo nie jest proste. Kazałem przyprowadzić pięciu mugoli – dwóch z nich zabiłem na twoich oczach. Trzej kolejni należeli do ciebie. Widziałem, że zacząłeś się przełamywać. To było jednak za mało. Po dziesięciu następnych nabrałeś jako takiej wiary w siebie. Po kolejnych pięciu uznałem, że mogę dać ci szansę.  
Zrobił pauzę – Snape słyszał ciche kroki swojego mistrza.  
— Poradziłeś sobie — Voldemort powiedział to bardziej do siebie. — Jednak czekało cię wiele pracy. Nie można zabijać, czując litość do swojej ofiary. Rozumiesz?  
— Tak, mój panie — wychrypiał Severus. Czarnoksiężnik podszedł do niego i chwycił go za brodę – ich spojrzenia spotkały się.  
— Masz współczucie dla czegoś, co nie zasługuje na istnienie — syknął Voldemort. — Jest bezwartościowe, nijakie. Mugole to mugole. Są jak komary, które należy tępić. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nadal odczuwasz litość. Czy służenie mnie niczego cię nie nauczyło?  
Snape zamrugał. Czarny Pan puścił jego podbródek; po chwili w jego dłoni pojawiła się różdżka. Przejechał po niej smukłym palcem i powiedział:  
— W żyłach tej dziewczyny płynie szczególna krew. Jeśli nie przejawi żadnej magicznej zdolności, zabijesz ją. Liczę, że będzie inaczej. Mugoli puścisz z dymem.  
Voldemort przyszpilił sługę wzrokiem. Następnie wycelował różdżkę prosto w jego serce:  
— Nie życzę ci powodzenia. Czekam na rezultat. Ruszaj.

Rezultat. Tak właśnie miało być. Jego misją było zabranie dzieciaka i podpalenie budynku, w którym mieszkał. Ale nawet na to był warunek. Wychowanek musiał przejawiać magiczne zdolności.  
Snape zatrzymał się przed schodami i spojrzał w górę. Z któregoś piętra dochodziła głośna, rockowa muzyka. Pokręcił głową z niesmakiem – że też pozwalano na to smarkaczom.  
Nie zdążył wejść na pierwszy stopień, kiedy coś zleciało na niego niczym burza. Owe zjawisko okazało się być dziewczyną, która trąciła go ramieniem z komentarzem „Z drogi, dziadku". Snape odwrócił się wściekły i spojrzał na smarkulę, która miała czelność tak go potraktować.  
Stała kilka kroków dalej, bezczelnie się szczerząc. Była ubrana na czarno i nosiła mocny makijaż.  
— Świat należy do młodych — powiedziała, krzyżując ramiona. — I co się patrzysz? Stanąłeś jak kołek, nie mogłam nawet przejść.  
— Bezczelna gówniara — warknął. — Do swojej dyrektor też się tak odzywasz?  
Ręka, którą zanurzył w kieszeni zacisnęła się na różdżce. Tego elementu wcale nie będzie mu szkoda…  
Smarkula zauważyła jego ruch; nie zdążyła się odezwać, ponieważ z piętra dobiegł ich stanowczy głos:  
— Mari!  
Na szczycie schodów pojawiła się niska i drobna dziewczyna; w przeciwieństwie do koleżanki zeszła spokojnie. Zerknęła przelotnie na Snape'a, który przyjrzał się jej uważnie.  
Miała ciemnobrązowe oczy i była podobna do Meropy. To ona, wnuczka jego pana.  
Domniemana krewna Voldemorta spiorunowała wzrokiem koleżankę, która patrzyła na nią z politowaniem.  
— Czy choć raz możesz odpuścić sobie zasadę „Niech wszyscy wiedzą, że ja tu rządzę"? — spytała poirytowana, na co Mari wybuchła śmiechem.  
— Daruj sobie to pouczanie, Bethany Terrell — mruknęła. — Lepiej stąd chodźmy. Ten gość gapi się, jakby chciał zabić mnie wzrokiem.  
 _Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo_ , pomyślał Snape.  
— Nie dziwię mu się — odparła Bethany. — Znam cię na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że było to zamierzone. Wpadasz na kogoś i odcinasz się chamsko. To jest twój styl bycia – nie zadzierajcie ze mną, bo urządzę was na kwaśno. Co by się stało, gdyby upadł i sobie coś zrobił?  
— Potłukłby sobie tyłek albo rozwalił łeb — bezpośredniość Mari była przerażająca. — I wiesz co? Mam to gdzieś. Każde miejsce jest lepsze niż to. Nawet poprawczak. Lambertowa przyznała mi nowego kuratora, ale na niewiele to się zda, ponieważ nie zamierzam się zmienić. Usunięcie mnie to kwestia czasu.  
— Nie usunie cię — odparła Bethany. — Ona straszy tak każdego. Ty jesteś dla niej wyzwaniem.  
— Wyzwaniem, które nie pójdzie w stronę białego światełka — warknęła Mari. — Nie będę jej kolejnym sukcesem na drodze resocjalizacji młodocianych. Chodźmy już. Chcę wreszcie zajarać.  
Na potwierdzenie tego wyciągnęła z kieszeni papierosa i pomachała nim Snape'owi. Ten zmrużył oczy, na co dziewczyna zaśmiała się. Bethany chwyciła ją za łokieć i zaprowadziła na dziedziniec.  
Snape policzył w duchu do dziesięciu, żeby się uspokoić. W Hogwarcie miał do czynienia z wieloma wybrykami natury – od razu ich usadzał, przez co pokornieli. Nie na darmo budował przez lata reputację wrednego drania. Ta dziewczyna nie znała żadnych granic – była zepsuta i co szokujące, chciała taka być. Nie chciała tego zmienić.  
Takiego dzieciaka pragnąłby Czarny Pan. Jego wnuczka wydaje się być w miarę poukładana. Gdyby tylko ściszyła tę cholerną muzykę…  
Wszedł po schodach na pierwsze piętro i zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Zapukał głośno dwa razy w nadziei, że osoba, z którą był umówiony, usłyszy go. Jego życzenie zostało wysłuchane. Otworzyła mu drobna kobieta i zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Miała krótkie blond włosy i wyglądała na czterdzieści parę lat.  
— Dzień dobry — przywitał się. — Pani Augusta Lambert?  
— Zgadza się — odparła kobieta. — Pan to zapewnie Severus Snape?  
Skinął głową; pani Lambert cofnęła się i gestem zaprosiła go do środka. Pomieszczenie było nieduże i obskurne – znajdowało się tam biurko, na którym stała fajansowa waza ze sztucznymi czerwonymi różami i telefon stacjonarny. W kącie Severus dostrzegł regał z segregatorami.  
Augusta Lambert usiadła za biurkiem i wskazała na znajdujące się naprzeciwko krzesło. Severus zajął miejsce i czekał.  
— Pan Snape — powiedziała i wbiła łokcie w blat. — Pamiętam pana list. Chodzi panu o Bethany Terrell.  
— Zgadza się — odparł i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. — Jestem tutaj w imieniu pana Thomasa Riddle'a.  
— Który podaje się za jej dziadka? — Lambert uśmiechnęła się drwiąco. — Panie Snape, to są jakieś kpiny. Nasza instytucja bardzo dba o swoich podopiecznych. Dziecko nie jest czymś, co można wziąć i zwrócić. To nie jest przedmiot. Dlaczego pan Riddle nie upomniał się o nią wcześniej?  
— Z powodu pewnych okoliczności — odrzekł mężczyzna, marszcząc czoło. — Uniemożliwiły mu one zaopiekowanie się wnuczką.  
— Chyba nie siedział w więzieniu? — Augusta Lambert zmrużyła oczy. — Jeśli by tak było, wykluczyłoby to jego kandydaturę. Bethany to wrażliwa dziewczynka, która potrzebuje ciepłego i kochającego domu. Przez tyle lat nikt się po nią nie zgłaszał i teraz okazuje się, że jest jakiś dziadek.  
 _Gdyby Czarny Pan to usłyszał, głupia kobieto, od razu padłabyś trupem, którego czekałby marny los poprzez nadzianie na ogrodzenie._  
— Pan Riddle jest majętnym człowiekiem — powiedział Severus. — Zadba o swoją wnuczkę na każdej płaszczyźnie. Niczego nie będzie jej brakować.  
— Nie tak szybko — Augusta uniosła do góry kąciki ust. — Cieszę się, że jest ktoś, kto chce zatroszczyć się o Bethany. Nim do tego dojdzie, musimy sprawdzić warunki, w jakich przyjdzie jej żyć. Pan Riddle nie może przez kogoś pośredniczyć. Musi zjawić się osobiście.  
Sytuacja komplikowała się. Dłoń Severusa powędrowała do kieszeni. Zacisnął dłoń na różdżce i czekał.  
— Dam panu formularz — Augusta Lambert otworzyła szufladę. — Proszę go przekazać panu Riddle'o…  
Nie dokończyła, ponieważ błysnęło i spadła z krzesła na podłogę. Severus wstał i spojrzał z góry na jej martwe ciało. Musiał działać szybko. Wyszedł z gabinetu i zamknął drzwi. Muzyka wciąż dudniła, więc machnął różdżką i po chwili ucichła.  
Zszedł po schodach i udał się na dziedziniec. Bethany i Mari wciąż tam były. Na widok różdżki wytrzeszczyły oczy. Mari wyjęła papierosa z ust i powiedziała:  
— To jakiś świr, jak babcię kocham!  
 _Twoja babcia pewnie przewraca się w grobie, mała cholero. Za chwilę się z nią zobaczysz._  
Błysnęło zielone światło i Mari uderzyła czołem o bruk. Bethany wrzasnęła i przypadła do koleżanki. Severus wykorzystał to – użył na niej _Petrifcus Totalus_ i _Silencio_. Nim deportował się z nią, wypełnił ostatnią wolę Czarnego Pana – niebieskie płomienie otoczyły budynek, który za chwilę miał spłonąć.

**

— Nie ma innego wyjścia, Severusie — jasnoniebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a przenikały go na wskroś. — Tom nie jest głupi, zorientuje się, że użyłeś fałszywego zaklęcia. Pamiętaj, że może kogoś wysłać za tobą w celu sprawdzenia, czy zrobiłeś tak, jak ci kazał.  
— Czy ty siebie słyszysz? — Snape popatrzył na dyrektora jak na wariata. Siedzieli w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, omawiając zadanie, jakie Voldemort zlecił Mistrzowi Eliksirów.  
Severus jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zdenerwowany – był perfekcjonistą w maskowaniu prawdziwych uczuć. Poważny, z kamienną twarzą, powiedziano by raczej, że jest niezdolny do przeżywania czegokolwiek. Zabijał już wcześniej, ale sytuacja, w której się znalazł, przerastała go.  
— To są dzieci — odrzekł, zaciskając palce na filiżance tak mocno, że zbielały. — Niewinne dzieci. Uważasz, że lepiej jest skazać je na śmierć tylko po to, żeby Riddle nie zaczął nic podejrzewać? Stworzę jakąś imitację, która pozwoli…  
— Nie chcę ich śmierci — przerwał mu Dumbledore i położył dłoń na ramieniu. — Ale… — tu westchnął. — Wiesz jak jest. Ta misja to jego sprawdzian. Chce przekonać się, po czyjej tak naprawdę jesteś stronie.  
— Nie wiem, jak to się stało — Snape zacisnął zęby. — Że przedarł się przez moją zaporę oklumencyjną. Nigdy wcześniej do tego nie doszło. Dowiedział się, że nie pałam entuzjazmem do tego, co mi zlecił i że przeraża mnie myśl zabicia sierot. Sądziłem, że przeklnie mnie i pozbędzie się tego, po którym nigdy nie spodziewałby się wahania. Nie zrobił tego.  
— Bawi się twoimi uczuciami — głos Dumbledore'a wydawał się odległy. — Wie, że tego nie chcesz, a jedynie ulegasz jego woli. Nie ufa ci. Liczy, że się złamiesz lub postąpisz inaczej; wtedy zyska pewność, że pracujesz również dla mnie. Obaj wiemy, co to oznacza.  
— Koniec siatki szpiegowskiej dla obu stron — Snape wzdrygnął się, celem strącenia ręki dyrektora. — Nie można do tego dopuścić, prawda? Tak ci zależy na podtrzymaniu tej farsy, że jesteś gotów poświęcić niewinnych.  
— Farsa, mówisz? — głos Dumbledore'a zabrzmiał ostrzej. — To ty do mnie wtedy przyszedłeś.  
— Miałeś ją ochronić — Snape wziął głęboki wdech. — W zamian za to oddałem ci siebie. Dosłownie.  
— Lily i jej mąż zaufali niewłaściwej osobie — Dumbledore uniósł brew. — Zapewniam cię, że możesz być spokojny. Doceniam to, co dla mnie robisz. Wiesz, że możesz mi ufać.  
Snape gwałtownie wstał. Zaczął przechadzać się w tę i z powrotem.  
— Czyli według ciebie mam to zrobić — syknął. — Iść tam, zabrać dziewczynę i zabić pozostałych. I zapomnieć o wszystkim.  
— Wiesz, że nigdy o tym nie zapomnimy — odparł posępnie Dumbledore. — Ale to konieczne, żeby nie wzbudzić jego podejrzeń. Voldemort jest coraz silniejszy, a jak obaj wiemy, Harry nie będzie mógł dłużej liczyć na moją pomoc.  
Snape zatrzymał się. Postawił filiżankę na biurku i powiedział:  
— Sam do tego doprowadziłeś. Po jakie licho wkładałeś pierścień na rękę. Prawisz każdemu kazania, a sam…  
Zrobił pauzę i zacisnął usta.  
— Mnie tu nie będzie, ale ty zostajesz. Musisz być dla niego wsparciem.  
— Wsparciem — w głosie Snape'a słychać było ironię. — Na odległość, owszem. Po spełnieniu twojej prośby będę rad, jeśli moja głowa pozostanie na swoim miejscu.  
— O tym wiemy tylko my — odrzekł dyrektor. — Twoje oddanie nie ma sobie równych, Severusie. Dalej będziesz chronił Harry'ego, kiedy inni będą uważać cię za mojego zabójcę.  
— Jakie to patetyczne — zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów. — Nie będą zmuszeni tak myśleć – jestem zabójcą. Od bardzo dawna.  
— Nie zabijałeś z własnych pobudek — Dumbledore spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Każdy ma prawo do błędów.  
— Błędy — podchwycił Snape. — Przystąpienie do Czarnego Pana było jednym z nich i największym. Płacę za to do dziś. Jutro przejdę samego siebie.  
— To konieczne — Dyrektor odwrócił wzrok i westchnął.  
— Nie waż się tego powiedzieć — warknął Snape. — Nic nie tłumaczy to, co zamierzam zrobić. Twoje argumentowanie „w imię wyższego dobra" byłoby makabryczną groteską.  
— Nie zamierzałem nic mówić — Dumbledore zacisnął palce na oparciu krzesła tak mocno, że zbielały.  
— Ta dziewczyna — Severus wziął głęboki wdech. — Nie może okazać się charłakiem. Jeśli tak będzie, nie będę miał wyboru.  
Palcami zabębnił o blat biurka.

**

Stało się. Spełnił wolę Czarnego Pana, czując do siebie obrzydzenie. Aportował się w swoim mieszkaniu na Spinner's End. Niema i niezdolna do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z czystym przerażeniem. Znajdowali się w obskurnym i ponurym przedpokoju; Snape otrzepał szatę i wycelował różdżkę w Bethany:  
— Za chwilę cię uwolnię. Pewnie będziesz krzyczeć, więc z góry uprzedzam — rzuciłem na ten dom najsilniejsze zaklęcia wyciszające. Nikt cię nie usłyszy, więc twoje wysiłki są daremne.  
Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Dziewczyna zerwała się na równe nogi i zaczęła szarpać za gałkę w drzwiach wyjściowych. Snape skrzyżował ramiona i obserwował jej wysiłek. Nie mogąc otworzyć drzwi, zaczęła w nie walić i wołać pomocy. Po kilku minutach zmęczyła się i z płaczem osunęła na kolana.  
— Mówiłem — odparł Severus.  
— Zabiłeś Mari — jej głos zadrżał. — Dlaczego nie załatwiłeś mnie od razu?  
— Mam plany co do ciebie — mruknął. Jego spokój wstrząsnął Bethany. To psychopata i pewnie jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Skoro i tak zginie, przynajmniej umrze ze świadomością, że się broniła. Wstała szybko i szarpnęła za gałkę. Już wcześniej była sfatygowana – teraz dzierżyła ją w dłoni. Cisnęła nią w Snape'a, który patrzył na to wszystko ze znużeniem. Gałka zatrzymała się centymetr przed jego twarzą – po chwili cicho wylądowała na jego dłoni.  
— Muszę ją naprawić — mruknął i schował przedmiot do kieszeni. — Dziękuję za przypomnienie.  
Bethany rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia i przywarła plecami do drzwi. Utkwiła wzrok w jego różdżce i przełknęła konwulsyjnie.  
— Zamierzasz wbić mi to w gardło? — spytała. — I zabetonować w piwnicy?  
— Odrzućmy na chwilę czarne scenariusze — powiedział i zrobił krok w jej stronę. — Co powiesz na to…  
Błysnęło i na posadzce pojawił się wąż. Syknął i uniósł łeb – Bethany krzyknęła i cała zesztywniała. Gad wysunął język i ruszył w jej stronę. Snape cały czas trzymał różdżkę w pogotowiu – zarówno w celu pozbycia się węża jak i dziewczyny, gdyby okazało się, że nie posiada zdolności Gauntów.  
Zwierzę było już blisko, gdy Bethany wysyczała:  
— _Zatrzymaj się._  
Wąż spełnił polecenie – uniósł łeb i przyjrzał się jej.  
— _Znasz mój językkkk?_  
— _Tak_ — odparła Bethany. — _Chcę, żebyś zaatakował tamtego człowieka._  
— _On sprawiłłłł, że tu jestem_ — zasyczał gad. — _Wcześniej trzymano mnie w klatce. Dlaczego miałbym skrzywdzić tego, który zwrócił mi wolność?_  
— _Nie ma wobec ciebie uczciwych zamiarów_ — syknęła dziewczyna. — _Zabije mnie, a potem ciebie. Wolisz ufać komuś, kto kieruje się własnym egoizmem niż temu, który zna twój język?_  
Ostatnia część zdania przekonała węża, który odwrócił się w kierunku Snape'a. Ten tylko na to czekał. Machnął różdżką i zwierzę zniknęło. Bethany milczała, przyszpilając mężczyznę wzrokiem. Zaczął cicho klaskać, na co zareagowała:  
— Przestań!  
Gdy to zrobił, spytała cicho:  
— Skąd wiedziałeś?  
— To długa historia — powiedział. — Wszystko ci wyjaśnię.  
— Co mi wyjaśnisz? — Bethany wzięła głęboki wdech. — Dlaczego zabiłeś Mari? Odpowiem za ciebie: jesteś psycholem, świrem, czubkiem…  
— Wystarczy — głos Snape'a zabrzmiał ostro. — Masz rację. Jestem mordercą, ponieważ mam na rękach krew twojej koleżanki, dyrektorki i pozostałych osób, które tam były.  
— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — spytała drżącym głosem. — Co się w ogóle dzieje?  
— Będziemy rozmawiać w przedpokoju? — Snape uniósł brew. — Może przejdziemy do salonu?  
— Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę — odparła, czując suchość w ustach.  
— Zatem porozmawiamy tutaj — odrzekł. — To, co zobaczyłaś, to magia. Dla mnie jest to coś oczywistego, dla ciebie nie. Pocieszę cię – nie jesteś jedyną czarownicą, która dorastała wśród mugoli i która myśli, że świat stanął na głowie.  
— Jestem czarownicą? — dziewczyna była zszokowana. — Nie, to niemożliwe.  
— Jak wytłumaczysz zdolność posługiwania się wężomową? — spytał Snape. — Uważasz, że każdy tak potrafi? Oświecę cię: to bardzo rzadki dar, który jest przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie.  
— Dziedzicznie? — Bethany wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że moi rodzice żyją?  
— Niczego takiego nie zasugerowałem — głos Snape'a zaostrzył się. — Twoja matka przekazała ci tę umiejętność; z kolei ona zawdzięczała ją swojemu ojcu.  
Dziewczyna oddychała ciężko. To wszystko było pokręcone.  
— Moi rodzice nie żyją — odparła. — W każdym razie tak mi powiedziano. Czy jest inaczej?  
— Nie — Snape pozbawił ją złudzeń. — Tutaj mugole mieli rację.  
— Mugole? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Niemagiczni ludzie. Tak ich nazywamy.  
— Wspomniałeś coś o moim dziadku.  
— Owszem — Severus przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. — To on przysłał mnie po ciebie.  
Bethany zamurowało. Przejechała dłonią po szyi i spytała:  
— To ja mam dziadka?  
— Tak — Snape skinął głową. — Nie byle kogo. Jest najpotężniejszym żyjącym czarnoksiężnikiem. Nie mógł zjawić się osobiście.  
Bethany wzięła głęboki wdech.  
Niech to wszystko okaże się koszmarnym snem. To jakaś psychoza. Porwanie, czary i dziadek nie pasujący do rzeczywistości.  
— Nie jesteś ciekawa, dlaczego? — spytał, unosząc brew.  
Dziewczyna uszczypnęła się w policzek w nadziei, że za chwilę wszystko zniknie i ocknie się w łóżku, w pokoju, który dzieliła razem z Mari. Pisnęła i zamknęła oczy. Usłyszała śmiech. Jego śmiech.  
— Nadal tu jesteś i raczej nieprędko odejdziesz — powiedział rozbawiony. — To dzieje się naprawdę, Bethany.  
Otworzyła oczy. Miał rację – to była jej rzeczywistość.  
— Wiem, że ciężko jest ci w to uwierzyć — odparł Snape. — Ale nasz świat istnieje. Byłaś jego częścią od momentu poczęcia.  
— Co się ze mną stanie? — spytała cicho. — Trafię do niego i wtedy mnie zabije?  
— Nie bądź niemądra — w głosie mężczyzny zabrzmiała szorstka nuta. — Nikt nie zamierza cię zabić. Kroki, których się podjąłem, były niezbędne.  
— Nie mogłeś ich oszczędzić? Mogłeś mnie zabrać, ale im pozwolić żyć.  
— To nie była moja decyzja — odrzekł. — Wykonywałem rozkazy.  
— On ci kazał — w jej głosie słychać było wściekłość. — Ten, który podaje się za mojego dziadka.  
— To jest twój dziadek — Snape zrobił krok w jej stronę. — Chce się tobą zaopiekować. Nic ci nie grozi z jego strony.  
— Kazał zabić Mari — wydyszała. — I pozostałych.  
Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę, na co zareagowała histerycznie:  
— Zostaw mnie! Chcę stąd wyjść! Niech ktoś mi pomoż…  
Nie dokończyła, ponieważ osunęła na ziemię, nieprzytomna. Severus wziął dziewczynę na ręce i przyjrzał się jej. Wytłumaczenie jej czegokolwiek nie będzie łatwe. Jedno wiedział na pewno – musi zaakceptować to, co przyniósł jej los. Nie miała wyboru.


	3. Chapter 2

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 2

Gdy Bethany ocknęła się, z trudem uniosła się na łokciu. Czuła się… dziwnie. Zamrugała oczami i rozejrzała po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowała.  
Był to nieduży pokój, ciemny i obskurny jak przedpokój, który zapamiętała, nim straciła przytomność. Poza łóżkiem na którym leżała, znajdowała się w nim stara szafa i wytarty, pluszowy fotel stojący pod ścianą. Jedyne źródło światła stanowiło kwadratowe okno, po którego bokach wisiały ohydne, brązowe zasłony.  
Spróbowała wstać, ale zakręciło się jej w głowie. Była dziwnie otumaniona i senna. Ten typ musiał jej coś podać. Położyła się z powrotem i zamknęła oczy.  
Przypomniała sobie wczorajsze wydarzenia. Czarnowłosy facet, na którego wpadła Mari, wtargnął na dziedziniec z jakimś patykiem. Bethany spojrzała w jego stronę i aż ją cofnęło na widok jego spojrzenia. Było zimne, nieprzyjazne. Machnął patykiem i Mari uderzyła czołem o bruk. Bethany krzyknęła i przypadła do przyjaciółki. Odwróciła ją na plecy i wtedy zobaczyła, że dziewczyna nie oddycha. Spojrzenie jej oczu było szkliste. Bethany cofnęła drżącą rękę i zakryła nią usta.  
Ten gość tak po prostu wystrzelił z patyka i ją zabił. Chciała dotknąć zranienia na czole Mari, kiedy uderzyło w nią dziwne ciepło. Upadła na chodnik, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Chciała krzyknąć, ale z jej ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Ten świr podszedł do niej i po chwili wszystko zawirowało. Myślała, że zwymiotuje.  
Potem ją tu przyprowadził. Powiedział, że jest czarownicą i działa na polecenie jej dziadka. Wykorzystał węża, żeby sprawdzić, czy potrafi się z nim porozumieć. Doskonale wiedział, co robić, jakby się przygotował.  
Rozmyślania dziewczyny przerwało ciche kliknięcie zamka w drzwiach. Uchyliły się ze skrzypieniem i w progu stanęła znienawidzona przez nią postać.  
— Czy dobrze spałaś? — spytał łagodnie, co ją zdenerwowało. Poderwała się, gdy zakręciło się jej w głowie. Zauważył to, ponieważ podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu. Bethany przesunęła się szybko i poczuła kolejne zawirowanie.  
— Odejdź — wymamrotała i złapała się za głowę. — Chcę wrócić do domu.  
— Wiesz, że jest to niemożliwe — powiedział. — Te zawroty wkrótce miną.  
— Co mi zrobiłeś? — spytała ze złością i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciała na niego patrzeć.  
— Byłaś w szoku — odparł. — Gdy poznałaś prawdę. Zaaplikowałem ci eliksir uspokajający, ale chyba przesadziłem z jego ilością.  
Kiedy nieznośny wir w głowie uspokoił się, dziewczyna powiedziała przez palce:  
— Skoro doszło do tego, że zaczynasz mnie faszerować, to lepiej od razu podaj mi cyjanek. Wyświadczysz mi przysługę.  
Nagle poczuła, że siłą oderwał ręce od jej twarzy. Jego własna znalazła się przy jej.  
— Będę powtarzał ci to do skutku — wycedził. — Nikt nie zamierza cię zabić. Jutro zabiorę cię do Czarnego Dworu.  
— Czarnego Dworu? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. Facet cofnął się i popatrzył na nią chłodno.  
— Tam mieszka Czarny Pan — wyjaśnił. — Po śniadaniu dowiesz się wszystkiego.  
— Śniadaniu? — dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jak na wariata. — Nie tknę niczego, co dotykały twoje łapska! Skoro nie chcesz dać mi cyjanku, to wolę się zagłodzić.  
— Głupi dzieciak — syknął typ i wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę z eliksirem. Wypowiedział zaklęcie, wskutek czego unieruchomił Bethany. Potem zaaplikował jej eliksir i odczekał chwilę. Gdy cofnął zaklęcie, obserwował ją przez chwilę. Poruszyła głową i zamrugała.  
— Czy nadal kręci ci się w głowie? — spytał, unosząc brew.  
— Nie — odparła i odgarnęła włosy do tyłu. — Chciałabym, żebyś stąd wyszedł. Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć.  
— Wzajemnie — mruknął. — Niestety do jutra jesteśmy na siebie skazani. A teraz wstań i chodź ze mną.  
— Powiedziałam już — jej głos zabrzmiał zdecydowanie. — Że niczego nie tknę. Sądziłeś, że przez głupi eliksir nabiorę do ciebie zaufania? Ty pieprzony morderco.  
Ręka bruneta wystrzeliła w jej stronę i złapała za nadgarstek. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku. Szarpnął dziewczyną; po chwili stała naprzeciw niego.  
— Współczuję niełatwego dorastania w bidulu — powiedział zimno. — Ciągle ci mówią, co wolno, a co nie. To musi upierdliwe, ale wy, młodzi, macie na to swoje sposoby. Na przykład chamskie i buntownicze zachowanie. Jak twoje przed chwilą. Do tej pory byłem cierpliwy. Koniec z tym.  
— Co chcesz zrobić? — spytała. — Zamierzasz mnie torturować?  
— Chcę ci uświadomić — syknął i zbliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy. — Że takie zachowanie na dworze Lorda Voldemorta jest niedopuszczalne. Nie toleruje nieposłuszeństwa czy braku szacunku. Nie sądzę, żeby ukarał cię pierwszego dnia, ale na pewno postawi do pionu. Jego metody wychowawcze nie są takie, jakie stosuje się w mugolskich domach.  
Bethany wytrzymała jego spojrzenie i po chwili roześmiała się:  
— Lord Voldemort? Tak się nazywa? Co to za imię i nazwisko! Szkoda że nie nazwał siebie Boy George!  
— Dość żartów — syknął. — Mówię poważnie. Twój dziadek ma pod sobą wielu wiernych wyznawców, którzy drżą na jego widok. Żaden nie spojrzy mu prosto w twarz, jeśli nie otrzyma takiego pozwolenia.  
— Czy to jakaś sekta? — Bethany zebrała się na powagę. — Wiesz, co myślę? Skoro tak łatwo operujesz magią, zmień bieg wydarzeń i zwróć moje poprzednie życie. Nie chcę trafić do bandy jakichś szaleńców i…  
Nie dokończyła, ponieważ szarpnął nią.  
— Nigdy nie używaj takich określeń w obecności Czarnego Pana — powiedział. — Gdy staniesz przed nim, powie ci, czego od ciebie wymaga. Do ciebie należeć będzie decyzja, czy opowiesz się za rozsądkiem czy za własną głupotą. Takim zachowaniem niczego nie udowodnisz – jeśli sama nad sobą nie zapanujesz, on zrobi to za ciebie. Uwierz, to nie będzie miłe.  
Puścił jej nadgarstek i spojrzał na dziewczynę. Jego słowa chyba do niej dotarły.  
— Dlaczego to robi? — spytała cicho. — Żyłam w miejscu, w którym co prawda nie było różowo, ale panował tam spokój i równowaga. Miałam plany na przyszłość, chciałam skończyć szkołę i znaleźć jakąś pracę. Może poszłabym na studia. Skoro nie widział mnie przez tyle lat, po co zadał sobie trud i zdecydował się mnie sprowadzić? To nie ma sensu.  
— Chcę ci wszystko wyjaśnić — facet wziął głęboki wdech. — Będzie ci lepiej rozmawiać, jeśli coś zjesz.  
Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta na znak sprzeciwu i usłyszała głośne burczenie w swoim brzuchu.  
— Zapewniam cię, że nie otrułem jedzenia — odparł. — Jeśli nadal będziesz odmawiać, wmuszę ci je siłą.  
Bethany w końcu poddała się.  
— Dobrze — powiedziała. — Ale chcę zjeść tutaj.  
— Nie ma problemu — mruknął typ. — Mam nadzieję, że lubisz jajecznicę.  
Skinęła głową i w momencie, kiedy chciał odejść, spytała:  
— A tak w ogóle, to jak masz na imię?  
Popatrzył na nią przez chwilę i odparł:  
— Severus. Severus Snape.  
Potem wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Gdy usłyszała kliknięcie zamka, podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na jego brzegu.  
Jutro miał ją zaprowadzić do domu jej dziadka. Po rewelacjach, jakie od niego usłyszała, nie miała na to ochoty.  
Czarny Dwór, Lord Voldemort. Nie podobało się jej to. Miała trafić pod opiekę szaleńca, który nie dość, że władał magią, to prawdopodobnie był głową jakiejś sekty i bez skrupułów zabijał ludzi. Do tego był jakimś lordem. Miał pieniądze, władzę i chory umysł. Wybornie.  
Wyciągnęła przed siebie nogi i spojrzała na dziurę na kolanie swoich dżinsów.  
Wielokrotnie marzyła o tym, że pewnego dnia zjawi się jakiś nieznany krewny i zabierze ją z sierocińca. Zapewni dom, opiekę i wsparcie. Decyzja, czy z nim pójdzie należałaby do niej. Teraz jej nie miała. Ktoś odgórnie zaplanował jej życie i wysłał swojego sługę, żeby zrobił to, co powinien potencjalny opiekun.  
Gdy tak rozmyślała, w powietrzu pojawiły się srebrne iskierki i po chwili stał przed nią mały stolik, a na nim taca z jajecznicą, tostem i herbatą. Usłyszała burczenie w brzuchu i pospiesznie zabrała się za jedzenie.

**

Bethany siedziała na łóżku i w skupieniu słuchała tego, co mówił Snape. Opowiadał jej o potędze Voldemorta, jego idei oczyszczenia świata ze szlam i innych mieszańców oraz o tym, że była już jedna wojna. Druga właśnie się zaczęła i miała przynieść to, co najlepsze dla ich świata.  
— Szkoda, że jest przywódcą mrocznych — westchnęła. — Powiedziałeś, że nie mógł się mną zaopiekować. Dlaczego?  
— Nie posiadał własnego ciała — odparł. — Widzisz, była pewna przepowiednia. O chłopcu, który pokona Czarnego Pana. Twój dziadek postanowił zabić dziecko, które mu zagrażało.  
— Zrobił to — przerwała mu Bethany. — Co za…  
— Nie odzywaj się, dopóki nie skończę — Snape spojrzał na nią ostro. — Zjawił się w jego domu i zabił jego rodziców. Matka chłopca, oddając za niego życie, użyła starej magii, która to ochroniła jej dziecko i unicestwiła Czarnego Pana.  
Bethany zmarszczyła brwi, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Czarny Pan rzucił na chłopca zaklęcie uśmiercające, które go nie zabiło, ale odbiło się od niego i ugodziło w nadawcę. Zniszczeniu uległo jego ciało, ale nie dusza. Wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje, ale tak nie było.  
— Co się z nim działo? — spytała, czując dreszcz na plecach.  
— Ukrywał się. Był moment, kiedy mógł odzyskać swoje ciało, ale wtedy ponownie przeszkodził mu ten chłopak.  
— W jaki sposób? — dziewczyna uniosła brew. — Przecież nie spotkali się ot tak, na przykład na zatłoczonej ulicy i…  
— Chłopak uczy się Hogwarcie — przerwał jej niecierpliwie Snape. — To Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Twój dziadek też się tam uczył.  
— Jak nazywa się ten chłopiec? — spytała. Severus zawahał się przez chwilę, lecz odparł:  
— Harry Potter. Jest w twoim wieku.  
Bethany milczała. Widać było, że coś chodzi jej po głowie.  
— Co się dzieje? — spytał Snape i dotknął jej dłoni.  
— Ta szkoła, Hogwart — zaczęła. — Myślisz, że ja również będę tam uczęszczać? Czy moi rodzice też tam się uczyli?  
Mężczyzna cofnął dłoń; spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i powiedział:  
— Twoja mama miała indywidualne nauczanie, nad którym czuwał sam Czarny Pan. Twój ojciec kształcił się w Durmstrangu.  
— Durmstrang?  
— Znajduje się w Europie Północnej — wyjaśnił. — Nie wiem, co zrobi Czarny Pan. Nie musisz się o to martwić – na pewno nie zaniedba twojej edukacji. Kładzie na to silny nacisk.  
— Nie chciałabym mieć indywidualnego nauczania — mruknęła. — Jedna z moich koleżanek, Emily, ciężko zachorowała. Przyznano jej taką metodę, ale ona tego nie cierpiała. Mogliśmy ją odwiedzać tylko w jeden wyznaczony dzień po parę osób. Wizyty były krótkie, ale widziałam, jak bardzo ją cieszyły i jaka smutna się robiła, kiedy wychodziliśmy. Nie chciałabym tego doświadczyć. Brak kontaktu z rówieśnikami to coś strasznego.  
— Decyzja należy do Czarnego Pana — powiedział Severus z naciskiem.  
— Czyli do mnie już nie? — w głosie Bethany słychać było złość. — Wychodzi na to, że jest strasznym kontrolerem. A to…  
— Wystarczy — przerwał jej ostro. — Jeśli tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza, może z nim o tym porozmawiać. Tylko radzę ci ważyć słowa.  
— Taki wyczulony? — dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. — Jezu, też mi lider…  
— Właśnie do tego zmierzam — mężczyzna przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. — Chęć spoufalenia się z Czarnym Panem to podpisanie na siebie wyroku śmierci. Nie znosi impertynencji i próby manipulowania nim. Wprawdzie do ciebie może mieć inne podejście, ale dam ci radę – jeśli będziesz posłuszna i pełna szacunku, na pewno więcej zyskasz.  
— Powiedziałeś, że nie lubi manipulacji — zauważyła Bethany. — Ale to, jak radzisz mi postępować, właśnie nią jest.  
— Zauważyłem twoje zachowanie — odparł. — Potrafisz być miła, ale na pewno nie opanowana i cicha. Mówisz to, co myślisz i to może cię zgubić. Czarny Pan będzie cię chronił, ale wiedz, że niektórym z jego ludzi nie można ufać.  
— A tobie? — dziewczyna uniosła brew. — Czy uważasz, że można ci ufać?  
— Sama do tego dojdziesz — Snape wstał. — Czy masz do mnie jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
— Tak – chodzi o moich rodziców.  
— Domyślam się, czego może dotyczyć twoje pytanie — wbił w nią czujne spojrzenie. — Nie odpowiem na nie. Powinnaś poruszyć ten temat z Czarnym Panem. Nie jestem odpowiednią osobą.  
Nim zdążyła zareagować, wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął drzwi. Usłyszała kliknięcie zamka i jego głos:  
— Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, krzycz.  
Ich rozmowa dobiegła końca. Bethany wstała i podeszła do okna. Położyła dłoń na parapecie i wyjrzała przez nie. Niebo było szare, niedawno przestało padać.  
Jutro o tej porze będzie zadomawiać się w Czarnym Dworze. Czy z czasem nazwie to miejsce swoim domem? Czarodziej, który tam rezydował wzbudzał w niej niechęć i odrazę, pomimo że go nie poznała – jak mogła być więc szczęśliwa? Miała mieszkać z kimś, kto nie wahał się zabić, żeby osiągnąć zamierzony cel. W normalnym życiu, to znaczy mugolskim, takie rozwiązanie nie byłoby możliwe, chyba że byłaby krewną bossa mafii, ale nawet ktoś taki liczył się z tym, że wpadnie prędzej czy później.  
Jej krewny wydawał się być ponad prawem. Albo w ogóle go nie obowiązywało, ponieważ miał władzę. Mogła snuć jedynie domysły. Nie wiedziała nic o świecie, do którego przynależała. To, co przekazał jej Severus, było niewielką ilością tego, co musiała się dowiedzieć.

**

Smacznie spała, kiedy obudził ją głos Snape'a:  
— Wstawaj. Już czas.  
Bethany otworzyła oczy, ale po chwili je zamknęła. Poczuła, że ściąga z niej kołdrę i nakazuje:  
— W rogu łóżka masz przygotowaną odpowiednią szatę. Nie myśl, że stawisz się tam w mugolskich ciuchach.  
To ją skutecznie obudziło. Wstała i zerknęła na ubranie, które leżało złożone w kostkę na taborecie. Wzięła je do ręki i obejrzała. Była to granatowa suknia, do kolan i z długimi rękawami. Odrzuciła ją ze wstrętem:  
— Nie włożę tego! Chyba upadłeś na głowę! Chcę iść w moich starych rzeczach.  
Snape wziął głęboki wdech i wyjaśnił:  
— Czarny Pan nie może zobaczyć cię tak ubranej. Musisz wyglądać stosownie do okazji.  
— Równie dobrze mogę tam iść naga — powiedziała ze złością. — Co on ma do moich rzeczy? Nie lubi niemagicznych, ale niech odczepi się od moich ciuchów. Ja i Mari chodziłyśmy ubrane najlepiej w całym sierocińcu.  
— Jesteś czarownicą — odparł zniecierpliwiony. — Dzieci czarodziejów, w każdym razie tych ze starych rodów, ubierają się tradycyjnie. Ich rodzice również. Czarny Pan nie jest wyjątkiem.  
— Tradycyjnie — mruknęła Bethany. — Śmiga w podobnej sukience? Może jeszcze w różowej?  
— Ubieraj się — powiedział Snape stanowczo i machnął różdżką. Stare ubranie dziewczyny, które leżało na parapecie, stanęło w niebieskich płomieniach i zniknęło.  
— Co ty zrobiłeś! — dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ze złością. — Nie mam w co się ubrać!  
— Masz — odparł i wskazał na podłogę. — Tam leży. Przyjdę za dziesięć minut. Nie chcę widzieć cię w koszuli nocnej.  
Wyszedł, zostawiając naburmuszoną nastolatkę ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Przez chwilę stała niewzruszona, ale potem westchnęła. Zniszczył jej jedyne ubranie, a jeśli nie włoży tego czegoś, jej jedynym odzieniem będzie jego stara koszula, o wiele na nią za duża. Zaklęła w duchu i podniosła szatę z podłogi.  
Gdy wrócił, na jego twarzy malowało się zadowolenie.  
— Ładnie ci w tym kolorze — powiedział, ale go zignorowała. — Zapraszam do salonu. Zjesz coś i ruszamy.  
Wzruszyła ramionami i bez słowa udała się za mężczyzną.

**

— Stań koło mnie i weź mnie za rękę — rozkazał Snape. — Będziemy się aportować.  
— Tak nazywa się wasz sposób podróżowania? — spytała zaskoczona. — Nigdy nie korzystacie z samochodów, samolotów, latających dywanów?  
— Latające dywany? — Severus uniósł do góry kąciki ust. — Używają ich czarodzieje w Arabii Saudyjskiej, ale nie my. Preferujemy teleportację, świstokliki i okazjonalnie pociągi.  
— Czyli używacie mugolskich środków transportu — zauważyła, ale machnął niecierpliwie ręką:  
— Nie zmieniaj tematu i chodź tutaj.  
Bethany zacisnęła usta i podała mu swoją rękę. Splótł jej palce ze swoimi i wtedy poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Zawirowało i po chwili znaleźli się w nieznanym jej miejscu.  
Stali na zielonej polanie, a to, co zobaczyła przed sobą, zaparło jej dech w piersiach. To nie był zwyczajny dom czy luksusowa rezydencja. Znajdowali się przed ogromnym białym atrium.  
— Ładny widok — powiedziała. — To jak, idziemy?  
— Za chwilę — odparł Snape. — Muszę dać znać.  
Zmarszczyła brwi, niczego nie rozumiejąc – wtedy Severus wycelował różdżkę w swoją prawą dłoń. Bethany wydała z siebie lekki okrzyk, kiedy zobaczyła, że zranił się celowo. Nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, tylko obnażył lewe przedramię. Dostrzegła na nim dziwny tatuaż – była to czaszka z rozwartą szczęką, z której wyłaniał się wąż. Upuścił na niego kilka kropel krwi i po chwili pojawił się przed nimi wysoki na pięć metrów zielony, migoczący mur.  
— Idziemy — Snape chwycił ją za ramię i poprowadził przed siebie. Przeszli przez poświatę i zatrzymali się przed schodami.  
— Ten tatuaż — zaczęła Bethany. — Co to…  
— Nie teraz — syknął Snape. — Lepiej bądź cicho.  
Dziewczyna już chciała odpowiedzieć, kiedy w głównym wejściu ukazała się jakaś postać. Była to kobieta o kręconych, czarnych włosach, które wyglądały, jakby nigdy nie widziały grzebienia.  
— Prędko się zjawiłeś — syknęła do Snape'a. — Nie wiem, czemu to ja zawsze muszę po ciebie wychodzić.  
— Uznaj to za zaszczyt, Bellatriks — warknął Severus.  
Kobieta posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie; potem skupiła je na Bethany.  
— Witam, panienko — uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przez co wyglądała jak obłąkana. — Pójdziesz ze mną.  
— Severusie? — Bethany spojrzała na niego, ale ją uspokoił:  
— Bellatriks się tobą zaopiekuje. Niedługo się zobaczymy.  
Odwrócił się i przeszedł przez zieloną poświatę. Potem się deportował.  
— Nie zawracajmy sobie nim głowy, panienko — powiedziała przymilnie czarownica i chwyciła ją za ramię. — Nie warto.  
— Ładne ma pani zdanie o koledze — zauważyła Bethany.  
— Koledze? — Bellatriks zaśmiała się zimno. — Żaden z niego kolega, tylko zdrajca. Niestety gramy w tej samej drużynie.  
Gdy weszły do środka, dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła z ciekawością. Podłoga była czarna, marmurowa. Było tam wiele dzieł sztuki po wzniosłe filary, które pięły się bez końca.  
— Wow — wyrwało się jej niechcący. Bellatriks zachichotała i powiedziała:  
— Posiadłość robi wrażenie, to prawda. Zdążysz ją pozwiedzać. Teraz idziemy, szybciutko. Czarny Pan nie może doczekać się spotkania z tobą.  
Bethany poczuła, jak z przejęcia zaciska się jej żołądek. Była ciekawa, jak wygląda. Wyobrażała go sobie jako wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyznę w podeszłym wieku, nienagannie ubranego. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby miał na głowie wieniec laurowy.  
Znalazły się przed drzwiami z ciemnego drewna; Bellatriks zapukała i cofnęła się pospiesznie. Drzwi otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem i wtedy Bethany usłyszała jej szept:  
— Proszę iść, panienko.  
Bethany spojrzała na nią, ale ta ponagliła ją wzrokiem. Dziewczyna objęła się rękami i weszła do środka. Znalazła się pomieszczeniu pełnym ciemnych mebli, kamiennego kominka i półek uginających się od książek. Nie było tam jednak nikogo.  
 _Co jest grane?_  
Bethany spojrzała na biurko, przy którym musiał siedzieć jej dziadek. Krzesło było odsunięte, co znaczyło, że pewnie wyszedł na chwilę. Podeszła bliżej i dostrzegła porozrzucane na blacie pergaminy. Były zapisane pochyłym pismem; już wyciągała rękę w ich stronę, gdy usłyszała zimny głos:  
— Na twoim miejscu nie robiłbym tego.  
Wzdrygnęła się i szybko odwróciła. W progu stał wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w czarną szatę. Gdy ujrzała jego twarz, ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Był łysy i miał białą skórę. Czerwone oczy przyszpilały ją wzrokiem; nie miał ust, w miejscu nosa miał szparki jak wąż.  
— _Zaskoczona?_ — przemówił w wężomowie. — _Domyślam się, że twoje wyobrażenie o mnie było całkiem inne._  
Zamknął drzwi i ruszył w jej kierunku. Przełknęła ślinę, na co roześmiał się.  
— Zapomniałem — zasyczał. — Wszystko, co jest inne ma budzić strach i odrazę. Jakie to mugolskie.  
— Nie budzi pan we mnie odrazy — powiedziała. — Jestem tylko zaskoczona.  
— Naturalnie — odparł. — A co ze strachem? Czy boisz się mnie? Severus opowiedział ci trochę na mój temat.  
— Powinnam się bać? — spytała i wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. Voldemort dotknął jej policzka i uśmiechnął się, co wyglądało makabrycznie.  
— Czy wnuczka powinna się bać własnego dziadka? — zapytał rozbawiony. — To niedorzeczne. Ale czuć przed nim respekt, owszem.  
Cofnął rękę i zlustrował ją od stóp do głów. Pstryknął palcami i po chwili naprzeciwko biurka pojawiło się krzesło.  
— Siadaj — rozkazał. Sam udał się na swoje miejsce. Jego notatki zniknęły – w kominku buchnął ogień. Powinno być przytulnie, ale nie było. Bethany czuła się nieswojo, co zauważył. Przyglądał się jej przez chwilę i powiedział:  
— Od dzisiaj to jest twój dom. Nie chciałbym widzieć u ciebie takiego nastawienia.  
— To wszystko jest dla mnie nowe — odparła. — Proszę mnie zrozumieć.  
— Rozumiem — Voldemort splótł palce. — Przejdźmy do rzeczy. Czy wiesz dlaczego tu jesteś i kim jesteś?  
— Jestem czarownicą — nazwanie tego po imieniu przyszło jej z trudem. — Jest pan moim dziadkiem i chce, żebym z nim zamieszkała.  
— Owszem — przytaknął Czarny Pan. — Pewnie wiesz, czemu nie mogłem zająć się tobą wcześniej?  
— Był pan niedysponowany — wyszeptała, przez co jego spojrzenie stwardniało. Źle się wyraziła?  
— Jak to rozumieszzzzz? — zasyczał; poczuła, że dostała gęsiej skórki.  
— Wskutek pewnych okoliczności stracił pan ciało — powiedziała, nie wiedząc, czy dobrze robi. — Odzyskał je pan niedawno.  
— Jakie to były okoliczności? — czerwone oczy przenikały ją na wskroś. Poczuła, że robi się jej gorąco.  
— Chciał pan zabić pewnego chłopca — wyszeptała. — Wycelował pan w niego śmiercionośną klątwę, ale jej działanie przyniosło odwrotny skutek.  
— Severus dobrze cię przygotował — powiedział. — Tak, dziecko. Straciłem moje ciało przez pewnego smarkacza. Nie będzie nas dłużej niepokoił. Jego koniec jest bliski. Ale dość o nimmm — zasyczał. — Pomówmy o tobie. Jak wiesz, wychowałaś się w miejscu, do którego nigdy nie powinnaś trafić. Jesteś czarodziejskim dzieckiem z dobrym pochodzeniem. Masz szesnaście lat – w tym wieku ma się dobrze opanowaną magię – zarówno w wiedzy jak i w praktyce. Braki, które posiadasz są nie do przyjęcia.  
Bethany zesztywniała. To nie jej wina, że nie zna czarodziejskiego świata. Do czego on zmierza?  
— Nie martw się — znowu uśmiechnął się makabrycznie. — Są sposoby, żebyś nauczyła się wszystkiego. Zadbam o to.  
— Co zamierza pan zrobić? — spytała, przez co przyszpilił ją wzrokiem.  
— Czy nie sądzisz, że zwracasz się do mnie zbyt oficjalnieee? — zasyczał.  
— Mam mówić do pana „dziadku"? — spytała, na co roześmiał się zimno:  
— Tak, w końcu nim jestem. To nowe uczucie, do którego będę musiał się przyzwyczaić. Dla mnie również jest to niezręczna sytuacja. Moi słudzy mają dzieci w twoim wieku.  
— Powiedziałeś, że nauczę się wszystkiego — odrzekła. — Co miałeś na myśli?  
— Sądziłaś, że użyję jakiegoś zaklęciaa? — zasyczał rozbawiony. — Zorganizuję ci tradycyjne nauczanie z najlepszymi nauczycielami. Czeka cię sporo pracy, ale mamy na to czas.  
— Lekcje z nauczycielami — mruknęła. — Normalna szkoła. Całkiem spoko.  
— Spoko — jego głos stał się zimny. — Liczę, że wyzbędziesz się języka mugoli. Twoja nauka to nie tylko wiedza, ale i odpowiednia etykieta.  
— To normalny język — Bethany zapomniała, z kim ma do czynienia. Czarny Pan powoli wstał i przyszpilił ją wzrokiem.  
— Etykieta — syknął. — Tym zajmiemy się w pierwszej kolejności. To twój pierwszy dzień tutaj, więc udamy, że nie było pyskowania. Jako twój opiekun wymagam od ciebie bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, lojalności i szacunku. Będę dbał o twój dobrobyt najlepiej, jak potrafię. Z twojej strony oczekuję również zaangażowania i skupienia się na nauce. Nie będę tolerował miernych wyników.  
W ostatnim zdaniu kryła się groźba. Czy to możliwe, że był aż takim perfekcjonistą?  
— A jeśli coś mi nie wyjdzie? — spytała Bethany, skubiąc rękaw. — Pomylę się albo nie przygotuję do lekcji tak, jak powinnam?  
— Pomyłki zdarzają się ludziom słabym — zasyczał. — Ty taka nie będziesz. Twoja edukacja to nie tylko książki. Nauczę cię być silną i odporną na słabości. Jeśli nie będziesz się przykładać, czeka cię kara.  
— Kara? — zamrugała. — Masz na myśli uziemienie mnie w moim pokoju?  
— Kary, na których polegammm — zasyczał i pochylił się nad nią. — To nieprzyjemne klątwy i kary cielesne. W tych ostatnich lubują się mugole, ale chyba się do nich nie przykładają. Ja owszem.  
Dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę, co zadowoliło Czarnego Pana.  
— Nie zamierzam cię karać za byle co — odparł. — Wszystko zależy od tego, czy przekroczysz granicę.  
Skinęła głową. Po chwili otworzyła usta, jakby chciała go o coś zapytać, ale po chwili zrezygnowała.  
— O co chodzi, moja droga? — zapytał jedwabiście.  
— Czy taka kara — zaczęła powoli. — Czy któraś może doprowadzić do śmierci?  
Voldemort wbił w nią spojrzenie czerwonych oczu.  
— Jest pewna klątwa, której długotrwałe użycie może doprowadzić do zgonu — powiedział. — Ale nie jest przeznaczona dla ciebie. Jeśli któryś z moich śmierciożerców mnie rozczaruje, to sama rozumiesz, różdżka idzie w ruch i trach!  
Zaśmiał się zimno, ale Bethany wcale nie było wesoło.  
— Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będę miał częstych okazji, żeby cię dyscyplinować — odrzekł. — Wszystko zależy od ciebie.  
— Czy mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać? — dziewczyna spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Nie daje mi to spokoju.  
Skinął głową, więc zaczęła:  
— Moi rodzice. Niewiele o nich wiem. Wiem tylko tyle, że mama miała na imię Meredith Terrell, a ojciec…  
— To nie było jej prawdziwe imię — zasyczał Voldemort. Uderzył dłonią w blat, czym wystraszył dziewczynę. W jego oczach płonęła wściekłość.  
— Takie nazwisko, owszem, nosiła — powiedział. — Kiedy poślubiła twojego ojca. Niestety, szybko okazał się zdrajcą. Twoja matka używała potem swojego rodowego nazwiska. Meropa Riddle. Tak się nazywała.  
— Riddle — powtórzyła. — To twoje nazwisko. Jak brzmi twoje im…  
— To niewygodny element mojej przeszłości — syknął. — Nigdy go magicznie nie zmieniłem, ale teraz to zrobię. Nazywam się Lord Voldemort i lepiej tak o mnie myśl, wnuczko.  
— Jak umarli moi rodzice? — spytała, choć szybko domyśliła się, co się z nimi stało. W każdym razie z ojcem. Nie dopuszczała myśli, że jej matka mogła zdradzić Czarnego Pana. Która córka obraca się przeciwko własnemu ojcu?  
— Zostali zabiciii — zasyczał. — Zdrajców czeka zawsze ten sam los.  
Nie pytała dalej. Wiedziała, czyja ręka trzymała różdżkę.  
— Nie toleruję zdrady — powiedział i okrążył biurko. Stanął naprzeciwko dziewczyny, która była od niego o wiele niższa. Chwycił ją za podbródek i zmusił, żeby na niego spojrzała. — Twoi rodzice z początku byli lojalni, później opowiedzieli się po niewłaściwej stronie i zapłacili za to. Więzy krwi nie dają ci taryfy ulgowej, rozumiesz?  
— Tak, dziadku — odparła i przełknęła ślinę. — Możesz być spokojny. Nigdy cię nie zdradzę.  
Puścił jej podbródek, cały czas wwiercając w nią czujne spojrzenie.  
— Skoro mowa o więzach krwi — zaczął. — Wyciągnij przed siebie rękę.  
Bethany spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, na co zmrużył oczy.  
— Twoja pierwsza lekcja etykiety zawodziii — zasyczał. — Jeśli coś ci każę, oczekuję, że zrobisz to bez wahania.  
Wyciągnęła drżącą dłoń, kiedy chwycił ją za nadgarstek. Dotknął bladej skóry i pogłaskał miejsce, w którym odznaczały się żyły.  
— To miejsce jest chronione przez silne czary — wyjaśnił. — Musimy zrobić coś, żebyś mogła czuć się tutaj swobodnie, prawda?  
Wyciągnął różdżkę i przyłożył do jej nadgarstka. Koniec zaświecił na zielono i po chwili z ręki Bethany zaczęła kapać krew. Znikąd pojawiło się mała fiolka, która szybko się napełniła. Kolejne machnięcie i po zranieniu nie było śladu.  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Voldemort, przyglądając się jej uważnie. — Czy nie jest ci słabo?  
— Nie — odparła. — Jestem tylko trochę zmęczona.  
— Bellatriks pokaże ci twój pokój — powiedział Czarny Pan. — Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, Bethany.  
Dotknął jej głowy i pocałował w czoło.  
— Witaj w domu — odparł, ale się nie uśmiechnął. — Myślę, że dwa dni w pełni ci wystarczą.  
— Na co? — spytała, więc wyjaśnił:  
— To chyba oczywiste, że nie będziemy zwlekać z twoją nauką. Nie wiesz nic o świecie, w którym żyjesz. Wychowałaś się wśród mugoli i myślisz jak oni. Muszę ukształtować twoje poglądy i wprowadzić w nasze realia.  
— Dziadku — zaczęła, na co uniósł brwi.  
— Mów dalej — zachęcił ją, więc dokończyła:  
— Doceniam to, że chcesz mnie uczyć, ale czy zawsze będę mieć naukę w domu? Czy będę uczęszczać do jakiejś szkoły?  
— O to ci chodzi — Voldemort zmrużył oczy. — Wszystko zależy od twoich postępów w nauce. Wtedy podejmę decyzję, co dalej.  
— Słyszałam o Hogwarcie — wypaliła, na co zasyczał:  
— Wykluczoneeee. Ta szkoła jest splugawiona przez szlamy i zdrajców krwi.  
Zacisnęła usta, przerażona jego reakcją. Czarny Pan klasnął w dłonie i po chwili drzwi otworzyły.  
— Bellatriks czeka na ciebie w korytarzu — powiedział chłodno. — Pokaże ci wszystko. Spotkamy się na obiedzie.  
— Do zobaczenia, dziadku — Bethany starała się być grzeczna. Voldemort nie odpowiedział, tylko odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, poczuła dreszcz na swoich plecach.  
Bellatriks podeszła do niej i odrzekła:  
— Pokażę ci twój pokój, panienko.  
Skinęła głową i nie zaprotestowała, kiedy położyła jej dłoń na plecach. Potem popchnęła ją delikatnie i ruszyły korytarzem.  
Voldemort stał przy kominku i w milczeniu spoglądał na fiolkę z krwią swojej wnuczki.  
— Nareszcieeeee — zasyczał. — Już niedługoooo.


	4. Chapter 3

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 3

Pierwszy dzień w Czarnym Dworze minął zaskakująco szybko. Bethany dostała sporą sypialnię, z łóżkiem, biurkiem i szafą pełną nowych szat. Na tym poprzestano.  
 _Może nie będzie tak źle?_ , starała się przekonać samą siebie. Obiad zjedli w milczeniu. Była spięta i czuła na sobie wzrok Voldemorta, ale przynajmniej o nic jej nie pytał. Myślała, że będzie zły, że się nie odzywa, ale niczego takiego nie zasugerował. Dopiero na końcu, gdy pozwolił jej wstać od stołu, rzekł:  
— Jutro przedstawię cię moim śmierciożercom.  
Zesztywniała, kiedy to usłyszała.  
— Czy to konieczne? — spytała. Czarny Pan splótł palce i powiedział:  
— Twoja pozycja jako mojej wnuczki jest bardzo ważna. Muszą wiedzieć, jak mają cię traktować i być świadomi konsekwencji, jeśli odniosą się do ciebie w inny sposób.  
— To znaczy, że będą mili i w razie czego sprowadzą mnie na ziemię, jeśli zachowam się nie tak, jak powinnam?  
— Szacunek do twojej osoby to podstawaaa — zasyczał. — Mam nadzieję, że nie nadużyjesz swojej pozycji i będziesz traktować ich przyzwoicie. Żaden z nich nie ma prawa na ciebie krzyknąć, a co dopiero ukarać. Tylko ja mogę to zrobić. Kilku z nich wybiorę na twoich nauczycieli.  
— Czy Severus będzie mnie uczył? — spytała nieoczekiwanie, co sprawiło, że Voldemort zmrużył oczy.  
— Jeszcze się nad tym nie zastanawiałem — odparł. — Eliksiry są przydatne, ale najpierw skupimy się na tym, co najważniejsze.  
— To znaczy? — dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło, przez co wykrzywił białe wargi w uśmiechu:  
— Cieszę się, że jest ci pilno do nauki, Bethany. Dowiesz się wszystkiego pojutrze. Korzystaj z wolnego czasu, bo w najbliższych miesiącach w ogóle nie będziesz go miała. Możesz odejść.  
Skłoniła pokornie głowę i kiedy doszła do drzwi, usłyszała zimny głos:  
— Wiem, co sobie o mnie pomyślałaś, kiedy dowiedziałaś się, że kazałem to zrobić.  
Wstrzymała oddech i odwróciła się gwałtownie. Nadal siedział przy stole i wbijał w nią spojrzenie czerwonych oczu.  
— Ja… — zaczęła, ale przerwał jej ostro:  
— Myślisz jak mugolka, że zabijanie jest złe. Wiedz, że pewnych rzeczy nie da osiągnąć w inny sposób. Jeśli zabójstwo rozwiąże twoje problemy, nie można się wahać. Nie nawiązuję jednak do mugoli.  
Wstał i zbliżył się do dziewczyny.  
— Twoje myśli są głośneee — zasyczał. — Uważasz mnie za szaleńca, który z zimną krwią morduje wszystko, co się rusza.  
— Słyszysz moje myśli? — spytała zszokowana, co zignorował. Widząc furię w jego oczach, wyszeptała:  
— Nie, ja wcale…  
— Zabiłem moją córkę, ponieważ mnie zdradziła — przerwał jej. — Dałem jej wszystko, co najlepsze, a ona odwróciła się ode mnie.  
Wyciągnął różdżkę i przejechał po niej długim palcem.  
— Myślałem, że czas spędzony w lochu uzmysłowi jej, że źle postąpiła i poprosi mnie o wybaczenie — powiedział. — Mógłbym okazać jej łaskę, czego nigdy nie robię, ale nie zmieniła zdania. Więc umarła.  
Chwycił dziewczynę za brodę i przytknął koniec różdżki do jej policzka.  
— Nie radzę ci myśleć o mnie tak, jak terazzzz — zasyczał. — Twój światopogląd został splugawiony przez morale mugoli. Czy wiesz, kto umieścił cię w mugolskim przytułku?  
Poczuła, że jej oczy robią się wilgotne.  
— Nie — wykrztusiła. — Nie wiem. Proszę, nie rób mi krzywdy.  
— Twoja matka — wycedził i opuścił różdżkę. — Uznała, że będzie to dla mnie cios. Ten sierociniec. Nie tylko ty się tam wychowałaś.  
Milczała, bojąc się zapytać o cokolwiek.  
— Ja również spędziłem tam dzieciństwo — powiedział. — Nienawidziłem tego miejsca. Twoja matka uznała, że najlepszą zemstą na mnie będzie umieszczenie cię właśnie tam. Dlatego radzę ci zmienić nastawienie do mnie i mojej ideologii. Negatywne myślenie to najprostsza droga do zdrady.  
Widząc przerażenie w jej oczach, dodał:  
— Jest jeszcze dla ciebie nadzieja, dziecko. Potrafię wnikać w ludzkie umysły – wiedz, że niczego przede mną nie ukryjesz. Twoja podświadomość pracuje tak, jak cię uczono. Masz szansę na zmianę, która otworzy przed tobą wiele drzwi. Decyzja należy do ciebie.  
— Do mnie — powtórzyła, a on dokończył:  
— Ten jedyny raz.  
Przełknęła konwulsyjnie, więc kontynuował:  
— Jeśli znajdę w twojej główce coś, co mi się nie spodoba, wpłynę na to konkretnymi metodami. Gdy to zawiedzie i uznam, że nie jesteś wobec mnie lojalna, pozostaje jedno wyjście.  
— Śmierć — wyszeptała, a on skinął głową.  
— Nie chciałbym tego — odrzekł; puścił jej podbródek i przejechał dłonią po czole. — Jesteś taka młoda, całe życie przed tobą. Stoją przed tobą wspaniałe możliwości i masz kogoś, kto chce się o ciebie zatroszczyć. Głupotą byłoby się tego wyrzec wskutek błędnych przekonań, nie sądzisz?  
— Tak — zgodziła się z nim. — Masz rację, dziadku. Moje myśli… to skutki wychowania mugoli.  
— Widzę, że zaczynamy się rozumieć — uśmiechnął się zimno. — Ale to nie wystarczy. Nie chcę, żebyś mówiła to, co chcę usłyszeć. Twoje słowa muszą odzwierciedlać to, co czujesz. Jestem sprawiedliwy i rozumiem twoją sytuację. Dlatego daję ci czas.  
Nie odpowiedziała, więc dodał:  
— Pamiętaj, że ja wszystko wiem. Jestem Lordem Voldemortem i nigdy nie rzucam słów na wiatr. Rozumiesz?  
— Tak — wyszeptała. — Chcę się zmienić. Dziękuję, że chcesz mi pomóc.  
Cofnął się i przyszpilił ją wzrokiem.  
— Będę sprawdzał twoje postępyyy — zasyczał. — Dlatego radzę ci uważać.  
Przełknęła ślinę i objęła się rękami. Jej zamknięta postawa zadowoliła Czarnego Pana. Już miał nad nią kontrolę.  
— Idź już — rzucił oschle i odwrócił się do niej plecami. Podszedł do kominka i przejechał palcem po jednym z kamieni.  
— Do widzenia, dziadku — pożegnała się Bethany i opuściła jadalnię.  
To, co usłyszała, zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Voldemort mógł grzebać w jej głowie, kiedy tylko chciał. Oznaczało to koniec jakiejkolwiek prywatności. Skoro nawet w duchu nie mogła się pocieszać, to co jej pozostało?  
Rozejrzała się dookoła – zimne, białe ściany podkreślały chłód, jaki bił od Czarnego Pana. To miał być jej nowy dom? Nonsens.  
Nie mogła powstrzymać gonitwy myśli. Kazał jej zmienić nastawienie, ale wiedziała, że nie przyjdzie jej to łatwo. Dwa dni wystarczyły, żeby jej życie zmieniło się diametralnie.  
Nie była zwykłą nastolatką, tylko czarownicą. Porwano ją i zmuszoną siłą do zaakceptowania nowej rzeczywistości. Okazało się, że ma dziadka, który trzęsie magicznym światem i jest przywódcą nie dobrej, ale złej strony. Jak mogła być szczęśliwa?  
 _Powiedział, że mnie rozumie i da mi trochę czasu. Jeśli jest taki wspaniałomyślny, to przymknie oko na moje uczucia. Nie da się ich wyciszyć, muszę przez to przejść, żeby się jakość odnaleźć._  
Przejechała dłonią po ścianie i zastanowiła się, gdzie się uda. Nie odesłał jej do pokoju, więc miała wolną rękę. Podeszła do jednej z kolumn i oparła się o nią. Czy chciała tu siedzieć? Nie, to przecież logiczne. Na dworze musiało być ładnie, a ogród wprost zachęcał do przebywania w nim.  
Nie zabronił jej wychodzić, prawda? W końcu to miał być jej dom, a nie więzienie.  
Ruszyła przed siebie i wtedy usłyszała głośny syk. Odwróciła się i ujrzała sunącego w jej stronę ogromnego węża. Była zaskoczona, ale nie przestraszona. Mogła się spodziewać, że dziadek jakiegoś posiada.  
— _Kim jesteś?_ — przemówiła Bethany w wężomowie. — _I czego chcesz?_  
— _Jestem Nagini_ — zasyczał wąż. — _Mój pan przysłał mnie, żebym dotrzymała ci towarzystwa._  
— _Raczej pilnowała_ — odparła dziewczyna. — _Nie zamierzam uciekać. Dziadek to wie._  
— _Oczywiścieeee_ — Nagini uniosła łeb. — _Wyjdziemy na zewnątrz?_  
— _Raczej ja wyjdę_ — mruknęła sarkastycznie Bethany. — _Ty popełzniesz. Masz ochotę pobawić się w berka?_  
— _Jesteś zabawnaaaa_ — zasyczał wąż i uderzył ogonem w posadzkę. Bethany zmrużyła oczy i ruszyła przodem, ignorując gada. Pchnęła drzwi i stanęła na szczycie schodów.  
Pogoda była piękna, słońce świeciło tak mocno, że aż raziło. Bethany przytknęła dłoń do czoła i spojrzała przed siebie. Dostrzegła wspaniałości ogrodu – było tu wiele krzewów o fantazyjnych kształtach, fontanny, z których tryskała woda.  
To miejsce byłoby azylem, gdyby nie fakt, że zmuszono ją do zamieszkania tutaj. Atrium i jego teren otaczał zielony mur, który uniemożliwiał ucieczkę.  
Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę – wczoraj pobrał jej trochę krwi. Oznaczało to, że może poruszać się po rezydencji i okolicy. Westchnęła i opuściła dłoń. Pewnie wykluczało to przejście przez mur.  
Usłyszała głośny syk. Spojrzała w dół, żeby zobaczyć, co Nagini chce jej powiedzieć, ale węża tam nie było.  
Nagle ktoś złapał ją brutalnie za ramię i siłą odwrócił. Stała twarzą twarz z Voldemortem. W jego czerwonych oczach płonęła wściekłość.  
— Wyszłam tylko na chwilę — powiedziała Bethany. — Nie zabroniłeś mi tego.  
— Nie musiałemmm — zasyczał. — Byłbym głupcem, gdybym nie wiedział, co robię.  
— Nie rozumiem — zaczęła i poczuła, że puścił jej ramię. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w niebo. Zniknęła niebieskość i słońce, zapanowała ciemność. Bethany ujrzała wszędzie zielonkawą mgłę.  
Z końca różdżki Voldemorta zapłonęło światło; zerknął na wnuczkę, która milczała.  
— To, co tutaj widzisz, to czary ochronne — wyjaśnił, wskazując przed siebie. — Najsilniejsze i najgroźniejsze klątwy. Gdybyś spróbowała przejść przez mur, nie skończyłoby to się dobrze dla ciebie.  
— Pomyślałam o tym — przyznała, zszokowana własną śmiałością. — Że nie będę go mogła pokonać. Powiedziałeś, że twój dom ochraniają silne czary i że powinnam czuć się w nim swobodnie. To dlatego pobrałeś mi krew, prawda? To rytuał, który ma na celu ułatwić mi przebywanie tutaj?  
— Zgadza się — odparł. Jego spojrzenie złagodniało. — Doszłaś do słusznego wniosku. Atrium i ogród są do twojej dyspozycji, ale gdybyś spróbowała przejść przez mur…  
Chwycił ją za ramię i poprowadził w tamtym kierunku. Chwilowa pewność siebie uleciała z niej; wiedziała, co zamierzał zrobić.  
— Dziadku — zaczęła. — Nie ucieknę. Proszę, nie rób tego!  
Zaparła się nogami, ale było to bezcelowe. Stanęli naprzeciwko muru. Światło przy różdżce zgasło; schował ją do kieszeni i zanurzył dłoń w zielonej poświacie.  
— Jak widzisz, mnie nic nie grozi — syknął. — Wiem, że nie uciekniesz. Nie po tym, czego za chwilę doświadczysz.  
Cofnął rękę i powiedział zimno:  
— Masz dobrą intuicję. Zyskałaś swobodę poruszania się, ale zawsze jest jakiś haczyk.  
Złapał jej nadgarstek i włożył w poświatę. Bethany poczuła silny ból i krzyknęła przeraźliwie. Voldemort cofnął jej rękę. Uniosła ją i to, co zobaczyła w blasku muru, przeraziło ją. Była cała poparzona. Bolało okropnie. Poczuła łzy spływające po jej policzkach.  
— Chciałaś uciec, mała niewdzięcznicoo — zasyczał. — Pierwsze dwie sekundy to jeszcze nic; całkowite zapalenie następuje po kolejnych sześciu. Chcesz się przekonać?  
Pokręciła szybko głową, na co zaśmiał się szyderczo. Złapał jej nadgarstek, co spowodowało kolejną falę bólu. Przejechał po nim palcem i po chwili oparzenie zniknęło. Tak jak fizyczny dyskomfort.  
— Teraz nie musisz się domyślać — powiedział Voldemort zimno. — Wiesz, co ci grozi, jeśli podejmiesz próbę ucieczki. Spłoniesz żywcem.  
— Nie ucieknę — załkała. — Przecież wieszzzz…  
— Wiem, że powstrzymuje cię to — wskazał palcem na mur. — Ale jest jeszcze twoje wewnętrzne pragnienie. Musimy się go pozbyć.  
Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ponieważ zawirowało i znaleźli się w jego gabinecie. Voldemort puścił ją i powiedział:  
— Jak wiesz, chcę pomóc ci pokonać twoje słabości. To jedna z nich. Pragniesz stąd uciec i to uczucie nie daje ci przekonać się do tego miejsca.  
Zesztywniała i poczuła, że nogi ma jak z waty. Czyżby zamierzał spełnić swoją groźbę i ją zdyscyplinować?  
— Pragnienia są ważnee — zasyczał. — Ale te właściwie. To, o którym mówimy, takim nie jest.  
Usiadł za biurkiem i rozkazał:  
— Siadaj.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Będą o tym rozmawiać?  
— Wydałem ci polecenie — Czarny Pan zwęził niebezpiecznie oczy. — Czy żeby zrobić to, co każę, potrzebujesz specjalnej zachęty?  
Bethany przygryzła wargę i szybko usiadła.  
— Tak lepiejjj — zasyczał. — Zaczęliśmy mówić o niewłaściwym pragnieniu. Ucieczka. Brzmi kusząco, jak i ryzykownie.  
Zrobił pauzę i przyszpilił ją wzrokiem.  
— Kusząco, ponieważ dałoby ci to możliwość opuszczenia mojego domu — kontynuował. — Gdybyś miała taką możliwość. Takiej nie masz i nie będziesz mieć. Ryzykiem byłoby podjęcie próby przejścia przez mur. Wiesz, co by się stało.  
— Spłonęłabym — wyszeptała.  
— Właśnie — Voldemort przejechał palcem po blacie. — Śmierć to również ucieczka, tyle że w nieznaną ci otchłań. Nikt nie chce umierać. Ludzie się tego boją. Czy chciałabyś umrzeć na własne życzenie?  
Zaskoczył ją. Nie, nie chciała umierać. Pragnęła życia, które nie wiązałoby się z przebywaniem tutaj.  
Pokręciła głową, na co odrzekł:  
— Ale nie chcesz tu mieszkać. To chcemy w tobie zmienić. Nastawienie. Myślisz, że spotka cię tu wiele złego, ponieważ wyraziłem się jasno i nie pochwalasz moich metod działania. Tylko to cię obchodzi. Nie dostrzegasz drugiego dna – korzyści. Obiecałem się o ciebie zatroszczyć. Czy zawiodłem twoje oczekiwania?  
— Nie — przyznała. — Dostałam pokój i ubrania.  
— Reszta miała nadejść — odparł. — I stopniowo nadejdzie. Gdybyś miała wolną rękę i opuściła to miejsce, gdzie byś się udała?  
Znowu trafił w sedno. Sierociniec został zniszczony, poza tym nie miała nikogo, do kogo mogłaby się zwrócić. Oprócz niego.  
— Mugole to ścierwo — powiedział. — Ale są skuteczni. Pomyśl: przytułek został spalony, dookoła walają się zwęglone trupy. Przy identyfikacji szczątków odkryliby, że brakuje jednego ciała. Twojego. Do jakiego doszliby wniosku?  
— Że prawdopodobnie żyję — odparła cicho.  
— Zgadza się. Co to oznacza w ich praktyce? Że podpalenie to twoja sprawka i że uciekłaś. Stałabyś się główną podejrzaną. Jesteś młoda i niedoświadczona, szybko by się złapali. Zważywszy, że było to masowe morderstwo, sądziliby się jak osobę dorosłą.  
Milczała. Splotła palce tak mocno, że jej zbielały.  
— Trafiłabyś do więzienia — kontynuował zadowolony Voldemort. — Czy sądzisz, że żyłabyś tam jak w bajce? Mugole zeszmaciliby cię w najgorszy sposób, ostatecznie zabili. Jeśli udałoby ci się przetrwać, plugawiliby cię na każdym kroku. Tak wyglądałaby twoja wolność. Czy chciałabyś tego?  
— Czy mogę o coś zapytać? — spytała, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.  
— Tak — zgodził się Czarny Pan. — Wiem, co cię nurtuje. Ale pytaj, lepiej, jak to omówimy.  
— Powiedziałeś — wzięła głęboki wdech i uniosła głowę. — Że mugole wiedzieliby, że to byłam ja. Czy… — urwała, bojąc się dokończyć.  
— Czy istniała ewentualność, że to ja stałem za tym? — uniósł brwi, rozbawiony. — Nie musiałem tego robić. Severus użył zaklęcia, które spaliło sierociniec. Nie stworzył iluzji, która kazałaby im wierzyć, że to byłaś ty. Jak wspomniałem, to jest ich tok myślenia. Zabijanie jest złe. Ten, kto się tego dopuścił, jest potworem. Uwierzyliby we własne morale.  
— To ja będę tą złą — odparła.  
— W ich mniemaniu takkk — zasyczał. — Nie dało się inaczej. Zniknęłaś i musieli znaleźć na to argument. Celowe podpalenie i morderstwo. To jest ich prawdopodobna wersja. Świat, którego się tak kurczowo trzymałaś, spisał cię na straty. Ja tego nie zrobię. Chcę ci dać to, czego nie miałaś.  
Bethany poczuła, że jakaś siła wdziera się do jej umysłu. Złapała się za głowę i poczuła, że rozsadza jej czaszkę. Potem wszystko się uspokoiło i ujrzała to, czego nie chciała pamiętać.  
 _Miała może z pięć lat. W głównej sali sierocińca zgromadzili się krewni jej koleżanek i kolegów. Każde dziecko otrzymało jakiś prezent. Mari, której matce odebrano prawa rodzicielskie, siedziała na jej kolanach i chrupała czekoladowego królika. Tylko do niej nikt nie przyszedł._ _  
_ _Opierała się o framugę i ściskała w rączce cukierka, którego dała jej wychowawczyni. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach, tak bardzo było jej smutno. Zazdrościła innym, że mieli to, czego ona nie._  
Wspomnienie zniknęło; poczuła, że trzęsą się jej ręce.  
— Po co to zrobiłeś? — spytała. — Po ci mi to przypominasz?  
— Tak wyglądało twoje domniemane szczęście — powiedział. — Bez rodziny i przyszłości. Stworzyłaś fałszywą wizję domu, koncentrując się na przywiązaniu zarówno do miejsca, jak i do ludzi, którzy cię otaczali. To normalna reakcja. Ale czy to było prawdziwe? Kiedyś musiałabyś odejść – czy nadal byłby to twój dom? Czy uważasz, że ktoś rzuciłby wszystko i poświęcił się przez chwilę tobie?  
— Mari by to zrobiła — odparła stanowczo. — Zawsze mogłam na nią liczyć.  
— Dopóki miała z ciebie korzyść — syknął. — Nie wiesz, czy by tak było. Walka o przetrwanie wyklucza dzielenie się zdobyczą. Gdyby poświęciła ci chwilę, wiesz, że nie trwałoby to cały czas.  
Milczała. Znowu miał rację.  
— Opuszczając sierociniec, byłabyś zdana na siebie — kontynuował. — Szkoła życia jest dobra, ale nie w świecie mugoli. Nie daje oczekiwanych korzyści. Za to w naszym świecie, owszem. W pojedynkę działają ci, którzy nie mają wyjścia. Ty masz szczęście.  
— Szczęście — powtórzyła.  
— Wszystko masz podane jak na tacyyy — zasyczał. — Pozostaje ci to przyjąć i odwdzięczyć się tak, jak sobie tego życzę. Widzisz, to jest nauka. Uświadamiam ci, że to, czego zawsze pragnęłaś, masz przed sobą.  
Voldemort wstał i oparł ręce o blat:  
— Teraz widzisz różnice. Nasz świat ma więcej do zaoferowania niż ten, za którym tęskniłaś. Kierując się przyzwyczajeniem, przekroczyłabyś granicę, której potem byś żałowała.  
— Granica — powtórzyła i zamrugała. Spojrzała na niego – uśmiechał się zimno.  
— Skoro o niej mowaaaa — zasyczał. — To wiesz, że dziś ją przekroczyłaś. Chciałaś uciec.  
Przełknęła ślinę. Przyszpilił ją wzrokiem i powiedział:  
— O to właśnie chodzi. Czujesz lęk przed konsekwencją swojego niezrealizowanego działania.  
Podszedł do niej i dotknął jej podbródka. Uniósł go i teraz patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy:  
— To także jest nauką. Wiesz, że poniesiesz konsekwencje. Oswajasz się z tym.  
Cofnął rękę i spojrzał na nią chłodno.  
— Na dzisiaj starczy. Resztę dnia spędzisz w swoim pokoju. Ktoś zaniesie ci kolację.  
Suchy ton wskazywał, że chce, aby odczuła skutki dzisiejszego postępowania. Bethany była zszokowana. Spodziewała się, że ukaże ją, ale nie w ten sposób. Uczył ją myśleć tak, jak chciał.  
— Zapewniam cięęęę — zasyczał. — Że nic nie straciłaś. Przed nami jeszcze niejedna okazja na preferowane przeze mnie kary.  
Wzdrygnęła się i zacisnęła usta. Tak daleko odpłynęła w myślach, że zapomniała o jego umiejętności.  
— Żeby wyszło tak, jak zaplanowaliśmy — kontynuował. — Musisz zmienić tok myślenia. Praktyka jest ważna, jeśli chodzi o naukę, ale nie możesz zapominać o teorii. Pierwsze lekcje mamy za sobą. Teraz twoja kolej. Rozumieszzzzz? — ostatnie słowo wypowiedział ze złowrogim sykiem.  
— Tak, dziadku — odparła.  
— Skonfrontowałem cię dzisiaj z tym, co chciałaś zrobić — Voldemort przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. — Poczułaś ból. Powinienem zostawić ci tę bliznę na pamiątkę, ale tego nie zrobiłem. To czymś świadczy. Tak więc praktyka uzupełniła się z ukierunkowaniem na właściwe myślenie.  
Klasnął w dłonie i drzwi otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o czarnych włosach. Od razu padł na kolana, dotykając czołem podłogi.  
— Mój panie — zachrypiał.  
— Wstań — rozkazał mu Voldemort. Mężczyzna zrobił to, ale wzrok miał nadal wbity w podłogę.  
— To Antonin Dołohow — syknął Czarny Pan. — Odprowadzi cię do twojego pokoju.  
— Do widzenia, dziadku — dziewczyna wstała i skłoniła się pod odpowiednim kątem. Dołohow zaczekał, aż wyjdzie pierwsza. Potem uklęknął i nie patrząc na swojego mistrza, wymamrotał:  
— Mój panie.  
— Skończ ten teatrzyk i ruszaj — warknął Voldemort. — Ona potrafi kombinować. Miej na nią oko.  
Śmierciożerca przytaknął i opuścił jego gabinet. Bethany czekała w korytarzu, kiedy poczuła na swoim ramieniu rękę mężczyzny. Nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem, tylko zrobił to, co kazał mu jego pan. Kiedy drzwi od jej sypialni zatrzasnęły się za nią, wiedziała, jaką podejmie decyzję.  
Nie było dla niej miejsca w mugolskim świecie. Mogła zapomnieć o ubieraniu się tak, jak chciała czy słuchaniu mocnego rocka. W zamian za to zyskała pozycję i nowe możliwości. Należała do starego rodu czarodziejów i nie bez powodu była tym, kim była. Tyle że bez konkretnych umiejętności.  
Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i spojrzała na dłoń, która wcześniej była poparzona. Pierwszy raz użył na niej siły.  
 _Powinienem zostawić ci tę bliznę na pamiątkę, ale tego nie zrobiłem. To czymś świadczy._  
Opuściła rękę i wzięła głęboki wdech. Zawiodła go, ale jej nie przekreślił, choć mógł to zrobić. Bez skrupułów mógł wepchnąć ją w zieloną poświatę i patrzeć, jak płonie.  
Postanowiła zaakceptować nowe życie. W jednym miał rację – to od niej zależało, jakie osiągnie postępy.


	5. Chapter 4

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 4

Bethany opierała się biodrem o brzeg fontanny i patrzyła, jak chłodna woda obmywała jej rękę. Pogoda była piękna – niebieskie niebo, po którym przesuwały się białe obłoki. Mari lubiła w takie dni wyrywać się na imprezy – oczywiście poza murami sierocińca. Pani Lambert organizowała starszym wychowankom potańcówki, ale robiła to rzadko. Mari nie należała do grzecznych i pokornych podopiecznych – nienawidziła ograniczeń i lubiła stawiać na swoim. Razem z Bethany zakładały odważne ciuchy i uciekały oknem do centrum Londynu.  
Tam oddawały się szaleństwom na parkiecie w nocnym klubie „A Glass or a Wish?", skąd wracały po godzinie lub w asyście policji. Dostawały kary za złamanie regulaminu, ale Mari to nie zrażało. Dzięki znajomemu kelnerowi miały tam stałe wejściówki. Bethany nie pytała, jak wyglądała zapłata koleżanki. Lubiła Mari i wiedziała, że nic jej nie gorszy, nawet prostytucja. Tłumaczyła jej, że nie może tak robić i że ona (Bethany) nie chce tam chodzić, jeśli ma to tak wyglądać.  
Mari wzięła ją na bok i powiedziała, że ma gdzieś jej zdanie i żeby nie robiła z siebie „cnotki piechotki" bo życie nie raz da jej w kość i pewnie odwoła się do takiej profesji. Bethany odepchnęła ją i zostawiła samą, ponieważ nie chciała tego słuchać. Po tej sytuacji nie poszła z nią więcej na imprezę. Nie zraziło to Mari – chodziła sama lub z dziewczynami z ósmej klasy.  
Teraz to wszystko należy do przeszłości.  
Ptasi świergot wyrwał ją z rozmyślań. Cofnęła dłoń i wytarła ją o sukienkę. Wzięła głęboki wdech i rozejrzała się. Ogród był piękny – wiedziała, że będzie tu przychodzić codziennie.  
— _Napatrzyłaś sięęęęę?_ — usłyszała znajomy syk. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Nagini, która jej pilnowała.  
— _Dopiero się rozkręcam_ — mruknęła dziewczyna. — _Może pójdziesz w końcu zapolować?_  
— _Jestem po śniadaniu_ — odpowiedział gad. — _Mój pan wzywa cię do siebie_.  
— _Super_ — odparła i zmarszczyła czoło. — _Wiesz, znam drogę. Nie chciałabym, żebyś za mną pełzła._  
— _Muszę cię odprowadzić_ — zasyczała Nagini. — _To mój obowiązek._  
— _Niczego nie musisz_ — warknęła Bethany. — _Twoim obowiązkiem jest polować na szczury, które tutaj łażą i być maskotką mojego dziadka. Nie jestem ograniczona i wiem, gdzie znajduje się jego gabinet._  
— _Mój pan_ — zasyczał wąż, ale przerwała mu:  
— _Kazał mnie pilnować. Wiem o tym. Za to ty nie wiesz, że ja nie ucieknę. To jest teraz mój dom. Jakkolwiek to brzmi._  
— _Mojemu panu nie spodoba się twoje powątpiewanie_ — powiedziała Nagini. — _Mój pan…_  
— _Twój pan, twój pan_ — Bethany przewróciła oczami. — _Fajnie, że wiesz, co myśli i jakie ma oczekiwania. Zdążył mnie uświadomić. To, że jestem tutaj nowa nie znaczy, że nie wsiąknę w ten świat. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy odczujesz to na każdej łusce._  
Zostawiła węża, który natychmiast ruszył za nią.  
 _Kiedy dostanę różdżkę, przerobię tego padalca na najlepsze mokasyny._  
Stanęła przed drzwiami gabinetu Voldemorta i wygładziła fałdy sukienki. Nie cierpiała ich nosić – tęskniła za skórzanymi spodniami i koszulkami z podobizną Micka Jaggera.  
Usłyszała cichy syk. Poirytowana odwróciła się i warknęła:  
— Zjeżdżaj, Nagini!  
Stała twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem. Złapała się za usta i zesztywniała. Spodziewała się silnego uderzenia, ale tego nie zrobił. Przyglądał się jej z zaciekawieniem.  
— Przepraszam — wymamrotała i zasłoniła się rękami. Voldemort chwycił ją za nadgarstki i opuścił je.  
— Nie dajesz ograniczyć sobie przestrzeni — powiedział. — Punkt dla ciebie. Przyda to ci się na lekcji.  
Odwrócił ją i wepchnął do środka. Przeszedł obok dziewczyny i rozkazał:  
— Siadaj.  
Bethany szybko spełniła polecenie. Była zdezorientowana. Zdążyła go trochę poznać – nie tolerował nieposłuszeństwa czy braku szacunku, co wyraźnie zaznaczył. Słowa, które wypowiedziała do jego węża powinien odebrać osobiście – wszak lubił tego gada. Spodziewała się solidnego lania, ale nie dość, że tego nie zrobił – na razie, to nie wydawał się rozgniewany. Chwilowo.  
— Nagini robi wszystko, o co poproszę — rzekł. — Wykazuje się ogromnym poświęceniem, czego nie mogę powiedzieć o moich śmierciożercach. Z wyjątkiem Bellatriks.  
Bethany milczała, więc kontynuował:  
— Wiem, że jest upierdliwa, co oznacza, że ja równieżżżż.  
Zesztywniała, kiedy zasyczał. Oparł dłonie o blat i pochylił się:  
— Ślepe dążenie do celu daje ci możliwość jego osiągnięcia. Mam nadzieję, że wdrożysz to w swoją naukę. Co do Nagini – umiesz zawalczyć o swoje. To wasze przekomarzanie. Przyznam, że było to interesujące.  
— Nie jesteś zły? — wyrwało się dziewczynie.  
— Że dajesz jej odczuć, gdzie jest jej miejsce? — uniósł brwi. — Ona nie zwraca uwagi na to, co do niej mówisz. Jej głównym celem jest zadowolenie mnie.  
Nie odpowiedziała, więc kontynuował:  
— Jest dla mnie ważna, na pewno jest czymś więcej niż maskotką, jak ją określiłaś. Jest wierna i uwielbia swojego pana. Nigdy mnie nie zdradzi ani nie zawiedzie.  
Przyszpilił ją spojrzeniem czerwonych oczu.  
— Nie zwracam uwagi na to, jak się do niej odzywasz — przemówił w wężomowie. — Wiedz jedno. Jeśli spróbujesz ją skrzywdzić, pożałujesz tego. Rozumiesz?  
Skinęła głową, ale go to nie przekonało. Okrążył biurko i złapał ją za brodę:  
— Mówię śmiertelnie poważnie, dziewczyno. Chęć skrzywdzenia tego węża równa się najgorszej zdradzie.  
Bethany rozszerzyła oczy z przerażenia, co mu się spodobało. Puścił ją i wycedził:  
— Nagini nie ma sobie równych. Potrafi zabić szybko, jak i sprawić, że agonia będzie się nieznośnieee przeciągać. Twój ruch przeciwko niej i po tobie.  
Mówił jak najbardziej serio. Z jego słów biła taka szorstkość i obojętność, że zachciało się jej płakać. Nagini znaczyła dla niego więcej niż ona. Skoro tak było, to po co ją tutaj ściągał? Zauważyła, że kierował się zimnym chowem, ale miała nadzieję, że okaże jej trochę zainteresowania. To, co do tej pory od niego dostała to groźby, poczucie zagrożenia i świadomość, że kontroluje ją we wszystkim. Zdążył ją również okaleczyć. Jej chwiejny emocjonalny stan sprawił, że z jej ust wydostały się słowa:  
— To tylko głupi wąż. Jak to możliwe, że znaczy dla ciebie więcej niż ja? Jestem twoją wnuczką i myś…  
Nie dokończyła, ponieważ poczuła uderzenie w twarz. Krzyknęła i złapała się za piekący policzek. Voldemort chwycił ją za ramiona i podniósł. W jego spojrzeniu płonęła furia.  
— Tak będzie za każdym razem — syknął. — Kiedy odpyskniesz. Twoja niechęć do tego węża wynika z czystego egoizmu. Jednego nie wiesz – ta głupia Nagini prawdopodobnie nie raz uratuje ci życie.  
Puścił ją i cofnął się. Po policzkach Bethany spływały łzy, ale jego to nie obchodziło.  
— Przestań się mazać i siadaj — rozkazał, więc szybko to zrobiła.  
— Za dwie godziny chcę cię widzieć w Sali Tronowej — powiedział. — Nim do tego dojdzie, omówię kilka kwestii. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze – oficjalnie masz się do mnie zwracać „mój panie". Gdy jesteśmy sami tak, jak do tej pory. Rozumiesz?  
— Tak — odparła. Wytarła dłonią policzki i pociągnęła nosem.  
— Po drugie — Czarny Pan przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. — Nie odezwiesz się słowem, chyba że ci pozwolę.  
Skinęła głową, co go zadowoliło.  
— Tak ma być — syknął. — Ja mówię, ty słuchasz.  
Następnie klasnął w dłonie i drzwi otworzyły się. W progu stała kobieta z pokornie spuszczoną głową i wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.  
— Przygotuj ją — rozkazał. Potem chwycił wnuczkę za ramię i zmusił do wstania. Popchnął ją w kierunku kobiety, która odparła:  
— Jak sobie życzysz, mój panie.  
Bethany poczuła, że bierze ją za rękę i wyprowadza z gabinetu. Szły w milczeniu; służka dziadka pewnym krokiem, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Dziewczyna miała tego dość, więc zapytała:  
— Czy będę mieć możliwość wyboru sukienki?  
— Nie — odparła kobieta. — Pan wszystkim się zajął.  
— Jak pani ma na imię?  
Stanęła. Popatrzyła na Bethany, która miała okazję przyjrzeć się jej dokładniej. Wyglądała na jakieś czterdzieści lat, drobna i średniego wzrostu o blond włosach do ramion.  
— Narcyza — odparła cicho. — Zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu, nie tak formalnie.  
Bethany skinęła głową i wtedy dostrzegła na jej policzku małą bliznę w kształcie litery „V". Zatrzymała dłużej wzrok w tym miejscu, co nie umknęło uwadze Narcyzy.  
— Chodźmy, panienko — powiedziała. — Czeka mnie trochę pracy.  
Położyła dłoń na plecach dziewczyny, sygnalizując, że chce już iść. Bethany nie chciała utrudniać jej zadania i po chwili szły korytarzem.  
— Skąd masz tę bliznę? — zapytała.  
— Zadajesz za dużo pytań — ton głosu Narcyzy jasno wskazywał, że nie zamierza odpowiadać.  
Bethany przygryzła wargę. Poczucie osamotnienia sprawiło, że zapragnęła z kimś porozmawiać. Bez skrępowania, normalnie. Ta kobieta starała się być obojętna, ale dziewczyna czuła, że ma w sobie wrażliwość. Spojrzała na nią i powiedziała:  
— Przepraszam, jeśli poruszyłam sprawę, o której nie chcesz mówić. Ważysz słowa. To zrozumiałe.  
Narcyza zacisnęła usta i przez chwilę się jej przyglądała. W jej spojrzeniu Bethany dostrzegła smutek i coś jeszcze. Tęsknotę? Żal? Nim odpowiedziała sobie, co to było, czarownica skupiła wzrok z powrotem na drodze i już się nie odezwała.

**  
Voldemort przytrzymał sługę pod _Cruciatusem_ przez kolejne dwadzieścia sekund i po chwili cofnął zaklęcie. Krzyki torturowanego ucichły – leżał na posadzce i ciężko dyszał.  
— Odejdź — rozkazał mu czarnoksiężnik.  
— Jeśli tego chcesz, mój panie, mogę się jeszcze poświęcić — wychrypiał sługa. — Zaszczytem…  
— Wynoś się, zanim zmienię zdanie i użyję mocniejszej klątwy — zasyczał Voldemort, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna, choć z trudem, dźwignął się z podłogi. Chwiejąc się, jakoś zapanował nad równowagą i pokłoniwszy się swojemu panu, odszedł. Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, czarnoksiężnik podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie.  
Pyskowanie tej smarkuli sprawiło, że przed oczami stanęła mu ona. Jego córka. Wspomnienie jej zdrady powróciło i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że znów ma przed sobą tę, która zawiodła go najbardziej. Jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na różdżce.  
Bethany miała w sobie cechy, dzięki którym mogła zostać dobrą czarownicą. Do nadrobienia miała sporo, ale był po to, żeby jej pomóc. W końcu zależało mu na czasie.  
Zaczął się przechadzać w tę i z powrotem. Fizyczne podobieństwo Bethany do Meropy od razu rzucało się w oczy, ale jeśli chodzi o charakter… Tu dostrzegł pewną różnicę. Jego córka była mu wierna, dopiero na rok przed śmiercią zaczęła się zmieniać. Starannie ukryła swoje prawdziwe uczucia i myśli, włożyła serce w stworzenie fałszywej iluzji, że może jej ufać. Oszukała go – mistrza legilimecji! Zbytnia wiara we własny sukces sprawiła, że w końcu popełniła błąd.  
Zatrzymał się i pogładził palcem po brodzie. Pomimo surowego wychowania, Meropa była do niego przywiązana. Niejedno dziecko znienawidziłoby rodzica za kary, jakie on jej wymierzał – jego córka przyjmowała je z pokorą i pragnęła, żeby był z niej dumny.  
Co do Bethany. Jak na talerzu dostała wizję domu i opieki a mimo to nie chciała tego przyjąć. Wolała miejsce, z którego ją uwolnił. Potępiła go za zabicie przeklętych mugoli. Lojalność, jaką im okazywała, wywoływała u niego furię. Wezwał do siebie Rabastana Lestrange'a i z lubością wyładował na nim złość.  
Smarkula potrafiła śmiało wyrazić swoje zdanie. To go zaintrygowało. Miała odwagę i to było na plus, jakkolwiek się objawiało. Jego córka nauczyła się tego znacznie później.  
Podobnie jak Meropa, potrafiła być lojalna. Jej przywiązanie do mugoli wynikało z tego, że nie znała innego świata i rozpaczliwie chwytała się tego, co w jej mniemaniu było domem.  
Nie zamierzał się jej zbytnio poświęcać, miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Oczywiście nadzorowałby jej edukację i sprawdzał postępy, naturalnym byłyby ich spotkania, ale nic poza tym. Nie było mowy o żadnej więzi.  
Czarny Pan zmrużył oczy. Więź – nigdy jej nie czuł z jakimkolwiek człowiekiem. Wszystkich traktował podmiotowo, nawet własną córkę. Może gdyby dał jej odczuć, że obchodzi go jak ojca, a nie jak przywódcę, nie dopuściłaby się zdrady?  
Za dużo w tym gdybania. Voldemort przepędził tę myśl, ale jej koncepcja wywołała w nim pewną motywację. Jeśli okaże dzieciakowi zainteresowanie, rezultat powinien przyjść sam. Zyska więcej, niż potrzebuje.  
Strzelił palcami i po chwili trzymał w dłoni fiolkę z krwią wnuczki. To, na czym mu zależało, już ma, ale im więcej dobrego, tym lepiej.

**  
Bethany znajdowała się w swoim pokoju i wpatrywała w dużą, porcelanową wannę.  
— Nie ma tutaj łazienki? — spytała Narcyzę. — Dziwnie jest kąpać się na samym środku własnego…  
— Nie mamy czasu — kobieta machnęła niecierpliwie ręką. — Rozbierz się i wejdź do środka, panienko.  
— Dobrze — zgodziła się dziewczyna i czekała, aż wyjdzie. Ku jej zdumieniu Narcyza stała dalej, więc zapytała:  
— Dlaczego nie idziesz? Nie zamierzam się utopić.  
— Mam cię wykąpać — wyjaśniła kobieta. — Jakikolwiek sprzeciw z twojej strony nie jest brany pod uwagę.  
— Nie ma mowy! — wściekła Bethany cofnęła się. — Zniosłam porwanie, śmierć przyjaciół, zmuszenie do zamieszkania tutaj i… — na wspomnienie przemocy Voldemorta zamilkła. Nie było przyjemnie tego roztrząsać. Narcyza z pewnością widziała jej zaczerwieniony policzek, ale o nic nie pytała. Wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała stanowczo:  
— Nie umyjesz mnie. Chcę zrobić to sama.  
Czarownica wpatrywała się w nią przez chwilę. Potem podeszła do dziewczyny i położywszy jej dłoń na ramieniu, odparła:  
— Muszę to zrobić. Jeśli chcesz, mogę nanieść na ciebie zaklęcie niewidzialności, które zakryje twoje… intymne miejsca.  
Widać, że była zakłopotana.  
— Czeka mnie trochę pracy — powiedziała. — Zostało niewiele czasu, a przed odprowadzeniem cię do Sali Tronowej Czarny Pan chce cię jeszcze zobaczyć. Jeśli się nie wyrobię, ukaże mnie.  
Kara za niedopilnowanie. Nie, nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Bethany zacisnęła usta i skinęła głową. Narcyza wyjęła różdżkę i machnęła nią w kierunku wnuczki czarnoksiężnika.  
Bethany westchnęła ciężko i po chwili sukienka opadła na ziemię. Tak samo jak jej stanik i majtki. Narcyza dotrzymała słowa. Strategiczne miejsca miała zakryte mlecznobiałą poświatą. Ale było coś, o czym nikomu nie powiedziała.  
— Co ty masz na plecach? — głos Narcyzy sprawił, że dziewczyna zaklęła w duchu. Instynktownie objęła się rękami i mruknęła:  
— Jak to co? Tatuaż. Takie coś nie powinno was gorszyć. Severus ma jeden. Porozumiewacie się za ich pomocą, prawda?  
Czarownica zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę i machnęła różdżką.  
— Już go nie masz — powiedziała. — Tatuaż, który widziałaś u Snape'a nie jest zwyczajny. To Mroczny Znak. Ma go każdy zwolennik Czarnego Pana. Żeby taki dostać, trzeba się wykazać.  
— Dlaczego mi go usunęłaś? — spytała Bethany ze złością. — Bo zrobiła go mugolska ręka? Ten tatuaż był częścią mnie – sama wybrałam wzór!  
— Wejdź do wanny — Narcyza zignorowała jej pretensję. — Proszę.  
Bethany poczuła, że cała skostniała z zimna i czym prędzej weszła do ciepłej wody. Czarownica wzięła do ręki gąbkę i przemyła jej ramiona. Cisza, jaka zapanowała, działała dziewczynie na nerwy.  
— Czy ty też go masz? — spytała. — Mroczny Znak?  
Narcyza nie odpowiedziała od razu. Przejechała gąbką po jej dekolcie. Gdy zaczynała myć jej rękę, odparła:  
— Ja nie. Ale mój mąż tak.  
— Czy jest nim może Antonin Dołohow?  
— Nie — odrzekła czarownica. — To ktoś inny.  
— Widziałam go wczoraj — ciągnęła Bethany. — Nie wygląda na miłego gościa.  
— Wstań — poleciła Narcyza, więc to zrobiła. Kiedy myła jej plecy, dziewczyna zapytała:  
— Czy znałaś moich rodziców?  
Kobieta na chwilę przestała przecierać jej plecy. Bethany czuła spływającą po nich wodę, kiedy ta szepnęła:  
— Znałam.  
Potem powróciła do mycia, jakby nie było tematu. Bethany nie spodobało się to. Wreszcie miała okazję, żeby czegoś się o nich dowiedzieć.  
— Jacy oni byli? — odwróciła się w stronę Narcyzy i spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. — Moi rodzice?  
— To nie mnie powinnaś zadawać te pytania — odrzekła. — Odwróć się.  
— Ale ich znałaś — w oczach dziewczyny zobaczyła upór. — Mój dziadek nie byłby chyba zadowolony, gdybym zaczęła o nich wypytywać. Dla niego są zdrajcami.  
— Odwróć się, panienko — powiedziała Narcyza stanowczo. Bethany wiedziała, że to koniec rozmowy o jej rodzicach. Zrezygnowana stanęła do niej plecami. Kobieta myła ją niezwykle delikatnie – było to przyjemnie i kojące. Nagle przyszło jej coś do głowy.  
— Czy masz dzieci? — spytała. Na to nie powinna bać się odpowiedzieć.  
— Tak, syna. Jest w twoim wieku.  
Odwróciła Bethany i przemyła jej twarz, potem klatkę piersiową i biodra.  
— Czy dalej mogę sama? — dziewczyna chwyciła ją za nadgarstek. — Proszę.  
Narcyza skinęła głową i podała jej gąbkę. Patrzyła na córkę dawnej towarzyszki. Myśląc o Meropie, powędrowała palcami w kierunku blizny.

**  
— Gotowe — Narcyza wyczarowała lustro i Bethany mogła zobaczyć efekt jej pracy. Wyglądała bardzo dobrze w dopasowanej czarnej sukience. Włosy miała upięte w koka, spod którego wyłaziły niesforne kosmyki. Jednak czegoś jej brakowało.  
— Pożyczysz mi swojego tuszu i kredki? — spytała, spoglądając na starannie zrobiony makijaż kobiety. — Nie czuję się zrobiona do końca.  
Narcyza skinęła głową i po chwili na jej dłoni pojawiły się owe przedmioty. Bethany podziękowała i szybko się umalowała. Gdy zwróciła czarownicy jej własność, ta podała jej białą maskę.  
— Weź to ze sobą — poleciła jej. — Będzie ci potrzebna.  
— Mam w tym paradować przed śmierciożercami? — dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło. — Super, naprawdę. Wszystko jest na odwrót. To nie ja decyduję o sukience, ale dziadek. Tutaj jest podobnie – maska jest biała, co jest adekwatne do barwy, którą wybrał dla siebie dziadek. Chyba że zrobił to celowo i nie chce uchodzić za Darth Vadera.  
— Chodźmy już — Narcyza chwyciła ją za ramię i wyprowadziła z pokoju. Gdy znalazły się przed gabinetem Voldemorta, czarownica wycofała się. Drzwi uchyliły się i Bethany weszła do środka. Gdy to zrobiła, zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.  
— Jesteśśśśś — zasyczał Czarny Pan. Stał naprzeciwko dziewczyny i lustrował ją wzrokiem.  
Nie odezwała się, tylko pokornie ukłoniła. Podszedł do niej i chwycił za podbródek.  
— Doskonale — ocenił. — Załóż maskę.  
Bethany spełniła polecenie, a wtedy chwycił ją za ramię. Maska była zaczarowana, więc widziała przez nią wszystko. Jej twarzy nikt nie mógł zobaczyć.  
Zawirowało i po chwili znaleźli się w ogromnej sali. Jej ściany i podłoga były wykonane z jasnego marmuru. Znajdowali się w Sali Tronowej. Na razie nie było tam nikogo.  
— Idziemy — zarządził czarnoksiężnik i poprowadził ją w kierunku kilkustopniowych schodów, na szczycie których znajdował się ogromny tron. Gdy znaleźli się przed nim, puścił jej ramię i rozsiadł się wygodnie.  
— Stań po mojej lewej stronie — rozkazał, co szybko uczyniła. — Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem? Żeby lepiej zrozumieć przyszłość, należy pożegnać przeszłość.  
Bethany zastanowiła się, o co mu chodziło. Nim sensowna myśl zawitała jej w głowie, ogromne, podwójne drzwi otworzyły się. W progu klęczało kilku czarodziei w czarnych szatach i w podobnych białych maskach. Za nimi znajdowali się kolejni.  
— Jakim słowem chwalicie swojego pana? — spytał lodowato Voldemort.  
— _* Obscurum vivat Domine, de morte ad inimicos Slytherin_ — odpowiedzieli chórem. Bethany poczuła zimny dreszcz na plecach. Podobną scenę bezgranicznej lojalności widziała w fabularnym filmie o Trzeciej Rzeszy na zajęciach z historii.  
— _** Melius est ut obliviscatur circa eam_ — odpowiedział im Voldemort, wskutek czego wstali. Na środek wyszedł sługa, który od razu upadł na kolana. Przyłożył czoło do zimnej posadzki i wychrypiał:  
— Mój panie.  
— Severusie — głos czarnoksiężnika był lodowaty. — Czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem?  
— Tak, mój panie — Snape przemówił do podłogi. — Jutro na długo nas zapamiętają w West Country.  
— Znakomicie — zasyczał Voldemort. — Wstań.  
Snape wykonał rozkaz, a wtedy Czarny Pan klasnął w dłonie i powiedział:  
— Nadeszła ważna chwila. _*** Veni in medio._  
Śmierciożercy weszli do środka. Ustawili się w trzech rzędach za Snape'em i czekali. Voldemort zmierzył ich zimnym spojrzeniem i przemówił:  
— Głównym wyznacznikiem waszej bezwartościowej egzystencji jest służenie mi. Wygrana jest po naszej stronie. Jeśli przyłożycie się należycie, najlepsi zostaną nagrodzeni.  
Białe maski popatrzyły po sobie, co sprawiło, że Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Bethany pomyślała, że są to raczej puste obietnice.  
— Nie tylko wy doceniacie mądrość płynącą z mojej nauki — zasyczał. — Musimy nastawić na nią młodsze pokolenie. Domyślacie się, jaki będzie mój następny cel. Ale o tym później. Młodzież potrzebuje odpowiedniego wzorca. Ta młoda dama już wybrała.  
Białe maski spojrzały na Bethany. Czuła się dziwnie, będąc obiektem ich zainteresowania.  
— Jej pragnienie lepszego życia zostało przeze mnie przyjęte — powiedział Voldemort. — Poznajcie moją wnuczkę.  
Wstał i chwycił dziewczynę za ramię. Zszedł z nią na najniższy stopień i ustawił przed sobą.  
— Zdejmij maskę, Bethany — rozkazał. Dziewczyna spełniła polecenie i teraz każdy śmierciożerca mógł się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Musieli widzieć przez te maski. Ta, którą nosiła pewnie uniemożliwiała im zobaczenie jej twarzy.  
— Jako dobry nauczyciel pragnę jej pomóc — w głosie Voldemorta słychać było dziwną satysfakcję. — Moja wnuczka nie będzie mieć oporów, żeby wejść w świat, który każdego dnia dzięki mnie staje się lepszy.  
Klasnął w dłonie i koło Snape'a pojawiła się niewysoka postać. Mundurek, który miała na sobie uzmysłowił Bethany, co Voldemort planował. Nim w głowie zaświtało jej widmo decyzji, usłyszała zimny głos:  
 _Nie waż się do niej odezwać ani poruszyć._  
Zesztywniała i spojrzała na Czarnego Pana. Przyszpilał ją wzrokiem, choć sam się nie odezwał. Przeniósł polecenie do jej głowy i tak się z nią porozumiał.  
Voldemort skinął głową na Snape'a, który ściągnął worek z głowy ofiary. Rozrzucone brązowe loki należały do osoby, tak dobrze znanej Bethany.  
 _Emily._  
Ofiara znajdowała się w pozycji stojącej, była nieprzytomna. Voldemort strzelił palcami i dziewczyna obudziła się.  
— Witaj, śpiąca królewno — zasyczał. Na jego widok Emily zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć.  
— Uciszcie to mugolskie ścierwo — warknął czarnoksiężnik. — Severusie, zaczynaj.  
Snape wycelował w nią jakąś klątwę. Dziewczyna wykonała salto i uderzyła ciałem o posadzkę. Zawyła, co spowodowało, że Bethany ruszyła z miejsca. Nie wykonała nawet kroku, ponieważ poczuła silne szarpnięcie.  
 _Kazałem ci się nie ruszać._  
Głos Voldemorta w jej głowie sprawił, że znieruchomiała. Nie z własnej woli – poczuła, że zmusiła ją do tego nieznana siła. Widziała, jak Emily z trudem się podnosi i rozgląda oszołomiona. Wtedy ją zobaczyła. Drżąc, zawołała histerycznie:  
— Bethany, pomóż mi! Pom…  
Nie dokończyła, ponieważ trafiła ją kolejna klątwa. Dziewczyna dostała drgawek i zaczęła przeraźliwie krzyczeć.  
Bethany wrzasnęła, ale z jej ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Nie mogła się ruszyć, nie mogła mówić.  
Chciał, żeby patrzyła jak cierpi jej koleżanka.  
— Wystarczy — rozkazał Voldemort. Snape cofnął zaklęcie i wtedy Czarny Pan wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Emily leżała na posadzce, dysząc ciężko. Z jej nosa leciała krew, miała przeciętą wargę.  
— Za twoje nowe, lepsze życie — syknął Voldemort i wolną dłonią dotknął policzka wnuczki. Następnie wycelował różdżkę w Emily i powiedział:  
— _Avada Kedavra._  
Bethany rozszerzyła oczy z przerażenia, kiedy zobaczyła skutek klątwy. Jej koleżanka leżała martwa na posadzce, prawy policzek miała wtulony w brązowe loki.  
 _Tak bardzo cieszyła się, kiedy włosy zaczęły jej odrastać._  
Miała już dość chemii.  
Urocza Emily, która w życiu nie miała łatwo i której udało pokonać się nowotwór, została pozbawiona tego, czego planowała dokonać.  
 _Nie napiszesz już książki._ _  
_ _Nie odwiedzisz grobu Jima Morrisona we Francji._ _  
_ _Nie wyjdziesz za mąż i nie urodzisz sześciorga dzieci._  
Bethany poczuła, że po jej policzkach spływają łzy. Voldemort popatrzył na nią zimno i pstryknął palcami. Zawirowało i po chwili znalazła się w swoim pokoju. Poczuła, że nieznana siła ją opuściła. Mogła chodzić i mogła mówić. Problem w tym, że nie mogła wykonać kroku. Nogi miała jak z waty. Osunęła się na posadzkę i złapała za włosy. Zaczęła płakać. Najpierw cicho, potem coraz głośniej. Płacz przeszedł w wycie.  
Jak mógł to zrobić. Wiedział, co przeżyła Emily. Bez problemu wnikał w jej wspomnienia.  
Bethany podniosła się i z trudem doszła do łóżka. Usiadła na jego skraju i wzięła głęboki wdech. Nie usłuchała go i chciała zrobić to, kazało jej serce. Poczuła satysfakcję ze swojej decyzji. Okazało nieposłuszeństwo, ale teraz miała to gdzieś. Jeśli chciał ją ukarać, to proszę bardzo. Mógł spalić ją żywcem albo zachłostać na śmierć. W tej chwili było jej to obojętne.  
Położyła się na łóżku i czekała. Niedługo powinien przyjść. Ciekawe, czy to ostatni raz, kiedy tutaj jest.  
Zamknęła oczy i nasłuchiwała.  
 _Jeden. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery._  
Usłyszała czyjeś kroki za drzwiami.  
 _To pewnie on._  
Tyle że nikt nie wszedł. Minęła godzina, potem następna i następna. Do końca dnia nikt się nie zjawił. Był późny wieczór, a ona nie jadła kolacji. Z głodu ściskało ją w żołądku.  
 _W ten sposób zaplanował pozbycie się mnie._  
Leżała na plecach, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na głośne burczenie w brzuchu. Gdy usłyszała kliknięcie zamka w drzwiach, otworzyła oczy. Z trudem uniosła się na łokciu i wtedy w pokoju zrobiło się jasno. To była Narcyza z tacą. Weszła bez słowa i zostawiła ją na biurku. Następnie wycofała się, a drzwi zamknęły się za nią.  
Spóźniona kolacja. Najchętniej nie tknęłaby niczego, co było od niego, ale wiedziała, że musi jeść. Potrzebowała siły, żeby jutro przed nim stanąć.

—  
* Chwalmy swojego Lorda, śmierć wrogom Slytherinu.  
** Lepiej o tym nie zapominajcie.  
*** Wejdźcie do środka.


	6. Chapter 5

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

 _Ostrzeżenie: Kary cielesne._

Rozdział 5

Tej nocy Bethany dręczyły koszmary. Widziała w nich Emily, która stała naprzeciwko niej i wyciągała w jej stronę ręce całe we krwi, prosząc o pomoc. Nie była świadoma, że krzyczy przez sen.  
 _— On mnie zabił — wyszeptała koleżanka i przekręciła głowę na bok. — A ty stałaś i patrzyłaś. Dlaczego mi nie pomogłaś?_ _  
_ _Bethany chciała uciec, ale nie mogła się poruszyć. Jak wtedy, kiedy jej dziadek ją unieruchomił. Emily zbliżyła się i przejechała palcem po jej policzku. Pozostawiła na skórze ciemnoczerwoną smugę._ _  
_ _— Wychowałyśmy się razem — powiedziała. — Już raz wyrwałam się śmierci. Nie chciałam umierać, ty najlepiej o tym wiesz. Kiedy leżałam w ambulatorium i straciłam nadzieję na wyzdrowienie, przyszłaś do mnie i dałaś mi różaniec. Powiedziałaś, że wiara czyni cuda i żebym nie poddawała się. Twoje słowa były dla mnie motywacją. Wyzdrowiałam i miałam uczucie, jakbym narodziła się po raz drugi. Chciałam żyć. Dlaczego mi nie pomogłaś, skoro we mnie wierzyłaś?_ _  
_ _Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała w wężomowie. Patrzyła na nią zimno i wtedy z jej ust zaczęła sączyć się krew. Bethany wrzasnęła przeraźliwie. Emily zignorowała to i położyła jej lodowatą dłoń na czole._ _  
_ _— Uspokój się — rozkazała, co dało odwrotny skutek. Bethany dostała histerii, wrzeszczała, jakby obdzierali ją ze skóry._  
— Obudź się! — Czyjś zimny głos docierał do niej jakby z zewnątrz. Nie należał do Emily, tylko do dorosłego mężczyzny.  
Bethany otworzyła oczy. Otaczała ją ciemność. Czuła lodowatą dłoń na swoim czole. Znała ten dotyk i domyśliła się, kto to może być. Spojrzała w bok i w tym momencie rozbłysło światło, które padło na twarz Voldemorta. Siedział na skraju łóżka i uważnie się jej przyglądał. Pomimo, że chciała to zrobić, nie cofnęła się i nie strąciła jego ręki. Wiedziała, że źle to by się dla niej skończyło. Poza tym była zaskoczona, że do niej przyszedł.  
— Miałaś zły sen — powiedział, nadal trzymając dłoń na jej czole. — Mocno przeżyłaś śmierć tej mugolki.  
— Miała na imię Emily — wyszeptała. — Bardzo chciała żyć, ale ty zabrałeś jej tę szansę.  
Cofnął dłoń i przyglądał się jej przez chwilę. Uciekła wzrokiem w bok. To, co przed chwilą do niego powiedziała, było śmiałe i poufałe. Snape przestrzegał ją przed tym. Czy za chwilę Voldemort wyładuje na niej swój gniew?  
— Życieee — zasyczał. — Któż go nie ceni. Ta mugolka długo by się nim nie nacieszyła.  
— Dlaczego? — spytała Bethany, marszcząc czoło.  
— Powiedziałem ci — jego głos był lodowaty. — Że uśmiercając mugoli, wyświadczamy im przysługę. Twoja mugolka otrzymała szczególną łaskę. Humanitarną.  
— Zabicie dziewczyny, która wygrała z rakiem uważasz za łaskę? — spytała cicho. — Lekarze dokonali niemożliwego, ale i ona dużo z siebie dała. Nie każdy ma taką wolę walki.  
— Miała przerzuty na wątrobę — wycedził Voldemort. — Chemia, która miała otrzymać, była wyznaczona na odległy termin. Twoja dyrektor nie zamierzała jej o tym powiedzieć. Dzieciakowi został miesiąc umierania w potwornych męczarniach.  
— Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś jej umrzeć w pożarze? — głos Bethany zadrżał. — Czemu musiałam patrzeć, jak ją zabijasz?  
— Pożegnanie z życiem, które znałaś, musiało być świadomeee — zasyczał. — Poczułaś to. Poczucie straty często jest nie do zniesienia. Taki stan rzeczy wiele ułatwia.  
— Co ułatwia?  
— Zaakceptowanie nowej rzeczywistości — powiedział. — Mugolka wyświadczyła ci ogromną przysługę. Jej poświęcenie sprawiło, że wiesz, kim naprawdę jesteś.  
Milczała, więc dodał:  
— Nie uciekniesz od swojego dziedzictwa. Jesteś z mojej krwi – tkwi w tobie mrok, którego się wypierasz. Tak jak twoja matka. Myślała, że jest inna – dobra, szlachetna. Była moim odbiciem – zabijanie mugoli przychodziło jej z podobną łatwością.  
Bethany poczuła zimno na całym ciele. Voldemort wstał i odparł:  
— Nigdy nie będziesz szczęśliwa, jeśli nie uwierzysz w siebie. Ucieczka od świata, do którego należysz przypomina błędne koło. Im bardziej się opierasz, tym silniej cię atakuje. Wniknąłem w twoje wspomnienia. Nie zawsze byłaś szczęśliwa z powodu tego, że umiesz rozmawiać z wężami, prawda?  
Bethany przełknęła ślinę. Dlaczego jej to robił? Była taka zmęczona.  
— Wypierałaś tę umiejętność, chciałaś od niej uciec, ale wiedziałaś, że to bezowocne — kontynuował. — Później zaufałaś swojemu talentowi i go wykorzystywałaś przeciwko mugolom.  
Zacisnęła zęby. Znał jej małe grzeszki.  
— Widzisz — w jego głosie słychać było zadowolenie. — Masz w sobie mrok. Swoją własną ciemną stronę.  
— Skoro mowa o zaufaniu — zaczęła, ale urwała. Bała się to powiedzieć na głos.  
— Wiem, o co ci chodziii — zasyczał. — Uważasz, że do niego nawiązuję, ale że sam nie mam go do ciebie? Bo słyszę twoje myśli?  
Nie odpowiedziała, tylko cała się skuliła. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i złapał ją za podbródek.  
— A gdybym przestał to robić? — spytał lodowato. — Wnikać w twój umysł?  
Dziewczyna zamrugała. Co to było? Specjalnie ją podpuszczał?  
— Mówisz poważnie? — Bethany wzięła głęboki wdech.  
— Myślałaś, że żartuję? — zapytał niebezpiecznie niskim tonem. — Nikt nigdy nie dostał ode mnie takiej propozycji. Nawet moja córka.  
— Dlaczego więc ja?  
— Uznajmy to za test. Świadomość, że nie słyszę twoich myśli, a tym samym zamierzeń, da ci pełną swobodę działania. Dam ci kilka dni, później oczywiście to cofnę. Przekonamy się, oboje, czy jesteś godna mojego zaufania. Wyciągnij prawą dłoń.  
Bethany zrobiła to, co kazał. Ujął jej nadgarstek i wyciągnął różdżkę. Zapłonęło czerwone światełko, które uniosło się ku górze i wsiąknęło w bladą skórę dziewczyny. Voldemort pogładził palcem linię jej żył i uśmiechnął się zimno.  
— Gotowe — mruknął. — Pomyśl o czymkolwiek.  
Bethany zamknęła oczy i pierwsze, co przyszło jej do głowy to ukochana kapela „The Doors". Wyobraziła sobie Jima Morrisona z burzą kręconych włosów i w skórzanych obcisłych spodniach. Nie poczuła, żeby cokolwiek wdzierało się do jej umysłu.  
Otworzyła oczy, a na jej twarzy malował się szok i niedowierzanie.  
— Jestem słowny — odparł Voldemort. — Oczekuję od ciebie tego samego.  
Bethany spojrzała na niego i przełknęła ślinę.  
— Moje zaufanie — wycedził i przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. — Jest czymś, o czym marzy każdy śmierciożerca. Są gotowi na wszystko, żeby je zdobyć. Nawet poświęcić najbliższych. Żadnemu dotąd się nie udało. Dla ciebie zrobiłem wyjątek.  
— Dziękuję — powiedziała, na co zmrużył oczy. Chwycił ją za podbródek i zasyczał:  
— Nie myśl, że nie będę wiedział, co robisz. Twój umysł jest zamknięty, ale ja mam oczy wszędzie.  
Puścił ją i wstał.  
— Lepiej już śpij — powiedział. — Po południu czekają cię pierwsze lekcje.  
— Dobrze — odparła i otuliła się szczelnie kołdrą. Voldemort pstryknął palcami i światło przy jego twarzy zgasło. Bethany myślała, że zniknie, ale postanowił wyjść z pokoju w normalny sposób. Normalny dla niej. Słyszała jego kroki i odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Przez chwilę ich nie zamykał. Bethany uniosła się na łokciu i zobaczyła, że ją obserwuje. Czerwone oczy świeciły w ciemności niczym reflektory.  
— Dobranoc, dziadku — wyszeptała sennie. — Jeszcze raz dziękuję.  
Potem przytuliła policzek do poduszki i zamknęła powieki. Kiedy usłyszała kliknięcie drzwi, odetchnęła z ulgą. Uniosła się jeszcze raz i rozejrzała. Naprawdę poszedł.  
Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co zrobił. Na kilka dni zrezygnował z penetracji jej umysłu. Wiedziała, że ją testował.  
 _Twój umysł jest zamknięty, ale ja mam oczy wszędzie._  
To oczywiste, że kazał ją śledzić. Musiał wiedzieć, co zamierza.

**

Narcyza Malfoy siedziała w fotelu w swoim salonie i wpatrywała się kominek. Zaczynało świtać, a ona nie mogła zasnąć.  
Jej myśli krążyły wokół córki Meropy. Dziewczyna była do niej podobna z wyglądu, ale nie to zwróciło uwagę kobiety. Ta mała potrafiła wczuć się w czyjąś sytuację.  
Oburzyła się, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Narcyza musi ją wykąpać. Początkowo nie chciała się zgodzić, ale kiedy dowiedziała się, że kobieta ma określony czas na wykonanie rozkazu, skapitulowała.  
Nie chciała, żeby Voldemort ukarał żonę swojego sługi.  
Narcyza dotknęła palcem blizny, którą zawdzięczała Meropie. Nie był to zwyczajny ślad – dzięki niemu Czarny Pan nie mógł wniknąć w jej umysł. Mer zasięgnęła wiedzy z ojcowskiej biblioteki; wykorzystała pozycje, do których dostęp miał tylko on. Żeby nie dowiedział się, co zrobiła, stworzyła solidną, jej zdaniem, barierę oklumencyjną. Miała w tym sporą wprawę. Pomimo starań, Voldemort przedarł się przez nią.  
Wpadł w furię, kiedy dowiedział się, co zrobiła. Z pewnością przekląłby ją w najgorszy sposób, ale nie zrobił tego. Powód był jeden – Meropa była w ciąży.  
Narcyza zjechała palcem w dół. Teraz zatrzymał się na jej ustach.

 _Kara, którą Voldemort wymierzył córce, była surowa. Przed oczami stanęły jej plecy towarzyszki, całe w czerwonych pręgach. Chłostał ją do piętnastego roku życia. Wtedy miała dwadzieścia i spodziewała się pierwszego dziecka. Nie mógł użyć na niej klątwy, więc powrócił do tradycyjnej metody._ _  
_ _— Nie skrzywdzi cię — powiedziała Mer drżącym głosem. Narcyza przemyła jej plecy myjką, którą następnie zanurzyła w misce i wyżęła. Woda zabarwiła się na czerwono, więc wypowiedziała zaklęcie i ta po chwili miała normalny kolor. Najdelikatniej jak mogła, usunęła z jednej z ran zwisający płat skóry. Mer syknęła._ _  
_ _— Nie możesz tego wiedzieć — odparła Malfoy. — Wiesz, że nic go nie powstrzyma. Jeśli zechce mnie zabić, zrobi to. Jestem dla niego nikim._ _  
_ _— Ale nie dla mnie — Mer wzięła głęboki wdech. — Jeśli podniesie na ciebie różdżkę, skrzywdzi moje dziecko._ _  
_ _Narcyza wrzuciła myjkę do miski i stanęła naprzeciwko dziewczyny._ _  
_ _— Co takiego? — W jej głosie słychać było niedowierzanie. — Zaryzykowałaś życie własnego dziecka?_ _  
_ _Mer położyła dłoń na sporym już brzuchu i wyszeptała:_ _  
_ _— Kocham maleństwo, które w sobie noszę. Mojemu ojcu zależy na tym dziecku. Ale nie tak, jakbym tego chciała._ _  
_ _— Co się dzieje? — Narcyza chwyciła ją za rękę i spojrzała prosto w oczy. — Powiedz._ _  
_ _— Planuje coś strasznego — w głosie Meropy słychać było obrzydzenie. — Tylko tyle mogę zdradzić. Ale jedno wiem na pewno – nie pozwolę mu tego zrobić. Ty również musisz dbać o swoje._ _  
_ _Dotknęła brzucha towarzyszki i odparła:_ _  
_ _— Tyle razy się dla mnie poświęcałaś. Teraz moja kolej._ _  
_ _— Nie za taką cenę — Narcyza pokręciła głową. — Po co ryzykowałaś._ _  
_ _— Skutki mojej decyzji noszę na plecach. Znam mojego ojca. Nigdy nie odwołał się do łagodnej formy kary. Dlaczego tym razem zrobił wyjątek?_ _  
_ _— Czego chce od twojego dziecka? — Narcyza ujęła jej dłonie. — Chyba nie planuje złożyć go w ofierze?_ _  
_ _— Nie — powiedziała Mer. — Potrzebuje go żywego. Ale to, do czego chce go użyć sprawia, że coraz bardziej go nienawidzę._ _  
_ _— Skąd wiesz, czy cię teraz nie słyszy? — spytała spanikowana Narcyza. — Twoja ostatnia próba zamknięcia umysłu nie wyszła tak, jak chciałaś._ _  
_ _— Wiem, gdzie popełniłam błąd — Mer uśmiechnęła się smutno. — Tym razem nie powinnam wpaść. A jeśli się mylę, to skutki mogą być gorsze niż te dzisiejsze._ _  
_ _— Nie mów tak! — Narcyza spojrzała na nią ze złością, choć wiedziała, że na wiele rzeczy jej towarzyszka nie ma wpływu. Nie mogła samodzielnie o sobie decydować – jako córka Lorda Voldemorta podlegała mu całkowicie. Wpierw jako dziecko, potem jako nastolatka i w końcu jako osoba dorosła. Oczywiście mogła pytać się go o zezwolenie na pewne rzeczy; słyszała odmowę albo zgodę. Czasami obiecywał przemyśleć jej prośbę, wtedy istniała szansa, że jej plan się powiedzie. Tak było rzadko._ _  
_ _— Czasami pewne rzeczy wymagają z naszej strony inicjatywy — odparła Mer. — Jeśli się udadzą, to masz na swoim koncie sukces. Jeśli nie, czeka cię porażka. W moim przypadku są to również konsekwencje._ _  
_ _— Konsekwencje — powtórzyła Malfoy. — Czy nie możesz sobie odpuścić? Przestań robić ojcu na złość. Jesteś lojalną córką, ale twoje stawianie na swoim ostatnio częściej wychodzi na jaw. Skutki tego nie są dla ciebie przyjemne. Chyba że to lubisz i jesteś chorą masochistką._ _  
_ _— Może coś w tym jest — Mer udała rozbawioną. — Może lubię ból, mój ojciec z kolei kocha go zadawać._ _  
_ _— Głupio mówisz — Narcyza zmarszczyła brwi. — Dziękuję ci za to, co dla mnie zrobiłaś, ale nie chcę, żeby to się powtórzyło. Masz się dla mnie nie narażać._ _  
_ _— Przyjaźń to nie tylko branie — powiedziała dziewczyna. — To również ofiarowanie czegoś z siebie. Mówisz o narażaniu się? Wiesz, że nawet bez tego mój ojciec może mnie ukarać. U niego nie ma dobrych chwil. Przeważnie zawsze są te złe._ _  
_ _Wstała i stanęła przed lustrem. Spojrzała na swój brzuch i położyła na nim dłonie._ _  
_ _— Kiedy trafiłam pod jego opiekę — odparła. — Miałam pięć lat. Pierwsze spotkanie z nim było najgorszym koszmarem. Wiesz, co spotkało kobietę, która mnie wychowała._ _  
_ _Narcyza skinęła głową, a Mer westchnęła._ _  
_ _— Billie Jo była najczulszą i najmilszą osobą, jaką znałam — wyszeptała. — Była dla mnie jak matka. Kochałam ją. A on zabił ją tylko dlatego, że okazała mi uczucie. To, czego od niej zaznałam, przekażę mojemu dziecku._  
Meropa… Nie nacieszyła się długo swoją córką. Krok, na jaki się zdecydowała, był świadomym podpisanym na siebie wyrokiem śmierci. Liczyła, że Dumbledore pokona Voldemorta i Bethany wychowa się w bezpiecznym i pełnym spokoju świecie. Jej ojca rzeczywiście spotkał przykry los, ale nie z rąk jego wroga, lecz niemowlęcia.  
Teraz znowu trząsł magicznym światem. I miał Bethany.  
Narcyza wstała i zaczęła chodzić w tę i z powrotem. Mer tak bardzo zależało na ochronie dziecka, że zdecydowała się zapłacić za to życiem. Teraz jej nie było, a jej córka podlegała Voldemortowi. Ten nie miał oporów, żeby stosować na niej przemoc. Widziała zaczerwieniony policzek dziewczyny. Wprawdzie na to nie miała wpływu, ale wiedziała jedno. Na tyle, ile będzie mogła, zaopiekuje się córką Meropy.

**

 _Masz w sobie mrok. Swoją własną, ciemną stronę._  
Tak jej powiedział. Bethany siedziała na łóżku i zagłębiała się w słowa Voldemorta.  
 _Nie, nie jestem taka zła jak on. Każdy ma w swoim życiu chwile, które potrafią nadwyrężyć nerwy. Co on wie o życiu w bidulu…_  
Urwała, nauczona, że czasem zapędzała się w myślach za daleko. Wtedy przypomniała sobie, że jej nie słyszy.  
 _A jeśli ma sposób, żeby zajrzeć do mojej głowy? Trudno mi uwierzyć w jego nagłą szczodrość._  
Nauczona, że nic nigdy nie jest takie, na jakie wygląda, zastanowiła się. Zawsze była czujna w sierocińcu, przez co trzymała rękę na pulsie. Dawała sobie radę i potrafiła przechytrzyć napastnika. Tutaj z góry była skazana na porażkę. Nie ufała Voldemortowi, dlatego miała wątpliwości. Trzymał ją krótko, kochał ją kontrolować i zastraszać. Nie wahał się jej uderzyć. Jak więc miała uwierzyć, że jego gest jest szczery, bez żadnych haczyków?  
Sam powiedział, że jest to próba. Nie czuła, żeby wdzierał się jej do głowy. Miała dowód, że dotrzymał słowa.  
Ale… to nie był zwyczajny świat, gdzie białe to białe, a czarne to czarne. Tutaj rządziła magia, a ona, wychowana wśród niemagicznych, nie miała o niej pojęcia nawet na poziomie podstawowym. Skąd mogła mieć pewność, czy nie użył jakiejś sztuczki, by wejść w jej przemyślenia?  
 _Przekonamy się, oboje, czy jesteś godna mojego zaufania_.  
To było to, na czym mu zależało. Chciał, żeby sama do tego doszła. Na ten moment zawodziła na całej linii.  
Wstała i wzięła głęboki wdech. Voldemort był dobrym psychologiem. Wiedział, jak bardzo przeżywała to, że wnika w jej umysł. Zastosował prostą metodę – chwilowo nie będę tego robił, ale ty także musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. Pokazać, czy na to zasługujesz.  
 _Jak zwykle muszę szukać dziury w całym. Mam wolną rękę. Mogę myśleć o czym chcę, nawet o tym, że gram główną rolę w pornosie i on nie będzie o tym wiedział._  
Tak właśnie było. Posiadała wolność umysłu. Żeby nie wpaść znowu w pułapkę na zasadzie „szukam zagrożenia na siłę", powtórzyła to sobie po raz kolejny. Gdy to sobie uświadomiła, bez zbędnych wątpliwości, wstała i po raz pierwszy, odkąd tu jest, poczuła radość. Szczerą, prawdziwą, nie udawaną czy wymuszoną.  
Kiedy ona i Mari były czymś podekscytowane, włączały głośno rockową muzykę i tańczyły swój taniec – połamaniec. Tutaj nie miała możliwości odtworzyć ukochanego „The Doors" czy „The Rolling Stones", ale w jej głowie ich utwory nadal były żywe. Zaczęła robić dzikie pląsy, nucąc przy tym. Musiało to wyglądać dziwacznie, ale w tej chwili nie pragnęła niczego innego. Chciała być wolna, chciała znowu cieszyć się życiem.  
Zaczęła śpiewać głośniej, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Zaskoczona, zesztywniała i niechcący potknęła się o własną stopę. Upadła na brzuch, ale po chwili podniosła się.  
W drzwiach stała Bellatriks. Przypatrywała się jej zdziwiona.  
— Nie wiedziałam, że panienka tak się cieszy na myśl o lekcjach — powiedziała. — Ale to dobrze rokuje. Czarny Pan pokłada w panience ogromne nadzieje.  
Bethany przygryzła wargę, żeby się nie roześmiać, co nie umknęło uwadze kobiety.  
— Pozytywne nastawienie jest potrzebne — odparła, unosząc brwi. — Ale koncentracja jest ważniejsza. Radziłabym ci skupić się na tym drugim. A teraz chodź.  
— Jestem skupiona — odparła. — Czy pani wie, jakie przedmioty czekają mnie na początek?  
— Bethy — zacmokała. — Nie nazywaj mnie „panią". Zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu, tak jak do pozostałych śmierciożerców. Prawdę mówiąc to „pani" jest trochę upokarzające.  
— Upokarzające? — spytała dziewczyna, na co jej towarzyszka zaśmiała się:  
— Tak, tak i to całą gębą. Dodaje lat, a nikt nie chce być postarzany.  
— Przecież nie jesteś w podeszłym wieku — zauważyła Bethany. — Całe życie przed tobą.  
— Mam nadzieję — Bellatriks uśmiechnęła się makabrycznie. — Mam nadzieję.  
Dziewczyna nie kontynuowała rozmowy, ponieważ nie podobała się jej zwolenniczka dziadka. Chciała być dla niej na siłę miła, co oznaczało niezdrową ilość cukru. Bellę najwyraźniej nie zraziło milczenie Bethany, ponieważ trajkotała:  
— Nasza księżniczka zapozna się z tym, co było jej przeznaczone od zawsze. Nawet nie wiesz, jak wspaniałe życie cię czeka u boku Czarnego Pana. Być jego krwi to marzenie każdego z nas.  
Urwała, ponieważ znalazły się przed gabinetem Voldemorta. Bethany widziała go rano na śniadaniu, ale w ogóle się nie odzywał. Za to bacznie ją obserwował.  
— Powodzenia, panienko — Bella poklepała ją po plecach i wtedy drzwi otworzyły się. Dziewczyna weszła do środka; zamknęły się za nią z głuchym łoskotem.  
Voldemort siedział przy biurku i wbijał we wnuczkę uważne spojrzenie.  
— Dziadku — Bethany ukłoniła się pokornie i czekała.  
— To ważny dzień — odparł i splótł palce. — Dziś zostaniesz wprowadzona w pierwsze zagadnienia ze świata magii. Czeka cię ciężka praca; wiedz, że będę na bieżąco informowany o twoich postępach. Wiesz, co cię czeka, jeśli nie będziesz się przykładać.  
Skinęła głową i wtedy wstał. Minął biurko i stanął naprzeciwko niej:  
— W twojej edukacji skupimy się na najistotniejszych rzeczach. Jak ci mówiłem, przez morale mugoli twój światopogląd jest wypaczony. Jednym z twoich przedmiotów będzie Wiedza Właściwa, którą osobiście poprowadzę.  
— Będziesz mnie uczył?— spytała zaskoczona, na co uśmiechnął się zimno.  
— Moją ideę mógłby ci przekazać któryś ze śmierciożerców — odparł. — Są doskonale przygotowani. Z racji stanowiska, które piastuję, będę zajęty praktycznie bez przerwy — tu zrobił pauzę i dotknął jej podbródka. — Mógłbym spokojnie polegać na którymkolwiek, każdy z nich wykazałby się ponad miarę. Tyle że sucha teoria z rąk kogoś, kto nie czuje tego tak, jak ten, kto ją ustanowił, jest średnia. Dlatego to ja cię wprowadzę.  
Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która nie odezwała się ani słowem. Dopiero kiedy zmarszczył czoło, zrozumiała, że domaga się odpowiedzi.  
— Cieszę się z tego powodu — odrzekła.  
— Masz szczęście, dziecko — Voldemort puścił jej podbródek i dotknął jej włosów. — Mieć mnie za nauczyciela. Wymogłem na moich śmierciożercach, żeby zwracali uwagę, czy będziesz uważać na ich lekcjach. Wiem, że mnie nie zawiodą, ale znając życie, mogą okazać się trochę pobłażliwi z racji twojego statusu. Ze mną tak nie będzieee.  
Ostatnie słowo zakończył złowrogim sykiem. Bethany spięła się, co go zadowoliło.  
— Nasze lekcje będą odbywać się dwa razy w tygodniu — kontynuował. — O różnych porach – raz rano, zaraz po śniadaniu, innym razem późnym wieczorem.  
Przestał bawić się jej kosmykiem i ponownie chwycił ją za podbródek.  
— Zaczynać naukę magii w wieku szesnastu lat to tak, jak być trwale upośledzonym — syknął. — Nie winię ciebie, moje dziecko. Nie miałaś na to wpływuuuu. Gdyby nie twoja matka, byłabyś dzisiaj doskonale wyszkoloną czarownicą. Kto wie, czy nie moją prawą ręką.  
Zamrugała, zaskoczona ostatnim zdaniem. Nie to, żeby chciała być jego protegowaną; w tym co powiedział kryła się nuta żalu i złości. Wyglądało, że zdrada jej matki nadal była dla niego bolesna.  
— Żeby dziecko mogło przystąpić do pełnej nauki, jego magiczny rdzeń musi się odpowiednio ustabilizować — kontynuował. — U ciebie nie powinno to długo potrwać. Z takimi genami wykształci się szybciej.  
Wysokiego ego nie można mu odmówić.  
— Dzisiaj czeka cię wstęp do Zaklęć, Transmutacji, Czarnej Magii i Numerologii. Wieczorem mamy wspólnie Wiedzę Praktyczną.  
Bethany skinęła głową. Uśmiechnął się do niej zimno i odparł:  
— Jak ci wspominałem, wybrałem ci nauczycieli. Jednego z nich już znasz.  
— To ten Dołohow? — spytała, unosząc brew.  
— Nie. Miałem na myśli Bellę.  
Bethany nie odpowiedziała, więc ciągnął:  
— Bellatriks będzie cię uczyć Czarnej Magii. Ma odpowiednie kwalifikacje i powołanie. Myślę, że nie będziemy przedłużać.  
Klasnął w dłonie i drzwi otworzyły się. Do gabinetu wszedł mężczyzna, który od razu upadł na kolana i przyłożył czoło do podłogi.  
— Mój panie — wychrypiał.  
— Wstań, Rudolfusie — polecił mu Voldemort. Mężczyzna nazwany Rudolfusem wykonał rozkaz i Bethany zobaczyła, że jest wysoki i szczupły. Miał krótkie czarne włosy i ohydny wąsik pod nosem. Wzrok nadal miał utkwiony w posadzce.  
— Poznałeś moją wnuczkę — głos czarnoksiężnika był lodowaty. — Spójrz na nią.  
Sługa zerknął na Bethany, która poczuła się nieswojo.  
— Moja droga, to Rudolfus Lestrange — powiedział Voldemort. — Będzie twoim nauczycielem Zaklęć.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową, co zadowoliło jej dziadka.  
— Zaprowadź ją do klasy — rozkazał śmierciożercy, który ochoczo podszedł do Bethany i ukłonił się.  
— To dla mnie zaszczyt, panienko — wychrypiał. — Ogromny zaszczyt.  
Poczuła, że Voldemort popycha ją do przodu.  
— Ruszaj — syknął i przyszpilił sługę wzrokiem. Lestrange wziął dziewczynę za ramię i wyprowadził z gabinetu. Ruszyli korytarzem; Rudolfus pomimo chwilowego entuzjazmu nie odezwał się ani słowem. To pewnie jedna z reguł Voldemorta. Wolał, żeby sługa gadał na temat.  
— A więc będziesz uczył mnie Zaklęć — powiedziała i obserwowała jego reakcję. Śmierciożerca spojrzał na nią i nie odpowiedział.  
— Będziemy milczeć w drodze do klasy? — spytała, marszcząc czoło. — Dziadkowi chyba zależy, żeby dobrze nam się razem pracowało. Chciałabym zobaczyć, z kim mam do czynienia.  
— Moją rolą jest przekazać ci wiedzę, panienko — odparł. — Dlatego radziłbym ci dzisiaj uważać.  
Bethany przewróciła oczami. Wyglądało na to, że będzie mieć do czynienia z automatem. Słabe, ale musi to znieść.

**

Lekcja z Rudolfusem przebiegła sprawnie i szybko. Nie był urodzonym nauczycielem, ale poradził sobie. Wstęp do Zaklęć zaciekawił ją. Lestrange przedstawił jej te, których będą się uczyć w najbliższych dniach. Starała się skoncentrować i pilnie robiła notatki.  
Następne zajęcia również nie były złe. Transmutacji i Numerologii nauczała czarownica o krępej budowie ciała i włosach koloru mysi blond, Alecto Carrow. Była głośna i miała ordynarny głos, ale znała się na swoich przedmiotach.  
Bethany przeżyła pewne zaskoczenie na lekcji Czarnej Magii. O ile Bellatriks początkowo sprawiała wrażenie dziwnej i nachalnie miłej, o tyle na swojej lekcji była zupełne inna. Poważna i przerażająca.  
Bez ogródek przedstawiła jej znaczenie Czarnej Magii w czarodziejskim świecie.  
— Musimy być skuteczni — powiedziała. — Unicestwiać tych, którzy roszczą sobie prawo do życia na takim poziomie jak my. Mugole myślą, że mogą być równie niezależni. Uważają, że osiągną coś w swoim marnym życiu. Mogą osiągnąć – dostanie się do zapchlonego tyłka!  
Zaśmiała się obłąkańczo, co spowodowało przypływ niechęci ze strony Bethany. Ścisnęła mocniej pióro, które trzymała w palcach i czekała na dalszy etap lekcji.  
— Nasz cel to głównie zabijanie — ciągnęła Bella. — W świecie mugoli najczęściej jest jakieś pif paf i trach, po nich. U nas wystarczy _Avada Kedavra._  
 _Avada Kedavra._  
Bethany przypomniała sobie nazwę klątwy, którą jej dziadek użył na Emily. Zacisnęła zęby i wbiła pełne nienawiści spojrzenie w czarownicę.  
— To bardzo fajne zaklęcie — nakręcała się. — Panienka widziała jego skutek na tym małym plugastwie.  
— Ona miała imię — Bethany cisnęła pióro na blat biurka i wstała. — Emily. Czy możesz jej nie nazywać plugastwem?  
Bellatriks wydawała się zaskoczona. Po chwili jednak to uczucie odeszło; śmierciożerczyni zmrużyła oczy i odparła:  
— Była plugastwem, nie zaprzeczysz temu. I tak by umarła. Nie uratowałabyś jej.  
W Bethany się zagotowało. Nagle zapomniała, gdzie jest i komu służy ta kobieta.  
— Może i nie — wycedziła. — Ale była kimś wartościowym. Skończ wątek jej osoby i przejdź do tematu, który miałaś dzisiaj omawiać.  
Usiadła i skrzyżowała ramiona. Bellatriks wyglądała, jakby ktoś jej porządnie naubliżał. Wbiła mordercze spojrzenie w dziewczynę i zacisnęła usta. Nie mogła jej jadowicie odpowiedzieć – winna była szacunek nie tylko Voldemortowi, ale i jego wnuczce.  
— Czarna Magia ma w sobie jeden cel — odrzekła. — Przygotować cię do skutecznej obrony i przezwyciężyć wroga. Jej prawdziwa moc jest wtedy, kiedy czujesz, że masz w garści delikwenta i panujesz nad nim.  
— Tak jak ja teraz nad tobą — odparła Bethany i chcąc nie chcąc, uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Voldemort chciał, żeby nie wykorzystywała swojego statusu przeciwko jego ludziom, ale ta tutaj zasłużyła na dokuczenie. Za to, jak wyraziła się o Emily.  
Wiedziała, że Bellatriks wspomni o tym jej opiekunowi. Bethany miała nadzieję, że uda się jej jakoś wytłumaczyć. Voldemort był świadomy jej mocnego przywiązania do sierocińca, nawet jeśli nim gardził. Powiedział, że ją rozumie.  
— Miejmy nadzieję, że ta pewność siebie będzie widoczna na twoim sprawdzianie — warknęła Bella. — Czarna Magia daje wspaniałe możliwości.  
Skupiła się na wykładzie, ignorując zadowolenie dziewczyny. Miała na nią oko, żeby w razie czego donieść swojemu panu o jej nie skupieniu się. Bethany nie zamierzała dać jej tej satysfakcji – pilnie notowała wszystko, o czym mówiła śmierciożerczyni. Wiedziała, że wzajemna niechęć została zasiana pomimo teatrzyku, jaki zmuszona będzie odgrywać Bellatriks.

**

Oczekując na zajęcia z Czarnym Panem, Bethany kręciła się po swoim pokoju, przeglądając notatki. Wolała być przygotowana, gdyby zaskoczył ją jakimś wyrywkowym pytaniem. Tutaj zjadła kolację; domyśliła się, że Voldemort przez większość dna był zajęty swoimi sprawami.  
Gdy tak chodziła, drzwi otworzyły się znienacka. Drgnęła, a notatki wypadły jej z ręki.  
— Cholera — wyrwało się jej. Spojrzała z przerażeniem na osobę, która stała w progu. Lord Voldemort był wściekły; nie wiedziała, czy to z powodu przekleństwa czy z tego, co zdała mu Bellatriks.  
— Przepraszam, dziadku — powiedziała i cofnęła się. W jego czerwonych oczach płonęła furia. Podszedł do niej i przyszpilił ją wzrokiem.  
— Nie myśl, że nie wiem, jak prości i ograniczeni potrafią być mugole — wycedził. — Przykładem może być słowo, którego użyłaś.  
— Wybacz mi, mój panie — powiedziała, siląc się na błagalny ton. Uklękła i spuściła pokornie głowę. Liczyła, że to zadziała.  
Voldemort zaśmiał się. Zimno, drwiąco. Podszedł do niej i chwyciwszy za ramię zmusił do wstania.  
— Niezłe podejście — syknął. — Uważasz, że jestem głupi, żeby nie wiedzieć, co chcesz osiągnąć?  
— Nie chciałam cię urazić — wyszeptała. — To mugolskie słownictwo, obiecuję, że go więcej…  
— Mugole to grzecznościowe określenie — powiedział zimno. — Dla nas są robactwem, plugastwem. Błotem, które przysycha do naszych butów i którego wciąż nie możemy skutecznie zeskrobać. Powtórz to.  
— To robactwo, plugastwo — odparła. — To błoto, które…  
— Wystarczy — szarpnął nią. — Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że bronisz mugolki, którą zabiłem, wygarbuję ci skórę. Rozumiesz, bachorze?  
Bachorze. Nie jest dobrze.  
— Tak, dziadku — jej głos zadrżał. Ścisnął mocniej jej ramię, przez co syknęła.  
— Tak, mój panieee — warknął. — Powtórz.  
— Tak, mój panie — powiedziała. Gdy to usłyszał, rozluźnił uścisk.  
— Rudolfus i Alecto nie mogli się ciebie nachwalić — odparł. — Bellatriks również, pomimo zajścia z twoim udziałem. Sądzę, że należy ci się nagroda za samodyscyplinę.  
Bethany odetchnęła. Voldemort lustrował ją zimno i wyciągnął coś z kieszeni szaty. Pomachał rzeczą przed oczami wnuczki.  
— Czy to poznajesz? — spytał lodowato.  
Dziewczyna poczuła, że robi się jej sucho w gardle. Trzymał w palcach czerwoną gumkę do włosów. Należała do Emily.  
— To twojej mugolki — wycedził. — Dobrze, że w porę odebrałem ją Nagini, inaczej by jej zaszkodziła.  
Bethany poczuła, jakby ktoś uderzył ją pięścią w brzuch. Wiedziała, co miał na myśli.  
— Dzięki mugolce nasza Nagini przed kilka dni nie musi na nic polować — powiedział z satysfakcją. — Czy wiesz, jak wielki jest wąż po obfitym posiłku?  
Po policzkach Bethany spłynęły łzy. Voldemort wzmocnił uścisk i pstryknął palcami. Zawirowało i znaleźli się w obskurnej piwnicy.  
— Gdzie jesteśmy? — spytała przerażona, ale nie odpowiedział. To, co zobaczyła, zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Pod ścianą leżała Nagini, której ogromny brzuch zdradzał los ciała jej koleżanki.  
— To temat naszej dzisiejszej lekcji — syknął. — Mugoli czeka ten sam los, im brutalniejszy, tym lepiej. W naszym świecie nie ma dla nich miejsca. Jakiekolwiek sympatyzowanie z nimi będzie mieć dla ciebie nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. Rozumiesz?  
— Tak, dziadku — wyszeptała z trudem. Po jej policzku spłonęła kolejna łza.  
— Tak jak odczuwanie z nimi jakiejkolwiek więzi — wycedził. — Czy żałowanie ich śmierci.  
Puścił ją i stanął za nią.  
— Twoja przeszłość jest już zamknięta — powiedział. — Niedopuszczalne, żebyś do niej wracała.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Westchnęła ciężko. Po chwili poczuła silne uderzenie w pośladki. Nie krzyknęła – była zbyt zdumiona. Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i to był błąd – śmiałość tego kroku rozwścieczyła Voldemorta. Stał za nią i ściskał w ręce giętką trzcinę. Odwrócił ją i uderzył jeszcze raz. Tym razem krzyknęła.  
— Zaczniesz nienawidzić mugoli — syknął i kolejny raz ją smagnął. — Rozumiesz?  
— Tak — zaszlochała i wtedy puścił kolejną serię. Czwarty, piąty i szósty raz. Skóra ją piekła i odruchowo zakryła dłońmi pośladki. Siłą zdjął jej ręce i unieruchomił na plecach.  
— Co czeka mugoli? — spytał i uderzył ją kolejny raz. Bethany krzyknęła, ale odpowiedziała:  
— Śmierć.  
— Z czyich rąk? — spytał, ale tym razem się powstrzymał przed uderzeniem.  
— Z twoich — wychrypiała i wtedy smagnął ją kolejny raz. Tym razem mocniej. Zawyła; przyglądał się jej z obrzydzeniem.  
— Z naszych — poprawił ją zimno. — Prędzej czy później sama zaczniesz ich zabijać. Nie pod moim przymusem. To wyjdzie z ciebie samo.  
Przeciął trzciną powietrze, ale jej nie uderzył. Narzędzie kary zniknęło; stali teraz oboje – Czarny Pan zimny i bezwzględny, przytrzymujący szlochającą Bethany.  
— Wydaje mi się, że zrozumiałaś naszą lekcję — wycedził. — Uznam ją za udany wstęp. Następna odbędzie się w bardziej dogodnych warunkach. Nauczysz się jeszcze jednego. Nagini oczekuje od ciebie przyjaznego nastawienia — przemówił w wężomowie. — Nie do przyjęcia jest to, że mijasz ją bez słowa.  
Bethany pociągnęła nosem. Voldemort puścił jej ręce; objęła się ramionami i cała skuliła. Obrócił ją ku sobie i zmusił, żeby na niego spojrzała.  
— Przywitasz ją następująco — warknął. — Bądź pozdrowiona, Nagini. Powtórz.  
— Bądź pozdrowiona, Nagini — wydukała. Czarny Pan wskazał głową na węża i rozkazał:  
— Zrób to teraz.  
Z gardła dziewczyny wydobył się szloch, co go rozjuszyło. Wyczarował trzcinę i uderzył ją w tyłek. Krzyknęła, ale wiedziała, co musi zrobić, żeby tego nie powtórzył. Spojrzała na ohydnego gada i powiedziała wyraźnie:  
— _Bądź pozdrowiona, Nagini._  
Wąż otworzył jedno ślepię i wysunął język.  
— _Bądź pozdrowionaaaaa, panienkooooo_ — zasyczał w odpowiedzi. Voldemort uniósł do góry kąciki ust i odparł:  
— Uznajmy to za początek prawdziwej przyjaźni.  
Jego słowa ociekały sarkazmem. Bethany poczuła, że chwyta ją za ramię. Po chwili pomieszczenie zawirowało i znaleźli się w jej sypialni.  
— Przez twoją głupotę musiałem zmienić charakter zajęć — wycedził i ścisnął drugą dłonią koniec trzciny. — Myślałem, że zrozumiałaś i dałaś sobie spokój z dawnym życiem. Ale ty usilnie do niego wracasz.  
Bethany wpatrywała się w narzędzie kary i wychrypiała:  
— Już nie będę. Obiecuję ci. Przepraszammm.  
— Nie będziesz — syknął i wygiął trzcinę w łuk. — Po lekcji, jaką otrzymałaś. Jeśli to się powtórzy, podwoję ilość razów. Będę tak robił do skutku, aż uznam, że to do ciebie dotarło.  
Przełknęła ślinę i zadrżała. Pośladki piekły ją niemiłosiernie; w sierocińcu dostawała czasem klapsy od wychowawczyń czy dyrektorki, ale były niczym w porównaniu z batami, które wymierzył jej dziadek.  
Trzcina zniknęła; jego ręce były puste. Przyszpilił ją wzrokiem i bez słowa skierował się ku wyjściu. Drzwi otworzyły się; nim wyszedł, odwrócił się i oznajmił:  
— Kolejne zajęcia czekają nas pojutrze rano. Jutro kontynuacja twojej edukacji. Pierwsza lekcja zaraz po śniadaniu.  
Wyszedł, drzwi zamknęły się za nim głucho. Bethany usiadła najdelikatniej, jak mogła. Skóra tak ją zapiekła, że krzyknęła i wstała. Tej nocy zmuszona będzie spać na brzuchu.  
Sądziła, że potraktuje ją łagodniej. Przecież twierdził, że rozumie jej zagubienie. Wczoraj w nocy rozmawiali o Emily; była dla niego nikim, ale nie zrugał Bethany za to, że o niej mówiła. To, jak się o niej wyrażała, nie było po jego myśli, ale nie wyraził sprzeciwu. To była pułapka. Uśpił jej czujność; był ciekawy, czy do niej jeszcze raz nawiąże.  
Przeliczyła się. Koniec z rozkminianiem przeszłości. Musiała przestać wyobrażać sobie twarze Mari czy Emily oraz swój pokój w sierocińcu. Wzięła głęboki wdech i podeszła do okna.  
 _Żegnaj, Jimie Morrisonie._

**

 _To jest koniec, piękny przyjacielu._ _  
_ _To jest koniec, mój jedyny przyjacielu, koniec._ _  
_ _Naszych wyszukanych planów koniec._ _  
_ _Wszystko, co stoi koniec._

Poczuła, że jej oczy wilgotnieją. Ta piosenka brzmiała w jej uszach tak wyraźnie. Nigdy nie przywiązywała znaczenia do jej słów. Teraz je w pełni odczuła.


	7. Chapter 6

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

 _Ostrzeżenie: kary cielesne._

Rozdział 6

Spanie na brzuchu było piekielnie niewygodne. Bethany wstała rano zmęczona, z zapuchniętymi od płaczu oczami. Pośladki nadal ją piekły; kiedy przejrzała się w lusterku zobaczyła, jak fatalnie wyglądała. Do tego doszły potargane włosy i wczorajsza sukienka. Była tak obolała i głęboko nieszczęśliwa, że nie miała siły się umyć i przebrać.  
Jak na zawołanie otworzyły się drzwi i do środka weszła Narcyza. Na widok dziewczyny na jej twarzy pojawiło się współczucie. W ręku trzymała szklany pojemnik.  
— Witaj, panienko — przywitała ją. — Czy możesz położyć się na brzuchu na łóżku?  
— Co to jest? — spytała Bethany, marszcząc czoło.  
— To maść na twoje obrażenia — wyjaśniła. — Muszę ci ją zaaplikować.  
Dziewczyna poczuła się upokorzona; wyglądało na to, że Voldemort nie zamierzał kryć się z tym, że ją uderzył. Objęła się ramionami i odwróciła tyłem do kobiety.  
— On cię tu przysłał? — spytała, z trudem panując nad płaczem. — Daje mi maść? Po co? Pewnie na śniadaniu znowu się do czegoś przyczepi i mnie ukarze. Jego łaskawość ma złe wyczucie czasu. Lepiej zostawić tę maść na koniec dnia.  
— Czarny Pan nie może czekać — w głosie Narcyzy kryła się prośba. — Pozwól mi to zrobić.  
Bethany usłyszała kroki i poczuła, że delikatnie masuje jej plecy. Ten pozorny gest sprawił, że nie wytrzymała. Zaczęła płakać, wpierw cicho, potem coraz głośniej. Narcyza przytuliła ją i powiedziała:  
— Wszystko w porządku. Pan już się na ciebie nie gniewa.  
Na wspomnienie Voldemorta Bethany przestała płakać. Oderwała się od kobiety i odparła:  
— Nie interesuje mnie, co myśli. Jeśli mój każdy dzień ma tak wyglądać to wolę, żeby mnie zabił.  
Narcyza wyglądała na przerażoną.  
— Panienko, proszę tak nie mówić — powiedziała, siląc się na opanowany ton, jednak jej głos zadrżał. — Czarnemu Panu bardzo na tobie zależy. Gdyby chciał, żebyś cierpiała, nie przysłałby mnie tu.  
— Zależy mu – Bethany poczuła ogromną złość. — Żeby się na mnie wyładowywać! Spędziłam całe życie w mugolskim sierocińcu i byłam zżyta z jego wychowankami! Na moich oczach zabił jednego z nich! Czy tak postępuje opiekun, którego zadaniem jest troszczenie się o mnie?  
Przyrzekła sobie, że nie wspomni więcej o dawnym życiu. Ale… to przyszło nagle. Narcyza budziła w niej zaufanie, choć nie powinna tak do tego podchodzić. Bądź co bądź służyła jej dziadkowi. Może i postąpiła głupio, mówiąc to wszystko, ale przynajmniej poczuła ulgę.  
Czarownica stała ze słoiczkiem w ręku i wpatrywała się w nią uważnie.  
— Nie jest łatwo być wnuczką Czarnego Lorda — powiedziała. — Jest bardzo wymagający i surowy, ale chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej.  
— To nie jest troska — Bethany przetarła kąciki oczu. — Mieszkam tutaj, choć nie chcę. Mam uwierzyć, że zabijanie jest dobre i być orłem we wszystkich przedmiotach. Tylko to ostatnie jest normalne.  
Narcyza dotknęła jej podbródka i wyszeptała:  
— Nie powtórzę tego, co od ciebie usłyszałam. To zostanie między nami. Mam dla ciebie radę. Nie mów głośno tego, co myślisz.  
— On i tak się dowie — wyszeptała. — Umie czytać w myślach.  
— Wiem — Narcyza zaskoczyła ją. — Że to potrafi. To się nazywa legilimencja. Nas nie usłyszy.  
— Jak to? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. Nie zamierzała mówić jej, że Voldemort wstrzymał się z penetracją jej umysłu. Tymczasem ona wiedziała.  
— Czarny Pan nie słyszy moich myśli — wyjaśniła. — Przez to. — Wskazała palcem na bliznę, którą wcześniej zauważyła dziewczyna.  
— Jak to się stało? — spytała Bethany. — To małe znamię ma wpływ na moc Lorda Voldemorta?  
— Ta blizna powstała na skutek pewnego zaklęcia — Narcyza wzięła głęboki wdech. — Od tamtej pory Czarny Pan nie jest w stanie wniknąć w mój umysł. Jeśli na kogoś została rzucona bariera, która uniemożliwia czytanie myśli, również ją widzę. Tak jak w twoim przypadku.  
— Jakie to zaklę… — zaczęła Bethany, lecz przerwała jej:  
— Nieważne, panienko. Nie dowie się o naszej rozmowie. Chyba mogę na ciebie liczyć.  
— Oczywiście — dziewczyna poczuła się lepiej, widząc, że ktoś okazał jej zrozumienie. — Dziękuję ci.  
— Teraz połóż się na brzuchu — poprosiła Narcyza. — Musisz się jeszcze umyć i ubrać. Wiesz, że czas nas goni.  
Bethany skinęła głową i zrobiła to, co kazała. Czarownica podniosła jej sukienkę i zsunęła majtki. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak delikatnie wklepuje w jej skórę leczniczą maść.  
— Za chwilę przestanie cię boleć — powiedziała łagodnie. — To dobry specyfik.  
Rzeczywiście – po kilku sekundach pieczenie ustało.  
— Twój mąż — zaczęła Bethany. — Od jak dawna służy mojemu dziadkowi?  
— Po co ci to wiedzieć, panienko? — spytała. — W pewne rzeczy lepiej nie wnikać.  
— Przecież nic się nie stanie, jak powiesz — odparła. — Gorzej by było, gdybyś zaczęła wymieniać dane jego ofiar…  
— Przestań — przerwała jej ostro kobieta. — Cieszę się, że czasem mogę być dla ciebie oparciem, ale teraz zmierzasz do granicy, której lepiej nie przekraczać.  
— W sensie że chcę za dużo wiedzieć? — spytała Bethany. — Masz rację. Przepraszam. Po prostu brakuje mi towarzystwa drugiej osoby. A to, że zaczęłam ten temat, to wiesz dlaczego. Obie w tym tkwimy.  
— Ja tkwię — poprawiła ją Narcyza. — I moja rodzina. Ciebie to nie dotyczy.  
— Jak to nie? — żachnęła się dziewczyna. — Mój dziadek jest szefem tej organizacji. Twój mąż wykonuje jego rozkazy.  
— Panienko — Narcyza spojrzała na nią ostro. — Polityka to nie jest twoja sprawa. Możesz już wstać.  
Bethany wciągnęła majtki i opuściła sukienkę. Usiadła na łóżku i czekała.  
— Tym razem nie będę cię kąpać — powiedziała czarownica. — Sama to zrobisz, ale nie tutaj.  
— W łazience? — spytała i ucieszyła się na samą myśl. Bywała tam kilka razy dziennie, żeby korzystać z ubikacji, ale jeszcze nie miała przyjemności użytkować ogromnej wanny.  
— Tak — Narcyza uśmiechnęła się. — Zaprowadzę cię.  
Bethany nie rozumiała motywów dziadka. Do tej pory kąpała się w swoim pokoju, myta przez żonę jego śmierciożercy. Teraz mogła iść do łazienki i zrobić to samodzielnie. Skoro korzystała z toalety, to czemu nie mogła ze znajdującej się tam wanny?  
— Postaraj się zrobić to szybko — powiedziała Narcyza cicho. — Musimy zjawić się punktualnie.  
— Dobrze — Bethany skinęła głową i po chwili wyszły z pokoju.

**

Gdy dziewczyna stanęła przed drzwiami jadalni, poczuła ściskanie w żołądku. Na myśl, że zobaczy Voldemorta, zrobiło się jej niedobrze. Gdy drzwi uchyliły się do wewnątrz, przez chwilę nie mogła zrobić kroku. Przełknęła ślinę i weszła do środka.  
Przy długim stole siedział Voldemort. Było tam mnóstwo najwykwintniejszych potraw, pomimo że byli tylko we dwoje. Śmierciożercy nigdy nie jadali w Czarnym Dworze.  
— Dzień dobry — przywitała się dziewczyna i ukłoniła. Nadal stała, czekając aż pozwoli jej zasiąść naprzeciwko siebie.  
— Czy maść zadziałała? — spytał drwiąco, unosząc do góry kąciki ust. — Będziemy na niej polegać jeszcze wiele razy.  
Bethany przygryzła wargę, na co zaśmiał się zimno.  
— Usiądź koło mnie — rozkazał, wskazując na miejsce obok siebie. Dziewczyna spełniła polecenie.  
— Śniadanie to ważny moment — powiedział, biorąc do ręki udko kurczaka. — Jeśli rodzina spożywa je razem, to wiele to dla niej znaczy.  
Bethany napiła się herbaty – do czego zmierzał? Była ciekawa, co za chwilę usłyszy.  
— Czy ty też tak uważasz? — spytał, wciąż trzymając udko.  
— Tak, dziadku — odpowiedziała.  
— Rodzina — syknął i mocno ścisnął kość, która pękła z trzaskiem. Bethany wzdrygnęła się, na co uśmiechnął się zimno.  
— Nie jestem sentymentalny — syknął. — Ale to, że razem jemy posiłki, jest ważne. Na przykład teraz. Czy wiesz dlaczego?  
— Ponieważ spędzamy wspólnie tę chwilę? — spytała cicho dziewczyna.  
— Nie — wycedził. — Wczoraj zrobiłaś coś niedopuszczalnego i zostałaś za to ukarana. Teraz mogę w spokoju podziwiać tego skutki. Nie ma to jak skuteczna obserwacja.  
Bethany odechciało się jeść. Odłożyła kromkę chleba na talerz i wbiła wzrok w blat.  
— Nie odejdziesz od stołu — syknął czarnoksiężnik. — Jeśli nie zjesz przynajmniej jednego obfitego posiłku. Potrzebujesz siły na myślenie i skoncentrowanie się na lekcjach. Nałóż coś sobie.  
Bethany drżącymi rękami sięgnęła po półmisek z sałatką. Gdy nałożyła jej trochę na talerz, sięgnęła po widelec.  
— Jedz — rozkazał. Kiedy zaczęła to robić, przypatrywał się jej uważnie. Gdy skończyła, zapytał:  
— Czy czujesz się tutaj samotna?  
Widelec wypadł jej z ręki. Zaskoczył ją.  
— Niezdara — warknął i uderzył ją w dłoń. Miał bardzo kościste palce. Schyliła się i podniosła widelec.  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptała.  
— Zadałem ci pytanieee — zasyczał.  
— Nie — skłamała, na co zmarszczył czoło.  
— Skłam jeszcze raz, a obiecuję, że nie będziesz mogła dzisiaj siedzieć.  
Spojrzała na niego – czerwone oczy przeszywały ją na wylot. Nie musiał wnikać w jej umysł – był doskonałym obserwatorem i wiedział, co ją gryzło.  
— Czuję się samotna — przyznała, co zabrzmiało według niej żałośnie. — To znaczy mam na myśli to, że nie mam tutaj nikogo w moim wieku. Brakuje mi rówieśników. Co prawda jesteś ty i twoi śmierciożercy, ale to nie to samo.  
— To zrozumiałeeee — zasyczał. — Jesteśmy istotami społecznymi i ludzi są nam potrzebni. Mnie do tego, żeby wykonywali moje rozkazy. Tobie do towarzystwa, na razie.  
— Na razie? — spytała i zamrugała. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że kontakty, które zawrę, mam później wykorzystać w konkretnym celu?  
— I tak byś to zrobiła — odparł. — Jesteś tu od kilku dni, dopiero przyzwyczajasz się do nowych realiów. Im bardziej wejdziesz w nasz świat, zrozumiesz, że sztuka manipulacji jest konieczna. Bycie fair w stosunku do osób, którymi się otoczysz, przyniesie ci zgubę.  
Chwycił ją za podbródek i zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy:  
— Wojna pomiędzy jasną a ciemną stroną trwa w najlepsze. Wygrywam i kiedy nastąpi ostateczny koniec, wielu będzie zabiegać o moje względy. To tyczy się również ciebie.  
Puścił ją i obdarzył uśmiechem. Nie tym zimnym, tradycyjnym. Patrzył na nią łaskawiej?  
— Wtedy zobaczysz, jak łatwo jest o lizusów — powiedział. — Widziałem w twoich wspomnieniach, że potrafisz sobie dać radę i nie dasz się wykorzystywać. Ufam, że nadal tak jest.  
Chwycił część udka, na której było mięso i zaczął je rozdrabniać palcami. Wziął kawałek i wsadził go sobie do ust. Gdy przełknął, ciągnął:  
— Jesteś moją wnuczką i ważne jest, żebyś umiała podtrzymać swój autorytet. Nie pozwoliła na zbytnią poufałość.  
— Twoi śmierciożercy nie mogą być dla mnie niemili — zauważyła. — Czy źle mnie traktować. Sam to powiedziałeś.  
— Owszem — skinął głową. — Gdyby postąpili inaczej, odpowiedzieliby przede mną. Ale nie ich miałem na myśli.  
Przygryzła wargę. Czyżby miał na myśli to, że…  
— Jeśli przez te kilka dni zobaczę — powiedział. — Że przykładasz się do nauki, nagrodzę cię. Poznasz dzieci moich śmierciożerców. Większość jest w twoim wieku.  
— Naprawdę? — Bethany spodobała się ta myśl. — Byłoby wspaniale.  
— Jest na to warunek — położył silny nacisk na ostatnim słowie. — Jeśli go wypełnisz, dostaniesz to, o czym wspomniałem. Teraz dokończmy śniadanie.  
Skupił się na mięsie, a dziewczyna sięgnęła po kolejną kromkę chleba. Niczego tak nie pragnęła, jak towarzystwa rówieśników. Musiał wziąć pod uwagę to, jak bardzo broniła Emily. Gardził nią, ponieważ była mugolką, ale jako dobry obserwator zauważył, jak ważna była dla jego wnuczki. Teraz chciał poprawić jej psychiczny komfort.  
Mogło to też mieć drugie dno – jako przywódca mrocznych potrafił rządzić twardą ręką i był mistrzem manipulacji. Możliwe, że chciał sprawdzić, czy Bethany również posiada cechy liderki. Czy poradzi sobie z dziećmi jego śmierciożerców.

**

Przez kolejnych kilka dni Bethany przykładała się nauki, żeby zapracować na swoją nagrodę. Była ciekawa nowych znajomości, choć wiedziała, że ze względu na jej pozycję będą mieć do niej inne podejście.  
Gdy nadeszła wieczorna lekcja z Voldemortem, zastanawiała się, czy odniesie się do swojej obietnicy.

**  
Na zajęciach dowiedziała się, kim jest Albus Dumbledore i dlaczego musi zginąć.  
— Ten głupiec — syknął czarnoksiężnik. — Uważa, że czarodzieje i mugole są równi. Że ich i nasz świat może współistnieć. Że nie ma nic złego w tym, żeby mugolaki chodziły do Hogwartu. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy stanę nad jego trupem i na niego splunę.  
Bethany skrobała piórem po pergaminie, nie podnosząc wzroku.  
— Wiesz teraz, że jest naszym wrogiem — warknął. — Dlaczego musi umrzeć?  
— Ponieważ uważa, że mugole i czarodzieje są równi — odpowiedziała. — Że te dwa światy mogą istnieć obok siebie. Pozwala uczęszczać mugolakom do Hogwartu.  
— Bardzo dobrze — Voldemort uśmiechnął się zimno. — Jak nazywa się czarnoksiężnik, którego pokonał i osadził w Nurmengardzie?  
— Gellert yyyy — Bethany zaczęła nerwowo przeszukiwać notatki. — Przepraszam dziadku, to trochę trudne nazwisko.  
— Pozwalam ci sprawdzić — powiedział. — Ten jeden raz. Na twoją korzyść przemawia fakt, że dopiero dziś poznałaś tę postać.  
— Gellert Grindelwald — przeczytała. — Albus Dumbledore pokonał go w 1945 roku.  
— Radzę ci to zapamiętać — Voldemort zmrużył oczy. — Im więcej wiesz o wrogu, tym lepiej. O Dumbledorze oczywiście.  
— Czy mogę o coś zapytać? — Bethany przemówiła do blatu.  
— Tak — czarnoksiężnik postukał palcami w krzesło przy swojej katedrze. — Co takiego nie daje ci spokoju?  
— Ten Grindelwald — zaczęła ostrożnie. — Dawno umarł?  
— Nie umarł — odparł Voldemort. — Żyje i nadal tam gnije.  
— Urodził się w 1883 roku — Bethany była zaskoczona. — Jak to możliwe?  
— Czarodzieje żyją o wiele dłużej niż przeciętny stary mugol — syknął. — To kolejna nasza przewaga nad plugastwem. Zaśmiał się krótko i powiedział:  
— Rozmawiałem z moimi śmierciożercami. Okazuje się, że wzięłaś sobie do serca to, co mówiłem. Nie chciałbym, żeby to było jednorazowe.  
— Oczywiście, że nie — zapewniła gorliwie Bethany. — Nadal będę się przykładać do nauki. Nie zawiodę cię.  
Podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za podbródek:  
— Jaka pewna swoich możliwości. Zobaczymy, jak ci pójdą testy. — Cofnął dłoń i odparł: — Jutro poznasz nowych kolegów i koleżanki.  
— Tutaj? — spytała zaskoczona, na co parsknął.  
— Nigdy w życiu — wycedził. — Narcyza zabierze cię do siebie.  
Dziewczyna poczuła podekscytowanie. Nareszcie doczekała się tego, co jej obiecał.

**

Bethany siedziała w swoim pokoju i oczekiwała służącej Voldemorta. Kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w progu, dziewczyna poderwała się z łóżka i uśmiechnęła szeroko.  
— Jestem gotowa — oznajmiła.  
— To dobrze — kobieta była poważna. — Czarny Pan chce cię zobaczyć przed wyjściem. Lepiej powściągnij emocje.  
Bethany skinęła głową i opanowała się. Gdy stanęły przed gabinetem Voldemorta, Narcyza położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. Drzwi otworzyły się i dziewczyna weszła do środka.  
Czarny Pan siedział przy swoim biurku i trzymał w ręku jakąś gazetę.  
— Dzień dobry, dziadku — przywitała się grzecznie Bethany i ukłoniła się. Voldemort gestem kazał jej podejść. Zrobiła to i czekała.  
— Chcę ci coś pokazać — powiedział i podał jej gazetę. — Czy poznajesz osobę na zdjęciu?  
Bethany zobaczyła, że jest to numer _„The Sun"_. Miał mugolską gazetę? On?  
— Wiem, co sobie myślisz — warknął. — Nie czytałem tej brukowej szmaty, tylko pierwszą stronę. Zatrzymałem ją, ponieważ piszą o mojej wnuczce.  
 _Mojej wnuczce_. Bethany wzdrygnęła się i przypomniała sobie, co do niej wcześniej mówił. Spojrzała na pierwszą stronę i zaniemówiła. Było tam jej zdjęcie, to samo, które dyrektorka miała w jej aktach. Aktualne, z tego roku. Artykuł nawiązywał do jej poszukiwań – pisali również o pożarze sierocińca, ofiarach i o tym, że podejrzewają ją o podpalenie. Była też inna hipoteza – że została porwana i że za wszystkim stał ktoś inny.  
— Tak bardzo chciałaś tam wrócić — syknął Voldemort. — A zobacz, jak cię potraktowali. Uważają cię za winną. Nie wiedzą, co się z tobą stało i już cię osądzili. Jak zwykle miałem rację.  
— Podejrzewają mnie o to — wyszeptała, na co uderzył dłonią w blat:  
— To jednoznaczne! Jesteś dla nich winna masowego morderstwa, za co w praktyce grozi dożywocie. Nie ma znaczenia, że jesteś nieletnia. Wsadzą cię do aresztu i odczekają dwa lata. Wtedy będą cię sądzić jak dorosłą.  
— Nie napisali nic o Emily — zauważyła i wtedy wstał. Skuliła się w sobie, kiedy wyrwał jej gazetę. Sądziła, że ją uderzy, ale tego nie zrobił.  
— Severus stworzył iluzję — wyjaśnił lodowato. — Która robiła za ciało tej mugolki. Miała jej DNA. Gdy identyfikowano trupy, według mugoli już nie żyła, a wiemy że było inaczej.  
Minął biurko i stanął naprzeciwko swojej wnuczki.  
— Masz słuchać się Narcyzy — powiedział. — I uważać na siebie. Rozumiesz?  
— Tak, dziadku — odparła i wtedy chwycił ją za podbródek.  
— Nie zapominaj, kim jesteś — syknął i przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. — Gdziekolwiek jesteś, reprezentujesz dumny i potężny ród. Jesteś z Gauntów, pamiętaj.  
— Z Gauntów? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. — Przecież twoje nazwisko to Riddle.  
— To nazwisko mojego ojca — Voldemort puścił jej podbródek. — Który był parszywym draniem, ale zapłacił za swoje czyny. Moja matka wywodziła się z rodu Gauntów, którym wiele zawdzięczamy. Na przykład wężomowę. Jesteśmy również ostatnimi potomkami Salazara Slytherina.  
— Jakiego Slytherina?  
— Był jednym z założycieli Hogwartu — wyjaśnił jej czarnoksiężnik. — Miał właściwie poglądy dotyczące rekrutacji uczniów. Uwzględniał tylko tych pochodzących z rodów czystej krwi. Żadnego ścierwa czy mieszańców. Opowiem ci więcej o Slytherinie na naszej następnej lekcji. Idź już.  
Machnął ręką, jakby odpędzał wyjątkową natrętną muchę. Bethany pożegnała się i ukłoniła, i kiedy była w progu, zatrzymała się. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Voldemorta. Patrzył na nią zimnym wzrokiem.  
— Jakiś problem? — spytał oschle. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i powiedziała:  
— Nic z tych rzeczy. Chciałam ci jeszcze raz podziękować.  
I nim zdążył zareagować, chwyciła go za rękę. Zmrużył oczy i odtrącił jej dłoń.  
— Idź, nim zmienię zdanie i ukażę cię za impertynencję — wycedził. — Mały gest z mojej strony nie oznacza wielkiej zmiany. Twoje zachowanie wskazuje, że nie warto się go podejmować. Arogancja i bezczelność to coś, czego nie znoszę.  
Zacisnął dłoń w pięść tak, że zagrzechotały mu kości palców. Bethany wzdrygnęła się i szybko opuściła gabinet. Co było złego w tym, że okazała wdzięczność? Według niego było to niedopuszczalne zachowanie. Teraz wiedziała, że nie może tego powtórzyć. On nigdy nie dopuści jej do siebie, nie pokocha. Albo może kocha, ale na swój pokręcony sposób?  
Odpędziła te myśli i podeszła do Narcyzy.  
— Czy wszystko w porządku? — spytała czarownica i położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
— Tak — wychrypiała Bethany i uśmiechnęła się ale nie objęło to jej oczu.  
Narcyza domyśliła się, że Czarny Pan musiał jej powiedzieć coś na odchodne. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby tego nie zrobił.

**

Błysnęło i po chwili znajdowały się w okazałym salonie. Jego ściany były fioletowe, a z sufitu zwisał ogromny, szklany żyrandol.  
— Witaj w Malfoy Manor — powiedziała Narcyza. — Usiądź w fotelu i zaczekaj chwilę. Zaraz przyjdę. Niczego nie dotykaj.  
Bethany skinęła głową i zajęła miejsce w ogromnym fotelu. Był bardzo wygodny. Zapadła się w nim i zobaczyła, że pośrodku znajduje się długi stół z wieloma krzesłami. Coś na nim leżało.  
 _Niczego nie dotykaj._  
Narcyza wydała jej polecenie, ale przecież nie zabroniła zerknąć. Wstała i podeszła bliżej. Była to gazeta.  
— Prorok codzienny — przeczytała i zerknęła na pierwszą stronę.  
 _„Harry Potter Wybrańcem?"_ , krzyczał nagłówek. Widniało pod nim zdjęcie chłopaka w okularach i rozczochranych włosach. Nie było nieruchome jak w mugolskiej prasie – młodzieniec uśmiechał się do niej i pokazywał uniesiony kciuk.  
 _A więc to on. Harry Potter._  
Usłyszała stukot obcasów i szybko wróciła na fotel. Kiedy Narcyza zjawiła się z powrotem, uśmiechnęła się do niej i powiedziała:  
— Za mną panienko. Musisz kogoś poznać.  
Bethany wstała i ruszyła za kobietą. Wyszły na korytarz, potem na schody. Wspięły się po nich i weszły na drugie piętro. Stanęły przed ciemnymi, hebanowymi drzwiami ze złotą gałką. Narcyza zapukała i otworzyła je. Ku jej zdumieniu pokój był pusty.  
— Znowu go wywiało — mruknęła ze złością. — Mówiłam mu, że spodziewamy się specjalnego gościa.  
— Może twój syn się wstydzi? — zapytała Bethany. — Chłopcy w tym wieku często są nieśmiali, pomimo że zgrywają twardzieli.  
— Draco nie jest wstydliwy — powiedziała Narcyza. — Jest śmiały i pewny siebie. Nie może być inaczej. W końcu to Malfoy.  
— Dosłownie — usłyszały czyjś zjadliwy ton. Odwróciły się i ujrzały wysokiego blondyna o szczurzej twarzy.  
— Draco — Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Prosiłam cię, żebyś zaczekał na nas w swoim pokoju.  
— Wyszedłem za potrzebą — mruknął. Spojrzał na nieznajomą i zacisnął usta.  
— To Bethany — przedstawiła ją Narcyza. — Wnuczka Czarnego Pana. To mój syn, Draco.  
— Cześć — przywitała się dziewczyna. — Miło mi ciebie poznać.  
— Mnie również — odparł i skrzyżował ramiona. — Rozumiem, że mam się nią zająć, tak, matko?  
— Możesz pokazać jej posiadłość — odparła i przyszpiliła go wzrokiem. — Tylko nie wychodźcie na zewnątrz.  
— Nie ma problemu — powiedział Draco. — Panie przodem.  
— Dzięki za ten dżentelmeński popis, ale wolę iść z tyłu — odparła Bethany. — Mam wtedy oko na wszystko.  
Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i ruszył przed siebie. Idąc za nim, rozglądała się z ciekawością dookoła. Z tego, co zauważyła, rodzina Narcyzy ceniła wygodę i luksus.  
— Podoba ci się wnętrze, panienko? — spytał Draco. Jego głos ociekał ironią. Domyśliła się dlaczego.  
— Przestań mnie tak tytułować — powiedziała i stanęła. — Zwracają się tak do mnie śmierciożercy mojego dziadka, ale ty nie musisz mnie tak nazywać.  
— To jak? — Malfoy uniósł brew. — Mam ci mówić po imieniu? To trochę nie pasuje – jesteś w końcu dziedziczką Czarnego Pana.  
— Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo — odparła, marszcząc czoło. — Czy jestem jego dziedziczką. Owszem, jestem jego wnuczką i wszyscy stają na rzęsach, żeby mi dogodzić. Ale jeśli mam być szczera, to mam tego dość.  
— Mroczna Księżniczka ma dość nadskakiwania? — spytał, udając zaskoczonego. — Czy aby nie jesteś z innej planety? Sądzę, że mnie podpuszczasz.  
— W jakim celu? — spytała ze złością. — Żeby zrobić z siebie inną niż tę, którą spodziewałeś się zobaczyć? Arogancką, zimną i rozpieszczoną? Nie stałabym się taka w kilka dni. W ogóle nie zamierzam.  
— Wyluzuj — Malfoy uniósł do góry kąciki ust. — Jeśli taka nie jesteś, to okej. W sumie to nie jest ważne, czy jesteś sztywniarą czy wylęknioną gąską. Naszym zadaniem jest ci nadskakiwać i dawać poczucie, że jesteś kimś wyjątkowym.  
Zeszli po schodach; znajdowali się na parterze i wtedy oczom Bethany ukazał się cały splendor. Nie było tu mebli, tylko drogie antyki – rzeźby, obrazy.  
— Ojciec kocha sztukę — wyjaśnił Draco i stanął przed jednym z malowideł. — Jest zapalonym kolekcjonerem.  
— Czy dzisiaj go poznam? — spytała Bethany i wtedy chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie. W jego oczach zobaczyła złość. Była zaskoczona, a do niego chyba dotarło, z kim ma do czynienia. Zapanował nad sobą, jego ciało się rozluźniło. Wbił wzrok w podłogę i powiedział:  
— Nie zobaczysz go. Siedzi w Azkabanie, więzieniu dla czarodziejów.  
Podszedł do jednej z rzeźb przedstawiającej ogromnego węża i kopnął w jej dolną część. Rozległ się głuchy odgłos i powstała spora dziura.  
— To nie jest twarde, jak się wydaje — powiedział Malfoy. — Góra tak, ale nie podstawa. Odkryłem to dawno temu i czekałem na moment, kiedy się wyżyję.  
— Wiesz, nie chciałam cię zdenerwować — Bethany wzięła głęboki wdech. — Nie wiedziałam o twoim ojcu. Twoja mama nic mi nie powiedziała.  
Drąco prychnął i spojrzał na niechęcią.  
— Dlaczego miałaby ci powiedzieć? — spytał. — To nie jest twoja sprawa. Ciesz się, że może ci nadskakiwać.  
Ruszył przed siebie, ale Bethany nie zamierzała tak tego zostawić. Dogoniła go i szarpnęła za ramię. Odwrócił się, lekko zaskoczony.  
— Nie wiem, dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki niemiły, ale mam to gdzieś — syknęła. — Wyjaśnimy sobie jedno: to, że wychowałam się wśród mugoli nie znaczy, że można mnie traktować jak ograniczoną. Uczę się wiedzy o waszym świecie i tego, co miałeś w Hogwarcie. Po drugie – nie ja decydowałam o swoim losie i od nikogo nie oczekuję żadnego uniżenia. Nie jestem pieprzoną księżniczką na ziarnku grochu.  
Odepchnęła go, wbijając w niego mordercze spojrzenie.  
— No, no — zagwizdał. — Całkiem nieźle. Wydajesz się spokojna, ale to tylko pozory. Może jednak cię polubię.  
— Wisi mi to — warknęła i wtedy zobaczyła, że coś wystaje z kieszeni jego spodni. Nim się zorientował, na co zerka, szybkim ruchem wyjęła tę rzecz.  
— Palisz mugolskie szlugi? — spytała zaskoczona, trzymając w dłoni paczkę papierosów. — Ty? Syn czarodziejów?  
— Szlugi? — zamrugał. — Tak je nazywacie? To, że zaciągam się nie znaczy, że lubię plugastwo. Oddaj to.  
Odebrał jej paczkę i wcisnął z powrotem do kieszeni.  
— Jeśli chcesz mnie szantażować, że powiesz mojej matce to sobie daruj — powiedział. — Ona to wie. Zresztą przejmowanie się uzależnionym od mugolskiego świństwa synem jest niczym w porównaniu z jej obecnym zmartwieniem.  
— Twoim tatą? — spytała ostrożnie. Wbił w nią pełne złości spojrzenie, ale po chwili westchnął.  
— Tak — odparł. — Nie chcę o tym mówić.  
— Ten dom jest otoczony czarami ochronnymi, prawda? — spytała. — Jeśli tak, to może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz?  
— Czemu o to pytasz? — Draco nie krył zdumienia. — Tak, jest otoczony czarami, to logiczne. W końcu to dom śmierciożercy. Nie możemy wyjść.  
— Chciałabym zapalić — mruknęła. — Nie robiłam tego od tylu dni.  
— Ty i papierosy? — Malfoy uniósł do góry kąciki ust. — Dobre. Chociaż możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę miejsce, w którym dorastałaś.  
— Nie takie rzeczy tam się robiło — Bethany spoważniała. — Gdzie jest reszta twoich znajomych?  
— Niedługo przybędą. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale możesz tu być tylko trzy godziny.  
— Dobre i to — westchnęła i podeszła do uszkodzonej rzeźby. — Cieszę się, że chociaż tyle mi dał.  
Draco nie podjął tematu. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni i zapytał:  
— Czy chciałabyś się czegoś napić? Zawołam skrzata, który nam coś przygotuje.  
— Masz cappuccino? — Bethany spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. — Wiele bym dała za orzechowe.  
— To jakiś napój, tak? — uniósł brew i wtedy jej entuzjazm przygasł. — Mogę ci zaproponować herbatę, sok dyniowy albo kremowe piwo.  
— Kremowe piwo? — dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. — Rodzice pozwalają ci pić?  
— Jest tam niewielka ilość alkoholu — Malfoy zmarszczył czoło. — Piją go już trzecioroczni.  
— Wspomniałeś o jakimś skrzacie. To wasz służący?  
— Każda szanująca się czarodziejska rodzina ma własne skrzaty domowe — w jego głosie usłyszała nutę wyższości. — Oczywiście oprócz takich, którzy wolą sami zasuwać albo posługiwać się różdżką. Przeważnie są to zdrajcy krwi. Jak Weasleyowie.  
— Weasleyowie? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. — Kim są?  
— To taka porąbana rodzinka — mruknął i skinął głową na znak, żeby za nim poszła. — Ich bachory chodzą ze mną do Hogwartu. Dyrektorem jest Dumbel, miłośnik szlam i mieszańców. Weasleyowie również za nimi przepadają. Jeden z ich synów jest ze mną na roku. To kumpel bliznowatego.  
— Bliznowatego? — spytała, unosząc brew.  
— Pottera — odparł zniecierpliwiony. — Nie powiedzieli ci jeszcze?  
— Słyszałam o Potterze — wyszeptała. — To przez niego mój dziadek stracił moc.  
Malfoy zacisnął usta i zatrzymał się przed jakimiś drzwiami. Pchnął je i wszedł do środka.  
— To nasz drugi salon — powiedział. — Rozgość się.  
Bethany rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu – było mniejsze niż pierwszy salon, ale bardziej przytulne. Znajdowały się tu eleganckie meble, wygodna sofa i dwa fotele, stolik do kawy i wysokie drewniane pudło z pawiem na szczycie.  
— Czy mogę cokolwiek dotknąć? — spytała. — Gdy byłam w innym salonie, twoja mama powiedziała, że nie wolno mi tego robić.  
— Miała rację — rzekł. — Odbywają się tam różne narady. Czarny Pan nie ogranicza się tylko do swojego atrium. Mnie i mamie nic nie grozi, ale tobie rzucona tam magia mogłaby zaszkodzić. Nie zostałaś oznaczona odpowiednimi zaklęciami.  
— Siedziałam w fotelu — zmarszczyła czoło. — Nic mi się nie stało.  
— Matka wskazała ci to miejsce, tak? — zapytał, na co skinęła głową. — Pewnie wcześniej je odczarowała. Gdybyś pojawiła się tam nieproszona i dotknęła czegokolwiek, mogłabyś doznać poważnych obrażeń ciała.  
— A tutaj bez obawy mogę dotknąć wszystkiego? — spytała, unosząc do góry kąciki ust. — Może o czymś zapomniałeś i w momencie, kiedy dotknę — wskazała na drewniane pudło. — Tamtego czegoś, to mnie wyrzuci niczym kulę armatnią i tyle mnie będziesz mnie widział.  
— Tylko tamten salon jest chroniony — Draco był rozdrażniony. — Są miejsca, do których nawet ja nie mam wstępu. Ojciec o to zadbał. Przebywanie w salonie mi nie zaszkodzi, ale to nie znaczy, że mogę tam wchodzić, kiedy chcę.  
— Ale jednak tam jesteś — zauważyła, ale jej przerwał:  
— To nieistotne. Czyli chcesz piwo kremowe, tak?  
Skinęła głową. Malfoy klasnął w dłonie po chwili rozległ się cichy trzask. Przed nimi pojawiło się ohydne, łyse stworzenie z długim ryjkiem i spiczastymi uszami. Miało na sobie czerwoną, poplamioną sukienkę.  
— To Rosalinda — mruknął. — Skrzacie, przynieś nam dwa kremowe piwa i miskę musów – świstusów. Zrób to w miarę szybko.  
— Tak, paniczu — Służka ukłoniła się i zniknęła.  
— Rosalinda? — Bethany wyglądała na zszokowaną. — Nie mów, że Narcyza ogląda latynoskie tasiemce.  
— Co takiego? — Malfoy zmarszczył czoło, ale machnęła ręką.  
— Nieważne — odparła i w tym momencie usłyszeli hałas za drzwiami.  
— Przyjechali — mruknął Draco i opadł na kanapę. — Matka ich zaraz przyprowadzi. Nie nastawiaj się na tłumy. Będzie tylko Teo i Pansy. Może jeszcze Blaise.  
Nim odpowiedziała, drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła Narcyza. Za nią podążyli dziewczyna i dwóch chłopców.  
— Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, zawołacie Rosalindę — powiedziała do nich. — Oczywiście alkohol wybijcie sobie z głowy.  
Gdy wyszła, Pansy parsknęła śmiechem. Trwało to chwilę, ponieważ zobaczyła Bethany. Spoważniała i przyjrzała się jej z ciekawością. Nie była ładna – z twarzy przypominała dziewczynie mopsa.  
— Ty jesteś Bethany, tak? — spytała przymilnie. — Przepraszam, nie powinnam tak do ciebie mówić. Wybacz mi, panienko.  
— Ja właśnie chcę, żebyś tak się do mnie zwracała. Po imieniu. Nie jestem żadną panienką czy Mroczną Księżniczką.  
— Może sama tak o sobie nie myślisz — Pansy uniosła brew. — Ale tak się o tobie mówi. Mroczna Księżniczka. Moi rodzice tylko tak się o tobie wyrażają.  
— Oboje są śmierciożercami? — spytała Bethany, na co nowa koleżanka skinęła głową.  
— Ale mniejsza z tym — odparła. — Draco może wspominał, jak mamy na imię. W każdym razie przedstawię się. Pansy Parkinson. — Wskazała na siebie a następnie na towarzyszy:  
— Teodor Nott i Blaise Zabini.  
Bethany zerknęła na dwóch młodzieńców – jeden był wysoki i miał czarne włosy; drugi był ciemnoskóry i dobrze zbudowany. Skinęli jej głowami, na co rzuciła:  
— Miło mi was poznać.  
Teodor zerknął na Pansy, która powiedziała:  
— Nott wydaje się onieśmielony. O co chodzi, Teo?  
Chłopak spłonął rumieńcem i wychrypiał:  
— O nic. Nie jestem onieśmielony. Ja tylko…  
— Chyba nie czuje się swobodnie w twoim towarzystwie — Draco wstał z kanapy i podszedł do nich. — W końcu jesteśmy tyci – tyci przy tobie. Zwykłe czarodziejskie szaraki. Ty jesteś wnuczką Czarnego Pana.  
— Miałeś przestać być wredny — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. — Omawialiśmy to. Słuchajcie — tu spojrzała na Pansy, Teo i Blaise'a. — Tak, moim dziadkiem jest Czarny Pan, ale proszę, nie traktujcie mnie przez to jak świętej krowy. Podejdźcie do mnie normalnie, jak do zwykłej koleżanki.  
— Nigdy nie będziesz zwykłą koleżanką — zauważył Zabini, na co warknęła:  
— Ale chcę być. A jak masz z tym problem, to chociaż udawaj, okej?  
Wytrzeszczył oczy, ale to zignorowała. Podeszła do fotela i w nim usiadła. Draco skinął na znajomych i po chwili zajęli całą kanapę.  
— Może włączysz jakąś muzykę? — spytała Pansy Malfoya, który skinął głową i klasnął. Drewniane pudło z pawiem na czubku po chwili zaczęło grać.  
— To czarodziejska wieża? — spytała zaskoczona Bethany. — Jeśli usłyszałabym Queen to chyba byłby cud.  
— Queen? — Pansy zmarszczyło czoło, na co dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się rozanielona.  
— Jeden z najlepszych rockowych zespołów — wyjaśniła.  
— Mugolskich — prychnął Teodor, na co Bethany przyszpiliła go wzrokiem.  
— Prychnij jeszcze raz to wyłupię ci oczy — warknęła. — Możecie nie znosić mugoli, ale ten zespół to święta rzecz. Lepiej to zapamiętaj.  
Muzyka, która leciała, była zbliżona do popu.  
— Teraz leci „Przeleć mnie w Azkabanie" — powiedziała Pansy. — Najnowszy kawałek Fatalnych Jędz.  
— Gdzie ten cholerny skrzat? — Draco nie zwrócił uwagi na koleżankę i pstryknął palcami. Po chwili pojawiła się Rosalinda z tacą, na której znajdowały się kanapki i kremowe piwa.  
— Gdzie byłaś? — ofuknął ją, kiedy stawiała wszystko na stoliku. — Jeszcze raz się spóźnij, a odetnę ci ten krzywy nos! Gdzie są musy – świstusy?  
— Przepraszam, paniczu — skrzatka ukłoniła się. — Rosalinda rozmawiała z panią. Pani stwierdziła, że lepiej podać kanapki, a nie szkodliwe słodycze.  
Bethany uniosła do góry kąciki ust. Draco prychnął i wziął do ręki butelkę kremowego piwa. Oderwał kapsel i cisnął nim w Rosalindę. Pisnęła i zasłoniła się rękami.  
— Przestań! — Bethany spojrzała na niego ze złością. — Przecież to ją zabolało.  
— Masz rację — warknął. — Te kapsle są trochę ostre, ale to nie twoje zmartwienie, księżniczko. Skrzacie, spadaj stąd.  
Rozległ się cichy trzask i Rosalinda zniknęła. Malfoy wypił łyk, nie zwracając uwagi na dziewczynę.  
— To tylko głupi skrzat — powiedziała Pansy. — Nie warto się nimi przejmować.  
Bethany wzięła do ręki piwo kremowe i przyszpiliła Draco wzrokiem. Oderwała kapsel i zamknęła go w dłoni. Upiła trochę piwa i stwierdziła:  
— Dobre, nawet bardzo.  
— Mówiłem — Malfoy uśmiechnął się z wyższością i w tym momencie cisnęła w niego kapslem. Wzdrygnął się, przez co oblał się piwem. Pansy wybuchła dzikim rechotem i wskazała na Bethany:  
— Lubię cię za to!  
Teodor i Blaise byli zniesmaczeni tą sytuacją. Draco spojrzał na swoją zalaną koszulę i zmrużył oczy.  
— To za skrzatkę i za księżniczkę — wycedziła Bethany. — Fajnie jest być celem, prawda?  
— Jasne, księżniczko — prychnął Malfoy. — Zostały nam jakieś dwie godziny. Potem nieprędko się zobaczymy.  
— Nie mogę się doczekać — mruknęła wnuczka Voldemorta.  
— Przestań, Draco — Pansy trąciła go ręką. — To ma być miło spędzony czas, prawda? Wiesz, że nie zamierzam polegać na kremowym piwie. Przeszmuglowałeś Ognistą Whisky?  
— Jasne, że nie — Malfoy zmarszczył czoło. — Nie będziemy pić w jej towarzystwie.  
— Niech nie pije — powiedziała Pansy i otworzyła swoją torebkę. — Bez promili nie ma dobrej zabawy.  
— Nie waż się tego wyciągać — warknął Draco, ale nie zamierzała go posłuchać. Wyjęła dużą, ciemną butelkę i zaprezentowała ją wszystkim.  
— Ognista Whisky — oznajmiła dumnie. — Z barku mojego tatusia. Oczywiście napijemy się dyskretnie. Bethany, przykro mi, ale ciebie to ominie.  
— Moja matka może tu wejść w każdej chwili — syknął Draco. — Że też cię nie sprawdziła.  
— Ma za dużo na głowie — Pansy zmrużyła oczy. — Nie wiem, czy zapomniałeś, ale tak robiła. Wiele razy. Przez pół roku musieliśmy raczyć się tym świństwem — wskazała brodą na kremowe piwo. — Zamiast poczuć smak prawdziwej przyjemności. Specjalnie nie ryzykowałam z Ognistą. Wiedziałam, że po pewnym czasie da sobie spokój.  
— Jak zawsze przewidywalna — Blaise zatarł ręce. — To jak, jedziemy?  
— Jasne — Pansy uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Draco, czy załatwisz nam kieliszki?  
— Nie — odparł krótko i wstał. — Dziewczyna pijana to dziewczyna sprzedana. Coś wiesz na ten temat, prawda?  
— Pieprz się — warknęła i odkręciła kurek. Wypiła prosto z butelki. Podała ją Teo, który zawahał się.  
Bethany poczuła przypływ buntu. Będąc na imprezach z Mari nie stroniła od alkoholu. Może i ryzykowała, ale teraz miała jedyną szansę, żeby poczuć normalność. Chwyciła butelkę i wypiła potężny haust.  
— Zwariowałaś! — Pansy rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia i chciała jej wyrwać butelkę, ale Bethany pobiegła na koniec salonu. Piła łapczywie, dopóki nie otoczyły ją silne ramiona. Draco ją unieruchomił, a Blaise odebrał Ognistą.  
— Jesteś głupia — syknął Malfoy. — Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, na co nas naraziłaś?  
Bethany zakasłała. Zrobiło się jej niedobrze.  
— Za mocne dla księżniczki? — spytał, puszczając ją. — Uważasz, że on nie wie, co zrobiłaś? Wiemy, że jest leglimentą.  
— Napiłam się — wychrypiała. — Chyba nie sądzisz, że…  
— Sądzę, że jest źle! — Draco kopnął stolik. Kanapki wylądowały na dywanie, tak samo jak butelki. Piwo kremowe wsiąknęło w puszysty materiał. — Przez ciebie moja matka ma kłopoty! Jesteś pod jej opieką.  
— To był impuls — zaczęła, ale nagle ogarnęło ją poirytowanie. Nie mogła ubierać się tak, jak chciała, nie pozwalano wspominać nieżyjących przyjaciół i sierocińca, nawet jej wysławianie się miało zostać zmienione. A teraz jeszcze to?  
Była w końcu nastolatką, może czarownicą, ale nastolatką, która nie mogła siedzieć zamknięta w złotej klatce. Nie miała żadnych przyjemności, tylko ciągłe zakazy i narzucanie przez kogoś wymogów. Nie to, żeby picie alkoholu było mądre, ale na litość boską, to tylko kilka łyków. Miała się z tego tłumaczyć rówieśnikowi, który sam sobie nie żałował?  
— Twoja mama nie odpowie za to przed nim — powiedziała stanowczo. — Jeśli ktokolwiek ma ponieść konsekwencje to tylko ja.  
Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść i spojrzała Malfoyowi prosto w oczy.  
— Dzięki za tę mowę pochwalną, ale to nic nie da — syknął, mierząc się z nią wzrokiem. — Jeśli Czarny Pan coś postanowi, to nie ma od tego odwołania.  
— Zawsze mogę spróbować go przekonać — odparła. — Sługi nie wysłucha, ale wnuczki tak.  
— Jaka optymistka — zadrwił Draco. — Gdybym miał podobne…  
Nie dokończył, ponieważ drzwi się otworzyły. Stanęła w nich Narcyza: na widok trzymanej przez Zabiniego butelki jej twarz wykrzywił gniew. Podeszła do chłopaka i wyrwała mu ją. Odwróciła się do syna i powiedziała ostro:  
— Wytłumacz mi to!  
Malfoy już otwierał usta, kiedy wyprzedziła go Pansy:  
— To moja wina. Ja przeszmuglowałam Ognistą, ale na pocieszenie powiem, że Draco nie zdążył się napić.  
Narcyza przeniosła spojrzenie z syna na Bethany, która przełknęła ślinę. Wszystko się wydało.  
— Piłaś — wyszeptała, a wargi jej zbielały. Odwróciła się w stronę Draco i w tym momencie chłopak syknął, chwytając się za lewe przedramię. Narcyza upuściła butelkę, która rozbiła się o podłogę.  
— Merlinie — Pansy zakryła dłonią usta i spojrzała przerażona na Malfoya. Bethany nie zdążyła nawet pomyśleć, kiedy poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy ramienia.  
— Wracamy — głos Narcyzy był wyprany z emocji. — Draco i pozostali zostają.  
— Matko — Malfoy ruszył w jej stronę, ale uniosła dłoń.  
— Zostań w domu — powiedziała. — Może go udobrucham.  
Zawirowało i po chwili Bethany poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Gdy uderzyła stopami o twardą posadzkę, zorientowała się, że jest w atrium.  
Z przejęcia straciła równowagę i upadałby, gdyby Narcyza jej nie złapała.  
— Przepraszam — wychrypiała, wczepiając się paznokciami w jej szatę. — To nie było celowe.  
— Wiem — powiedziała smutno. — Ale to ja byłam za ciebie odpowiedzialna.  
— Nie skrzywdzi cię — głos Bethany pobrzmiewał histerią. — Przekonam go, przyjmę karę na siebie.  
— To miłe — westchnęła. — Ale nierealne. Czarny Pan nie przebacza tak łatwo.  
Bethany przytuliła się do kobiety, ale ta delikatnie odsunęła się od niej.  
— Pan czeka na ciebie — wyszeptała i dziewczyna odwróciła się. Dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że znajdują się przed gabinetem Voldemorta. Spojrzała na Narcyzę, która skinęła głową. Drzwi otworzyły się i Bethany, czując zimny dreszcz na całym ciele, weszła do środka.  
Gabinet wypełniało słońce, jak na ironię. Czarnoksiężnik stał zwrócony w stronę okna i nie odwrócił się, kiedy weszła.  
— Dziadku — powiedziała cicho. Była cała spięta; ręce splotła z tyłu i czekała.  
— Czy spotkanie się udało? — spytał neutralnie, wpatrzony w widok za oknem. Bethany zmrużyła oczy, ponieważ ją oślepiło. Mogła przytknąć dłoń do czoła, żeby sobie ułatwić, ale co innego zaprzątało jej myśli. Ton głosu Voldemorta. Sądziła, że od razu zacznie ją strofować, ale postanowił zagrać inaczej. Podchodził ją stopniowo jak drapieżnik.  
— Było miło — powiedziała, starając się mówić normalnie, ale mimo to jej głos zadrżał. — Dlaczego mnie wezwałeś?  
Nie odwrócił się. Oddychał spokojnie, miarowo. Ręce miał splecione z tyłu – napięta skóra palców wskazywała, że jest wściekły.  
— Pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem tuż przed wyjściem? — spytał lodowato.  
— Wytłumaczyłeś mi, kim był Slytherin — odparła cicho.  
— Właśnie. Kim był według ciebie?  
— Jednym z założycieli Hogwartu — Bethany wzięła głęboki wdech. — Naszym przodkiem — urwała, zdając sobie sprawę, do czego on zmierza.  
— Jesteś jego najmłodszą potomkinią — Voldemort odwrócił się, a w jego oczach płonęła furia. — W twoich niewdzięcznych żyłach płynie jego krew. Salazar Slytherin był dumny z tego, kim jest. Cechowała go mądrość; nigdy nie pozwoliłby, żeby najniższe instynkty wzięły nad nim górę.  
Uderzył dłonią w blat. Bethany wzdrygnęła się i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.  
— Ale ty to co innego — jego głos ociekał pogardą. — Wolisz cuchnąć jak gorzelnia, szlachetna krew nie ma dla ciebie żadnego znaczenia! — przy ostatnim zdaniu huknął. Ominął biurko i chwycił wnuczkę za brodę:  
— Miałaś pamiętać, kim jesteś. Reprezentujesz ród Gauntów, a ty samym reprezentujesz mnie. Mnie, dociera to do twojego ograniczonego umysłu? Lorda Voldemorta, którego nikt nigdy nie skompromitował!  
Bethany zacisnęła usta i zadrżała. Puścił jej brodę i spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem.  
— Co masz mi do powiedzeniaaaa? — zasyczał nieprzyjemnie.  
Milczała, obejmując się ramionami. Zmrużył oczy i po chwili w jego dłoni pojawiła się trzcina.  
— Nie! — krzyknęła i cofnęła się. — Nie zrobiłam nic złego!  
— Nie? — spytał niebezpiecznie niskim tonem. — Ośmieszenie mnie uważasz za wielkie nic?  
— Nie ośmieszyłam cię — powiedziała. — Ja... mam dość ciągłych zakazów! Nie mogę się malować i słuchać rockowej muzyki! Muszę nosić sukienki ze średniowiecza i nie mogę o sobie decydować!  
— Dzisiaj zdecydowałaś — syknął i zrobił krok w jej stronę. — Upiłaś się na oczach dzieci moich śmierciożerców. Pokazałaś swój niski poziom przy tych, którzy powinni czuć przed tobą respekt. Wzbudziłaś w nich politowanie. Skoro nie będą cię szanować, dlaczego moi śmierciożercy mieliby szanować mnie?  
— Szanują cię — Bethany rozpłakała się. — Boją się ciebie rozgniewać i czują przed tobą strach.  
— Tak jak ty — wycedził i chwycił ją za ramię. Próbowała się wyrwać, ale było to bezcelowe. Trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku, kiedy poprowadził w stronę biurka.  
— Nie rób tego! — krzyknęła. — Proszę! Przepraszam za moje zachowanie!  
Z biurka zniknęły dokumenty. Voldemort pchnął na nie dziewczynę i wycedził:  
— Pochyl się nad nim i połóż na nim ręce.  
— Nie bij mnie, proszę — zawodziła, przez co smagnął ją trzciną. Krzyknęła i zrobiła to, co kazał. Położyła drżące ręce na blacie; z jej gardła wydobywał się spazmatyczny szloch. Voldemort zaczął ją karać. Przy każdym uderzeniu jej palce prostowały się i odruchowo zginały. Zdawał się być głuchy na jej krzyki i prośby. Przy piątym uderzeniu poczuła, że coś ciepłego spływa po jej nodze.  
Szlochając, zapragnęła umrzeć. Myślała, że to mocz, ale z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że to krew. Musiał przeciąć jej skórę na pośladku. Zauważył to, ponieważ już jej nie smagnął.  
Bethany położyła się na biurku i szlochała.  
— Nie myśl, że ominą cię lekcje — syknął za nią. — Stawisz się tam za chwilę.  
Nie odpowiedziała; przyległa brzuchem od blatu pragnąc stąd zniknąć. Chciała znaleźć się w swoim pokoju i wejść pod koc. Zasnąć i się już nie obudzić. Po chwili poczuła, że pośladki bolą ją nieco mniej.  
— Zranienie zniknęło — powiedział zimno. — Uśmierzyłem też pieczenie. Stań prosto i spójrz na mnie.  
Bała się to zrobić. Bała się na niego spojrzeć. Cała dygotała i nie mogła się uspokoić. Poczuła, że chwyta ją za ramiona. Nie użył siły – uniósł ją i obrócił ku sobie.  
— Przestań się mazać — rozkazał. Patrzył na nią chłodno, ale bez widocznej furii w oczach. Zamrugała i poczuła, że powoli się uspokaja. Wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka minut, dopóki nie stwierdził, że zaczyna nad sobą panować. Nadal ją trzymał.  
— Twoje dzisiejsze zachowanie ma dalsze konsekwencje — powiedział. — Zaufałem ci i przestałem wnikać w twój umysł. Pokazałaś, że na to nie zasługujesz.  
Puścił ją i pstryknął palcami. Bethany zakręciło się w głowie, ale utrzymała równowagę.  
— Od teraz zajmuje się tobą Bellatriks — wycedził. — Nie zobaczysz już Narcyzy.  
— Nie karz jej za to, co zrobiłam! — Bethany spojrzała na niego błagalnie. — Proszę, to nie jej wina. Proszę cię, dziadku.  
Voldemort przyglądał się jej uważnie; po chwili wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jej policzka.  
— Twoja matka posiadała taką samą cechę — odparł. — Troskę o tych, którzy byli dla niej ważni. Szkoda tylko, że częściej wyrażała ją w stosunku do innych niż do mnie.  
Cofnął dłoń; jego spojrzenie było zimne, nieprzyjazne.  
— Narcyza zawiodła moje zaufanie — warknął. — Miała cię pilnować. Zaniedbała to i teraz poniesie konsekwencje. Moja córka już jej nie ochroni.  
Bethany rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia, na co zaśmiał się zimno.  
— Uważałaś, że jej poświęcenie jest przypadkowe? — prychnął. — Zawsze jest coś za coś. Moja córka dała jej pewną możliwość, z której może korzystać, ile chce. Czuła się zobowiązana, żeby być dla ciebie wsparciem. To obowiązek każdej matki. Twoja nie może ci tego dać.  
Zacisnął usta na wspomnienie o Meropie.  
— Nie krzywdź Narcyzy, proszę — Bethany upadła na kolana. — Proszę, dziadku. Mój panie.  
Załkała i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nagle poczuła, że chwycił ją za ramię i podniósł.  
— Nie zabiję jej — powiedział zimno. — Ale ty nigdy już jej nie zobaczysz.  
— Dziękuję — skinęła głową. — Bardzo ci dziękuję.  
— Oszczędzę Narcyzę — syknął i ścisnął mocniej jej ramię. — Ale nie jej syna.  
Bethany rozszerzyła oczy z przerażenia, więc dokończył:  
— Pewnie zauważyłaś, że lewe ramię zaczęło go boleć. Przyjąłem go do siebie na służbę. Jako jego przywódca mam prawo go karać, jeśli na to zasłużył. A tak niewątpliwie dzisiaj było.  
— To nic takiego — zaczęła, lecz przerwał jej zimno:  
— Moi śmierciożercy mają cię szanować, nawet jeśli twoje zachowanie temu przeczy. Dracon został naznaczony, a że postąpił wbrew mojej woli, zasłużył na karę.  
Puścił ją i klasnął w dłonie. Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła Bella, która od razu upadła na kolana i wychrypiała:  
— Mój panie.  
— Zabierz ją stąd — rozkazał. — Doprowadź ją do porządku, ale powstrzymaj się od nałożenia gojącej maści. Jej kara jeszcze się nie skończyła. Potem zaprowadzisz ją na lekcje.  
— Oczywiście — odparła Bellatriks.  
— Zrób to — głos Voldemorta zdradzał zniecierpliwienie. Śmierciożerczyni wstała i podeszła do Bethany. Wzięła ją ramię i wyprowadziła ją z gabinetu.  
— Będziemy mieć dla siebie sporo czasu — powiedziała przymilnie. — Nie ma to jak nowy początek. Panienka wie, że dzisiaj ma ze mną zajęcia?  
Bethany nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzała w bok, byleby tylko nie na nią.  
Niedługo później Bella siedziała za biurkiem i objaśniała jej nowe zagadnienia. Z zadowoleniem patrzyła, że dziewczyna ciągle zmienia pozycję.  
— Ajajaj, chyba panience niewygodnie? — spytała ze złośliwym uśmiechem. — Gdyby Pan pozwolił na użycie maści, obyłoby się bez takich niedogodności.  
Bethany skrzywiła się i obiecała sobie, że jak tylko dostanie różdżkę, użyje na niej klątwy, która odebrała życie Emily.


	8. Chapter 7

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 7

Dumbledore przechadzał się po swoim gabinecie i rozmyślał. W pewnym momencie spojrzał na płytkie naczynie, które emanowało srebrzystą poświatą. Uniósł dłoń i zatoczył nad nią koło.  
Pochylił się nad myślodsiewnią; zawirowało i po chwili znalazł się na błoniach Hogwartu. Nie była to jednak późna wiosna; na ziemi leżał śnieg, panowała ciemność. Dyrektor westchnął i czekał.  
 _Zaświeciło i wtedy ujrzał samego siebie. Młodszego o piętnaście lat. Trzymał w ręku różdżkę, której koniec jasno świecił. Usłyszał skrzypienie śniegu za sobą. Odwrócił się i jego oczom ukazała się postać w czarnej szacie._ _  
_ _— Albus Dumbledore? — spytał delikatny kobiecy głos. Nim odpowiedział, zrzuciła kaptur. W świetle różdżki ujrzał jej twarz. Była bardzo młoda, wyglądała na jakieś dwadzieścia lat._ _  
_ _— We własnej osobie — odparł uprzejmie. — Czemu zawdzięczam to spotkanie, panno Riddle?_ _  
_ _Meropa uśmiechnęła się ironicznie na dźwięk swojego rodowego nazwiska._ _  
_ _— Riddle — powtórzyła. — Jeszcze kilka lat temu czułam się wyróżniona, nosząc je. Oczywiście przez wzgląd na ojca. On sam go nienawidził. Dziwiłam się, czemu go nie zmienił i nie przyjął na przykład panieńskiego swojej matki. To było takie proste. W końcu nosiłby te, o którym zawsze mówił z dumą. Teraz wiem dlaczego. Nie chciał być kolejnym Gauntem, nawet jeśli stałby się najwybitniejszym. Pragnął nowej tożsamości, taką, którą sam stworzył. Wiele zawdzięczał rodzinie swojej matki, ale nie chciał przyjąć nazwiska, które było używane i którego przedstawicielami nie zawsze mógł się pochwalić._ _  
_ _— Co pewnie nie tyczyło się twojej babki — Dumbledore uniósł brew. — Twojej imienniczki._ _  
_ _— Zawsze ją idealizował — przyznała. — Wiedział, że nie mogła pozbierać się po odejściu jego ojca, którego obwinił o wszystko. O śmierć matki, o to, że później nie interesował się jej losem. Dla Voldemorta Meropa była niewinną ofiarą mugola, który później zapłacił za jej nieszczęście._ _  
_ _— Pomścił śmierć kobiety, której nie znał i którą bardziej interesował własny mąż niż syn — odparł siwobrody. — To przykre, kiedy rodzic dokonuje takiego wyboru. Twoja babka wspominała nieodwzajemnioną miłość, której miała nigdy nie odzyskać. Nie pomyślała, że jest ktoś, kto może ją pokochać i do tego bezinteresownie._ _  
_ _Mer milczała. Dumbledore zrobił krok w jej stronę._ _  
_ _— Zbadałem przeszłość twojego ojca — powiedział. — Gdyby Meropa Gaunt nie umarła przy porodzie, nauczyłaby go kochać i dziś nikt nie drżałby o życie swoje i najbliższych._ _  
_ _— Gdybanie — prychnęła. — Może i tak by było, ale co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Ona nie żyje, a mój ojciec jest tym, kim jest. Co do dzisiejszych czasów – jest źle, a może być jeszcze gorzej._ _  
_ _— Gorzej? — Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. — Najgorszą rzeczą byłoby przejęcie władzy przez twojego ojca. Oznaczałoby to wymordowanie mugoli i czarodziejów, którzy postępowali wbrew jego ideologii. Zostaliby tylko ci, którzy podzielali jego poglądy. Tym, którym udałoby się przeżyć, siłą by narzucono to, przed czym się opierali. Jeśli dobrowolnie nie przyjęliby jego reguł, torturowano by ich. Mogliby zaakceptować nowy los albo zginąć w imię własnych przekonań._ _  
_ _— Władza to jedno. Ale na co komu ona — tu zrobiła pauzę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Jeśli ten ktoś wie, że umrze? Porządzi rok, pięć, może nawet dwadzieścia lat. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że stanowisko, które piastuje jest pożądane przez jego wrogów i byłoby im na rękę, gdyby go usunęli. Dlatego musi mieć oczy wszędzie i nie może ufać nikomu. Bo nawet najwierniejszy może go zdradzić._ _  
_ _— Chcesz powiedzieć — Dyrektor przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. — Że twój ojciec dąży do nieśmiertelności?_ _  
_ _— Już to zrobił — odparła chłodno. — Ale to, co stworzył, można zniszczyć. Znalazł sposób, który zapewni mu nieśmiertelność i żaden czar tego nie cofnie._ _  
_ _Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z obrzydzeniem. Dumbledore podrapał się po brodzie i spytał:_ _  
_ _— Co takiego zrobił?_ _  
_ _— Za szybko chce się pan dowiedzieć — Meropa uniosła do góry kąciki ust. — Jaką mam mieć pewność, że po poznaniu sekretu ojca pan mnie nie zabije?_ _  
_ _— To jedna z jego nauk? — Dumbledore odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. — Nie ufać nawet wtedy, kiedy wszystko stracone?_ _  
_ _— Tak — Mer spoważniała. — Jeśli mam panu powiedzieć, muszę mieć pewność, że to zostanie między nami. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć._ _  
_ _— Jeśli zależy ci na Wieczystej Przysiędze, to musimy udać się do zamku. Nie mamy osoby, która rzuciłaby zaklęcie._ _  
_ _Meropa zmarszczyła brwi i przez chwilę milczała. Wyglądało, że rozważa jego propozycję. Ta dziewczyna ciekawiła go. Spróbował wejść do jej umysłu, ale napotkał solidną barierę. Nie mógł się przebić, pomimo że był jednym z najlepszych leglimentów!_ _  
_ _Czując jego próbę na sobie, Mer uśmiechnęła się drwiąco._ _  
_ _— Teraz pan wie, że w ten sposób niczego się nie dowie — powiedziała. — Veritaserum też by nie pomogło. Wypiłam wcześniej eliksir, który nie dopuszcza do jego działania. Wpływa również na zaklęcie sprawdzające prawdomówność czarodzieja._ _  
_ _— Przygotowałaś się — pochwalił ją. — Masz nade mną przewagę. Skoro nie mogę zajrzeć do twojego umysłu czy użyć veritaserum lub Zaklęcia Prawdomówności, pozostaje jedno._ _  
_ _— Tortury? — spytała drwiąco, co sprawiło, że przyszedł mu na myśl Voldemort. Jej zachowanie momentami przypominało jego. — Spodziewałabym się ich po moim ojcu, ale nie po panu. Wielki Dumbledore pastwiący się nad niewinną kobietą? Jest pan przecież idealistą i obrońcą uciśnionych. Czyżby zamierzał pan złamać swoje zasady moralne i skrzywdzić mnie w celu wymuszenia informacji?_ _  
_ _— Nie — odparł uprzejmie. — Co powiesz na gorącą herbatę i wygodny fotel w moim gabinecie? Gwarantuję pełną dyskrecję._ _  
_ _Mer zaśmiała się drwiąco._ _  
_ _— Z chęcią się napiję — powiedziała. — Strasznie zmarzłam. Będę nalegać na Wieczystą Przysięgę._ _  
_ _— Jestem słowny — Dyrektor skinął głową. — Znam kogoś, kto ją wyczaruje._ _  
_ _— Ja również — dziewczyna zbliżyła się do niego i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Dumbledore stał spokojnie, wciąż oświetlając przestrzeń przed sobą. Jej twarz znajdowała się teraz blisko jego, kiedy powiedziała:_ _  
_ _— Wiem, że nie zrobiłby pan mi krzywdy. Nie po tym, czego dowiedziałam się o panu od Severusa._ _  
_ _— Chyba nie zaserwował ci wyidealizowanego obrazu mojej osoby? — spytał niefrasobliwie._ _  
_ _— Nie — uniosła do góry kąciki ust. — Chociaż próbował._ _  
_ _— Idziemy do zamku?_ _  
_ _— Tak — Meropa uśmiechnęła się; w świetle różdżki zobaczył, jak bardzo jest podobna do Toma sprzed transformacji. Jedyną różnicą był kolor włosów: zamiast czarnych miała brązowe loki._  
Zawirowało i Dumbledore ponownie był w swoim gabinecie. Popatrzył na naczynie i westchnął. Dziś wiedział, że Meropa nie powiedziała mu wszystkiego. Była to jedynie połowa informacji.  
Zatoczył koło ręką nad myślodsiewnią i ponownie się nad nią pochylił.  
 _Siedział razem z Meropą i Snape'em w gabinecie i przyglądał się im._ _  
_ _— Jesteś tego pewna? — spytał starzec, unosząc brew. — A jeśli twoja bariera oklumencyjna zawiedzie i twój ojciec dowie, że porozumiewałaś się z Severusem?_ _  
_ _— Cały czas nad tym pracowałam — odparła Meropa. — Nie ukrywam, że kilka razy przeliczyłam się i wtedy przedarł się do moich wspomnień. Nie chciałam następnego razu, skoro wiedziałam, na co się decyduję._ _  
_ _— Na zdradę — powiedział Dumbledore cicho. — Twierdzisz, że zasiałaś w ojcu przekonanie, że jesteś lojalną i posłuszną córką; prawda jest taka, że ukryłaś przed nim prawdziwe uczucia i zamiary._ _  
_ _— Owszem — głos dziewczyny był twardy. — To czym się kieruje to egoizm, żeby stać się nieśmiertelnym, jest gotów użyć mojego dziecka. Nie zamierzam poświęcić córki, dlatego zależy mi na pańskiej pomocy._ _  
_ _— Masz ją — dyrektor spojrzał na swoją dłoń, w którą kilka minut wcześniej wsiąkło jasne światełko. — Złożenie przeze mnie Przysięgi Wieczystej było tego dowodem. — Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy; potem przeniósł go na Snape'a. Brunet zacisnął usta i czekał na to, co powie._ _  
_ _— Wiem, że ciężko pracowałeś nad swoją barierą oklumencyjną — powiedział Dumbledore. — Pomimo zadowalającego efektu, nie zaprzestawaj. Voldemort może uderzyć w każdej chwili. Ty również, Meropo._ _  
_ _— Oczywiście — Snape skinął głową. — Utrzymanie dyskrecji jest najważniejsze. Gdyby to wyszło na jaw, nie tylko my stracilibyśmy życie._ _  
_ _— On nie może zbliżyć się do mojej córki — wyszeptała dziewczyna. — Kiedy zostawiłam ją w sierocińcu, miała na szyi złoty łańcuszek z obrączką, która należała do mojej babki. Zaczarowałam go. Ma ochronną moc; gdyby ojciec się do niego zbliżył, zginąłby. Zniszczone zostałyby również jego horkruksy._ _  
_ _— A co ze śmierciożercami? — Dumbledore uniósł brew. — Przecież któryś może wejść do sierocińca i pozbyć się łańcuszka. Niewykluczona jest również kradzież przez któregoś z pracowników._ _  
_ _— Przewidziałam to — Meropa spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Gdyby jakiś śmierciożerca chciał zabrać łańcuszek, spłonąłby. Co do mugoli, to znalazłam proste rozwiązanie: skradziona rzecz wraca na swoje miejsce, czyli na szyję Bethany. I tak w kółko, aż odechciałoby się im. Gdyby mieli wobec niej złe zamiary to wtedy rozpłynęliby się w powietrzu nim zdążyliby policzyć do pięciu._ _  
_ _— Sprytne — starzec pogładził się palcem po brodzie. — Wydaje mi się, że Voldemort cię nie docenił._ _  
_ _— Teraz cała nadzieja w panu — dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech. — Proszę o ochronę i pokonanie Voldemorta._ _  
_ _— Obiecałem nie wyjawić nikomu tego, czego się od ciebie dowiedziałem. Co do ochrony, masz ją zapewnioną. Nie przestanę próbować, dopóki nie pokonam twojego ojca._ _  
_ _— Dziękuję — Mer spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. — Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę. Wierzę w pana skuteczność, ale — tu zawahała się, ale po chwili dokończyła. — Jak wiemy, ojciec ma swoje sposoby i wiernych mu ludzi. Gdyby udało mu się mnie dopaść, czy mogę liczyć, że nie zapomni pan o mojej córce? Że znajdzie się rodzina, którą się nią zaopiekuje?_ _  
_ _— Obiecuję — jasnoniebieskie oczy przyglądały się jej uważnie. — Nie radziłbym ci tak myśleć. Gwarancja ochrony, którą ci daję, wyklucza wpływ jakichkolwiek ludzi Voldemorta. Severus już dawno nie jest człowiekiem twojego ojca, ale musi udawać swoją lojalność wobec niego._ _  
_ _— Nie dla niego — odparła. — Musi udawać lojalność śmierciożercy dla pana. Żeby wyszło tak, jak pan chce._ _  
_ _— Dla większego dobra — podsumował. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, jakie to dla niego niebezpieczne, ale — tu zrobił pauzę i przeniósł wzrok na Snape'a. — Wierzę w niego. Pomimo młodego wieku jest naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem._ _  
_ _— Cóż za pochlebstwa, Albusie — w głosie Snape'a słychać było ironię. — Żebyś tylko mnie nie przecenił. Pomimo wiary w naszą sprawę, jestem realistą. Jeśli podwinie mi się noga i jeśli coś ze mnie zostanie, chciałbym, żebyś umieścił gadkę o tej wielkości na moim nagrobku. Może wtedy nie będę cię straszył._ _  
_ _— Cóż za obietnica — zauważył Dumbledore, ale się nie uśmiechnął. — Nic takiego się nie stanie. Nikt nie zginie. Znając plan Voldemorta wiem, jak mam dalej postąpić._ _  
_ _Meropa poklepała Severusa po dłoni i uśmiechnęła się. Zaufała dyrektorowi. Zaufała._  
Zawirowało i Dumbledore oderwał twarz od naczynia.  
Tak, złożył jej obietnicę, ale to, co nastąpiło później, nie było jego winą. Nie wiedział, że jedna z jego pracownic, urocza profesor od Starożytnych Run Charmaine Cavill jest lojalna nie wobec niego, ale wobec Voldemorta. Nie przejrzał jej nawet Severus. Cavill sprowadziła Meropę do piwnicy i wykorzystawszy swoje zdolności, stworzyła Runę Otwarcia. Ta przeniosła Riddle do Czarnego Dworu, wprost przed oblicze Voldemorta. Charmaine zabiła się – na szczęście Severus szybko zauważył zniknięcie jej i Meropy. Kiedy znalazł jej ciało, a było to tuż po samobójstwie, Runa zamknęła się. Widząc to, domyślił się, kim naprawdę była Charmaine Cavill. Pobrał jej krew, której nie zdążyła do końca zatruć i uratował kilka wspomnień. Wiedział, że Dumbledore mu uwierzy, ale chciał pokazać, do czego zdolna była Charmaine.  
Dumbledore splótł dłonie z tyłu i zaczął się przechadzać po gabinecie. Gdy Meropa wpadła w ręce Voldemorta, nie można było jej uratować. Wiedział, że nie zabije jej od razu. Jeśli nie uda mu się wedrzeć do jej mózgu, będzie torturował ją do momentu, dopóki nie wyzna tego, co jemu.  
Sposobu na osiągnięcie nieśmiertelności. Krew małej dziewczynki nie była wszystkim, czego potrzebował.  
Zatrzymał się i spojrzał po raz ostatni na myślodsiewnię. Niedługo znów jej użyje, ale teraz musi odpocząć.  
Podszedł do biurka i położył dłoń na blacie. Obiecał Meropie, że zaopiekuje się jej córką. Nie zrobił tego.  
Kiedy Voldemort został pokonany, dyrektor zastanawiał się, co dalej z dziewczynką. Pomimo zniknięcia czarnoksiężnika nie był przekonany, że zginął. Domyślał się, że za kilka lat znajdzie sposób, żeby się odrodzić.  
Dziewczynka była bezpieczna w sierocińcu. Mógł ją oczywiście umieścić w jakiejś szanowanej rodzinie, która wychowałaby ją i kochała jak własną córkę. Dzięki łańcuszkowi Meropy nie mogło nic się jej stać. Ale była też druga strona tego wszystkiego.  
Dziewczynka może i byłaby bezpieczna, ale nie rodzina, u której by mieszkała. Nie zamierzał nikogo narażać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wychowana wśród mugoli, będzie żyła jak oni. Posiadała co prawda moc, która mogła, ale nie musiała się ujawnić. Pomimo takich genów.  
Teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Voldemort wrócił i miał swoją wnuczkę. Severus nie wiedział, co stało się z łańcuszkiem. W każdym razie on zniknął. Kiedy Voldemort za pomocą czarów sprawdzał, czy zaklęcie przez lata choć trochę nie osłabło, ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że bariera zniknęła. Dało to idealną okazję do działania.  
Dumbledore polegał całkowicie na Snape'ie. Pomimo rosnącej siły i przewagi Voldemorta wierzył, że nie wszystko stracone. Severus wciąż udoskonalał swoje bariery oklumencyjne, choć ostatnia zawiodła i starał się na nowo pozyskać zaufanie czarnoksiężnika. Było im to potrzebne do dalszych kroków przeciwko niemu.

**

Bethany siedziała w swoim pokoju i dłubała widelcem w zimnej już zapiekance. Nie zjadła nawet połowy: nie mogła się przemóc. Kara Voldemorta zdawała się nie mieć końca: pomijając to, że ją zbił i odesłał Narcyzę, zemścił się na jej synu. Kiedy zapytała Bellatriks, co z Draconem, ta nie odpowiedziała. Milczała, mając zaciśnięte usta. Domyśliła się, że było już po wszystkim. Voldemort powiedział, że go ukaże, ale nie wspomniał, że go zabije. A jeśli to zrobił?  
Dziewczyna odłożyła widelec i przygryzła wargę. Postąpiła głupio, ale nie chciała, żeby ktokolwiek za to cierpiał. Prosiła dziadka, żeby to na niej wyładował swój gniew. Zrobił to, ale postanowił ukarać kogoś jeszcze. Wykluczył Narcyzę, ale na celownik wziął jej syna. Rzekomo za jego niewłaściwe zachowanie wobec Bethany.  
Złapała się za żołądek; nieznośny skurcz znów powrócił. Nie miała okazji, żeby zapytać się Voldemorta, co z Draco. Od momentu lania nie widziała go. Śniadanie, obiad i kolację jadła w swoim pokoju. Lekcje, które z nim miała wstrzymał albo przełożył na inne dni.  
Wiedział, że niepewność ją wykończy. Zauważył, że jest wrażliwa. Było też co innego. Ignorując ją, chciał jej dać do zrozumienia, że nie jest godna przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Że gardzi taką wnuczką.  
Pomimo że go nienawidziła, jakaś część jej chciała go zadowolić. Dlatego tak uważała na lekcjach. Strach przed karą za obijanie się to jedno, ale chęć sprostania jego oczekiwaniom to drugie. To było dziwne: bała się go i chciała stąd się wynieść, ale też go potrzebowała.  
 _Wytworzył się we mnie jakiś pieprzony syndrom sztokholmski_ , pomyślała. Wstała i zaczęła robić małe kroki. Poczuła, że ucisk powoli ustępuje.  
Po raz ostatni widziała Voldemorta trzy dni temu. Jej jednymi towarzyszami przez ten czas byli jego śmierciożercy z Bellatriks na czele.  
Nagle drzwi otworzyły się. Bethany złapała się za brzuch i wstrzymała oddech. Myślała, że to on, ale to była Bella. Weszła do środka i omiotła wzrokiem pokój. Zatrzymała go na niedojedzonym posiłku.  
— Tak się nie robi, panienko — skarciła ją łagodnie. — Musisz jeść, żeby mieć siłę na naukę.  
— Nie mogę jeść — odpowiedziała Bethany i odwróciła się od niej. — Wyjdź stąd.  
— Wyjdziemy razem — zaszczebiotała, przez co dziewczyna straciła cierpliwość. Odwróciła się i ignorując ścisk w żołądku, krzyknęła:  
— Wynoś się! Czyżbyś nie zrozumiała tego, co mówię?!  
Bellatriks ściągnęła brwi. Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść i powiedziała:  
— Uspokój się. Mam dopilnować, żebyś wszystko zjadła.  
— On ci kazał, tak? — spytała zjadliwie Bethany. — Przekaż mu, że niczego od niego nie chcę. Może wtrącić mnie do celi, tak jak moją mamę i tam wykończyć. Przecież ciągle go rozczarowuję.  
— Nie będziemy tak grać — Bellatriks podeszła do niej i chwyciła za ramię. — To jest twój dziadek i masz go szanować. Uważasz, że jest tobą rozczarowany. To nieprawda. Nie podoba mu się twoje zachowanie, tak jak teraz.  
— Aha, czyli nie tylko nas słyszy, ale i widzi — głos Bethany ociekał sarkazmem. — Co za ewenement, jeśli chodzi o ukryte talenty.  
— Przestań, panienko — Bellatriks spojrzała na nią ostro. — Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, rzucę na ciebie _Silencio_.  
— Zaklęcie milczenia — Bethany zmrużyła oczy. — Nie sądzę.  
Nim Bellatriks zareagowała, uderzyła ją w kolano. Śmieciożerczyni wrzasnęła i złapała się za nie, co dziewczyna wykorzystała. Wybiegła z pokoju i popędziła korytarzem. Nie doszła nawet do połowy, kiedy poczuła, że coś ją zatrzymuje. Unosiła się w powietrzu; z tyłu słyszała niezrozumiałe mamrotanie Bellatriks. Kiedy do niej pokuśtykała, warknęła:  
— To nie było miłe, panienko.  
— Gdybym nie była tym, kim jestem, pewnie od razu padłabym trupem — syknęła Bethany. — Opuść mnie!  
Spodziewała się oporu i tekstu, że wyśle ją do gabinetu dziadka, ale ku jej zdumieniu spełniła jej żądanie. Gdy Bethany znalazła się na ziemi poczuła, że chwyta ją za ramię.  
— Teraz pójdziemy do twojego pokoju — wychrypiała Bellatriks. — Tam od nowa zjesz śniadanie. Jeśli odmówisz, nakarmię cię siłą. Mam na to zgodę Czarnego Pana.  
— Możesz mnie karmić — Bethany spojrzała na nią z niechęcią. — A ja będę je wypluwać. To z podłogi też we mnie wmusisz?  
— Jedzenie można wyczarować — Bellatriks uśmiechnęła się makabrycznie. — Mamy na to czas, ale jak wiesz, Pan nie lubi, gdy się go marnuje. Możesz wypluwać jedzenie, a ja będę cię karmić od nowa. Nawet jeśli zejdzie nam z tym do wieczora. Ale wtedy zawalisz cały dzień, a tym samym lekcje. Wiesz, jakie będą tego konsekwencje.  
— Nie boję się lania — skłamała, na co kobieta uśmiechnęła się szerzej.  
— Każde dzieciątko się boi — zaszczebiotała i dotknęła jej policzka. — Samo lanie jest do zniesienia; gorzej, kiedy dojdzie do tego klątwa.  
Bethany zacisnęła usta, na co ta zaśmiała się.  
— Tak, tak, panienko — powiedziała radośnie. — Jeśli opuścisz lekcje, kara będzie surowsza. Twój wybór.  
Bethany nie odpowiedziała, co śmierciożerczyni wykorzystała. Nucąc piosenkę o walczących hipogryfach (cokolwiek to było), zaprowadziła ją do pokoju.

**

Jej ostatnią lekcją były Starożytne Runy. Prowadził je Amycus Carrow, brat Alecto i było to ich drugie spotkanie. Tym razem mówił na temat zastosowania run – Bethany robiła notatki, ale myślami była gdzie indziej.  
— Runa Zdrowienia ma ogromne znaczenie — ciągnął. — Jeśli wróg cię zrani, wyczarowanie jej sprawi, że od razu dochodzisz do siebie. Dotyczy to również śmiertelnych obrażeń.  
 _Śmiertelnych. Jeśli dziadek torturował Draco to chyba nie odesłał go w nieznane w tej kondycji? A jeśli tak by było to czy Malfoy miałby siłę wyczarować taką runę?_  
— Panienko — Amycus postukał różdżką w tablicę. — Co powiedziałem przed chwilą?  
Bethany zamrugała i spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. Już otwierała usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszała zimny głos:  
— Runa Zdrowienia nie ma odniesienia do ran śmiertelnych. Przy obrażeniach zagrażających życiu należy wykorzystać inną runę plus odpowiednie zaklęcie, o którym ty nie masz pojęcia.  
— Panie — zaczął Carrow, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć. Upadł na ziemię, wstrząsany drgawkami i wrzeszcząc. Voldemort stał w progu klasy i przytrzymał go pod _Cruciatusem_ przez trzydzieści sekund. Kiedy cofnął zaklęcie, wycedził:  
— Zabieraj to, co twoje i wynoś się stąd.  
Amycus podniósł się z trudem, na co Czarny Pan huknął:  
— Szybciej!  
Śmierciożerca wziął swoją różdżkę i wyszedł tak szybko, jak potrafił w tym stanie. Voldemort na odchodne potraktował go jakąś klątwą. Bethany usłyszała jego krzyk z korytarza i głuchy odgłos ciała upadającego na ziemię.  
Voldemort zamknął drzwi i podszedł do biurka, nie patrząc na nią.  
— Bezużyteczne ścierwo — powiedział do siebie. — Wygadywać takie bzdury.  
Urwał i dopiero wtedy na nią spojrzał. Jego wzrok był zimny.  
— Kto inny będzie uczył cię Starożytnych Run — powiedział. — Carrow sprawiał wrażenie kompetentnej osoby, dobrze sobie radził na akcjach. Jego siostra za niego poręczyła. Zapłaci za to. Nikt nie będzie nadużywał mojego zaufania.  
Nie odpowiedziała, tylko wbiła wzrok w swoje notatki. Voldemort podszedł do niej i wziął do ręki jedną z kartek.  
— Zobaczymy, co tu mamy — syknął. — Jego wiedza jest ogólna. Nie przyłożył się tak, jak sobie tego zażyczyłem.  
Na jej oczach spalił kartkę. Po chwili te, które leżały dookoła niej, zniknęły.  
— Ten przedmiot zaczniesz od nowa — odparł. — Z właściwą osobą.  
Nie podniosła wzroku. Przygryzła wargę i cała się spięła. Poczuła, że chwyta ją za podbródek i unosi głowę. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
— Nie tęskniłaś za dziadkiem? — spytał drwiąco. — Trzy dni to nie tak długo, zważywszy, że widujemy się codziennie.  
Milczała. Nie spodobało mu się to, ponieważ zwęził oczy. Przełknęła ślinę i odparła:  
— Przyszedłeś.  
— Zauważyłaś, co uznaję za dobry znak — powiedział. — Bełkotanie Carrowa nie zaćmiło ci do końca mózgu. To też jest na plus.  
Drwił z niej. Spuściła wzrok, na co warknął:  
— Ale nie cieszysz się na mój widok. W sumie to zrozumiałe. Kto normalny pała radością na widok tego, od kogo dostał laniee?  
Ostatnie słowo zaakcentował z sykiem. Drgnęła, na co roześmiał się.  
— Daje to dobre rezultaty — powiedział. — Widzę u ciebie posłuch, co mnie zadowala.  
Znowu się zaśmiał. Zimno, bezlitośnie.  
— Było tak, jak myślałaś — kontynuował. — Nie chciałem cię widzieć. Twoje zachowanie było bezmyślne i głupie. Chcieć mnie celowo upokorzyć to jakby chcieć mnie zdradzić!  
Uderzył dłonią w blat, przez co wzdrygnęła się.  
— Nie przekonasz mnie argumentem, że chciałaś poczuć się jak rówieśnicy — syknął. — Pomimo głupstw, jakie robią, wymaga się od nich, żeby się zachowywali. Ich rodzice mogą nie wiedzieć o wielu wybrykach; na szczęście ja mam inne podejście.  
— Przecież cię przeprosiłam — wyszeptała. — Ukarałeś mnie. Zrozumiałam swój błąd.  
— Nie sądzę — powiedział zimno. — Wciąż robisz po swojemu. Poddajesz się mojej woli, ale nie zawsze. Jeśli masz możliwość, walczysz. Tak jak dzisiaj z Bellatriks.  
Zesztywniała. Za chwilę wyciągnie konsekwencje. Zaczęła się trząść.  
— Wstań — rozkazał, a ją dopadła panika. Zrobiła, co kazał. Wiedziała, że za nią stanie i ją spierze.  
— Weź krzesło i ustaw je na środku — powiedział. Pewnie zwykłe lanie mu się znudziło. Każe jej się położyć. Ciekawe, czego użyje? Paska? A może różdżki, powiększonej czterokrotnie?  
Zrobiła to, co kazał. Pstryknął palcami i wtedy obok krzesła pojawiło się drugie. Usiadł na nim i wskazał dłonią na pierwsze.  
Wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zdumienia, ale szybko zajęła miejsce obok niego.  
— Bellatriks jest mi wierna — powiedział, chwytając ją za podbródek. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. — Ale jej poddaństwo jest czymś, czego wymagam od każdego śmierciożercy. Ty jesteś moją wnuczką i co za tym idzie uczennicą.  
Nie wiedziała, o co mu chodzi.  
— Mistrz i uczennica — uśmiechnął się zimno. — Nie pochwalam atakowania moich ludzi, ale pokazanie jej, że nie dasz sobą rządzić było na plus. To ważna cecha charakteru. Przyda ci się w przyszłości.  
Nagle spoważniał. Docisnął mocniej palec na jej podbródku, przez co syknęła.  
— Co do mnie, to lepiej żebyś się jej wyzbyła — wycedził. — Twój los został odgórnie zaplanowany i nie masz nic do gadania. Masz się mnie słuchać i być posłuszną.  
Puścił ją. Złapała się za podbródek i przygryzła wargę. Nagle coś przyszło jej na myśl.  
— Czy mogę o coś zapytać? — spytała, na co skinął głową.  
— Podobno twoi śmierciożercy mówią o mnie jako o Mrocznej Księżniczce — zaczęła. — Czy mają powód, żeby tak mnie nazywać?  
— Oczywiścieee — zasyczał. — Jesteś moją wnuczką.  
Spuściła wzrok, ale wtedy poczuła, że chwyta ją za podbródek.  
— Myślałaś, że planuję uczynić cię moją dziedziczką? — spytał zimno, co ją przeraziło.  
Co ona sobie wyobrażała. Była rozczarowaniem i nagle pomyślała o czymś takim. Pewnie uzna to za impertynencję i podwójnie ją ukarze. Ciekawe, jak długo będzie dochodzić do siebie. Może pozwoli na użycie maści.  
— Nie — wyszeptała. — Nie byłabym tego godna, ale podobno tak się o mnie mówi. Chciałam…  
Urwała, przeklinając siebie za rozszerzenie zdania. Niech nie prosi jej o dokończenie, na niebiosa.  
— Chciałaś, żeby to wyszło ode mnie — powiedział. — Żeby okazało się, że ta gadanina ma sens. Byłoby idealnie, nie sądzisz?  
Rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Nie, to nie działo się naprawdę.  
— Ja? — w jej głosie słychać było niedowierzanie. — Miałabym być twoją dziedziczką?  
— Nie dziwię się, że w to nie wierzysz — odparł zimno. — Twoje nastawienie do mojej ideologii na chwilę obecną jest godne pożałowania. Nadajesz się za to idealnie na wroga.  
Puścił ją; przyszpilał ją wzrokiem, kiedy zapytał:  
— Czy chciałabyś być moją dziedziczką?  
Głos zamarł jej w gardle. Nie rozumiała go. Wpierw ją karał, a teraz sugerował coś takiego.  
— Tak, chciałabym — odpowiedziała. Uniósł do góry kąciki ust i dotknął jej policzka:  
— Kto by pomyślał. Taka niepokorna, taka dzika i jednocześnie słaba. Dwie pierwsze cechy podobają mi się, trzecia niekoniecznie.  
Cofnął dłoń i powiedział:  
— Mój dziedzic musi być odbiciem mnie samego. Musi chcieć tego, co ja i działać bez zastanowienia. Nie patrzeć na nic. Liczy się to, do czego dąży. Musi być mi posłuszny i lojalny. Ty taka nie jesteś.  
Nie jesteś.  
Przełknęła ślinę i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.  
— Nie spisałem cię na straty — jego głos był lodowaty. — Jeszcze. Dopiero się uczysz i tylko to cię ratuje.  
— Ale nie jestem ci posłuszna — wyszeptała. — I mam złe nastawienie, jak sam powiedziałeś.  
— Cały czas nad tym pracujemy — powiedział jedwabiście, na co wzdrygnęła się. — Wyciągnij rękę.  
Spojrzała na niego przerażona. Zamierzał wziąć linijkę lub trzcinę i ją bić? Już wolała dostać w tyłek.  
Zebrała się w sobie i zrobiła to, co kazał. Jej ręka drżała, kiedy ją ujął. Odwrócił ją i długim palcem dotknął miejsca, w którym biegły żyły.  
Zaraz. Czyżby zamierzał zrobić to, co wcześniej?  
Nie zwracając na nią uwagi, przejechał palcem po jej skórze. Znikąd pojawiła się fiolka; upuścił do niej trochę krwi wnuczki. Potem rzecz zniknęła, tak samo jak rozcięcie na jej ręce.  
Nie zapytała czemu znów to zrobił. Ujął jej podbródek i powiedział:  
— To jedna z zasad: nie zadawaj pytań.  
Puścił ją i rzekł:  
— Wierzę w ciebie, moje dziecko. Nie mówiłem, że będzie ci łatwo. Twoje nieposłuszeństwo wynika z twojego charakteru. Taka już jesteś. Nie poddajesz się łatwo, walczysz. Jeśli staniesz się godna, przyda to ci się na misji.  
— Misji? — spytała, marszcząc czoło. Uniósł do góry kąciki ust i powiedział:  
— Na pewno nie będzie to jutro. Kto wie, czy nie za parę lat, jeśli zasłużysz. Ale — tu jego głos stwardniał. — Nie wiadomo, czy tego doczekasz. Możesz opanować magię, ale jeśli będziesz przejawiać cechy zdrajcy, nie będę tego ciągnął.  
Wstał; jego krzesło zniknęło.  
— Daj mi rękę — rozkazał, co uczyniła. Pomógł jej wstać; stali teraz koło siebie. To było surrealistyczne, wręcz słodko gorzkie: wyraził się jasno, co z nią zrobi, jeśli z własnej woli nie stanie się lojalna. Teraz trzymał ją za rękę, jak małe dziecko, które chce chronić.  
— Trzy dni to całkiem dużo jak na nas — zadrwił. — Chodźmy do jadalni. Kolacja nie może czekać.  
Pociągnął ją za rękę, którą po chwili puścił. Wciąż oszołomiona, ruszyła za nim.  
Czekała na nich smakowita pieczeń. Siedziała naprzeciw niego; miał ją na oku.  
— Każdy jest kowalem swojego losu — powiedział, nabijając na widelec kawałek mięsa. — Wcale nie muszę cię kiedyś zabić.  
Właśnie miała zacząć jeść, kiedy poczuła ścisk w żołądku. Czuła na sobie jego baczne spojrzenie.  
— Nie waż się odłożyć widelca — syknął. — Jedz.  
Zrobiła to, co kazał, ale przełknięcie pierwszego kęsa przyszło jej z trudem. Kiedy to zrobiła, uśmiechnął się zimno.  
— Planowanie twojej przyszłej śmierci — zaczął i w tym momencie przestała przeżuwać. — Wcale nie jest dla mnie łatwe. Na wypadek, gdybyś mnie zawiodła. Sama dostarczysz mi odpowiedź, czy mam tak postąpić. Wolę wytępić coś, co może okazać się chwastem i kolejną porażką. Tym samym zapobiegnę zdradzie.  
Nie jadła, więc przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. Gdy zaczęła to robić, ciągnął:  
— Jeśli pozytywnie mnie zaskoczysz, kto wie, może kiedyś uczynię cię moją dziedziczką. Jeśli tak zrobię, będę wymagał od ciebie więcej.  
Zrobił pauzę i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Zacisnęła palce na widelcu i z trudem przełknęła.  
— Masz w sobie tyle z matki — powiedział. — Ale też z ojca. Na przykład bezmyślne zachowanie, choć wyciągasz wnioski, w przeciwieństwie do niego. Podłego łachmyty i zdrajcyyyy — ostatnie słowo zakończył nieprzyjemnym sykiem. Bethany zakrztusiła się, ale po chwili wszystko było w porządku.  
— Gdy dowiedział się, że Meropa jest z tobą w ciąży — wycedził. — Ogłupiał. Nie z powodu tego, że będzie ojcem, choć pewnie się cieszył. Wbił sobie do głowy, że dzięki pozycji mojego zięcia i ojca mojego wnuka awansuje. Czy wiesz, do jakiej rangi?  
— Nie — odparła cicho. Voldemort uderzył pięścią w blat, przez co podskoczyła na krześle.  
— Mojego dziedzica — warknął. — Ten dureń sądził, że sam fakt spłodzenia ciebie nakreśla go jako mojego następcę. Nie krył się z tym i chwalił się wśród tych, których uważał za swoich braci. Wydali go mnie.  
Zrobił pauzę i uśmiechnął się sadystycznie.  
— Zrobiłem porządek z tym śmieciemmmm — zasyczał. — Nagini długo go spożywała, a krew obficie pokryła podłogę.  
Bethany nie wytrzymała. Pochyliła się i zwymiotowała wszystko.  
— Był słaby — wycedził. — Tak jak ty.  
Machnął różdżką i wymiociny zniknęły z podłogi.  
— Stań koło krzesła — rozkazał, wiec to zrobiła. — Jeśli chcesz być moją dziedziczką, nie możesz tak reagować. Widok rozwalonego trupa ma budzić w tobie satysfakcję, a nie przerażenie i obrzydzenie. Jeśli nie będziesz nic czuć, też będzie dobrze. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?  
— Tak, dziadku — odparła, na co uśmiechnął się jadowicie.  
— Twój ojciec dostał wiele, ale tego nie docenił — powiedział. — Początkowo byłem z niego zadowolony. Na tyle, że pozwoliłem ożenić mu się z moją córką. Po tym fakcie jego zuchwalstwo wyszło na jaw. Marnie skończył. Ty jeszcze się nie urodziłaś.  
Wstał i podszedł do niej. Dotknął jej włosów i syknął:  
— Nie próbuj być taka jak on ani jak twoja matka. Jeśli postąpiłabyś podobnie, za przejaw mojej łaskawości uznano by twoje kompletne ciało.  
Cofnął się i przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. Klasnął w dłonie i po chwili pojawiła się Bellatriks, która od razu upadła na kolana.  
— Mój panie — wychrypiała.  
— Zabierz ją stąd i dopilnuj, żeby zjadła kolację — wycedził. — I nie pozwól znowu uderzyć się dziecku. Co z ciebie za śmierciożerczyni, która traci zdrowy rozsądek i świadomie prowokuje moją wnuczkęęęę?  
Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z nieprzyjemnym sykiem. Na czole Bellatriks pojawiły się kropelki potu.  
— To nie tak, mój panie — zaczęła, ale przerwał jej:  
— Milczenie jest złotem, ale chyba o tym zapomniałaś.  
Wyciągnął różdżkę i powiedział:  
— Nie waż się pisnąć. _Crucio_.  
Upadła na plecy i zaczęła dygotać. Z całych sił starała się nie krzyknąć, ale w końcu nie wytrzymała. Wrzeszczała, jakby obdzierali ją ze skóry. Bethany stała przerażona i patrzyła. Cofnęła się, ale usłyszała jego zimny głos:  
— Patrz i wyciągaj wnioski. Nie zawsze odwołam się do kar cielesnych.  
Gdy cofnął zaklęcie, wycedził:  
— Wynoście się stąd. Obie.  
Bellatriks podniosła się i wychrypiała:  
— Mój panie.  
Następnie chwyciła Bethany za ramię i wyprowadziła ją z jadalni. Rozczochrana i spocona, ciągnęła za sobą dziewczynę.  
— Pan jest łaskawy i miłosierny — mamrotała pod nosem. — Kara, którą otrzymałam, była słuszna.  
Zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Bethany.  
— Jestem winna panience przeprosiny — powiedziała. — Jako oddana zwolenniczka Czarnego Pana czasami przedobrzałam. Moje gadanie nie miało ciebie urazić. Chciałam dobrze wykonać jego polecenie.  
— Nic się nie stało — wyszeptała dziewczyna, na co Bella pokręciła głową.  
— Zapomniałam, gdzie jest moje miejsce — odparła. — Służąc panu, służę panience.  
Następnie odwróciła się i zaprowadziła ją do pokoju.


	9. Chapter 8

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 8

Dwa dni później Bethany została wezwana do gabinetu Voldemorta. Było to zaraz po śniadaniu.  
Kiedy stanęła przed drzwiami, zastanowiła się, czego od niej chce. Podejrzewała, że może chodzić o nowego nauczyciela od Starożytnych Run. Ciekawiło ją, czy będzie to kobieta czy mężczyzna. Miała nadzieję, że okaże się nim Severus (był Mistrzem Eliksirów, kto wie, może też Run?). Nie widziała go od momentu, kiedy…  
Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. Pamiętała, jak na polecenie Voldemorta torturował Emily. Czarny Pan zabronił jej wracać do przeszłości pod groźbą kary, ale tego nie mogła zapomnieć. Snape momentami wydawał się w miarę ludzki, ale kiedy stawał się śmierciożercą, był bezlitosny. Zabijanie było dla niego tak naturalne jak oddychanie. Voldemort wspomniał, że jej matka miała tak samo.  
Bethany rozluźniła pięść i wzięła głęboki wdech. Nim zagłębiła się w myśl o Meropie, drzwi uchyliły się do wewnątrz. Zebrała się na odwagę i weszła do środka.  
Voldemort siedział przy biurku z rękami splecionymi na blacie. Gdy wnuczka zatrzymała się w progu, wbił w nią spojrzenie czerwonych oczu.  
— Dzień dobry, dziadku — Bethany ukłoniła się pod odpowiednim kątem i czekała, aż pozwoli jej podejść. Przez chwilę przyszpilał ją wzrokiem.  
Jego oczy zwęziły się. Nie pobierał jej krwi bez powodu. Ostatnio był bardzo zajęty. Nadzorował swój plan i działania śmierciożerców, uczył smarkulę i badał jej krew. Badał z konkretnego powodu.

**

 _Kiedy Meropa uderzyła ciałem o kamienną posadzkę, poczuła ból. Przez chwilę nie wykonała żadnego ruchu; leżała na plecach, wpatrując się w dobrze jej znane sklepienie Sali Tronowej. Pomimo ochrony Dumbledore'a przeczuwała, że Voldemort znajdzie sposób, żeby ją dopaść._ _  
_ _Jeden, dwa, trzy, cztery…_ _  
_ _Nieznana siła poderwała ją z podłogi; unosiła się pionowo, bez możliwości poruszenia się. Po chwili usłyszała za sobą głos Czarnego Pana:_ _  
_ _— Powrót córki marnotrawnej._ _  
_ _Poczuła, że zaklęciem rozrywa jej suknię na plecach. Wiedziała, co się wydarzy. Kiedy oddał pierwszy cios, zacisnęła zęby z całej siły. Smagał ją i smagał, aż nie wytrzymała i zaczęła krzyczeć. Wtedy przestał. Czuła, że rany paliły ją żywym ogniem._ _  
_ _Odwrócił ją ku sobie i wtedy go zobaczyła. Na jego twarzy malowała się nienawiść i gniew, w oczach płonęła furia. Trzymał w ręku różdżkę, za pomocą której ją ukarał._ _  
_ _— Witaj, ojcze — wychrypiała, wiedząc, że to go rozjuszy. Voldemort domyślił się tego i powstrzymał od zadania ciosu. Zlustrował ją od stóp do głów i wycedził:_ _  
_ _— Zadbał o twoją garderobę. Nigdy nie nosiłaś kolorowych sukni. Co jeszcze od niego dostałaś, ty sprzedajna dziwkoooo?_ _  
_ _Obeldze towarzyszył nieprzyjemny syk. Meropa wiedziała, że jest na granicy wytrzymałości, nawet jeśli się kontroluje. Nigdy nie ubliżył jej w ten sposób; owszem, zdarzało mu się ją nazwać głąbem czy niewdzięcznym bachorem, ale nigdy tak jak teraz. Nie zamierzał od razu jej zabić; nim do tego dojdzie, czekała ją fala tortur. Pomimo świadomości tego, co ją spotka, odparła:_ _  
_ _— W jednym miałeś rację – Dumbledore jest wytrwały i nie podda się tak łatwo. Całkowicie poświęcił się dobrze znanej nam sprawie – pokonaniu ciebie. Co mi zaoferował? Bezpieczeństwo i gwarancję przeżycia, czyli coś, czego nigdy nie byłam pewna, mieszkając tutaj._ _  
_ _Podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za brodę. Przyłożył różdżkę do jej policzka i powiedział:_ _  
_ _— Dobrze myślałaś. Przebywając w moim domu, nigdy nie można być pewnym, czy dożyje się jutra. Ty masz szczęście — docisnął mocniej koniec drewienka, przez co syknęła. — Nie umrzesz tak szybko. Pobędziemy razem, jak przystało na ojca i córkę._ _  
_ _— Jak przystało na ojca, który pragnie córkę ukarać — poprawiła go i wtedy uderzył ją w twarz._ _  
_ _— Znowu masz rację — warknął. — Codziennie będę przypominać ci o twojej zdradzie. Najgorszej z możliwych._ _  
_ _Odsunął się i spojrzał na nią z obrzydzeniem:_ _  
_ _— Przez ostatni rok pilnie ćwiczyłaś, co dało rezultat. Sądziłem, że jesteś wobec mnie lojalna, ale ty stanęłaś po stronie wroga. Miałaś problemy ze stworzeniem skutecznej blokady oklumencyjnej; twoje starania osiągnęły wysoki poziom, ale niewystarczający. Wpadłaś i teraz jesteś na mojej łasce._ _  
_ _— Po co to ten monolog, ojcze? — spytała i splunęła krwią. — Lepiej od razu to zacznijmy._ _  
_ _— Tortury? — zapytał jedwabiście; jego oczy rozbłysły, a na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech zadowolenia. — Wszystko w swoim czasie, ale… Może masz rację._ _  
_ _Machnął różdżką i smagnął ją w twarz. Krzyknęła: zaklęcie przecięło jej skórę na wargach i na prawym policzku. Celowo ominął jej oczy, a może zostawił je na później?_ _  
_ _— Masz nie tylko czuć, ale i widzieć to, co z tobą robię — powiedział zimno. — Ty niewdzięcznico. Tyle ci dałem, a ty tak się odpłaciłaś._ _  
_ _— Chciałeś wykorzystać moje dziecko! — krzyknęła, za co smagnął ją po nogach, zostawiając na nich krwawe rany._ _  
_ _— Zapominasz o etykiecie i szacunku wobec mnie. Tak, zamierzałem wykorzystać twoje dziecko, ale nie w takim sensie, jaki sobie wbiłaś do głowy._ _  
_ _— To w jakim? — Spojrzała na niego z nienawiścią. — Mam uwierzyć w twoją szlachetność, że po wszystkim pozwolisz żyć mojemu dziecku?_ _  
_ _Podszedł do niej i popatrzył na nią. Przejechał palcem po jej wardze i spróbował jej krwi._ _  
_ _— Miałbym pozbawić życia własnego potomka? To że ty mnie rozczarowałaś, nie znaczy, że tak będzie z twoją córką._ _  
_ _Meropa zaśmiała się zimno. Jej twarz wykrzywił ohydny grymas._ _  
_ _— Nieśmiertelność jest trudna do osiągnięcia — wycedziła. — Nawet z twoim geniuszem jedna próba nie wystarczy. Krew Bethany będzie ci potrzebna wielokrotnie. Każdego dnia nowa fiolka. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że uwierzę w to, że niemowlę to wytrzyma?_ _  
_ _— Tak jak ja nie uwierzyłem w to, że ukradłaś przepis na nieśmiertelność — Syknął i chwycił ją za włosy. Zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy i powiedział:_ _  
_ _— Dobrze go ukryłem. Jego znalezienie było niemożliwe. Tobie się udało._ _  
_ _Puścił jej włosy i przytknął różdżkę do jej klatki piersiowej:_ _  
_ _— Gdzie go ukryłaś? Oddałaś… jemu?_ _  
_ _Machnął różdżką i smagnął dziewczynę po nogach. Z ran ubyło więcej krwi. Meropie zakręciło się w głowie._ _  
_ _— Chyba nie myślałeś, że mu powiem? — wychrypiała. — To byłoby zbyt proste. Widok jego miny, kiedy wiedział, że nie uda mu się zdobyć tego, na czym mu zależy. Świadomość, że mam nad nim kontrolę. Jak teraz nad tobą._ _  
_ _Kolejne smagnięcie zraniło jej drugi policzek. Machnął różdżką i upadła na podłogę. Leżała teraz u jego stóp, zaciskając dłonie w pięści._ _  
_ _— Ty mówisz o kontroli? — spytał, powoli cedząc każde słowo. — Ty? Nade mną?_ _  
_ _Chwycił ją za ramię i zmusił do wstania. Wskutek odniesionych obrażeń nie mogła tego zrobić. Upadła. Tym razem nie zamierzał jej podnosić. Spojrzał na nią z góry i powiedział:_ _  
_ _— Nikt nigdy nie będzie miał kontroli nad Lordem Voldemortem. Dowiem się, gdzie ukryłaś przepis. Wycisnę to z ciebie._ _  
_ _— Życzę powodzenia — wychrypiała. — Nie będzie to proste. Sam się przekonasz._ _  
_ _Ta przeklęta dziewczyna miała rację. Użyła demonicznej klątwy, która w połączeniu z barierą oklumencyjną sprawiła, że nie mógł się przebić._ _  
_ _Przy każdej kolejnej próbie doprowadzał córkę do skrajnego wyczerpania i otwarcia ran, które odniosła wskutek jego tortur. Potem musiał robić przerwę i czekać, aż jej stan się poprawi. Trwało to długo i nawet Snape nie mógł nic zrobić._ _  
_ _Czarny Pan nie mógł tyle czekać. Przy następnych próbach w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do pewnej informacji. Nie była tym, czego oczekiwał, ale wiedział już, co ma zrobić._ _  
_ _— Krew — mruknął, stojąc nad córką. — Wiedziałaś, że ma ogromne znaczenie. Dla mnie, ponieważ w moich i twoich żyłach płynie krew Slytherina. Tyle że ty nie jesteś jej godna._ _  
_ _Odsunął się i spojrzał na nią z pogardą._ _  
_ _— Treść przepisu umieściłaś w krwi swojego dziecka — W jego głosie słychać było wściekłość. — Wykorzystałaś obrączkę mojej matki, żeby stworzyć barierę, która uniemożliwi mi zbliżenie się do dzieciaka._ _  
_ _— I wszystko zostaje w rodzinie — wychrypiała Meropa i uniosła do góry kąciki ust, za co oberwała Cruciatusem. Przytrzymał ją pod zaklęciem przez dziesięć sekund. Była tak obolała, że nie miała siły krzyczeć. Gdy je cofnął, pochylił się nad nią:_ _  
_ _— Tak, zostaje. Każdy z nas ma miejsce, z którym jest nieodwracalnie związany. Twoim jest to, jeszcze przez tydzień. Potem kto inny będzie je doceniał._ _  
_ _— Nie dostaniesz jej — wyszeptała, na co trącił ją czubkiem buta._ _  
_ _— Jeszcze się nie nauczyłaś? — prychnął. — Dla mnie nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Kiedy pokonam pewnego bękarta, zabiorę się za twojego. Dowiem się, jak brzmi pełna treść przepisu. Twoja córka to przetrzyma, tego możesz być pewna. Nie ma to jak kształcenie od skorupki. Gdy osiągnie wiek, w którym ty byłaś, kiedy cię zabrałem, będzie mi całkowicie oddana._ _  
_ _Meropa wyciągnęła w jego stronę drżącą dłoń, ale się odsunął._ _  
_ _— Nie powinienem oddawać cię na wychowanie tej wieśniaczce — syknął. — Wpoiła ci niewłaściwie wzorce, które doprowadziły do tej sytuacji._ _  
_ _Spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze; jej dłoń w końcu opadła na ziemię. Oddychała z trudem._ _  
_ _— Ojcze — wychrypiała, ale on już opuścił celę. Za tydzień znów do niej przyjdzie. Po raz ostatni._

**

Ciemnobrązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego ze strachem. Voldemort kazał gestem dłoni podejść Bethany. Zbliżyła się do jego biurka. Objęła się ramionami i przygryzła wargę.  
Wyczarował krzesło i warknął:  
— Siadaj.  
Bethany zrobiła jak kazał. Splotła dłonie i położyła je na kolanach. Po raz kolejny się jej przyjrzał. Powiedział, że okazałby łaskę jej matce, gdyby ta zmieniła swoje zdanie i poprosiła go o wybaczenie. Nic bardziej mylnego. Zacisnął zęby na myśl o takim rozwiązaniu. On i łaska? Gdyby tak było, Slytherin przewróciłby się w grobie.  
Nie przebaczał nikomu. Świadomość, że zdradziła go własna córka, nadal go bolała.  
Teraz najważniejszy był jego plan. Żeby się udał, dzieciak musiał mu zaufać.  
— Chciałem ci coś pokazać — powiedział i schował rękę do kieszeni szaty. Gdy ją wyciągnął, dłoń miał zaciśniętą w pięść. Bethany zmarszczyła czoło, czekając na dalszy etap.  
Wyprostował palce i upuścił rzecz na blat. Rozległ się brzęk i oczom dziewczyny ukazał się złoty pierścień. Nie byle jaki! Masywny, z dużym czerwonym kamieniem. Spojrzała pytająco na dziadka.  
— Piękny, prawda? — Voldemort uniósł w górę kąciki ust.  
Bethany była zdezorientowana. Zawołał ją, żeby pokazać jej błyskotkę?  
— Ten pierścień — zaczął. — Nie jest zwyczajny.  
Zrobił pauzę i popatrzył na nią uważnie. Przełknęła ślinę i spytała:  
— Dlaczego?  
Ruszył go palcem i powiedział:  
— Należał do mojej matki, a co za tym idzie, jest jedną nielicznych pamiątek po Salazarze Slytherinie. Podarowałem go później mojej córce.  
Bethany poczuła, że serce zaczęło jej szybciej bić. Czyżby zamierzał opowiedzieć jej coś o Meropie? Podzielić się wspomnieniem, nie nawiązującym do torturowania i zabijania? Musieli mieć chociaż jedno.  
— Nosiła go z dumą — Voldemort wbił wzrok w pierścień. — Chciałbym teraz przekazać go tobie.  
Bethany rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Widząc jej reakcję, prychnął.  
— Żeby wiedzieć, kim jesteś, musisz czuć tego cząstkę. Załóż go.  
Bethany drgnęła, ale zrobiła to, co kazał. Pierścień pasował idealnie. Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i wtedy kamień zaświecił się.  
— To znak, że cię zaakceptował — powiedział zimno. — Rozpoznał w tobie potomkinię Slytherina.  
— Czy on — zaczęła cicho Bethany. — Jest na pewno mój?  
— Głupie dziecko — zbeształ ją. — Oczywiście, że jest twój. Gdybym nie chciał ci go dać, nie zrobiłbym tego.  
Skuliła się w sobie. Objęła się ramionami i spuściła głowę.  
— Uważasz — Głos Voldemorta był chłodny. — Że nie jesteś godna takiego prezentu. Twoje ostatnie zachowanie potwierdza tę sugestię, ale jak wspomniałem, wciąż się uczysz. Teraz wiesz, czego powinna się wystrzegać szlachetna krew, prawda?  
— Tak — Bethany przytaknęła. Czarny Pan uniósł w górę kąciki ust. Poczucie wstydu u smarkuli to coś zupełnie nowego. Świadomość, że płynie w niej krew Salazara Slytherina, najwybitniejszego czarodzieja, przy którym Godryk Gryffindor mógłby się schować, chyba zaczęła do niej docierać. Postać Slytherina poznała dokładnie na ich ostatniej lekcji.  
Bethany spojrzała raz jeszcze na pierścień. Naprawdę był jej.  
Voldemort wstał i powiedział:  
— Teraz nie powinnaś mieć problemu z zaakceptowaniem swojego dziedzictwa. Nosisz je na palcu. Jeśli coś głupiego przyjdzie ci do głowy, spójrz na pierścień i przypomnij sobie, kim jesteś.  
Gestem ręki pokazał jej, żeby wstała. Gdy to zrobiła, przyszpilił ją wzrokiem, oczekując odpowiedzi.  
— Potomkinią Salazara Slytherina — wyszeptała, na co zmrużył oczy.  
— Iiii? — zasyczał, więc szybko dodała:  
— I twoją.  
Uśmiechnął się zimno, usłyszawszy to. Wziął jej dłoń, tą, na której miała pierścień.  
— Dziękuję ci, dziadku — powiedziała. — Za twój prezent.  
Wbił w nią spojrzenie czerwonych oczu i zapytał:  
— Czy przebywając w sierocińcu miałaś coś własnego?  
Zmarszczyła czoło, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Jakąś pamiątkę po swojej matce. Opuszczając mój dom, zabrała coś cennego.  
Bethany przygryzła wargę i zamyśliła się. Czuła na sobie jego uważne spojrzenie, kiedy powiedziała:  
— Chyba miałam jakiś łańcuszek.  
— Co się z nim stałooo? — zapytał z nieprzyjemnym sykiem.  
— Zginął — wyszeptała, na co zmrużył oczy.  
— Wyjaśnij to — zażądał i ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń.  
— Dziadku, to boli — syknęła, ale zignorował to.  
— Ten łańcuszek to cenna rodowa pamiątka — wycedził. — Żaden mugol nie mógł go ot tak zabrać. To niewykonalne.  
— Mogłam go niechcący zerwać — powiedziała cicho i skuliła się. — Kiedy bawiłam się na podwórku.  
Puścił jej rękę i spojrzał na nią zimno.  
— Jeśli tak faktycznie było, to jest szansa, że go odzyskam.  
— Nie jesteś na mnie zły? — spytała i popatrzyła na niego z lękiem.  
— Nie — odpowiedział i dotknął jej policzka. — Chciałbym, żebyś zawsze nosiła ten pierścień. Jeśli go zgubisz, na długo zapamiętasz konsekwencje swojego roztargnienia.  
Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, przez co Bethany wzdrygnęła się.  
— Nie zgubię — zapewniła go gorliwie. — Będę go pilnować jak oka w głowie.  
— Zobaczymy — syknął i klasnął w dłonie. Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł czarodziej. Był bardzo wychudzony; miał na sobie podartą, ciemną szatę. Jego stopy były bose i brudne, a długie blond włosy skołtunione i tłuste. Upadł na kolana i przytknął czoło do podłogi.  
— Panie mój — wychrypiał.  
— Mamy gościa — powiedział drwiąco Voldemort. — Prosto z Azkabanu.  
— Więzienie dla czarodziejów — wyszeptała Bethany, na co skinął głową.  
— Trafiają tam ci, którzy dadzą się złapać — W głosie czarnoksiężnika usłyszała pogardę. — Masz przykład. Ten śmierciożerca spartaczył zadanie, które mu wyznaczyłem i proszę, oto jak się prezentuje.  
Bethany zerknęła na sługę, który zadrżał na całym ciele.  
— Kazałem go stamtąd wydostać — syknął Voldemort, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu. — Z dwóch powodów. Chciałem, żebyś zobaczyła, jak wygląda śmierciożerca, który wypadł z moich łask.  
Wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował nią w zbiega. Przytrzymał go pod _Cruciatusem_ przez dwadzieścia sekund. Mężczyzna wił się na ziemi jak piskorz i starał się powstrzymać od krzyku. W końcu nie wytrzymał i zaczął wrzeszczeć.  
Bethany była przerażona widokiem karanego śmierciożercy. Poczuła, że Voldemort obejmuje ją ramieniem i przyciąga do siebie.  
— Patrz — rozkazał. — Jak raz dasz im nauczkę, na przyszłość starają się bardziej.  
Cofnął zaklęcie i spojrzał z pogardą na sługę.  
— Wstań, Lucjuszu — syknął i mężczyzna podniósł się z trudem.  
— Panie mójjj — wyjęczał żałośnie. — Wybacz mi, że cię rozczarowałem.  
— Ja nie przebaczam — Głos czarnoksiężnika był zimny. — Z tego, co przekazała mi Bellatriks niewiele brakowało, żebyś całkowicie postradał rozum. Drugi i najważniejszy powód, dla którego cię wyciągnąłem, stoi koło mnie.  
Śmierciożerca spojrzał na Bethany; wtedy odezwał się Voldemort:  
— Padnij na kolana przed moją wnuczką.  
Sługa zrobił to natychmiast i spuścił wzrok.  
— Bethany — Dziadek pogładził ją po ramieniu. — To Lucjusz Malfoy, twój nowy nauczyciel Starożytnych Run.  
— Ojciec Draco — wyrwało się dziewczynie, na co Voldemort uśmiechnął się zimno.  
— W rzeczy samej — wycedził. — Zobaczymy, czy jego syn okaże się równie nieudolny.  
Bethany zauważyła, że Malfoy wziął głęboki wdech.  
— Moja wnuczka miała okazję poznać twojego syna — powiedział czarnoksiężnik. — Który nie był dla niej zbyt miły. Liczę, że to zmienisz.  
— Tak, mój panie — wychrypiał Lucjusz. — Taka sytuacja na pewno się nie powtórzy.  
— On to wie — Voldemort wycelował różdżkę w Malfoya. — Jak na młokosa całkiem nieźle zniósł swoją pierwszą karę.  
Lucjusz milczał. Bethany widziała, że przeżywa tę rewelację.  
— Obydwaj macie szansę, żeby się zrehabilitować — syknął Voldemort. — Twój ojciec Abraxas był niezły w Runach. Mówił mi, że kładzie nacisk, żeby jego pierworodny również miał o nich pojęcie.  
— To prawda, mój panie — odparł Malfoy. — Jestem z nich całkiem dobry.  
— Moja wnuczka potrzebuje kompetentnego nauczyciela — położył nacisk na każdym słowie. — Ten głupiec Carrow miał braki, które postanowił nadrobić własną fantazją. Jeśli ciebie najdzie ochota, żeby zrobić podobnie, będziesz klęczał bardzo długo.  
— Skądże, mój panie — Malfoy potrząsnął głową. — Będę dobrym nauczycielem dla panienki.  
— Będziesz — warknął Voldemort. — Bo nie masz wyboru. Twoje klęczenie nie byłoby samotne. Towarzyszyłyby ci rozkładające się trupy żony i syna.  
Lucjusz rozszerzył oczy z przerażenia, na co jego mistrz zaśmiał się szyderczo.  
— Sprawdzimy twoje zdolności — syknął Voldemort. — Bethany, wyciągnij przed siebie rękę.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco, na co zmrużył oczy. Szybko zrobiła to, co kazał; uniósł do góry kąciki ust i odezwał się do sługi:  
— Narysuj na jej dłoni Runę Tajemnicy.  
Malfoy podszedł do dziewczyny i wtedy Czarny Pan zaśmiał się.  
— Ach tak, czegoś ci brakuje!  
Pstryknął palcami i po chwili w dłoniach śmierciożercy pojawiła się różdżka.  
— Twój pan pomyślał o wszystkim — wycedził. — Teraz bierz się do roboty.  
Lucjusz ujął rękę Bethany i na jej wewnętrznej stronie narysował Runę Tajemnicy. Znak zapłonął na niebiesko i po chwili wsiąkł w skórę dziewczyny.  
— Jednak uważałeś na lekcjach Abraxasa — powiedział drwiąco Voldemort. — Możesz wracać do domu.  
Malfoy upadł na kolana i wychrypiał:  
— Panie mój, dziękuję ci za wszystko.  
— Wynoś się — wycedził Voldemort; sługa wstał i szybko wyszedł.  
Bethany wpatrywała się w swoją dłoń. Czy narysowana Runa była celowym zabiegiem?  
— Chciałem, żebyś zobaczyła, że Lucjusz jest odpowiedni — syknął. — Skład twoich nauczycieli jest już pełny. Jeśli któryś zacznie pleść głupoty, czeka go marny koniec. Nie będę już taki pobłażliwy.  
Minął dziewczynę i usiadł za biurkiem.  
— Możesz odejść — powiedział oschle. Bethany zerknęła na swój pierścionek i odparła:  
— Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję.  
Następnie ukłoniła się i dla podkreślenia wdzięczności uklękła.  
— Panie mój — powiedziała cicho. Następnie wstała i wyszła.  
Gdy drzwi się za nią zamknęły, Voldemort uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Smarkula chciała mu się przypodobać; jej zachowanie było czysto mugolskie. Dostajesz cukierka i za chwilę słodzisz ofiarodawcy. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i za chwilę ją otworzył.  
 _Jeśli sądziła, że mój dar jest bezinteresowny, to grubo się myliła._

**

Bethany siedziała na łóżku i powtarzała lekcje. Jutro miała zajęcia z dziadkiem i wiedziała, że ją sprawdzi. Nie tylko ze swojego przedmiotu, ale i z pozostałych.  
Nagle poczuła, że powieki zaczynają jej ciążyć. Starała się ignorować to uczucie, ale w końcu poddała się mu i zasnęła.  
W pokoju zapanowała ciemność. Jedyne, co ją rozświetlało to czerwone oczy Voldemorta. Podszedł do śpiącej Bethany i chwycił ją za rękę. Przejechał palcem po jej nadgarstku i pobrał trochę krwi.  
Teraz nie powinno być problemu.  
Kiedy fiolka była pełna, zniknął. Znajdował się w lochu; wlał krew wnuczki do niewielkiego kotła, w którym gotował jakiś wywar. Buchnęło i jego oczom ukazała się wizja.  
Ujrzał w niej złoty łańcuszek z obrączką swojej matki. Włożył dłoń w stworzony obraz i poczuł, że przechwytuje nieznaną mu energię. Nie była to niszczycielska klątwa, którą jego córka umieściła w biżuterii. Gdyby tak było, połączenie zostałoby przerwane. Dawno się na to przygotował. Wyczuł coś innego. Tak, to było to.  
Przepis na nieśmiertelność, którego poszukiwał, był zawarty w naszyjniku. Voldemort zmrużył oczy; Bethany musiała niechcący zerwać łańcuszek, który został przeniesiony w konkretne miejsce. Wtedy przepis wydostał się z jej krwi i wszedł w biżuterię. Dlatego nie mógł tam nic znaleźć.  
Zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Jego zdradziecka córka znała jego talenty. Wiedziała, że jest mistrzem Run i przewidziała, że może się nimi posłużyć. Dodatkowo rzuciła na krew Bethany zaklęcie, które wykluczało użycie przez niego tej zdolności. Sam nie mógł tego zrobić, ale od czego miał śmierciożerców. Sprawdził, czy w ogóle będzie to możliwe. Meropa musiała o tym zapomnieć. Tak bardzo skupiła się na ojcu, że ten jeden raz wykluczyła jego ludzi.  
Dzięki Lucjuszowi osiągnął to, na czym mu zależało. Po części. Raz jeszcze przyjrzał się wizji. Łańcuszek znajdował się w miejscu, do którego tylko on mógł wejść. Ostatni raz był tam w 1942 roku, nie licząc swojego wspomnienia, które pokonał Potter.  
Pieprzony smarkacz. Gdyby miał więcej czasu i powęszył, bez problemu znalazłby łańcuszek, który oddałby swojemu mentorowi, Dumbledore'owi. Zniweczyłby cały plan Voldemorta.  
Bachor, podobnie jak on, był wężousty. Nie był jedynym czarodziejskim dzieckiem, które posiadało ten dar. Jego wnuczka otrzymała go bezpośrednio od niego; Potter go sobie przywłaszczył.  
Czarny Pan zaczął przechadzać się w tę i z powrotem. Nie chciał tego, ale wiedział, że musi to zrobić. Planował posłać Bethany do Durmstrangu, kiedy jej magiczny rdzeń się wykształci. Musiał zmienić swoje plany. Zdobycie przepisu było najważniejsze: przyspieszy edukację dziewczyny i przygotuje ją na wkroczenie do Hogwartu. Kto wie, może już tam zostanie. Szkoła Magii i Czarodzejstwa znajdzie się niedługo w jego rękach.  
Uśmiechnął się zimno na tę myśl i zaśmiał głośno. Wygrywał, przez co miał wyśmienity nastrój.

**  
W tym samym momencie pewien chłopak obudził się z okropnym bólem głowy. Zapalił lampkę znajdującą się na nocnym stoliku i usiadł na skraju łóżka. Dotknął blizny w kształcie błyskawicy i syknął.  
Jest bardzo z siebie zadowolony, pomyślał i wziął głęboki wdech. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i jego wzrok padł na pustką klatkę sowy. W tym samym momencie jego pupilka wleciała przez otwarte okno, trzymając w dziobie zdechłą ropuchę. Podleciała do niego i pieszczotliwie udrapała go w rękę. Trochę za mocno, ponieważ z zadraśnięcia zaczęła sączyć się krew.  
Bliznę chłopaka przeszył kolejny ból, przez co krzyknął. Złapał się za głowę i wtedy kilka kropel krwi znalazło się na przodzie jego piżamy. Zauważył to, ale bardziej obchodził go powracający ból. Voldemort od dawna nie miał tak dobrego nastroju.


	10. Chapter 9

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 9

Albus Dumbledore siedział przy biurku w swoim gabinecie, trzymając w dłoni list od Harry'ego Pottera. Chłopak pisał w nim o bolącej bliźnie i wyśmienitym humorze Voldemorta.  
Dyrektor zmrużył oczy, wpatrzony w wesoło migający ogień w kominku. To, co mogło wprawić Riddle'a w dobry nastrój, było aż nadto oczywiste.  
Kiedy schwytał swoją córkę, logiczne było, że będzie chciał wydobyć z niej wszelkie informacje. Co przekazała jego wrogowi, jakich innych czynów się dopuściła.  
 _  
_ _Innych czynów._

Dumbledore westchnął. Pomimo faktu, że był świetnym leglimentą, musiał zaakceptować swoją porażkę. Nie udało mu się dowiedzieć, na czym polegał tajemniczy wątek nieśmiertelności Voldemorta. Meropa wspomniała jedynie o krwi swojej córki, którą pragnął wykorzystać. Jednak sama krew nie wystarczyła, to było jasne – przez wiele lat szukał informacji na temat tego rytuału, przewertował najróżniejsze księgi i zwoje. Nie znalazł nic.  
Meropa Riddle okazała się równie sprytna, co jej ojciec. Umiała wyprowadzić w pole swojego wroga, a zawdzięczała to nauce Voldemorta, który – Dumbledore musiał to przyznać – był dobrym strategiem.  
Nie dało się nie zauważyć jego wpływu na nią samą – potrafiła całkowicie wyłączyć emocje, jeśli zaszła taka potrzeba. Z informacji Severusa wiedział, że zabijała bez wahania, tak jak uczył ją ojciec. Chował ją surowo, bezlitośnie karząc za najmniejsze potknięcie. Pomimo okrucieństwa z jego strony, dziewczyna była z nim związana. Kochała go i nienawidziła.  
To drugie uczucie przybrało na sile, kiedy dowiedziała się, do czego chce wykorzystać jej dziecko.  
Voldemort musiał dowiedzieć się, jaki jest pełny przepis na nieśmiertelność albo – niech Merlin broni, udało mu się to osiągnąć. Szybko odegnał drugą możliwość i wtedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.  
— Nie musisz pukać, Severusie — powiedział i wtedy drzwi otworzyły się. W progu stanął Mistrz Eliksirów:  
— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że każdy mnie uwielbia. Moi koledzy i koleżanki, uczniowie. Co roku nominują mnie do nagrody Najgorszego Typa Hogwartu i pomimo że zawsze wyrażam chęć jej odebrania, nikt nie chce się pofatygować o jej wyczarowanie. Gdybym więc wparował tu bez pukania i zastał cię w krępującej sytuacji, miałbym kolejną negatywną cegiełkę na koncie i wtedy naciskałbym na ten puchar. Brak kultury osobistej wykwalifikowanego profesora wobec autorytetu, jakim jest dyrektor to fakt nie do przyjęcia.  
— Jak zawsze ironiczny — Dumbledore uniósł do góry kąciki ust. — Drogi chłopcze, cenię twoje dobre wychowanie i wiem, że nie zastaniesz mnie w krępującej sytuacji.  
— Nawet na to nie zamierzasz zamknąć umysłu? — prychnął Severus i skrzyżował ramiona. — Mam być wdzięczny za to wyróżnienie?  
— Jesteś jedynym leglimentą w tej szkole oprócz mnie — Dumbledore mrugnął do niego. — I ufam twojemu wyczuciu, kiedy oddaję się misji nocnikowej.  
Snape przewrócił oczami i odchrząknął. W oczach dyrektora jeszcze przez chwilę płonęły wesołe ogniki; potem spoważniał i wskazał mu miejsce w fotelu.  
Kiedy Snape usiadł, powiedział:  
— Dostałem wczoraj list od Harry'ego. Blizna jeszcze nigdy tak go nie bolała.  
— Twój Złoty Chłopiec nagle stał się wrażliwy? — spytał sarkastycznie Mistrz Eliksirów. — Że nie jest w stanie wytrzymać objawów zbliżonych do silnej migreny? Polecam mu dwie aspiryny i relaksującą kąpiel w różowej pianie.  
— Przestań — Głos Dumbledore zabrzmiał ostro. — Własne animozje odłóż na bok. Wiesz, że jeśli odczuwa taki ból, oznacza to jedno.  
— Uciechę albo złość Czarnego Pana — odparł Snape i zmrużył oczy. — Wydaje mi się, że chodzi o to drugie. Mając pod dachem rozpuszczoną smarkatą pewnie dostaje szału.  
— Mógł znaleźć przepis — Dyrektor zignorował drugą i trzecią część jego wypowiedzi. — Jest bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Wiesz, co musisz zrobić.  
— Udać się do paszczy lwa i myśleć, że nie jestem posiłkiem — mruknął Snape. — Co do posiłku, to mam nadzieję, że jego przeklęty gad w trakcie spożywania ostatniego zadławił się i ślepia wyszły mu na wierzch.  
— To zadanie — Dumbledore westchnął, a głos mu zadrżał. — W Czarnym Dworze… poszło ci dobrze.  
— Jeśli dobrym można nazwać torturowanie dziewczyny z zaawansowanym rakiem — syknął Snape. — Bethany widziała, co robiłem. Chciała jej pomóc, ale on to uniemożliwił. Był na nią wściekły, co pewnie później odczuła. Wiem od Narcyzy, że ją bije.  
Dumbledore milczał. Wpatrzył się w ogień i odparł:  
— Nie mamy na to wpływu. To, jak będzie ją traktował, było do przewidzenia.  
— Obiecałeś Meropie, że ochronisz jej córkę — przypomniał mu Snape cicho, na co spojrzenie dyrektora stwardniało.  
— To jest forma ochrony — powiedział ostro. — Nie wtrącać się i pozwolić działać Tomowi do pewnego momentu. Nie zabije dziewczyny, jest mu potrzebna.  
— A jeśli już osiągnął to, co chciał? — spytał Snape. — I jest trwale nieśmiertelny?  
— Jeśli tak się stało — Dumbledore zacisnął dłoń w pięść. — Uczynię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby to odwrócić. Magia to studnia bez dna: będę szukał na to odpowiedniego zaklęcia, a jeśli to zawiedzie, pozostanie jedno.  
— Czarna magia — wyszeptał Severus, na co dyrektor skinął głową. — W imię twojego większego dobra.  
— W rzeczy samej — Oczy Dumbledore'a rozbłysły. — Kiedy jest potrzebna, odwołuję się do niej. Co do ciebie — Tu przyszpilił Snape'a wzrokiem. — Postaraj się dowiedzieć, co zrobił lub co planuje zrobić Tom.  
Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową i wbił wzrok w ogień. Jeśli Voldemortowi udało się uzyskać nieśmiertelność i nie istniał żaden sposób, żeby to odwrócić wiedział, że zbliża się koniec świata, jaki znał do tej pory.

**

Bethany nigdy nie była orłem w nauce i nie przywiązywała większej wagi do ocen. No, może oprócz tego, żeby zdać i mieć spokój w wakacje.  
Edukacja w Czarnym Dworze odbywała się pod prawdziwym rygorem. Nie ze strony śmierciożerców, którzy owszem, zwracali jej uwagę, jeśli za bardzo odpłynęła na lekcjach. Prosili ją o skoncentrowanie się i to było w zasadzie tyle; potem zdawali raport Voldemortowi, który szybko wyciągał konsekwencje.  
Dziewczyna wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i spojrzała na pierścień Slytherina. Okazale prezentował się na jej dłoni, która choć blada, była pokryta czerwonymi pręgami. Z jednej i z drugiej strony. Syknęła, kiedy poruszyła palcami.  
Lucjusz Malfoy wziął sobie do serca słowa jej dziadka i był uważnym nauczycielem. Raz zarwała noc, chcąc się dobrze przygotować i przez to stawiła się niewyspana na zajęciach.  
Kiedy pojawiła się na śniadaniu, Voldemort to zauważył, ale nic nie powiedział. Miała nadzieję, że doceniał jej staranie.  
Na zajęciach ze Starożytnych Run z trudem walczyła, żeby nie zasnąć. Malfoy co chwila stukał różdżką w tablicę i dopiero kiedy głośno ziewnęła, zirytował się. Przeprosił ją na chwilę i wyszedł z klasy. Co prawda nie musiał informować Voldemorta, bo ten wiedział, ale poszedł do niego. Kilka minut później wrócił, chwiejąc się na nogach (Czarny Pan nie znosił, kiedy mu przeszkadzano z trywialnych powodów, którymi mógł się zająć później). Lucjusz upadł na biurko, zrzucając podręczniki i pergamin, i słabym głosem powiedział jej, że ma się udać do gabinetu dziadka.  
Kiedy stanęła przed Voldemortem, ten kazał jej wyciągnąć rękę; kiedy ją uderzył, krzyczała ile sił w płucach. Dłoń paliła ją żywym ogniem z obu stron.  
— Teraz na pewno się skoncentrujesz — powiedział zimno, podtykając jej koniec trzciny pod nos. — Sukces równoważy się z właściwym podejściem. Nie osiągniesz go, jeśli twój umysł nie będzie wypoczęty.  
Nie odpowiedziała, tylko zacisnęła usta. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy, ale wiedziała, że miał rację: tak bardzo chciała zabłysnąć wiedzą, że zrezygnowała ze snu.  
Chwycił ją za podbródek i wycedził:  
— Gdybym postępował tak jak ty teraz, otoczyłyby mnie szakale, które wykorzystałyby moją nieuwagę. Dobrze jest być najlepszym, ale trzeba robić to bez szkody dla siebie.  
Puścił ją i wskazał trzciną drzwi. Ukłoniła się i przeprosiwszy za swoją głupotę, wróciła na lekcję.  
Malfoy zwrócił uwagę na jej rękę i dalszą część zajęć poprowadził w doskonałym humorze; zdawał się nie pamiętać, że niedawno oberwał klątwą.  
Bethany starała się skoncentrować na zajęciach, co nie było łatwe, bo pomimo bólu nadal chciało się jej spać. Musiała uważać, ponieważ nie chciała zaryzykować powtórki.  
Domyśliła się, dlaczego Malfoy okazał zadowolenie na widok jej zranionej dłoni. Jego syn został ukarany przez Voldemorta, co było dla niego ciężkim przeżyciem. Pewnie obwinił za to Bethany i kiedy wróciła zdyscyplinowana, poczuł satysfakcję. Musiał być dla niej miły, co nie musiało się wiązać z jego prawdziwymi odczuciami. Jedno wiedziała na pewno – jeśli przyjemność sprawiło mu jej cierpienie, Voldemort odpłaci mu za to z nawiązką. Może i ją karał, ale nie dopuszczał, żeby ktokolwiek oprócz niego czuł z tego zadowolenie.  
Po ostatniej lekcji, Bellatriks odprowadziła ją do pokoju.  
— Nie martw się — Bella jak zwykle chciała się podlizać. — Nie będziesz tam długo. Zdążysz zjeść z Panem kolację o tej samej porze.  
— To jakaś ważna narada? — spytała Bethany, ale kobieta się zaśmiała.  
— Dzieciątek nie dopuszcza się do takich spraw — zaszczebiotała. — Lepiej powtórz dzisiejszy materiał, bo jutro zaszaleję z odpytaniem. Będę bardzo dokładna.  
— Mogłabyś wreszcie taka być — Bethany postanowiła być wredna. — Ostatnio zapomniałaś o jednym akapicie.  
— I za to cię lubię, panienko — Śmierciożerczyni uśmiechała się jak obłąkana. — Jeśli ciocia Bells coś przeoczy, ty jej o tym przypomnisz.  
— Albo Lord Voldemort — Bethany uniosła do góry kąciki ust, przez co uśmiech zszedł z twarzy kobiety. — Dziadek jest bardziej skuteczny niż ja. I proszę, daruj sobie ciocię Bellę. Nigdy nią nie będziesz i nie waż się próbować zająć miejsca Narcyzy.  
— Jestem na jej miejscu, Bethi — Głos śmierciożerczyni był słodko gorzki. — Mam w sobie tyle poświęcenia, co słodka Cyzia.  
— Daleko ci do niej — powiedziała dziewczyna przez zęby. — Narcyza była normalna, czego nie można powiedzieć o tobie.  
— Chcesz powiedzieć — Bellatriks zacmokała. — Że była taka, jak ja teraz. Milutka, oddana, tylko że ją lubiłaś, a mnie nie.  
— Nadal ją lubię — Głos Bethany zadrżał.  
— Ale jej nie zobaczysz — Śmierciożerczyni uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Powtórzę jej twoje słowa. Będą dla niej pocieszeniem.  
— Często ją widujesz? — Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech. Nikt do tej pory nie mówił jej, jak się ma Narcyza.  
— Co drugi dzień — powiedziała Bellatriks. — Przecież nie co miesiąc. Co byłaby ze mnie za siostra.  
Bethany odjęło mowę. Ta pomylona czarownica miała być spokrewniona z delikatną Narcyzą?  
— To twoja siostra? — Dziewczyna zamrugała. — Chyba przyrodnia albo przybrana?  
— Rodzona — Bella dokładnie wypowiedziała to słowo. — Tyle że ja z wyglądu wdałam się w ojca, ona zaś w matkę. Nasza matka była prawdziwą pięknością, ojciec też był niczego sobie. Mogę kiedyś pokazać ci zdjęcia.  
— Dziękuję, ale nie — Bethany poczuła się tak, jakby ktoś uderzył ją pięścią w brzuch. — Skoro jest twoją siostrą, to mogłaś mi chociaż powiedzieć, że u niej wszystko w porządku. I że Draco żyje.  
Bellatriks nie odpowiedziała, na co dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy:  
— No jasne. Dziadek.  
— Idziemy — Głos Bellatriks zabrzmiał zdecydowanie. — Pan jest najmądrzejszy, nie brak mi niczego. Jego różdżka jest tym, co mnie pociesza…  
— Amen — Bethany przewróciła oczami, co Bella zignorowała. Chwyciła ją za ramię i przyspieszyła kroku.  
— Szarpiesz mnie — poskarżyła się dziewczyna, więc kobieta rozluźniła uścisk. Otworzyła drzwi do pokoju nastolatki i wepchnęła ją tam. Gdy je zamknęła, wycofała się.  
Bethany zaklęła pod nosem i udała się w stronę łóżka. Usiadła na nim i położyła się na plecach. Wpatrując się w baldachim, wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i delikatnie dotknęła pierścionka.

 _Powiedział, że dzięki niemu poczuję, kim jestem._

Czy tak było? Zmarszczyła czoło i przeanalizowała ostatnie tygodnie. Wciąż nie przyzwyczaiła się do nowego życia, ale ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że wejście w czarodziejski świat zniosła lepiej, niż myślała. Poza małymi wyjątkami.  
Mogła znieść nadmiar nauki, nie to było dla niej najgorsze. Przyzwyczaiła się do chłodu, jakim obdarzał ją dziadek. Jednego nie akceptowała. Tego, że była bita.  
Wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała na swoją rękę. Przypomniała sobie jego minę, kiedy wymierzał jej karę. Do tej pory był zimny, a dziś… widziała na jego twarzy zadowolenie. Odczuwał przyjemność z jej cierpienia.  
Raz jeszcze spojrzała na pierścień Slytherina. Czy czuła się czarownicą? Zaczynała pewniej akceptować to, że nią jest. Nauka sprawiała jej przyjemność; uczyła się rzeczy, które zaczęły ją interesować. Wyrobiła w sobie rytuał ciągłego powtarzania materiału: dzięki temu wiedziała, że nie zapomni tego, czego do tej pory się uczyła. Brakowało jej tylko różdżki.  
Dźwignęła się z łóżka i podeszła do okna. Słońce zachodziło; oranż zdominował niebo.  
 _Jak pięknie_ , pomyślała i zapragnęła podziwiać ten widok z zewnątrz. Kazano jej zostać w pokoju, ale... zacisnęła zdrową dłoń w pięść.  
Powiedział, że ogród jest do jej dyspozycji. Raz jeszcze spojrzała w okno; zachód słońca za bardzo ją korcił. Na palcach podeszła do drzwi i przyłożyła do nich ucho. Cisza. Narada musiała się zacząć.  
Położyła rękę na klamce i ją nacisnęła. Drzwi ustąpiły z cichym skrzypieniem. Spięła się z obawy, że za chwilę jakiś śmierciożerca wparuje i zapyta ją, co robi.  
Nic takiego się nie stało. Bethany wyjrzała na korytarz. Ani śladu Nagini.  
Wzięła głęboki wdech i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wciąż spięta, ruszyła przed siebie. Gdy wyszła na zewnątrz i stanęła na schodach, spojrzała w niebo. Oranż wspaniale prezentował się na tle ogrodu. A że dziadek urządził go z gustem, efekt zapierał dech w piersiach. Ruszyła przed siebie i doszła do jednej z fontann. Stojący pionowo wąż wypuszczał wodę; zmoczyła ręce pod małym strumieniem i przemyła sobie twarz. Było tu tak cicho i spokojnie.  
Położyła się na trawie i zachwytem spojrzała w niebo. Uwielbiała w nie patrzeć. Próbowała kiedyś namówić Mari do wspólnego oglądania, ale ją wyśmiała. Stwierdziła, że wychodzą z niej tanie romansidła dla przepracowanych gospodyń domowych i żeby lepiej sobie odpuściła.  
Nagle usłyszała cichy syk. Wiedziała, kto się za chwilę zjawi. Dziadek wymusił na niej uprzejmość dla węża, ale teraz nie chciała go widzieć. To był jej zachód słońca i ten padalec nie miał prawa jej tego zakłócać.  
Leżała na trawie i wtedy usłyszała:  
— _Powinnaś zostać w swoim pokoju._  
Bethany uniosła się na łokciu i odparła w wężomowie:  
— _Nie będziesz mówić mi, co mam robić!_  
— _Mój pan będzie złyyyy_ — Nagini uniosła łeb. — _Powinnaś wrócić do…_  
— _Wiem, co powinnam zrobić_ — syknęła i wstała. Otrzepała sukienkę i poszła przed siebie.  
— _Gdzie idzieszzzz_ — Nagini ruszyła za nią.  
— _Choć raz się odczep_ — Dziewczyna pobiegła. Słyszała za sobą wściekły syk węża, który nie zamierzał zostawić jej w spokoju.  
Zatrzymała się przed pomnikiem Slytherina; zdyszana, oparła się plecami o wysoką postać czarnoksiężnika. Kiedy to zrobiła, poczuła, że coś poruszyło się pod jej nogami.  
— Co jest — zaczęła i w tym momencie poczuła, że traci grunt. Krzyknęła i ostatnie, co zobaczyła to łeb węża i oranż nieba. Poleciała w dół, ku ciemności.  
Upadła na brzuch, tłukąc się boleśnie. Zraniona ręka zaczęła ją rwać. Z trudem się podniosła – poczuła, że pod powiekami zbierają się jej łzy. Rozejrzała się dookoła – znajdowała się w jakimś tunelu. W całym miejscu panowała ciemność, ale w oddali coś jaśniało.  
Ruszyła powoli w tamtym kierunku, trzymając się za rękę. Kiedy tam doszła, zorientowała się, co jest źródłem światła. Dwie małe szczeliny wpuszczały je i tym samym umożliwiały wgląd na zewnątrz.  
Wyjrzała przez jedną i zamarła. Rozpoznała głos mężczyzny, który przemawiał. Donośnie i zimno. Biła z niego moc i władza. Ten głos należał do Voldemorta.  
Znajdowała się nad Salą Tronową – co było irracjonalne: tajne przejście w ziemi, a ona siedzi w jakimś tunelu, który umożliwia podglądanie.

 _Podglądanie, to jest to._

Przełknęła konwulsyjnie. Pewnie już wie, że tu jest. Cofnęła się od szczelin, kiedy usłyszała:  
— Czeka nas pomyślny rok!

 _Pomyślny_ , pomyślała, _skoro w to weszłam, to muszę w tym wytrwać. I tak się do mnie dobierze, więc co mi tam._

— Ten, który ciągle psuje moje szyki, wreszcie usunie się w cień.

 _W cień. Pewnie mówi o Potterze._

Zerknęła w szczelinę i zobaczyła, że dziadek na kogoś wskazuje. Tym kimś okazał się młody blondyn.

 _Draco. Czy każe mu zabić tego chłopaka?_

— Lucjuszu, twój syn jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem — powiedział zimno Voldemort. — Obaj to wiemy, ale teraz nadeszła chwila, żeby wszyscy się dowiedzieli. Łącznie z tobą.  
Poklepał Dracona po ramieniu i odparł:  
— Ten młodzieniec pragnie przywrócić dobre imię swojemu nazwisku. Powiedz, czego oczekuje od ciebie twój pan.  
Malfoy zawahał się; wtedy Voldemort uderzył go w plecy z całej siły. Kiedy chłopak upadł na podłogę, usłyszał ostry głos:  
— Wstań i rób, co każe ci Pan!  
Ten głos należał do Bellatriks. Bethany zrobiło się żal chłopaka, który podniósł się i ukłoniwszy Voldemortowi, powiedział:  
— Mam za zadanie zabić Albusa Dumbledore'a.  
Śmierciożercy patrzyli na niego w milczeniu, kiedy przemówił Czarny Pan:  
— To twoja jedyna szansa, żeby pokazać, że jesteś czegoś wart — Chwycił go za ramię i odwrócił ku sobie. — Zaczniesz działać od zaraz — syknął i wskazał na Bellę. — Twoja ciotka ci pomoże.  
Śmierciożerczyni zaklaskała, ale przestała, kiedy Voldemort przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. Popchnął Dracona w jej stronę i oznajmił donośnie:  
— Ten rok będzie rokiem dobrych zmian. A tym, który je wprowadzi, będę ja.  
Gdy skończył, wszyscy jak jeden mąż padli na kolana. Wymamrotali coś po łacinie, a wtedy warknął:  
— Możecie się wynosić.  
Zrobili, co im kazał. Kiedy wyszli, został sam w Sali Tronowej. Bethany cofnęła się pod samą ścianę tunelu. Nagle poczuła, że ziemia, na której siedzi, zadrżała. Nim zdała sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, runęła w dół. Myślała, że zabije się, spadając, ale tak się nie stało. Zawisła dwa metry nad podłogą.  
Voldemort wbijał w nią wściekłe spojrzenie czerwonych oczu. Przełknęła ślinę i wtedy opuścił ją na dół. Kiedy jej stopy dotknęły ziemi, podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za ramię. Mocno, ponieważ syknęła.  
— Miałaś stamtąd dobry widok? — warknął. — Jak ci się podoba zadanie dla młodego Malfoya?  
Nie odpowiedziała, więc nią szarpnął. Załkała i wychrypiała:  
— Nie chciałam podsłuchiwać, przepra…  
— Ja nie wybaczam — syknął. — Miałaś zostać w swoim pokoju, ale zrobiłaś inaczej.  
— Chciałam wyjść na zewnątrz — Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, co równało się najgorszej impertynencji. — Ogród jest dla mnie, tak jak atrium. Sam tak powiedziałeś.  
— Owszem — wycedził. — Ale nie wtedy, kiedy miałaś zostać tam, gdzie ci kazałem.  
Puścił ją i zacisnął dłoń w pięść.  
— Wiesz, co się teraz stanie — odparł zimno.  
— Tak — Bethany przełknęła konwulsyjnie. — Ukarzesz mnie. Rozumiem to. Przestrzegałeś mnie przed głupimi pomysłami, żebym im nie ulegała. Teraz tego nie zrobiłam i naraziłam się na twój gniew.  
Instynktownie złapała się za bolącą rękę i syknęła głośno. Spojrzał na jej dłoń i zmarszczył czoło.  
— Jest stłuczona — stwierdził oschle. — Wyciągnij ją przed siebie.  
Zrobiła to, co kazał. Dotknął różdżką jej nadgarstka i po chwili uczucie rwania zniknęło. Na ręce zostały czerwone pręgi i towarzyszące im pieczenie po razach.  
— Dziękuję — wyszeptała i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Czekała, aż ją ukarze. Chciała to mieć za sobą.  
Voldemort przypatrywał się jej uważnie, potem przeniósł wzrok na jej wychłostaną dłoń. Wpatrywał się w pierścień Slytherina.  
— Nie usłuchałaś mnie — zaczął. — Co jest niedopuszczalne. Wiedziałaś, jakie będą tego konsekwencje.  
— Tak — przytaknęła i czekała na dalszy ciąg. Ręka Czarnego Pana dotknęła jej podbródka; podniósł go i wtedy ich oczy spotkały się.  
— Mimo to odrzuciłaś strach i zrobiłaś to, co chciałaś. Nie pierwszy raz. Ciekawe.  
— Postąpiłam wbrew twojej woli — powiedziała cicho. — Przepraszam. Ja… nigdy nie lubiłam, kiedy ograniczano mi przestrzeń — urwała, zdając sobie sprawę, że to było o jedno zdanie za dużo. Skuliła się, oczekując na cios.  
Voldemort jednak tego nie zrobił. Nadal trzymał dłoń na jej policzku i wpatrywał się w nią uważnie.  
— Wychowanie wśród mugoli to jedno — odparł. — Upór i walka to twoje własne cechy. Nie poddajesz się łatwo. Jesteś słaba i silna jednocześnie. Chciałbym, żebyś była taka dla mnie – uparta i pewna wiary w zadania, które ci wyznaczam.  
Odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. Komplementował ją? On? Jeszcze nie tak dawno była rozczarowaniem.  
— Staram się — wyszeptała. — Zarwałam noc, ale nie po to, żeby zrobić ci na złość. Chciałam sypać wiedzą z rękawa po to, żebyś był ze mnie dumny.  
Uśmiechnął się zimno i powiedział:  
— Na razie jestem zadowolony z twoich wyników. Przed tobą jeszcze długa droga. Szkoda, że będę musiał wstrzymać nasze lekcje.  
Cofnął dłoń i wtedy Bethany ogarnęło przerażenie. Wstrzymać zajęcia? Zawiodła go? Przecież był zadowolony z jej osiągniętych sukcesów. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę. Jej zachowanie – kształcenie mogło przebiegać bez zarzutu, ale było ono niczym, jeśli ona sama nie chciała się zmienić. Na tyle, ile chciał.  
— Dziadku, nie rób tego — Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i złapała go za rękę, pomimo że jej tego zabronił. — Nie zabijaj mnie. Przecież się staram, wiesz o tym — syknęła, ponieważ trzymała go zranioną dłonią. — Ukarz mnie, ale nie zabijaj.  
— Nie bądź głupia — Jego głos był szorstki. — Nie zamierzam tego zrobić. Na razie. Mówiąc o wstrzymaniu lekcji, miałem na myśli wysłanie cię do szkoły.  
Zaskoczył ją. I co istotne, nie odtrącił jej ręki. Jego skóra była zimna, ale gładka na powierzchni. Nie miała żadnej chropowatości.  
— Do szkoły? — spytała, nie dowierzając. — Czy nie jest na to za wcześnie? Nie mam nawet różdżki.  
— Wszystkim się zajmiemy — wyjaśnił. — Jest dopiero maj. Mam cztery miesiące, żeby cię przygotować.  
Wyszarpnął swoją dłoń i zaczął się przechadzać.  
— Przyspieszam twoją edukację — powiedział zimno. — Żeby wyniki były jeszcze lepsze i nie obyło się to kosztem twojego zdrowia, będziesz pić specjalny wywar. Dzięki temu pojedziesz przygotowania lepiej, niż się spodziewasz.  
— Durmstrang jest daleko — zauważyła. — Ale skoro tak postanowiłeś…  
— Tam nie jedziesz — Zmrużył oczy, kiedy doszło do zdradzenia nazwy szkoły. — Wysyłam cię do Hogwartu.  
— Do Hogwartu? — Bethany była zszokowana. — Ale mówiłeś, że…  
— Wiem, co mówiłem — podniósł głos, przez co cała się skuliła. — Dyrektura Dumbledore'a dobiega końca. Mam coraz większą przewagę, moja armia rośnie w siłę. On to wie i zdaje sobie sprawę, że może nie wygrać tej wojny.  
Zrobił krok w stronę Bethany i powiedział:  
— Zdobędę Hogwart w przeciągu kilku miesięcy. Kiedy tam trafisz, ten głupiec będzie się jeszcze cieszył stołkiem. Nie minie wiele czasu, a zrzucę go z niego. Będziesz świadkiem zmian, które wprowadzę.  
— To miejsce jest ci chyba bliskie — wyszeptała. — Hogwart.  
Nie odpowiedział.  
— To polityka — syknął. — Nie jestem sentymentalny, co wiesz. Od jutra wprowadzam w życie mój plan. Nie będziesz mieć chwili wolnego, oprócz jednego dnia.  
Zmarszczyła czoło, więc wyjaśnił:  
— 28 lipca. Twoje urodziny. Nie myślałaś chyba, że o nich zapomniałem.  
— Nigdy nie przywiązywałam do tego znaczenia — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Dostawałam jakiś drobny upominek, czasem Mari mi coś dawała. Dla mnie to data jak każda inna.  
— Nie teraz — Jego głos stwardniał. — Nauczysz się cieszyć tym dniem.  
— Disneyland i sztuczne ognie? — spytała ironicznie, co nie spodobało się Czarnemu Panu. Pstryknął palcami i wtedy poczuła pieczenie na zdrowej dłoni. Wyciągnęła ją przed siebie i zobaczyła, że jest cała w czerwonych bąblach.  
— Pierwsza klątwa — wycedził. — Którą na tobie użyłem. Najłagodniejsza. Raz jeszcze użyj tego tonu, a bez wahania potraktuję cię mocniejszą.  
Przygryzła wargę, a po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy.  
— Przepraszam, dziadku — wyszeptała. — Za to lekceważące podejście. Zapomniałam się.  
— Za co zostałaś pouczona, bachorze — warknął i spojrzał na jej ręce. — Radzę ci się nie zapominać. Chyba że chcesz odczuć tego skutki. Zaklęcie żądlące znika dopiero po dwóch dniach.  
Przełknęła ślinę, na co zaśmiał się drwiąco.  
— Kolacja czeka — powiedział zadowolony. — Oczekuję od ciebie sprawnego posługiwania się sztućcami.  
Zaśmiał się ponownie, tym razem głośniej. Objął ją ramieniem i wyprowadził z Sali Tronowej.

**

Severus Snape opadł na fotel w gabinecie dyrektora i kiedy ten wyczarował przed nim kieliszek wina, skinął głową z wdzięcznością.  
— Szkoda, że to nie Ognista — mruknął Snape. — Tobie też by się przydała ze względu na to, co za chwilę usłyszysz.  
Dumbledore nie odpowiedział, tylko czekał cierpliwie. Severus upił łyk i wytarł usta dłonią.  
— Czarny Pan wygłosił dziś kwieciste przemówienie — odparł. — Poruszył kilka kwestii. Jest pewny swojej wygranej, co pozwala się domyślić, że jest bliżej znalezienia przepisu, niż nam się wydaje.  
— Gdyby osiągnął trwałą nieśmiertelność, odniósłby się do tego, że wygrał tę wojnę — Dumbledore uniósł brew. — Druga rzecz pewnie tyczy się tego, że wyznaczył kogoś do zabicia mnie.  
Snape zacisnął palce na kieliszku tak, że zbielały.  
— Nie mów, że naruszyłeś moją barierę oklumencyjną — wychrypiał. — To niemożliwe, udoskonaliłem ją najlepiej jak mogłem. Jeśli tobie się udało, to…  
— Spokojnie, mój chłopcze — Głos dyrektora był łagodny. — Niczego takiego nie zrobiłem. Wiem, że ciężko pracowałeś, żeby zapobiec wtargnięciu Riddle'a do twojego umysłu. Twoja bariera ma potężną moc. Umiem wyczuć takie rzeczy bez użycia legilimencji.  
— Jaki pewny swoich umiejętności — Snape uniósł w górę kąciki ust. — W takim razie skąd wiesz o tym, że planuje cię zabić? Sam do tego doszedłeś czy jednak kombinujesz za moimi plecami? Może nie jestem jednym, który był dziś w Czarnym Dworze, co Albusie?  
— Nie bawię się w przebieranki — rzekł Dumbledore, marszcząc czoło. — Nawet w te magiczne. Żeby mógł spokojnie realizować swoje zamiary, musi się mnie pozbyć. Mógłby to zrobić osobiście, ale po naszym ostatnim spotkaniu najwidoczniej nie ochłonął. Wysłuży się kimś, na kim będzie mógł wywierać presję. Młody Malfoy zrobi wszystko, żeby przywrócić rodzinie honor. Teraz ma wsparcie Lucjusza i może będzie mu łatwiej. Tom uwolnił jego ojca z Azkabanu, ale nie po to, żeby był przy synu. Jak wiemy, od kiedy sprowadził do siebie wnuczkę, czuwa nad jej nauką.  
— W sposób obsesyjny — mruknął Severus. — Chce, żeby była najlepsza i dąży do skutecznego wyprania jej mózgu. Lucjusz uczy ją Starożytnych Run.  
— Tom chce, żeby była przygotowana — Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. — Dziewczyna raczej nie nauczy się nimi władać, nauka Run zajmuje wiele lat. Do tego trzeba mieć dobrze rozwinięty magiczny rdzeń, ona jest dopiero początkującą. Jeśli odziedziczyła samouctwo Toma, może nauczyć się rozpoznawać Runy i blokować ich działanie.  
— Właśnie do tego chce ją przygotować. Wiem to od Lucjusza, któremu gęba się nie zamyka po dwóch szklankach Ognistej.  
— Mówiłeś, że poruszył kilka kwestii — Dyrektor wziął głęboki wdech. — Zadanie dla młodego Malfoya to jedno. Jeśli mu się uda, Voldemort wyznaczy nowego dyrektora. Najprawdopodobniej ciebie. Przyspieszona nauka dziewczyny wskazuje na jego plany posłania jej tutaj.  
— Tak zrobi — Snape wypił kolejny łyk wina. — Nie zdradził jednak, dlaczego. I raczej tego nie zrobi.  
— Pewnie ma to związek z przepisem — Dumbledore pogładził się po brodzie. — Meropa nie zdradziła, gdzie on jest. Od lat mam jedną teorię. Musiała go tutaj ukryć. Albo jakiś jego składnik. Krew Bethany nie może być wszystkim.  
— Wiesz, że będę miał na nią oko — odparł Severus. — Czarny Pan powierzy ją mojej opiece. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, że się do mnie przekonała i zaczęła ufać. Przejrzymy jej działanie.  
— Nie sądzę, żeby zdradził jej prawdziwy powód — Dyrektor zmarszczył czoło. — Na pewno wyposaży ją w solidne bariery oklumencyjne, jeśli całkowicie ich nie wyłączy. To jest możliwe. Dziewczynie wciśnie taką wersję, która sprawi, że ona zrobi co w jej mocy, żeby nie zawieźć dziadka.  
— Bethany nienawidzi go — przypomniał Snape. — I się go boi.  
— Co nie znaczy, że nie będzie chciała go zadowolić — Głos Dumbledore'a był chłodny. — Meropa również nienawidziła ojca, ale nie potrafiła całkowicie go odrzucić. Przywiązanie, które ich łączyło było silniejsze niż jej własne animozje. Bethany ma tylko jego. Może być dla niej okrutny, bić ją i zastraszać; świadomość, że jest jej jedyną rodziną jest dla niej ważniejsza niż otrzymane razy.  
— Wie, że znajduje się w sytuacji bez wyjścia — Snape zacisnął zęby. — Gdyby miała inną możliwość…  
— Mógłbym jej pomóc — wszedł mu w słowo Dumbledore. — Ale na razie to niemożliwe. Jest poza moim zasięgiem, w jego rękach. Z tego, co obaj wiemy, istnieje szansa, żeby ją uratować.  
— Co wymaga ogromnej dyskrecji i ostrożności. On wie, że możesz to jej zaproponować. Dlatego uczy ją wiedzy o Starożytnych Runach.  
— W razie wątpliwości posłuży się Runą Otwarcia i sprowadzi ją do siebie z powrotem — Dyrektor wstał. — A jeśli dziewczyna nas przechytrzy i odnajdzie składnik albo przepis i dostarczy mu go nim ją powstrzymamy, oznacza to jedno. Wygraną Voldemorta.  
— A jeśli zachowamy dystans — dodał Severus. — I ostrożność, to nasz plan może się udać.  
— Co powiesz na Ognistą? — Dyrektor uniósł kąciki ust. — Podoba mi się twoja wiara w powodzenie naszego planu, ale trzeba mieć na uwadze drugą ewentualność. Dziewczyna może i jest wrażliwa i nienawidzi Voldemorta, ale to wciąż ta sama krew. Chęć zwrócenia na siebie jego uwagi może okazać się silniejsza niż morale, które wpajano jej od małego.  
— Od kiedy zwracasz uwagę na tak zwane drugie dno? — Snape obserwował, jak wyciąga z barku Ognistą i nalewa do dwóch szklanek. — Zawsze byłeś wobec siebie bezkrytyczny.  
— Nie rób ze mnie pyszałka — mruknął Dumbledore. — Wierzę w swój rozsądek, ale jak wiemy, nawet i ja mogę się pomylić. Dajmy na to przykład z zeszłego roku. Źle oceniłem sytuację, pozbawiłem Harry'ego swojego wsparcia i doszło do tego, z czym wciąż nie może się uporać.  
— Śmierć Blacka — warknął Severus i odstawił kieliszek. — Jeśli mam być szczery, Black tylko czekał na możliwość, kiedy jego demony…  
— Gdybym nie zamknął go w rodzinnym domu, nie doszłoby do tego, co się stało — Głos dyrektora zabrzmiał ostro. — Bethany Terrell może i nie godzi się przekonaniami Voldemorta, ale to nie oznacza, że z czasem ich nie przyjmie. Nie spisuję jej na straty, ale nie możemy wykluczyć tego, że stanie się lojalna wobec dziadka. Bezwzględnie lojalna.  
Upił łyk Ognistej ze swojej szklanki; drugą wręczył Snape'owi. Ten zacisnął palce na szklanym naczyniu, kiedy Dumbledore wzniósł toast.  
— Za nasze zwycięstwo — powiedział, a Severus uniósł do góry kąciki ust. Upewnił się, że jego zapora oklumencyjna jest nienaruszona i pozwolił sobie na ironiczną myśl:  
 _Działasz zespołowo, ale tak naprawdę sam. To nigdy nie będzie nasze zwycięstwo. Jeśli ci się uda, będzie tylko twoje. Ja znowu usunę się w cień, o ile on nie pozbawi mnie głowy._  
On. Od lat grał po obu stronach; był człowiekiem Dumbledore'a, nawet jeśli jego decyzje nie zawsze mu się podobały.  
Tak jak jego nastawienie do Bethany. Dziewczyna pragnęła czyjejś uwagi, poczucia, że ktoś się o nią troszczy. Skupiła się na jedynej osobie, którą miała w pobliżu. Na Voldemorcie. Stał się jej mentorem, ale Snape wierzył, że jej serce nie przesiąknie złem. Dumbledore mógł jej pomóc, ale posłużył się wymówką.  
Gadał coś o uratowaniu dziewczyny. Tak samo było z Meropą. Gdyby chciał, wyrwałby ją ze szponów Voldemorta. Severus zaoferował swoją pomoc, ale zachowanie pozorów i nie wzbudzanie podejrzeń było dla niego ważniejsze. Snape miał zostać na swoim miejscu, co oznaczało pewną śmierć Meropy.  
 _Trzymaj się, mała. Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone._


	11. Chapter 10

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._ _  
_  
Rozdział 10

Voldemort wdrożył swój plan od razu. Codziennie, rano i wieczorem, Bethany zażywała specjalny wywar, który miał przyspieszyć wzrost jej magicznego rdzenia i umożliwić szybsze przyswajanie wiedzy.  
Po miesiącu intensywnej nauki czuła się zmęczona. Gdyby nie piła wywaru, pewnie umarłaby z wyczerpania. Voldemort za pomocą zaklęcia co trzy dni sprawdzał, jak wygląda jej rdzeń. Miał obsesję, jeśli chodziło o jej postępy, ale nie zapomniał, do czego może doprowadzić nadmiar obowiązków. W tygodniu dał jej jeden dzień wolny, w czasie którego odpoczywała.  
Nauka Bethany opierała się na teorii, ale po kolejnym miesiącu nadeszła chwila, na którą czekała.  
Siedzieli przy śniadaniu, kiedy Voldemort powiedział:  
— Nasza cierpliwość została nagrodzona.  
Bethany oderwała się od zapiekanki i unosząc brew, zapytała:  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Twój magiczny rdzeń osiągnął wymagany poziom — odparł i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. — Możesz przystąpić do zajęć praktycznych.  
Bethany zaniemówiła. Zaskoczył ją – lubiła teorię, ale czarowanie było czymś, czego nie mogła się doczekać.  
— To wspaniale — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i ścisnęła mocniej widelec. — Ale wciąż nie mam różdżki.  
— Dzisiaj będziesz miała — powiedział Czarny Pan. — Czekają cię małe zakupy.  
— To znaczy — zaczęła się wiercić na krześle. — Że gdzieś się wybiorę? Z którymś z twoich śmierciożerców?  
— Bellatriks zadba o twoje wyposażenie — wyjaśnił. — Zrobi to sama, nie będziesz jej potrzebna. — Kiedy jej entuzjazm przygasł, dodał: — Jeśli chodzi o zakup różdżki, w tej kwestii pozostaję tradycjonalistą – rodzice nie powinni wyręczać dziecka. To ważna chwila w jego życiu i uważam, że powinno przekonać się, jak to jest, kiedy różdżka go wybiera.  
Widelec, który Bethany ściskała w ręku wbił się głucho w zapiekankę.  
— Czyli to nie ja o tym decyduję? — spytała, marszcząc czoło. — Tylko różdżka? Jak to w ogóle możliwe?  
— Nie wiadomo — odparł i pogładził się palcem po brodzie. — Sama się przekonasz.  
— Kiedy Bellatriks mnie zabierze? Po południu?  
— Wyruszamy po śniadaniu — powiedział i wtedy uniosła głowę.  
— Idziemy razem? — spytała zaskoczona, rozszerzając oczy, na co uniósł w górę kąciki ust.  
— Chyba nie masz problemu ze słuchemmm? — zasyczał rozbawiony, na co potrząsnęła głową. — Tak, pójdę tam z tobą. Oczywiście w kamuflażu.  
— To — Zawahała się, czy to powiedzieć. — Miłe z twojej strony.  
Uderzył dłonią w blat, przez co wzdrygnęła się. Przyszpilił ją wzrokiem i wycedził:  
— To, że będę ci towarzyszył, nie ma nic wspólnego z miłym gestem. Nigdy tego ode mnie nie oczekuj.  
Przygryzła wargę i wbiła wzrok w blat. Dziwne, że nie wyręczył się Bellatriks. Załatwiłyby to szybko i po sprawie. Ciekawe, czym się kierował. Nie wierzyła, że uczuciem.  
Dłubała widelcem w zapiekance, kiedy ją ponaglił:  
— Przestań się guzdrać i wreszcie to zjedz.  
Westchnęła i zrobiła to, co kazał. Zapiekanka zdążyła wystygnąć, ale wiedziała, że jej nie odpuści. Musiała ją zjeść, bez względu na to, czy była zimna. Straciła przez to w smaku, ale jakoś dała radę. Kiedy skończyła, powiedział:  
— Jestem ciekawy, jaki rdzeń będzie mieć twoja różdżka.  
Wytarła usta serwetą i zapytała:  
— Czy to ważne?  
— Najważniejszeeee — zasyczał. — To on decyduje o tym, czego można spodziewać się po czarodzieju.  
Wstał i podszedł do niej. Ścisnęła trzymaną w rękach serwetkę, kiedy wyjął różdżkę. Utkwiła w niej wzrok i zamarła. Wiedziała, do czego najczęściej jej używał. Czyżby zamierzał potraktować ją klątwą, żeby raz jeszcze przypomnieć jej, do czego jest zdolny?  
Zauważył jej wystraszone spojrzenie, na co roześmiał się. Naturalnie, nie w sposób wymuszony.  
— Trzynaście i pół cala, cis, pióro feniksa — powiedział i przejechał po niej długim palcem. — Bardzo duża moc. Jak dla mnie idealna, nie mogę narzekać na jej siłę rażenia. Piękna, prawda?  
— Tak — zgodziła się dziewczyna. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej uważnie, kiedy podał jej różdżkę.  
Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, nie wierząc własnym oczom.  
— Weź ją — rozkazał. — Tylko nie waż się machnąć. Po prostu potrzymaj.  
Gdy drżącą ręką odebrała jego własność, powiedział:  
— Postaraj się uspokoić. Weź trzy głębokie wdechy.  
Zastosowała się do jego polecenia i wtedy jej dłoń przestała drżeć. Zobaczyła, że różdżka jest zgrabna i całkiem nieźle prezentuje się w ręce.  
— Jakie to uczucie? — zapytał i w tym momencie odebrał jej swoją własność. — Ją mieć?  
— Całkiem fajne — odpowiedziała. — I trochę dziwne.  
— Różdżka to naturalne przedłużenie ręki czarodzieja — odparł. — Zapamiętaj to.  
Skinęła głową. Obserwowała go, jak jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się różdżce. Gdy ją schował, błysnęło i jej oczom ukazał się wysoki mężczyzna o bladej twarzy i długich do ramion brązowych włosach. Ubrany był w gustowną czarną szatę.  
Siedziała niczym zamrożona, kiedy powiedział:  
— To zaklęcie nazywa się _glamour_. Jak widzisz, jest bardzo przydatne.  
Skinęła głową, więc ciągnął:  
— Kiedy wyjdziemy, będziesz nazywać mnie swoim wujem. Na ten moment jestem Ianem Oribsonem.  
— A ja? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. — Będę się jakoś nazywać?  
— Nie — odparł. — Ollivander wie, kim jesteś.  
Nie zapytała, kim jest ten człowiek. Domyśliła się, że musi być właścicielem sklepu z różdżkami.

**

Bethany uderzyła butami o bruk. Zachwiała się, więc Voldemort chwycił ją za ramię.  
— Nie umiesz utrzymać równowagi? — spytał drwiąco. — Gdybym ci nie pomógł, padłabyś na ścianę jak żałosny pijaczyna.  
Puścił ją i uśmiech znikł z jego twarzy. Jego spojrzenie stało się zimne.  
— W sumie to na jedno wychodzi — syknął. — Czy stałoby się to przez twoją niezdarność czy upojenie. Jedno i drugie masz opanowane.  
Bethany zacisnęła usta i spojrzała w przeciwną stronę. Ulica, na której się znaleźli była wąska i brudna. Poczuła się trochę nieswojo.  
— Gdzie jesteśmy? — spytała.  
— Na Nokturnie — wyjaśnił. Jego głos zmienił się – stał się chrapliwy i miał inną barwę. Bethany objęła się ramionami i wtedy usłyszała czyjeś kroki.  
Odwróciła się szybko i zobaczyła niską czarownicę, która pchała jakiś wózek. Znajdowały się w nim ludzkie ręce; ich palce były przewiązane czerwonymi wstążkami. Dziewczyna rozszerzyła oczy z przerażenia, na co Voldemort zaśmiał się zimno.  
Czarownica przejechała obok, kompletnie ich ignorując. Bethany przełknęła i spytała:  
— Co ona wiozła?  
— Talizmany szczęścia — powiedział Voldemort. — Na każdą z tych rąk rzucono czarnomagiczne zaklęcie. Osoba, do której trafiła wcale nie zyskała szczęścia, a wręcz przeciwnie – śmiertelnego pecha. Ta wiedźma serwuje potencjalnemu klientowi bajeczkę o cudach, które mu się przytrafią, jeśli kupi jej towar. Niezorientowany idiota przystaje na to i po godzinie jest martwy.  
Bethany poczuła, że robi się jej zimno na całym ciele.  
— Najlepsze jest na końcu — Voldemort uniósł w górę kąciki ust. — Kiedy naiwniak jest trupem, ta czarownica zjawia się i odcina mu rękę. Oczywiście zabiera tę, którą kupił i przy okazji zyskuje nową. Potem pozbywa się ciała.  
— Czy ona nas nie widziała? — spytała, chcąc zmienić temat. Czarnoksiężnik skinął głową i odparł:  
— Rzuciłem na nas czar, dzięki któremu nikt nie może nas zobaczyć. Było to konieczne, żebyśmy mogli się tutaj deportować niezauważeni. Kiedy stąd wyjdziemy, zdejmę go. Pamiętasz, kim dla ciebie jestem?  
— Wujem.  
— Zgadza się — Przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. — Omówmy kilka rzeczy. Masz iść przy mnie i nie wolno ci się oddalić. Kiedy znajdziemy się w sklepie Ollivandera, masz nie wchodzić z nim jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Jedyne, co mu powiesz to „dzień dobry" i „do widzenia".  
— Tak, dziadk… — zaczęła, ale po chwili poprawiła się: — Wuju. Co będzie, jeśli mnie o coś zapyta? Mam milczeć?  
— Takkkk — zasyczał. — Ten dureń będzie cię zagadywał, taki już jest. Jeśli zapyta cię o coś, ja mu odpowiem.  
Bethany zacisnęła usta, co zauważył. Chwycił ją za ramię i po chwili ruszyli przed siebie. Mijali różne sklepy; dziewczyna rzucała im przelotne spojrzenia.  
— _Noggin i Bonce_ — przeczytała nazwę jednego z nich. — Co tutaj sprzeda…  
— Będziesz się zachowywać jak ciekawski bachor? — warknął i szarpnął nią. Krzyknęła z bólu i zawadziła stopą o wystający kamień. Nie upadła, ponieważ przytrzymał ją.  
— Żałosna niezdara — syknął. — Na Nokturnie handluje się głównie tym, czego nie znajdziesz na przyzwoitej Pokątnej. Towar zalicza się do czarnej magii, więc musi być niewidoczny dla kretynów opowiadających się po jasnej, ich zdaniem lepszej stronie — Przy ostatnich dwóch słowach prychnął. — Żałosny teatrzyk. Połowa z nich pewnie praktykuje po cichu czarną magię, ale się do tego nie przyzna.  
— Czyli to jest zakazane — wyszeptała Bethany, na co przytaknął.  
— My jesteśmy inni — powiedział i wyjął różdżkę. — Czarna magia pozwala poznać siebie. Studiując ją odkrywasz, ile masz w sobie siły i ile jesteś w stanie osiągnąć.  
Spojrzała na Voldemorta, który uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. W końcu doszli do końca ulicy i wtedy machnął różdżką. Bethany poczuła lekki wiaterek na twarzy i zrozumiała, że zdjął z nich czar.  
Kiedy znaleźli się na Pokątnej, zobaczyła, jak bardzo różni się od Nokturna. Sklepy, które tam się mieściły, były kolorowe, a nieliczni ludzie, których mijali, wyglądali na pogodnych i zadowolonych z życia.  
Bethany rozglądała się ciekawie dookoła, co zirytowało Voldemorta.  
— Przestań — syknął, więc się opamiętała.  
— Przepraszam — powiedziała, co zignorował. W końcu zatrzymali się przed sklepem Ollivandera. Bethany spojrzała na wystawę, która prezentowała różdżki leżące na czerwonym materiale z pluszu. Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech; kiedy poczuła szarpnięcie, wiedziała, że czas wchodzić.  
Voldemort otworzył drzwi i wtedy zadźwięczał dzwonek. Wepchnął ją do środka; Bethany zrobiła kilka kroków naprzód, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Było małe, pełne regałów z pudełeczkami.  
— Niczego nie ruszaj — powiedział zimno czarnoksiężnik i wtedy jak na zawołanie przy biurku pojawił się wysoki staruszek. Miał przenikliwe, srebrne oczy. Na widok Bethany zmrużył je.  
— Dzień dobry — przywitała się i zacisnęła usta. Poczuła, że Voldemort kładzie jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Chcemy kupić różdżkę — odparł. — Czy może pan doradzić mojej bratanicy?  
— Oczywiście — Ollivander przyjrzał się uważnie mężczyźnie; potem przeniósł wzrok na nastolatkę. — Bethany Terrell — Uśmiechnął się, co nie objęło jego oczu. — Jesteś bardzo podobna do swojej matki. Pamiętam, jak kupowała u mnie pierwszą różdżkę.  
— Proszę sobie darować sentymenty — syknął Voldemort. — Zabierze się pan wreszcie za robotę?  
— Jest pan bardzo nieprzyjemny — Ollivander zmrużył oczy. — Ta młoda dama jest prawie dorosła i umie za siebie mówić. To twoja pierwsza różdżka, tak?  
Bethany poczuła, że ręka Voldemorta mocniej ścisnęła jej ramię. Syknęła, co nie umknęło uwadze Ollivandera.  
— Naturalnie, że umie mówić — wycedził czarnoksiężnik. — Wydała z siebie odgłos, a to chyba o czymś świadczy, prawda? Odpowiedz panu.  
— Tak, to moja pierwsza różdżka — odparła i wtedy dziadek ją puścił. Rozmasowała sobie ramię. Ollivander spojrzał na nią z troską i powiedział:  
— Orzech włoski, trzynaście cali, włókno ze smoczego serca, sztywna.  
— Że co proszę? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Taką różdżkę kupiła Meropa Riddle. Zobaczymy, jaka będzie twoja. Podejdź do biurka.  
Dziewczyna zrobiła, co kazał. Ollivander podszedł do jednej z półek i wziął trzy pudełka. Położył je na biurku i wyjął pierwszą różdżkę.  
— Mahoń, dwanaście cali, włókno ze smoczego serca. Weź ją, proszę.  
Podał jej drewienko; spojrzała na nie i wtedy usłyszała zimny głos Voldemorta:  
— Machnij nią.  
Wzdrygnęła się, ale zrobiła to. Jedna z półek zatrzęsła się i podskoczyła do góry. Bethany zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce, zdezorientowana.  
— To nie ta — mruknął Ollivander i dał jej do przetestowania dwie kolejne. Kiedy i te się nie sprawdziły, zawahał się. Zerknął na pierścień dziewczyny i zamyślił się.  
— Nad czym pan tak duma? — spytał nieprzyjemne Voldemort.  
Ollivander nie odpowiedział, tylko udał się na zaplecze i kiedy wrócił, trzymał w ręku pudełko. Położył je na biurku i przejechał po wieku pomarszczoną dłonią.  
— To jedna z najnowszych — powiedział. — Rdzeń, który posiada był niemożliwy do zdobycia. Do niedawna.  
— Co ma pan na myśli? — spytała Bethany, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Cztery lata temu na skutek pewnego zdarzenia w Hogwarcie dostarczono mi rdzeń do różdżki. To kieł bazyliszka. Jak dotąd istniała tylko jedna.  
— Kto ją miał? — spytała. Ollivander spojrzał na Voldemorta i odparł:  
— Przodek twojej matki, Salazar Slytherin.  
— Rodzina jej matki ma wspaniałe pochodzenie — Czarnoksiężnik uniósł w górę kąciki ust. — Ta biedna sierota ma szczęście, że do niej należy.  
Ollivander zmrużył oczy, ale nie odpowiedział. Otworzył pudełko i wyjął z niej różdżkę. Voldemort utkwił w niej pożądliwe spojrzenie.  
— Spróbuj — powiedział cicho sprzedawca i wręczył ją dziewczynie. Bethany wzięła do ręki różdżkę. Doznała dziwnego uczucia – jakby jej ciało przeszedł lekki prąd.  
— Nie patrz się tak — Z tyłu dobiegł ją karcący głos Voldemorta. — Machnij nią.  
Zrobiła to i biurko uniosło się do góry. Stała tak, kiedy poczuła, że czarnoksiężnik chwyta jej łokieć i wykonuje jakiś ruch. Biurko opadło głucho na podłogę.  
— To ta właściwa — Voldemort uśmiechnął się szeroko i pogładził Bethany po głowie. — Ile płacę?  
— Nic — odparł Ollivander i przez chwilę wydał się zmieszany. — Proszę to uznać za prezent.  
— Nigdy nie dał pan nikomu różdżki za darmo — powiedział złowieszczo i wyciągnął z kieszeni sakiewkę. Położył ją na biurku i spojrzał sprzedawcy prosto w oczy.  
— Naprawdę nie trzeba — Ollivander cofnął się. — Proszę to wziąć i już iść.  
— Spieszy się panu? — Voldemort uśmiechnął się drwiąco. — Zamyka pan za kilka godzin.  
— O co panu chodzi? — Na czole Ollivandera pojawiły się kropelki potu.  
— Tak się nie traktuje klientów — syknął czarnoksiężnik i pochylił się w jego stronę. — Nie codziennie ma pan takich.  
Sprzedawca cofnął się jeszcze i wpadł na krzesło. Stracił równowagę i wylądował na podłodze. Kiedy się podniósł, był rozkojarzony.  
— W czym mogę państwu pomóc? — spytał nienaturalnym tonem. Bethany spojrzała na niego zszokowana i posłała pytające spojrzenie dziadkowi.  
— W niczym — odparł Voldemort. — Weszliśmy tylko się zorientować, ale już wychodzimy.  
Zobaczyła, że pudełka nie było na biurku. Tak jak sakiewki.  
— Do widzenia panu — syknął Voldemort i chwyciwszy dziewczynę za ramię, opuścili sklep.  
— Co mu zrobiłeś? — spytała, więc wyjaśnił:  
— Wyczyściłem mu pamięć. Chyba nie myślałaś, że miał dobry dzień i postanowił sprezentować ci różdżkę.  
— Pewnie że nie. Wydało mi się to dziwne.  
— I słuszne — Voldemort przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. — Słyszałaś, co mówił. Stworzył tę różdżkę niedawno, po pewnym zdarzeniu w Hogwarcie.  
— Czy wiesz, co tam się wydarzyło? — spytała ostrożnie, na co zacisnął zęby.  
— Naturalnie — syknął. — Po raz kolejny przeszkodził mi Potter.  
— Jak to możliwe? Nie miałeś wtedy…  
— Wiem, że nie miałem — powiedział ostro; jego reakcja zwróciła uwagę idącej naprzeciwko kobiety, która pokręciła głową, marszcząc brwi.  
Voldemort pstryknął palcami i po chwili wyjaśnił łagodniej:  
— To nie twoja sprawa, co tam się wydarzyło. Najważniejsze, że masz różdżkę.  
Bethany rozejrzała się dookoła i spytała:  
— Nikt nas nie słyszy, tak?  
— Słyszą, ale nie to, o czym dyskutujemy.  
Pokiwała głową i wtedy odparł:  
— To nie jest zwyczajna różdżka. Do tej pory była jedna z takim rdzeniem.  
— Miał ją Slytherin — wyszeptała i uniosła w górę rękę w pierścieniem. — Dlatego nie kazałeś mi go zdejmować?  
— Poniekąd — Uśmiechnął się zimno. — Jak wiesz, jesteś potomkinią Slytherina. Ten idiota może i pokazałby ci różdżkę, ale nie od razu. To, co naprawdę wydarzyło się w Hogwarcie nie zostało podane do publicznej wiadomości. Dumbledore ułożył własną wersję, którą Ministerstwo bez wahania kupiło.  
— Liczą się z nim — zauważyła, na co zacisnął dłoń w pięść.  
— Jego dni są policzone — syknął. — Jak sama wiesz. Wracając do Ollivandera – i tak pokazałby nam tę różdżkę, nawet jeśli by nie chciał.  
— Zmusiłbyś go — powiedziała i wzięła głęboki wdech. Voldemort dotknął jej włosów i odparł, unosząc w górę kąciki ust:  
— Oczywiście – co do tego nie powinnaś mieć żadnych wątpliwości.  
— Nie mam — spojrzała przed siebie i wtedy drogę przebiegł im czarny kot. Bethany odruchowo cofnęła się i wykonała trzy kroki. Voldemort odwrócił się i chwycił ją za ramię.  
— Co ty wyprawiasz — syknął, przeszywając ją wzrokiem.  
— To z przyzwyczajenia — wyjaśniła, kuląc się. — Gdybym tego nie zrobiła, miałabym pecha.  
— Zabobony mugoli — wycedził. — Masz rację, dziś…  
Nie dokończył, ponieważ ze sklepu naprzeciwko wybiegła jakaś dziewczynka. Na oko jedenastoletnia, z burzą blond włosów. Spojrzała na Bethany i jej domniemanego wuja i podeszła do nich.  
— Przepraszam — zaczęła, na co Voldemort uniósł brew. — Czy nie widział pan czarnego kota? Przed chwilą mi zwiał.  
— Pobiegł w tamtą stronę — syknął, wskazując dłonią przed siebie. Dziewczynka skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się. Zerknęła na Bethany i powiedziała:  
— Sid źle znosi wizyty w _„Magicznej menażerii"_. A chcieliśmy mu tylko pomóc. Ostatnio ciągle wymiotował i…  
— Chyba powinnaś już wracać — warknął Voldemort, na co dziecko spojrzało na niego urażone. Wbiło wzrok w swoje dłonie i już miało ruszyć z miejsca, kiedy zwróciło się do Bethany:  
— Jeśli masz kota, to również powinnaś na niego uważać. Nie wiadomo, co za chwilę strzeli mu do głowy.  
— Zapamiętam — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do małej czarownicy, na co Voldemort zmrużył oczy.  
— To nie przeszkadzam. Cześć — Pomachała Bethany i mruknęła do mężczyzny: — Do widzenia, proszę pana.  
Potem pobiegła do sklepu, z którego wychodzili jej rodzice. Matka objęła ją i szepnęła coś na ucho. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową.  
— Ten bachor — wycedził czarnoksiężnik. — Jest półkrwi, co czyni go mieszańcem.  
Nie odpowiedziała, tylko wbiła wzrok w witrynę _„Magicznej menażerii"_. Na wystawie znajdowały się dwie klatki z sowami i terrarium z ropuchami.  
— Chcesz tam wejść? — spytał szorstko Voldemort, co ją zaskoczyło. Tak bardzo, że przez chwilę wahała się z odpowiedzią.  
— Zapomniałaś języka w buzi? — Zmrużył oczy, na co odpowiedziała:  
— Tak, chciałabym.  
Skinął głową i chwycił ją za ramię. Gdy znaleźli się w środku, Bethany rozejrzała się dookoła. Na ścianach piętrzyły się klatki, zewsząd dobiegały wrzaski, piski, skrzeki i syki. Przy ladzie stała niska czarownica w ciężkich okularach. Na widok Bethany uśmiechnęła się i spytała:  
— W czym mogę państwu pomóc?  
— Chcielibyśmy kupić jakieś zwierzę — wyjaśnił chłodno.  
— Do domu czy dla tej młodej damy? — spytała i przyjrzała się Bethany.  
— Dla mnie — odpowiedziała i już chciała zapytać o węża, gdy usłyszała głos Voldemorta w swojej głowie:  
 _Nie waż się o to poprosić._  
Zerknęła na niego i zobaczyła, że przeszywa ją wzrokiem. Nagle straciła jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie.  
— Interesują mnie koty — odparła cicho.  
— Nie chciałabyś sowy? — spytała słodko sprzedawczyni. — Akurat dzisiaj mieliśmy dostawę…  
— Nie — powiedział Voldemort. — Mamy w domu trzy. Koty mogą być. Kruki również. Co wolisz?  
— Kota — odpowiedziała. — Chciałabym, żeby był czarny.  
Sprzedawczyni skinęła głową i poprosiła o chwilę cierpliwości. Kiedy zniknęła na zapleczu, Voldemort po raz kolejny przemówił w jej głowie:  
 _Gdyby wąż cię zobaczył, wyczułby w tobie mówczynię. Najpewniej odezwałby się do ciebie i ty przez nieuwagę byś mu odpowiedziała. Zdradziłabyś, że jesteś wężousta. Nie możesz na to pozwolić._  
Zmarszczyła czoło, na co głos odparł:  
 _Później ci wyjaśnię._  
Po chwili wróciła sprzedawczyni, niosąc dwie klatki z pięknymi czarnymi kotami. Postawiła je na ladzie i zaprezentowała dziewczynie.  
— Samiec i samiczka — wyjaśniła. — Co wolisz?  
— Samca — odparła bez zastanowienia. Czarownica skinęła głową i odstawiła klatkę z kotką na podłogę. Bethany wpatrywała się w kocura o pięknych, błękitnych oczach. Zwierzę miauknęło cicho, na co uśmiechnęła się.  
— Nazwę go Mojo Risin — odpowiedziała i pomyślała o Jimie Morrisonie. Voldemort uniósł w górę kąciki ust i odparł:  
— Jest naprawdę piękny, ale jeszcze się wstrzymamy. Idziemy.  
Bethany spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, podobnie jak sprzedawczyni. Skinął na dziewczynę, która poczuła, że jej oczy wilgotnieją. Przejechała palcem po prętach klatki, licząc, że jej niedoszły kot podrapie ją na pożegnanie. Tak się nie stało. Utkwił w niej spojrzenie niebieskich ślepi, kiedy poczuła silne szarpnięcie w okolicy ramienia. Powiedziała ciche „do widzenia" i po chwili wyszli ze sklepu.  
— Zrobiłeś to specjalnie — wyszeptała. — Czego tym razem dotyczyła ta lekcja?  
— Niczego — Uśmiechnął się zimno. — Dostaniesz go, ale pod warunkiem, że będzie się inaczej nazywał.  
O to mu chodziło. Jim Morrison był jej ulubionym piosenkarzem i co za tym szło – mugolem. Mojo Risin był jednym z jego pseudonimów i nazywając tak kota, chciała zawrzeć cząstkę czegoś, co było jej drogie. Kochała Doorsów i tego nie mógł jej odebrać.  
Znów chciał coś na niej wymóc. Wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała spokojnie:  
— W takim razie go nie chcę.  
— W porządku — Voldemort nadal uśmiechał się drwiąco. — Próbujesz się odegrać. W sposób tak błahy i irytujący zarazem. Niezła taktyka, ale w niczym ci nie pomoże.  
Obrócił ją ku sobie i syknął:  
— Będziesz mieć tego kota. Nazwiemy go jakoś ładnie. Kto wie, może kupimy kotkę. Co powiesz na imię Emily?  
Zesztywniała, na co zaśmiał się zimno.  
— To imię tej mugolki, ale nadanie go kotu ma jedno znaczenie — syknął. — Coś zyskujesz i coś tracisz. Wiemy, jaka jesteś trudna. Czy według ciebie kotka dożyje pierwszych urodzin?  
— Przestań — Bethany zatkała rękami uszy. — Dlaczego mi to robisz? Dlaczego ten dzień nie może być wyjątkowy?  
Wtedy poczuła, że ktoś chwyta ją za lewą rękę. Myślała, że to Voldemort, ale to nie był on. Przed nią stał łysy czarodziej z brązową brodą. Spojrzała na prawo, żeby zobaczyć co na to jej opiekun. Jego jednak nie było.  
— Kim jesteś? — spytała, przerażona. Wiedziała, że to nie Voldemort. Kiedy użył na sobie _glamour_ , czuła, że jest tym, kim jest. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić. Na pewno nie była to więź czy świadomość, tylko dziwna moc. Teraz tego nie czuła.  
— Mówisz do siebie, mała — wychrypiał typ i uśmiechnął się do niej, ukazując braki w dolnym uzębieniu. — Czy dobrze się czujesz?  
— Był ze mną czarodziej — odparła. — Nie widział go pan?  
— Nikogo z tobą nie było — powiedział. — Chyba jest coś z tobą nie tak. Może ci jakoś pomogę.  
Co się, do cholery, działo? Dlaczego jej dziadek zniknął? Czy to jego kolejne zagranie?  
Przerażenie ustąpiło miejsca złości. Nie spodobało się jej, że trzymał ją za rękę. Wyrwała mu dłoń, co go oburzyło.  
— Co za niewdzięczność — odburknął. — Człowiek interesuje się, czemu jakaś smarkata stoi na środku ulicy i gada do siebie, a ta jak się zachowuje? Bije z niej arogancja, a to cecha bachorów Nokturnu. Jesteś zła, bo twój stary siedzi w Azkabanie, co mała? A może mamusia?  
— Nie nazywaj mnie małą — syknęła i rozejrzała się na boki. Jak na ironię ulica była pusta.  
 _Dziadku, gdzie ty jesteś?_  
— Wydaje mi się — Czarodziej zmarszczył brwi. — Że coś brałaś. Jakiego wywaru się nawdychałaś?  
Bethany zacisnęła prawą dłoń w pięść i wtedy mężczyzna zobaczył pierścień Slytherina.  
— Któreś z twoich rodziców nieźle się obłowiło — mruknął i zaczął sobie skubać brodę. — Jakim trzeba być kretynem, żeby dać dzieciakowi coś tak cennego i puścić samopas na ulicę. Okazja czyni złodzieja.  
Chwycił ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie.  
— Puszczaj! — syknęła i kopnęła go w kolano. Typ wrzasnął i wtedy zaczęło się coś dziać. Pierścień zaczął świecić się na zielono. Dziewczyna była tak wściekła, że tego nie zauważyła. Odepchnęła go, w nadziei, że się przewróci, a ona ucieknie. Domyślała się, że Voldemort musi tu gdzieś być. Celowo postawił ją w tej sytuacji. Albo to była nauczka za jej sprzeciw albo kolejna psychiczna tortura.  
Czarodziej jednak nie zachwiał się ani nie przewrócił. Poleciał z ogromną siłą na ścianę. Grzmotnął w nią i osunął się nieprzytomny. Bethany zakryła usta dłońmi.  
 _Nie, to niemożliwe. Przecież go tylko odepchnęłam. To nie mogłam być ja. Przecież jeszcze nie czarowałam._  
Wtedy poczuła na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Obok niej stał Voldemort.  
— Jak mogłeś? — Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z wściekłością, ale on nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Wydawał się być z czegoś zadowolony. Chwycił ją za nadgarstek i wtedy zobaczyła, że jej pierścień świeci jak szalony.  
Potem poczuła ciepłe powietrze na twarzy i szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Kiedy deportowali się do Czarnego Dworu, upadła z wyczerpania na trawę.  
— Wstawaj — rozkazał jej Voldemort.  
— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — spytała, zaciskając dłonie na kępkach trawy. — Zostawiłeś mnie. Ten facet mnie napadł i chciał ukraść pierścień.  
— Nie zrobiłby tego — wycedził. — Kazałem coś ci zrobiććć. — Ostatnie słowo zakończył złowrogim sykiem.  
Bethany wstała, a na jej twarzy malowała się złość.  
— Uderzył o ścianę — powiedziała. — Skrzywdziłam go, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.  
— Nie zabiłaś go — odparł zimno. — Choć powinien zdechnąć. Położyć łapska na tym niezwykłym przedmiocie. — Utkwił wzrok w pierścieniu. — Przynajmniej teraz wiemy.  
— Co wiemy? — spytała cierpko Bethany, co mu się nie spodobało. Syknęła i złapała się za rękę. Ukarał ją zaklęciem żądlącym.  
— Jeszcze raz tak się odezwij — wycedził. — A za chwilę spotkamy się w moim gabinecie w konkretnym celu.  
— Przepraszam — wyszeptała, trzymając się za obolałą rękę. — Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Czego miałam się dowiedzieć?  
— Ze twój rdzeń nie tylko się wykształcił, ale i daje o sobie znać — wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się zimno. — Co noc skanowałem twoją magię i choć byłem zadowolony z jej wyniku, to do tej pory widziałem tylko proporcje. Teraz zobaczyłem efekt.  
— Nie mogłeś mnie w to wtajemniczyć? — Oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się wilgotne, ale nie z bólu, który czuła w ręce, tylko ze złości. — Co by było, gdyby ten facet coś mi zrobił albo ukradł pierścień?  
Voldemort zmrużył oczy. Było w nich coś przerażającego, wskutek czego cofnęła się.  
— Mówiłem, że jeśli mnie rozczarujesz, zabiję cię — wycedził. — Na razie tego nie planuję. Jeśli coś postanowię, to jest to święte. Uważasz, że pozwoliłbym takiemu śmieciowi zrobić ci krzywdę? Skoro pozwalam ci żyć i mieszkać tutaj, to chyba o czymś znaczy. To była próba, głupia.  
Podszedł do niej i chwycił za brodę. Patrzyli sobie teraz prosto w oczy:  
— Dopuściłem do tego, ponieważ było to nam potrzebne. Nagromadzona w tobie złość pokazała, że to, do czego dążyłem, rozwinęło się ze świetnym efektem.  
Puścił ją. Zmierzył ją zimnym spojrzeniem i syknął:  
— Jedyną osobą, z której ręki miałabyś kiedykolwiek zginąć, jestem ja. Nie zapominaj o tym. Dzisiaj cieszysz się przywilejami, jutro możesz je stracić.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Wbiła wzrok w trawę i gładziła się palcem po zranionej ręce.  
— W sklepie tej wiedźmy powiedziałem ci, żebyś nie prosiła o węża — zaczął. — Nie możesz ujawnić, że jesteś wężousta. Nie w miejscach publicznych. Domyślasz się, dlaczego?  
— Czy to zakazana umiejętność? — spytała cicho. — Tak jak uprawianie czarnej magii?  
— W ich mniemaniu takkk — zasyczał. — Tak naprawdę to rzadki dar. Jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy to potrafią. Kiedy pójdziesz do Hogwartu, możesz używać wężomowy, pod warunkiem, że nikt tego nie zobaczy ani nie usłyszy. Ten stary dureń pewnie wspomni o twoim darze.  
— To on wie? — Bethany uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
— Nie tylko ja wiem coś na temat mojego wroga — odparł spokojnie. — Nie martw się, przygotuję cię na wszystko. Dumbledore nie zaskoczy cię niczym nowym. Chodź, czekają cię lekcje.  
Udała się za nim, kiedy coś się jej przypomniało.  
— Dziadku — zaczęła. — Mam pytanie.  
Stanął i odwrócił się w jej kierunku.  
— Mów — zachęcił ją, przypatrując się jej uważnie.  
— Ta różdżka — Wzięła głęboki wdech. — Powiedziałeś, że nie jest zwyczajna. Rozumiem to. Jak również fakt, że jej rdzeń nie był wcześniej dostępny. Ten cały bazyliszek, cokolwiek to jest, nie może być nowym gatunkiem. Skoro jego rdzeń był w różdżce Slytherina, to znaczy, że istniał już wcześniej.  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — spytał ostro, przez co wzdrygnęła się. Czerwone oczy przeszywały ją na wylot.  
— Twoja różdżka zawiera pióro feniksa — zaczęła nerwowo. — Ollivander wspomniał, że rdzeń nie był dostępny, ale tak sobie myślę, że mógł nie mieć racji. Ty również jesteś dziedzicem Slytherina, przez ciebie była nią mama.  
Zrobiła pauzę, kiedy wspomniała o Meropie. Obserwowała jego reakcję.  
— Bazyliszek, o którym mowa był jeden — wyjaśnił zimno. — Kieł, który Dumbledore dostarczył Ollivanderowi pochodził z jego martwego ciała. To Potter go zabił. Bazyliszek nie mógł ot tak się ujawnić. Został wezwany. Wszystko zostało starannie przygotowane.  
— To twoja sprawka — zaczęła, co go rozjuszyło. Podszedł do niej i chwycił za nadgarstek. Krzyknęła, ponieważ złapał ją za zranioną rękę. Zignorował to i wycedził:  
— Tak, moja. A na czym to polegało i co chciałem przez to osiągnąć, nie powinno cię interesować.  
Odepchnął ją, trochę za mocno, ponieważ upadła.  
— Wstawaj! — huknął. Podniosła się szybko – po jej twarzy spływały łzy. — Żałosny bachor — syknął i chwycił ją za ramię. Ruszyli w stronę atrium. Bethany szła w tempie, jakie narzucił. Była psychicznie wyczerpana, ale jego to nie obchodziło. Raz czy dwa potknęła się, co również zignorował. Pomyślała, że gdyby upadła, wlókłby ją po ziemi. To do niego pasowało.

Albus Dumbledore siedział w pokoju nauczycielskim przy podłużnym stole i razem z innymi profesorami czekali na Pomonę Sprout. Gdy się zjawiła, przepraszając za spóźnienie, mógł przejść do tematu, który nie dawał mu spokoju.  
— Moi drodzy — zaczął. — Jak wiecie, Lord Voldemort wciąż poszerza swoją armię. Prognozy na obecną chwilę nie są dobre. Nie oznacza to, że zakładam najgorsze.  
— Straszne rzeczy dzieją się od dawna — McGonagall wzięła głęboki wdech. — W tym tygodniu napadnięto na trzy czarodziejskie rodziny. Zamordowano wszystkich, a syna Seana Reeve…  
Urwała i zakryła dłonią usta. Dumbledore pokiwał głową i odparł:  
— Wiem o tym. Każdy krok Voldemorta jest przemyślany. Tak jak i ten, do którego chcę nawiązać.  
Zrobił pauzę i spojrzał na swoją kadrę. Wszyscy, prócz Snape'a patrzyli na niego wyczekująco.  
— W najbliższych miesiącach zawita do nas nowa uczennica — zaczął, na co Horacy Slughorn zrobił zaskoczoną minę.  
— I ona ma być planem Sami – Wiecie – Kogo? — spytał kręcąc głową. — W jakim znaczeniu? Schwytał dzieciaka i uczynił z niej jakąś tajną broń?  
— Raczej nie jest to możliwe — odparł sucho Dumbledore, marszcząc czoło. — Dziewczyna przez całe życie mieszkała w mugolskim sierocińcu. Tym samym, w którym wychował się Tom Riddle.  
— I który spłonął — wyszeptała McGonagall. — Razem z dziećmi i pracownikami.  
Snape zacisnął pod stołem dłoń w pięść i zaczął liczyć do stu.  
— To niedorzeczne — Slughorn zabębnił palcami o blat. — Do czego jest mu potrzebna mugolaczka? Przecież on ich nienawidzi. Czyżby naprawdę postradał rozum?  
— Jest bardzo pewny zwycięstwa — odparł dyrektor. — I panuje nad sytuacją, do czego nie byłby zdolny, gdyby oszalał. Dziewczyna, o której mowa, nie jest mugolaczką. To czarownica czystej krwi. Jego wnuczka.  
Wszyscy, prócz Snape'a rozszerzyli oczy ze zdumienia. McGonagall położyła dłoń na piersi i spytała:  
— Sam – Wiesz – Kto ma wnuczkę? — Kiedy skinął głową, kontynuowała: — Nie powiedziałeś nam, że Meropa Riddle miała dziecko.  
— Czy to miało znaczenie? — spytał, unosząc brew. — Voldemort został pokonany, a dziewczynka była bezpieczna. Jej matka o to zadbała. Chyba nie myślisz, że byłaby zagrożeniem?  
— Oczywiście, że nie — W głosie czarownicy słychać było oburzenie. — Dziecko nie jest niczemu winne.  
— Istniało prawdopodobieństwo — ciągnął dyrektor. — Że jej umiejętności, nie rozwijane, zanikną. Gdyby Voldemort odrodził się za kilka lat, dziewczyna byłaby charłakiem. Nadrobienie kilkuletniej wiedzy u osoby dorosłej jest trudne.  
— Ale nie niemożliwe — wtrącił profesor Flitwick. — Gdyby ktoś dał jej różdżkę w wieku trzydziestu lat i zażądał, żeby nią machnęła, nie oznaczałoby to, że jest charłakiem tylko dlatego, że nie miała styczności z magią. Jeśli z różdżki by coś wypaliło, wiedzielibyśmy, że jej zdolności są uśpione. Gdyby było na odwrót, potwierdziłaby się twoja teoria.  
— Możliwe — zgodził się Dumbledore. — Kiedy ją porwał, od razu zaczął ją wdrażać w najważniejsze zagadnienia. Ma sposoby, żeby się tego nauczyła. Kiedy tu przyjedzie, będzie znać podstawy.  
— Biedne dziecko — Głos Pomony Sprout zadrżał. — Nie chcę nawet sobie wyobrażać co to za sposoby.  
— Rygor i odpowiednie eliksiry, kochana — mruknął jedwabiście Snape. — Przy tych drugich magiczny rdzeń smarkuli powinien się szybko rozwinąć. Dotyczy to każdego nastoletniego czarodzieja, który o swoim przeznaczeniu dowiaduje się nagle jak i takiego, który oberwał zaklęciem i przez długi czas był w śpiączce. Geny tego dzieciaka nie mają wpływu na wzrost magicznego rdzenia.  
— Posyłając tutaj swoją wnuczkę — powiedział ostro Dumbledore, piorunując Severusa wzrokiem. — Voldemort ma plan. W związku z tym muszę was uczulić. Kiedy Bethany Terrell przekroczy próg Hogwartu, musimy ją mieć na oku. Donoście mi o wszystkim, co wyda wam się podejrzane. Pewnie będzie ciekawa wielu rzeczy, zacznie pytać. Każda informacja jest cenna, ponieważ daje możliwość poznania planu Voldemorta.  
— Jako potomkini Salazara Slytherina — Teraz odezwał się Snape. — Najpewniej trafi do mojego domu. Nie spuszczę z niej oka – smarkulę czeka prawdziwa szkoła życia.  
— Ty i te twoje rzekome okrucieństwo. — Profesor Sprout przewróciła oczami. — Potrafisz być trudny, ale wiemy, że nie pozwolisz, żeby dziewczynę spotkała krzywda.  
— Z czyjejś ręki nie — mruknął Severus i zacisnął dłoń na krawędzi blatu. — Ale z mojej? Kto to wie?  
— Przestań — McGonagall przyszpiliła go wzrokiem. — Pomona ma rację. Kiedy trafi do Slytherinu, co jest więcej niż pewne, otoczysz ją opiekuńczymi skrzydłami. Może nie będziesz się nad nią roztkliwiał, ale z pewnością nie będziesz wobec niej wredny. Umiesz się troszczyć o swoje wężyki.  
— Tak jak ty o swoje lwiątka — Mistrz Eliksirów uniósł w górę kąciki ust. — Jeśli chcesz mi wypomnieć Pottera, to proszę bardzo. Ale nie tylko jego masz na myśli, prawda? Lwiątka za często dostają w szkole wycisk od wężyków?  
— Przestańcie — Dumbledore spojrzał na nich ostro. — Każdy z was ma sprawiać wrażenie, że interesuje się dziewczyną. Może i jest krewną Voldemorta, ale to nie znaczy, że wkroczy tu z arogancją. Dziewczyna nie ma u niego lekko. Nie bądźcie zaskoczeni, jeśli zobaczycie wrak człowieka.  
— To, czego od nas wymagasz — Flitwick wziął głęboki wdech. — Jest bezduszne. Dziewczynę ma czekać kolejny cios w postaci fałszywie zatroskanych nauczycieli. Czy fakt, że trafi tutaj w złym stanie psychicznym cię nie przekonuje?  
— Jak najbardziej, Filiusie — Dumbledore splótł palce. — Taki człowiek jest podatny na każdą troskę. Możemy nie tylko pomóc światu, ale również jej. Odciąć ją od Voldemorta i ochronić. Nie zapominajcie, że jej świat wartości jest inny niż jego.  
— O ile nie przejmie poglądów dziadka — mruknął Slughorn. — Pamiętam młodego Riddle'a. Piekielnie inteligentny, zdolny i czarujący. Jego wnuczka może być inna, ale równie dobrze taka sama. Riddle był świetnym manipulatorem. Kiedy ją tu przyśle, zacznie robić słodkie oczy niewiniątka i wszyscy nabierzecie się na jej gierkę.  
— Dlatego musicie być czujni — Głos dyrektora był poważny. — Wyczujecie, czy nie kombinuje. I jeszcze jedno. Traktujcie ją normalnie, jak każdego ucznia. Nie wahajcie się odbierać punktów. — Nie zwrócił uwagi na oburzone spojrzenie Snape'a. — Czy dawać szlabanów. Kiedy do niej dotrze, że nie ma dla was znaczenia, kim jest, uspokoi się i kto wie, czy nie zacznie traktować Hogwartu jak swojego domu.  
— Jeden już ma — powiedział Slughorn, na co Sprout uderzyła dłonią w blat:  
— Chyba miałeś za dobrze w życiu, prawda, Horacy?  
Slughorn zacisnął usta i nie odpowiedział.  
— Kryjówki Voldemorta nie nazwałbym normalnym domem — Dumbledore westchnął. — Meropa Riddle poprosiła mnie o pomoc dla siebie i dziecka. Chciała uciec od ojca. Zdradziła go, ponieważ pragnęła wolności. Nie tylko dla siebie, ale również dla świata.  
— Gdyby nie Charmaine — McGonagall zmarszczyła czoło. — Dziewczyna żyłaby do dziś, a jej córka miałaby matkę. I może nie byłoby Sami – Wiecie – Kogo. Tylko ona znała jego sekrety.  
— Z pewnością nie wszystkie. — W głosie Slughorna słychać było ironię. — Może i ją wyszkolił, ale to nie znaczy, że uczennica przerosła mistrza.  
— Ty również nie możesz tego wiedzieć — Snape wstał, piorunując Horacego wzrokiem. — Może znała, może nie znała. Teraz to nieważne. Meropa Riddle nie żyje, a Czarny Pan ma przewagę. Musimy to im powiedzieć, Albusie.  
Profesorowie spojrzeli po sobie zszokowani. Dumbledore nagle wydał się zmęczony. Uniósł dłoń, chcąc uciszyć potok słów, który się wytworzył.  
— Dlatego proszę was o pomoc — odparł. — Jeśli się nam uda, ocalimy nie tylko świat, który znamy, ale również niewinną duszę. Bethany ma wybór, nawet jeśli on utwierdza ją w przekonaniu, że tak nie jest.


	12. Chapter 11

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._ _  
_

Rozdział 11

Albus Dumbledore stał przy otwartym oknie w swoim gabinecie i spokojnie obserwował błonia.  
Lipiec zawsze był jego ulubionym miesiącem. Z jakiego powodu? Było ich kilka. W lipcu przypadały urodziny jego matki i siostry. Kendra urodziła się czternastego, a Ariana piętnastego, jak na ironię. Zjawiał się na cmentarzu w tym drugim dniu i wspominał je obie.  
Dumbledore westchnął i przejechał pomarszczoną dłonią po parapecie. Ciekawe, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby nie zginęły. Czy on i Gellert odnaleźliby wszystkie Insygnia? Czy udałoby się im przejąć władzę i zapanować nad czarodziejskim światem i mugolami?  
Albus odsunął się od okna i zamknął oczy. Był młody i głupi, ale czy żaden nastolatek nie ma głowy nabuzowanej marzeniami? Nawet jeśli są one szalone? Z marzeń jego i Gellerta nic nie wyszło, za to doszło do tragicznego wydarzenia, które położyło się cieniem na całym jego życiu.  
Do urodzin Ariany zostało tylko pięć dni. Przez to, że jest celem Voldemorta i jego ludzi, będzie musiał użyć najsilniejszych zaklęć maskujących i ochronnych, żeby udać się na cmentarz. Jeśli jakimś cudem zauważą, że tam jest, będzie o tym wiedział.  
Dyrektor splótł dłonie z tyłu i zaczął się przechadzać w tę i z powrotem po gabinecie. Lipiec to nie tylko urodziny jego matki i siostry. W tym miesiącu, szesnaście lat temu, przyszło na świat dwoje dzieci, o których często myślał.  
Zarówno Lily Potter, jak i Meropa Riddle urodziły potomstwo w tym samym miesiącu i roku. Nie doszukiwał się w tym jakiegoś chorego przeznaczenia, dopełnienia do przepowiedni, którą usłyszał od Sybilli Trelawney. Niemniej było to fascynujące.  
Niemowlę, które pokonało Lorda Voldemorta, przyszło na świat trzy dni po jego wnuczce. Zarówno Lily, jak i Meropa próbowały ochronić dzieci przed tym samym czarnoksiężnikiem.  
Za niecałe dwa miesiące Bethany Terrell miała przekroczyć próg jego szkoły. Był jej ciekawy.  
Sytuacje, w których przyjmowano nowych uczniów zdarzały się, ale nigdy w przypadku szóstego roku. Pomijając pochodzenie, dziewczyna nie dość, że nie znała podstaw magii (choć mogło zdarzyć się jej nieświadomie czarować w sierocińcu), musiała to nadrobić w ekspresowym tempie. Do tego miała tajemnicę, którą zamierzał zgłębić.

Dumbledore zatrzymał się i pogładził po brodzie.  
Jednym z ludzi, na których Dumbledore mógł liczyć, był Alastor Moody. Jego atutem była doskonale opanowana legilimencja. To od niego dowiedział się, że Bethany miała już różdżkę. Moody użył swoich zdolności i przebił się przez Zaklęcie Zapomnienia, które ktoś rzucił na Ollivandera.  
Smarkata nie była w sklepie sama – towarzyszył jej jakiś czarodziej, podający się za jej wuja. To z pewnością jakiś sługus Riddle'a w kamuflażu. Przywłaszczyli różdżkę, której rdzeń był dobrze znany Dumbledore'owi.  
Czy oddając Ollivanderowi kieł bazyliszka przeczuwał, że dojdzie do takiego finału? Że Voldemort się odrodzi i wprowadzi Bethany w świat czarodziejów? Nie. Jego intencją była pomoc staremu przyjacielowi, jednak nie sądził, że stworzy różdżkę tak szybko. I go o tym nie powiadomi.  
Moody ustalił, że Ollivander przed zobliviatowaniem zamierzał poinformować dyrektora o niecodziennej klientce.  
Dumbledore uniósł w górę kąciki ust. To wyczucie Garricka! Chciał wspomnieć mu o nabytej różdżce, ale nie był łaskaw powiedzieć o jej stworzeniu. Pokręcił głową, marszcząc brwi.  
Dziewczyna miała różdżkę, której najpewniej pragnął sam Voldemort. Czy zamierzał ją przejąć lub udoskonalić? Tego Dumbledore nie wiedział.

**

Bethany obudziła się wyspana jak nigdy. Uniosła się na łokciu i przeciągnęła. Kiedy przypomniała sobie, jaki jest dzisiaj dzień, uśmiechnęła się.  
 _28 lipca. Jej szesnaste urodziny._  
Oparła się o poduszki i wbiła wzrok w baldachim. Po raz pierwszy obchodziła je w Czarnym Dworze. Voldemort powiedział jej, że nauczy się cieszyć tym dniem. Zależy co miał na myśli. Imprezy niespodzianki nie były raczej w jego stylu.  
Dziewczyna odgarnęła kołdrę i wstała z łóżka. Podeszła do lustra i przyjrzała się swojemu odbiciu. Zignorowała potargane włosy i czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach. Jej uwagę przykuło lewe ramię, na którym widoczne były pozostałości zaklęcia żądlącego.  
Oberwała nim od Voldemorta dwa dni temu. Mieli lekcję, w czasie której za bardzo się rozkojarzyła. Kiedy to zauważył, zdenerwował się i posłał w jej stronę klątwę. Myślała, że na tym nie poprzestanie i ją zbije, ale tego nie zrobił.  
Od pamiętnego lania w gabinecie, które wymierzył jej po powrocie z Malfoy Manor, jedyną formą kary cielesnej było wychłostanie jej ręki. Teraz przerzucił się na klątwę żądlącą.  
Bethany dotknęła zaczerwienienia na skórze i syknęła. Dobrze, że bąble zniknęły. Za dwa dni nie powinno być już śladu.  
W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi, na co Bethany odwróciła się szybko. Zobaczyła Bellatriks, która uśmiechnęła się na jej widok. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do niej plecami i zacisnęła usta. Czekała, aż się odezwie.  
— Dziś wyjątkowy dzień — zaszczebiotała śmierciożerczyni. — W tym wieku jest się na półmetku dorosłości.  
— Prawie — odparła Bethany. — Do osiągnięcia pełnoletności brakuje mi dwóch lat. Za rok będziesz mogła mówić o półmetku. Pod warunkiem, że przeżyję.  
Bellatriks zachichotała. Podeszła do niej i położyła jej dłonie na ramionach.  
— Nie będziesz czekać dwóch lat — powiedziała i spojrzała w lustro stojące przed nimi. Nawinęła na palec kosmyk włosów Bethany. — W naszym świecie pełnoletność osiąga się, mając siedemnaście. Wtedy kończy się Hogwart i wybiera drogę, którą później się podąża.  
— Absolwent decyduje o swojej przyszłości — Bethany wbiła wzrok w odbicie. Bellatriks przestała się bawić kosmykiem i jej twarz znalazła się przy twarzy dziewczyny. Uśmiechnęła się obłąkańczo i odparła:  
— Nie musisz się o to martwić. Twoja została starannie zaplanowana. — Bethany nie odpowiedziała. Patrzyła, jak ręką dotyka jej policzka i mówi: — Czarny Pan wie, co jest dla ciebie najlepsze. Wyzbądź się negatywnego myślenia i korzystaj z życia. Co ja bym dała, żeby być na twoim miejscu. Masz specjalne względy u Czarnego Pana i zamiast się cieszyć, narzekasz.  
Bethany nie chciała tego słuchać. Podeszła do biurka i oparła się o nie plecami.  
— Idę się umyć — powiedziała, na co Bellatriks skinęła głową. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i po chwili wyczarowała czarny szlafrok. Chciała go założyć dziewczynie, ale ta zaprotestowała. Zdecydowała, że sama się ubierze. Kiedy to zrobiła, śmierciożerczyni zaprowadziła ją do łazienki.

**

Bethany zatrzymała się przed jadalnią i wygładziła fałdy sukienki. Dziś miała granatową do kolan; włosy były rozpuszczone i pofalowane przy końcach. Bellatriks ten jeden raz pożyczyła jej swojego tuszu. Od momentu, kiedy użyła maskary i kredki Narcyzy, nie miała styczności z kosmetykami.  
Bellatriks poklepała ją po ramieniu i wtedy drzwi otworzyły się. Bethany weszła do środka i zatrzymała się. Voldemort siedział przy stole; na jej widok uśmiechnął się zimno.  
— Dzień dobry — przywitała się i ukłoniła.  
Wskazał jej krzesło naprzeciw siebie. Bethany usiadła i zobaczyła, że ułamał kawałek ciemnego chleba. Nie wziął go jednak do ust; zgniótł go i wbił w nią spojrzenie czerwonych oczu.  
— Nałóż coś sobie — rozkazał. Zdecydowała się na sałatkę z kurczaka. Kiedy zaczęła jeść, powiedział: — Pamiętam twój opór przed zamieszkaniem tutaj.  
Bethany oderwała się na chwilę od sałatki. Wbiła w nią wzrok i zacisnęła mocniej palce na widelcu.  
— A jak jest teraz? — Voldemort uniósł w górę kąciki ust. — Dużo lepiej. Przywykłaś do tego miejsca. W końcu to powrót do korzeni. Tutaj się urodziłaś.  
Podniosła głowę i teraz patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy.  
— Matka Lucjusza Malfoya pomogła ci przyjść na świat — powiedział. — Mieszkałaś tu przez kilka miesięcy, nim twoja matka zrobiła to, co zrobiła.  
Cisnął na stół zgnieciony kawałek chleba. Bethany popatrzyła na niego.  
— Nie doceniła tego, co miałaaa — zasyczał i położył dłonie na blacie. — Wyrzekła się swojego dziedzictwa i zwróciła o pomoc do czarodzieja, którego zamierzała zabić razem ze mną. Myślała, że jasność ją ocali. Pomyliła się – nawet ci szlachetni mają swoją ciemną stronę.  
Gestem dłoni przywołał na swój talerz kurczaka. Chwycił nóż i przejechał po ostrzu długim palcem.  
— Uczyłem cię o Dumbledorze — powiedział. — Czego można się po nim spodziewać?  
Zaskoczył ją tym pytaniem. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co odpowiedzieć. Sporo dowiedziała się na temat dyrektora Hogwartu – poznała fakty z jego życia i jaki był (według Voldemorta jego troska o dobro innych była iluzją; Dumbledore szukał dla siebie korzyści w podjętych działaniach).  
— Manipulacji — odparła po chwili. — Tego można się po nim spodziewać.  
— Bardzo dobrze — Uśmiechnął się do niej zimno. — Jest doskonałym manipulatorem. Uczulam cię na to. Kiedy przybędziesz do Hogwartu, zaproponuje ci swoją pomoc. Będzie gadał o tym, że świat nie potrzebuje wojny i że najważniejszy jest spokój i szczęście. Żeby tak było, konieczne jest wyeliminowane wroga, czyli mnie. A do tego będzie potrzebował ciebie.  
Bethany zesztywniała. Była głodna, ale to, co przed chwilą usłyszała sprawiło, że odechciało się jej jeść. Wiedziała, że Voldemort nie toleruje zdrady, ale sądziła, że to już jest za nią. Powiedział, co jej zrobi, jeśli uzna, że nie jest mu lojalna. Ta myśl ją prześladowała. Starała się skupić na tym, co jest teraz, ale miała ją z tyłu głowy. Wyglądało na to, że zamierza powtórzyć jej raz jeszcze, co czeka zdrajców.  
Już otwierała usta, żeby powiedzieć, że jest mu lojalna i nawet jeśli czasem go zawodzi, to cały czas pracuje nad sobą. Wtedy położył palec na ustach. Bethany zamknęła buzię i czekała, co będzie dalej.  
Voldemort wstał i popatrzył na nią uważnie.  
— On tak postąpi — syknął. — Zna twoją przeszłość i wie, jak wyglądają moje metody wychowawcze. Moja córka zdążyła go uświadomić. — Zacisnął rękę w pięść. — To jego taktyka. Wyciągnąć pomocą dłoń do kogoś, kto jego zdaniem potrzebuje ochrony i miał w życiu ciężko. — Przy ostatnich dwóch słowach prychnął.  
— Nie zdradzę cię, dziadku — wychrypiała i wzięła głęboki wdech.  
Zmrużył oczy i odparł:  
— Ten stary głupiec będzie dążył do tego, żebyś się ode mnie odwróciła. Potrafi być bardzo przekonujący. Skoro tego chce, zagramy w jego karty.  
Dziewczyna rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Czy aby dobrze usłyszała? Voldemort uśmiechnął się zimno i do niej podszedł. Dotknął jej policzka i powiedział:  
— To będzie nasz plan. Gdyby twoja matka zachowała resztki rozsądku, Dumbledore od dawna by nie żył. Masz szansę, żeby się wykazać, dziecko.  
— A co z Draconem? — spytała. — Wyznaczyłeś mu zadanie.  
— Owszem. To, że coś planujemy, nie znaczy, że go z tego zwolnię. Trzeba mieć alternatywne wyjście, prawda? — Zaśmiał się zimno. Bethany cała się spięła. Zauważył to i odparł: — Niepotrzebnie się denerwujesz. To twoje urodziny i ma to być wyjątkowy dzień, prawda?  
Jego głos ociekał ironią. Jak on lubił ją podpuszczać! Tradycyjnie spuściłaby wzrok, zniechęcona, ale postanowiła inaczej zagrać. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się zimno.  
— Tak, dziadku. To ma być wyjątkowy dzień.  
Uniósł brew, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w szyderczym grymasie.  
— Właściwie podejście — powiedział i cofnął dłoń. Powrócił na swoje miejsce i skupił się na kurczaku. Oderwał udko i położywszy je na talerzu, zaczął rozdrabniać palcami mięso.  
— Kiedy będziesz w Hogwarcie — zaczął. — Postarasz się zdobyć zaufanie Dumbledore'a. Nie od razu oczywiście. Stopniowo. Będę cię instruował na bieżąco. — Tu przyszpilił ją wzrokiem. — Nauczę cię, jak skutecznie manipulować wrogiem.  
Skinęła głową. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na jej talerz i warknął:  
— Zjadaj to.  
Posłusznie zabrała się za jedzenie. Kiedy się najedli, wstał od stołu i powiedział:  
— Chodź za mną.  
Bethany przez chwilę wydała się zaskoczona, ale szybko wstała i poszła za nim. Opuścili jadalnię i udali się korytarzem.  
— Dokąd idziemy? — spytała, ale nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Widziała jedynie jego białą potylicę i czarną szatę, falującą z gracją w ślad za jego ruchami. Przeszli przez kilka pomieszczeń, w których dziewczyna nigdy wcześniej nie była, by ponownie zagłębić się w kolejny korytarz. Kiedy byli na końcu, Voldemort zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na czarne drzwi i położył nich dłoń.  
— Co tam się znajduje? — spytała Bethany i nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuła się nieswojo. Wiedziała, czego się po nim spodziewać. Potrafił stworzyć iluzję normalności, by za chwilę gwałtownie zareagować. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogi, kiedy nie odpowiedział.  
Wtedy się odwrócił. Jego oblicze miało zimny wyraz. Podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za ramię.  
— Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? — spytała, spanikowana. — Nie zrobiłam niczego złego. Co chcesz…  
— Milcz — warknął, więc ucichła. Drzwi otworzyły się i weszli do środka. Puścił ją i zaczął się przechadzać. Bethany stała niczym zamrożona. Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana. Pomieszczenie było spore, jak na ironię słoneczne. Były tam dwa duże, pionowe okna. Ze ścian odłaziła niebieska farba.  
— Co to za miejsce? — spytała, kiedy stanął przy oknie. Znowu cisza. Gdy się odwrócił, oświetlało go słońce.  
— W tym pokoju przyszłaś na świat — wyjaśnił, a jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnej emocji.  
— Tutaj? — Bethany wzięła głęboki wdech, poruszona.  
— Od waszego zniknięcia pozostał zamknięty — syknął. — Wcześniej usunąłem stąd _jej_ meble i rzeczy.  
Wspominając Meropę, w jego głosie słychać było nienawiść. Tak wyrazistą, że się cofnęła.  
— To był jej pokój — powiedział zimno. — Twój również, przez kilka pierwszych tygodni. Później zajęła się tobą wyznaczona do tego czarownica. Twoja matka miała obowiązki, których nie mogła przełożyć nad niańczenie dziecka.  
Bethany raz jeszcze omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Tu mieszkała Meropa. Podeszła do ściany i oderwała kawałek łuszczącej się farby. Nadal nie wiedziała, w jakim celu pokazał jej pokój. Na pewno nie z potrzeby serca. Nie kierował się sentymentalizmem, a co dopiero uczuciem. Czy to był jej prezent urodzinowy? Przyprowadzenie do miejsca, w którym kiedyś przebywała jej matka? Co chciał jej zasygnalizować?  
Nie żałował śmierci swojej córki, nie krył nienawiści do niej. Po co więc tu byli? A może… Bethany wbiła wzrok w ścianę, a na jej czole pojawiły się kropelki potu, kiedy o tym pomyślała – że chce dać jej lekcję. W tym miejscu. Okoliczności były sprzyjające – jej urodziny.  
Powiedział jej, że jest podobna do Meropy, a to według niego nie oznaczało nic dobrego. Skoro czekała ją misja w Hogwarcie, to chciał mieć pewność, że będzie posłuszna i wypełni zadanie co do joty. W końcu kiedy dziecko jest daleko od domu, to nie zawsze robi to, co się mu każe, prawda?  
Kiedy o tym pomyślała, poczuła na plecach zimny dreszcz. Voldemort uważnie ją obserwował. Uśmiechnął się, dowiedziawszy się, co ją dręczy.  
— Moja córka mnie rozczarowała — powiedział. — Jak widzisz, miała wszystko, ale tego nie doceniła. Wolała współpracować z wrogiem i odcięła się od tego, do czego _wspólnie_ dążyliśmy.  
Położył nacisk na słowie „wspólnie". Bethany odwróciła się, więc ciągnął:  
— Meropa była oddana mojej sprawie. Może za wiele od niej wymagałem i presja okazała się zbyt duża? — Zaśmiał się na to ostatnie. Zimno, bezlitośnie. — Jeśli tak, to potwierdziło jej słabość — syknął. — Nieumiejętność bycia wytrwałym. A czy moja córka taka była? Nigdy. Skuteczna w swoich dążeniach. Gotowa zrobić wszystko, żeby mnie zadowolić.  
Nagle Bethany złapała się za głowę. Poczuła, że wchodzi w jej umysł.  
— Dziadku — wychrypiała. — Przestań, proszę…  
Nagle ucisk zniknął. Nie zamierzał przeszukać jej umysłu celem znalezienia nieodpowiednich myśli; przesłał jej za to jakiś obraz. Ujrzała Meropę leżącą w ogromnym łóżku. Spocona i wyczerpana, ale szczęśliwa. Trzymała w ramionach noworodka, owiniętego w czarny ręcznik.  
— Nie miałaś okazji jej nigdy zobaczyć — powiedział Voldemort. — Już wiesz, jak wyglądała.  
To prawda. Była podobna do Meropy. Wzruszyła się, widząc matkę i siebie, taką małą, zaraz po urodzeniu. Chciała się jeszcze nacieszyć wspomnieniem, kiedy je cofnął.  
— Dość rozczulania się — syknął. — Chcesz ujrzeć matkę taką, jaką naprawdę była?  
Nie zdążyła zareagować, kiedy znowu naparła na nią nieznana siła. Mocniej. Krzyknęła i uderzyła się plecami o ścianę. Osunęła się po niej i wtedy to zobaczyła.  
 _Meropa stała nad jakimś staruszkiem, który błagał o litość. Jego szata i twarz były całe we krwi._ _  
_ _— Nie rób tego — wychrypiał. — Mam żonę i dzieci. Pozwól mi być przy nich._ _  
_ _— Nie martw się o to — wycedziła. — Nie myślałeś chyba, że rozdzielimy rodzinę? Musicie być razem, dlatego im szybciej do nich dołączysz, tym lepiej._ _  
_ _Mężczyzna rozszerzył oczy z przerażenia, na co zaśmiała się zimno. Błysnęło zielone światło i staruszek był martwy. Meropa trąciła butem jego głowę, kiedy usłyszała, że ktoś ją woła. Odwróciła się i ujrzała idącą w jej stronę Bellatriks._ _  
_ _— Kolejny stękał? — spytała, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Na Salazara, czy oni nigdy nie przestaną?_ _  
_ _— Chyba nie — mruknęła. — Może myślą, że coś wskórają._ _  
_ _— Uważasz, że uda im się to kiedyś z tobą?_ _  
_ _— Ze mną? Płonna nadzieja._  
Wspomnienie zamazało się. Bethany siedziała pod ścianą, roztrzęsiona. Nie, to nie była jej matka. Taka zimna, okrutna.  
— Mówiłem ci — powiedział Voldemort. — Że była do mnie podobna. Teraz masz dowód.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Objęła się ramionami i wtuliła w ścianę.  
— Przejęła moje poglądy — syknął. — W rajdach dałem jej wolną rękę. Nie musiała zabijać, wystarczyło, że nadzorowała misję. Umiała dowodzić. Brudną robotę odwalali moi ludzie. Ale ona nie chciała stać i patrzeć. Pragnęła działać i się wykazać. Dowieść, że jest godna być moją córką.  
— Przestań — Bethany złapała się za włosy. — To nie była ona! Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy mnie nie okłamujesz?  
— Dlaczego miałbym to robić? — spytał drwiąco. — Wiesz, kim była i komu służyła. To mówi wszystko.  
Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła liczyć swoje oddechy. _Jeden, dwa, trzy._  
Usłyszała jego kroki i odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Kiedy je zamknął, otworzyła oczy. Była sama.  
Chwilę trwało, nim się uspokoiła. Taki dał jej prezent. Poczuła, że po jej policzkach spływają łzy.  
 _Nauczysz się cieszyć tym dniem._  
Zerwała się na równe nogi. Zamiast radości, czuła rozżalenie i złość. Czy choć dziś nie mógł być inny? Zrezygnować ze swoich podłości? Powiedział jej, że Meropa zabijała mugoli. Czym innym jest mieć tego świadomość, zawsze mogła spróbować o tym zapomnieć.  
Wspomnienie, które jej pokazał, wstrząsnęło nią.  
Na własne oczy zobaczyła, kim była jej matka.  
Nie musiał kłamać. Wychowana w taki, a nie w inny sposób Meropa Riddle robiła to, czego ją uczono. Widziała lód w jej oczach. Taki sam jak u niego.  
 _Była moim odbiciem. Nie uciekniesz od swojego dziedzictwa. Twojej matce się to nie udało._  
Spojrzała w stronę okien, przez które wpadało słońce. Meropa miała w sobie mrok, ale znalazła siłę, żeby się od niego uwolnić.  
A co jeśli nie potrafiła? Zwróciła się o pomoc do dyrektora Hogwartu, ale i tak skończyła w lochu ojca. Co się wydarzyło? Czy to Voldemort ją dopadł? Czy nękana wątpliwościami odeszła od wroga i wpadła w pułapkę ojca? Nie wiedziała.  
Bethany ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Zrobienie kilku kroków przyszło jej z trudem. Nogi miała jak z waty. Kiedy wyszła na korytarz, oparła się plecami o ścianę. Nie miała siły, żeby iść dalej. Zjechała po ścianie i usiadła na zimnej posadzce. Następnie schowała twarz w kolanach i wybuchła płaczem.

**

Voldemort siedział w gabinecie i wpatrywał się w ogień w kominku. Minęły lata, kiedy ostatni raz był w tym pokoju. Smarkula nie wiedziała, co znajduje się pod nim. Lochy, w których więził swoich wrogów.  
I własną córkę.  
Meropa. Nigdy nie żywił do niej uczuć, nie umiał kochać. Czy czuł się do niej przywiązany? Też nie. Była jego własnością. A jak coś się posiada, to się wymaga. Jest się tego panem i sędzią najwyższym.

**

 _Stał nad nią i patrzył. Przeszła przez tyle tortur, że powinna zmięknąć._ _  
_ _— Kiedy mnie w końcu zabijesz? — wychrypiała. Jej usta były potwornie spierzchnięte, podarta szata była cała we krwi. Tej zakrzepłej, jak i tej świeżej._ _  
_ _— Już niedługo — syknął i odsunął się od niej. Smród, jaki od niej bił, był nie do wytrzymania. Z bólu zsikała się kilka razy._ _  
_ _— Jakie to uczucie, widząc niedoszłą dziedziczkę w takim stanie? — spytała. — Nie przypuszczałeś, że do tego dojdzie._ _  
_ _— Tak jak tego, że okażesz się obłudną suką — wycedził. — Kiedy odebrałem cię tej wieśniaczce, zignorowałem sygnały, które, jak się później okazało, były ważne. Nauczyła cię wrażliwości, a co za tym idzie – prawa wyboru._ _  
_ _— Ty nauczyłeś mnie jednego — wychrypiała. — Nie odczuwać emocji. Udało mi się dokonać niemożliwego. Zachowałam zdolność przeżywania uczuć, ale nauczyłam się je wyłączać._ _  
_ _Wzięła głęboki wdech i zamknęła oczy. Voldemort zmrużył swoje i odwrócił się, żeby odejść. Wtedy usłyszał, że coś nuci._ _  
_ _— Masz jeszcze siłę śpiewać? — spytał drwiąco. Nie odpowiedziała, tylko nadal mamrotała. Odwrócił się i przyszpilił ją wzrokiem._ _  
_ _— Przestań — warknął i wycelował w nią różdżkę. Kiedy go usłuchała, spytała:_ _  
_ _— Czy wiesz co to za piosenka?_ _  
_ _— Do czego zmierzasz? — Jego głos był jadowity._ _  
_ _— Billie Jo mi ją śpiewała — wychrypiała. — Kiedy nie mogłam zasnąć. Czułam jej opiekę i troskę._ _  
_ _— Zobaczyłaś też, co ją spotkało. Sądzisz, że cię kochała? Bzdura. Miała zadanie do wykonania, a że nie usłuchała mnie i zrobiła po swojemu, umarła. Mieszkałyście we dwie w chacie na odludziu. Potrzebowała zajęcia i skupiła się na tobie. Chciała zabić czas. Nie ma tu mowy o jakimkolwiek uczuciu._ _  
_ _— Nauczyła mnie kochać — Mer z trudem się podniosła. — Dzięki niej obdarzyłam miłością moją córkę._ _  
_ _— Która nie będzie tego pamiętać — wycedził. — Zostanie sierotą. Przez ciebie._ _  
_ _— To ty trzymasz różdżkę — wychrypiała i opadła z powrotem na zimną posadzkę. — To z twojej woli zginę._ _  
_ _Voldemort nie odpowiedział. Wycofał się z celi. Już miał zasunąć kratę, kiedy spytała:_ _  
_ _— Czym według ciebie jest miłość, ojcze?_ _  
_ _Krata powoli się zasunęła. Stał przy niej i obserwował córkę. Potem syknął:_ _  
_ _— Słabością. Nie można jej odczuwać. Tego cię zawsze uczyłem._ _  
_ _Odwrócił się i odszedł. Meropa wbiła wzrok w sufit i wyszeptała:_ _  
_ _— Masz rację, uczyłeś. Tyle że we mnie zwyciężyła potrzeba kochania. Ty mi tego nie dałeś. Billie Jo nauczyła mnie tego. Kiedy urodziłam Bethany, obdarzyłam ją bezwarunkową miłością. Ta miłość sprawiła, że jest teraz bezpieczna. Z daleka od ciebie._  
Kochanie nie jest słabością. Skłania do poświęcenia, jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność. Nawet za cenę własnego życia.  
Lord Voldemort miał tego nigdy nie zrozumieć.


	13. Chapter 12

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 12

Horacy Slughorn siedział wygodnie w fotelu w swoim gabinecie i rozmyślał. Na kolanach trzymał pudełko z kandyzowanymi ananasami. Sięgał po nie, kiedy miał dobry humor. Teraz powinien trzymać się od nich z daleka, będąc nachmurzonym i poirytowanym na skutek decyzji dyrektora.  
Mimo to sięgnął po kolejnego i włożył go sobie do ust. Znał Albusa jak mało kto, szanował go i cenił. Ufał mu i jego decyzjom, które wydawały się najlepsze. Bo czy ktoś z takim autorytetem i zasługami mógłby się mylić? Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Aż do teraz.  
Slughorn przełknął i podrapał się po brodzie. Nim Albus przekonał go do powrotu z emerytury, uważnie śledził wydarzenia w świecie czarodziejskim. Ze wstydem musiał przyznać, że podobnie jak większość, nie wierzył w powrót Voldemorta.  
Slughorn, będąc przez lata w kontakcie z Dumbledore'em wiedział, że ten nie jest przekonany o śmierci Riddle'a. Nie poruszał z nim tego tematu. Kiedy Voldemort rzekomo zmartwychwstał, uznał, że Albus naprawdę zdziwaczał i że z jego psychiką nie jest dobrze.  
Horacy wyczarował lampkę czerwonego wina i napił się. Cóż, wtedy tak o nim myślał. Że poczciwy Al osiągnął taki etap w życiu, że fantazja pomieszała mu się z rzeczywistością i uwierzył, że Ten, Który Skończył W Piekle powrócił.  
Slughorn przyłożył kieliszek do ust. To, co początkowo wziął za szaleństwo dyrektora, okazało się prawdą. Lord Voldemort odrodził się i miał przewagę nad Dumbledore'em (o ile wierzyć słowom Severusa).  
Jeden Riddle dążył do władzy nad światem, drugi miał zawitać do tej szkoły. Dumbledore zgodził się przyjąć dziewczynę, twierdząc, że dzięki temu pozna plan Voldemorta. Nie chciał działać sam – postanowił zaangażować grono pedagogiczne.  
Bawił się przez chwilę wiekiem pudełka, otwierając je i zamykając. Nie podobał mu się pomysł Albusa. Według dyrektora Bethany Terrell była nieszkodliwa i łatwa do zmanipulowania. Wyrwana z miejsca, w którym dorastała i siłą wrzucona do nieznanego, obcego świata, bez prawa decydowania o sobie.  
Zdana na krewnego, który wymagał od niej bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa i który bezlitośnie karał za jakikolwiek opór.  
Kiedy pomyślał o Voldemorcie, przed oczami stanęła mu wizja dziewczyny leżącej na posadzce i wijącej się z bólu pod wpływem klątwy. Szybko przepędził wizję, ale to wystarczyło, żeby odechciało mu się jeść. Odłożył pudełko i kieliszek na biurko, i wstał. Otrzepał szatę, kiedy usłyszał pukanie.  
— Proszę wejść — powiedział i utkwił wzrok w drzwiach. Kiedy się otworzyły, zobaczył Dumbledore'a.  
— Witaj, Albusie — Przywitał go i uśmiechnął się w wymuszony sposób.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam — zaczął dyrektor, na co przyjaciel pokręcił głową. — To wspaniale. Pozwolisz, że zajmę ci chwilę.  
— Chwilę? — Horacy uniósł w górę kąciki ust. — Wydaje mi się, że rozmowa trochę potrwa. Wiem, do czego chcesz nawiązać.  
— Tak? — Dyrektor przyjrzał mu się z ciekawością. — Do czego według ciebie?  
— Do twojego szalonego pomysłu — odburknął Slughorn. — Nie zamierzam być jego częścią.  
— Więc co zrobisz? — Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. — Zrezygnujesz z nauczania szóstorocznych?  
— Kto wie, może tak zrobię. Powtórzę kolejny raz: nie będę jej uczył i nie będę wcielał się w rolę zatroskanego pedagoga.  
Slughorn podszedł do biurka, chwycił pudełko z kandyzowanymi ananasami i wrzucił je do kominka. Patrzył, jak pochłania je ogień. Rzadko wpadał w gniew, ale kiedy się na to zanosiło, nie było zabawnie.  
— Jesteś uparty jak osioł — powiedział Dumbledore ostro. — Dziewczyna nie jest odzwierciedleniem Voldemorta.  
— Skąd to wiesz? — Slughorn odwrócił się i przeszył go wściekłym spojrzeniem. — Nie widziałeś jej, nie rozmawiałeś z nią. Polegasz jedynie na relacji Severusa. Robicie z niej ofiarę losu i może coś w tym jest, ale nie uwierzę, że jest chodzącym niewiniątkiem. Takie ciche i wiecznie poszkodowane przez życie są najgorsze.  
— Severus jest bystry i zauważyłby, gdyby było coś z nią nie tak — Albus spojrzał na niego chłodno. — Mieszkała u niego przez dwa dni i jedyne, co zobaczył, to jej przerażenie i bezsilność wobec całej sytuacji. Nie przejawiła żadnego okrucieństwa; jej jedynym pragnieniem był powrót do sierocińca i odzyskanie utraconej stabilizacji.  
— Dobrze się maskuje. Nie zapominaj, że psychopaci są niezwykle inteligentni. Riddle w jej wieku był mistrzem w skrywaniu prawdziwych uczuć i skutecznym udawaniu.  
— Ty się boisz — Dumbledore westchnął. — Że to się znowu stanie.  
Slughorn wyglądał, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i spytał ze złością:  
— Co powiedziałeś?  
— To, do czego nie przyznałbyś się nikomu — Dyrektor spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Uważasz, że Bethany jest taka jak Tom i będzie starała się ciebie podejść, i wydobyć przydatne informacje. Dlatego obawiasz się kontaktu z nią i chcesz się od tego wymigać.  
— Myślisz, że się boję? — Oczy Slughorna zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. — Nie ma to jak tłumaczenie po swojemu, Albusie. Na moją decyzję nie wpływa żaden strach, tylko rozsądek. Gdybym się bał, nie powiedziałbym ci o horkruksach.  
— Jestem ci za to wdzięczny, Horacy — Dumbledore przyglądał mu się uważnie.  
— Mówisz to tak niefrasobliwie — Slughorn prychnął. — Jakby to było wielkie nic!  
— Niepotrzebnie się denerwujesz…  
— Właśnie że potrzebnie! — Oczy Horacego wystrzeliły z orbit. — To, co zrobiłem… wtedy. Nigdy nie powinno do tego dojść. Nie byłem młokosem, który grzał stołek od niedawna. Byłem doświadczonym nauczycielem, który dał się zwieść przebiegłemu szczeniakowi.  
— Nie mogłeś przewidzieć, do czego wykorzysta tę wiedzę — Dumbledore położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Nie zadrę…  
— Ale w pewien sposób przyłożyłem rękę do tego, kim się stał — przerwał mu szorstko Slughorn. — Kiedy wiedział, jak podzielić duszę, pewniej realizował swoje intrygi. W końcu uderzył pełną parą i rozpętało się piekło, o którym nie chcemy pamiętać.  
— Ale musimy — odparł Dumbledore z naciskiem. — To piekło znowu się zaczęło i jeśli chcemy położyć mu kres, pozostaje ci jedno.  
Horacy odsunął się od niego i pokręcił głową.  
— Chcesz wpuścić jego bękarta na teren szkoły — syknął. — Wierzysz, że wartości, które wpoili jej mugole wygrają nad tymi, których on jej nauczył. Co się stanie, jeśli w przeciągu kilku dni smarkula rozwali zamek albo doprowadzi do śmierci któregoś z uczniów? Albo posłuży się jakimś fiku – miku i sprowadzi tu śmierciożerców z dziadziusiem na czele?  
Dyrektor przyglądał mu się ze stoickim spokojem.  
— Właśnie dlatego to ty, a nie Severus, jesteś nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią — powiedział. — W innych okolicznościach byłbyś Mistrzem Eliksirów i opiekunem Slytherinu, ale — Tu westchnął i dodał: — Musi zostać tak, jak jest. Severus będzie miał na nią oko.  
Slughorn nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w ogień płonący w kominku. Dumbledore podszedł do niego i wyjął z kieszeni jakiś przedmiot.  
— Poznajesz to? — spytał i podsunął przyjacielowi pod nos. Horacy zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się przedmiotowi. Był to złoty pierścień z czarnym okiem i wyrytym wzorem.  
— Oczywiście — Slughorn zamknął na chwilę oczy. — To jego pierścień. Nosił go, kiedy bywał na moich spotkaniach.  
— I jeden z jego horkruksów — wyjaśnił dyrektor i schował pierścień do kieszeni. Na tę rewelację Slughorn otworzył oczy i spojrzał na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. — Tak jak ci powiedziałem, jestem ci wdzięczny bardziej, niż potrafię to wyrazić.  
— Jeden z horkruksów? — Horacy wbił wzrok w kieszeń Dumbledore'a. — Czy on…  
— Działa? — Kąciki ust dyrektora powędrowały w górę. — Niestety nie. Zniszczyłem go, ale w pewnym sensie jest nadal przydatny. Ale coś za coś.  
Uniósł drugą dłoń, całą poczerniałą. Z twarzy Horacego zniknęło niedowierzanie, zastąpione niepokojem.  
— Skutki klątwy — wyszeptał. — Tylko cud sprawił, że nie zginąłeś od razu. Rozumiem, że pomógł ci Severus?  
— Tak — Dumbledore skinął głową. — Zrobił, co w jego mocy, żeby mnie uratować. Jeszcze pożyję, ale nie za długo.  
— Ile ci zostało? — spytał Slughorn cicho.  
— Rok — Dyrektor zerknął na zniszczoną rękę. — Tyle mam czasu na zabicie Voldemorta. Jeśli mi nie pomożesz i nie połączymy sił, on wygra.  
— Czyli Severus miał rację.  
— Tak — Dumbledore spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Ma nad nami przewagę. Bethany Terrell jest naszą ostatnią deską ratunku. Zbliżając się do niej, mamy szansę poznać jego plan. Czy teraz cię przekonałem?  
Slughorn milczał. Dumbledore wiedział, że z sobą walczy. Był spokojny – nawet jeśli teraz nie da mu odpowiedzi, jednego był pewny – miał Horacego po swojej stronie.

**

Bethany siedziała na łóżku i bez słowa wpatrywała się dużą księgę, którą miała na kolanach. Przejechała po niej smukłym palcem i westchnęła.  
Wspomnienie, w którym zobaczyła zabójczą naturę matki wstrząsnęło nią i nie dawało spokoju przez wiele dni. Nie mogła się na niczym skupić i kiedy Bellatriks i Lucjusz to zauważyli, od razu poinformowali Voldemorta.  
Gdy przed nim stanęła, wdarł się do jej umysłu i poznawszy przyczynę rozkojarzenia, przez chwilę się jej przyglądał. Była cała spięta, wiedziała, że za chwilę ją ukarze.  
— Wiedziałaś, że zabijała — powiedział. — Miałaś tego świadomość i jakoś tak tego nie przeżywałaś. W wizji zobaczyłaś, że morduje mugola. Dopiero wtedy doznałaś wstrząsu. Ten twój odbiór… jest trochę irracjonalny, nie sądzisz?  
Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Bethany zacisnęła zęby. Podpuszczał ją, sugerując jakieś ograniczenie w myśleniu.  
— Twoja matka kochała zabijać — ciągnął bezlitośnie. — Niech to do ciebie dotrze. Możesz to wypierać i nabawić się nieprzyjemnych skutków.  
Spojrzała na niego. Wbijał w nią wściekłe spojrzenie. Kiedy się cofnęła, zrobił krok w jej stronę.  
— Wiesz, że tego nie toleruję — syknął. — Nieuważania na lekcjach.  
Napotkała przeszkodę w postaci ściany. Przylgnęła do niej całym ciałem, widząc, że do niej idzie.  
— Nie chciałam — wychrypiała. — Przepraszam, dziadku.  
— Żałosne skomlenie — wycedził i chwycił ją za ramię. — Choć raz przyjmij konsekwencje z godnością, bachorze.  
Poprowadził ją w kierunku biurka. Bethany drżała, na co prychnął.  
— W Hogwarcie czeka cię misja — warknął. — Misja, rozumiesz? Żeby się udało, nie możesz zachowywać się jak jakaś larwa!  
Pchnął ją na biurko, wskutek czego uderzyła się brzuchem o jego brzeg. Krzyknęła i złapawszy się za bolące miejsce, położyła na podłodze.  
— Wstawaj — rozkazał, ale tego nie uczyniła.  
— Boli mnie — wychlipała. Zwinęła się w kłębek i czekała. Myślała, że ją kopnie albo potraktuje klątwą, ale tego nie zrobił. Stał nad nią i patrzył na nią zimno. Po chwili pochylił się i chwyciwszy za ramiona, pomógł wstać.  
— To zwykłe uderzenie — syknął i odjął jej ręce od brzucha. — W Hogwarcie — Zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy. — Dzieciaki polegają na klątwach, ile wlezie. Skoro panikujesz na skutek czegoś takiego, to uważasz, że tam przetrwasz?  
Prychnął i odsunął się od niej.  
— To, co poczułaś, to nawet nie jest ból — powiedział zimno. — Ten prawdziwy jest nie do zniesienia. Paraliżuje twoje ciało — Kiedy wyciągnął różdżkę, Bethany rozszerzyła oczy z przerażenia. — Doznajesz uczucia, że pali je ogień i jedyne czego pragniesz, to umrzeć, żeby tego nie czuć.  
— Dziadku — Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy, kiedy w nią wycelował.  
— Uczyłaś się o tej klątwie — Jego usta rozciągnęły się w paskudnym grymasie. — To ulubienica Belli.  
— Nauczę się nie być słabą — wychrypiała. — Zrobię, co zechcesz, tylko nie używaj jej na mnie. Proszę!  
— Chcę — syknął. — Abyś przygotowała się na misję. Potrafisz być silna, ale to za mało. Częściej rozczulasz się nad sobą, a to jest niedopuszczalne. Rozluźnij się. _Crucio!_  
Bethany poczuła, że paraliżuje ją nieznana energia. Upadła na podłogę i wtedy się zaczęło. Każdy jej mięsień przeszył niewyobrażalny ból. Zaczęła krzyczeć i wić się po podłodze. Po pięciu sekundach Voldemort cofnął zaklęcie.  
Dziewczyna dyszała. Była cała spocona, włosy przykleiły się do jej czoła. Czarnoksiężnik przejechał palcem po różdżce i pochyliwszy się nad wnuczką, powiedział:  
— Polegam na tej klątwie, jak sama widziałaś. Dzięki niej potrafię utrzymać w ryzach moich śmierciożerców. Teraz również ciebie.  
Bethany nie miała siły, żeby odpowiedzieć. Wszystko ją bolało, czuła się osłabiona. Zauważył to, ponieważ przykucnął i wyczarował jakąś fiolkę. Uniósł jej głowę i wlał do ust zawartość. Kiedy przełknęła, odczekał chwilę. Odgarnął jej włosy z czoła i odparł:  
— Ból zaraz minie.  
Tak też się stało. Po dwóch minutach Bethany mogła normalnie usiąść na podłodze i swobodnie poruszać rękami i nogami.  
— Wstań — rozkazał Voldemort, co zrobiła. Stała przed nim, bojąc się go bardziej niż do tej pory.  
— Koniec z rozczulaniem się nad sobą — syknął. — Okres ochronny minął. Czeka cię zadanie, którego nie możesz spartaczyć. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?  
— Tak, dziadku — wychrypiała, na co warknął:  
— Stoisz przed swoim panem, smarkulo.  
Dziewczyna zadrżała na całym ciele i uklęknęła. Spuściła głowę i wyszeptała:  
— Tak, mój panie.  
— W ciągu najbliższych dni wszystko ci objaśnię. To, co cię czeka, zostanie między nami, rozumiesz?  
— Tak.  
— Snape będzie cię miał na oku. Masz się przykładać, nie chcę słyszeć, że się lenisz. Jeśli olejesz obowiązki, kara cię nie ominie. Odległość nie ma tu żadnego znaczenia.  
Chwycił ją za brodę i uniósł jej głowę: ich spojrzenia spotkały się.  
— Gdybym dłużej przytrzymał cię pod _Cruciatusem_ — powiedział. — Wpadłabyś w obłęd. Jeśli mnie zawiedziesz, zrobię to, a wtedy wyeliminowanie syfu przyjdzie mi łatwiej.  
Odepchnął ją, wskutek czego upadła na plecy.  
— Wstawaj — warknął, więc uczyniła to. Utrzymanie równowagi przyszło jej z trudem, nogi miała jak z waty. Pstryknął palcami i wtedy przed oczami rozbłysnął jej jakiś obraz. Kiedy się wyostrzył, zobaczyła w nim złotą obrączkę. Z jednej strony miała motyw małego węża.  
— To jest cel twojej misji — powiedział. — Obrączka mojej matki.  
Po chwili obraz znikł. Podszedł do niej i chwycił za ramię.  
— Nie byłoby tyle zamieszania, gdyby nie moja córka — syknął. — Ukradła jedyną pamiątkę po swojej babce. Jak widzisz, oprócz zadowalania mnie lubiła robić mi na złość. Tobie tego nie radzę.  
Mocno nią szarpnął, wskutek czego upadła. Krzyknęła i wtedy usłyszała jego głos:  
— Za dużo stękasz. Nie martw się, popracujemy nad tym.  
Bethany zadrżała, kiedy to sobie przypomniała. Voldemort przestał się z nią cackać i żeby to jej uświadomić, użył na niej jednego z Niewybaczalnych. Na wspomnienie klątwy zrobiła się cała mokra. O ile wcześniej pozwalała sobie na mały bunt, to teraz się go wyzbyła. Zniosłaby najgorsze lanie, byleby nigdy nie poczuć ponownego działania _Cruciatusa_.  
Otworzyła książkę, którą miała na kolanach. Od kilku dni zgłębiała jej treść. _Historia Hogwartu_ była jej prezentem urodzinowym od dziadka. Brakowało w niej kilku stron – wyrwał rozdziały, które opisywały poglądy Godryka Gryffindora na temat przyjmowana mugolaków i mieszańców do Hogwartu.  
Podkreślił fragmenty, które odnosiły się bezpośrednio do Salazara Slytherina. Uczyła się ich po raz kolejny, żeby nie zaliczyć jakiejś wpadki.  
Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i weszła podekscytowana Bellatriks. Bethany spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, kiedy powiedziała:  
— Niech panienka odłoży tę książkę.  
— Co się stało? — spytała, kiedy śmierciożerczyni zamknęła drzwi.  
— Musisz się przebrać w swój mundurek — wyjaśniła. — Czarny Pan pragnie cię w nim zobaczyć.  
Bethany zacisnęła zęby. Wiedziała, co ją czeka. Za kilkanaście dni wyruszała do Hogwartu, w związku z czym Voldemort kazał jej zakładać szkolną szatę. Gdy się w nią ubrała, szła do gabinetu, a on przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. Miała trafić do Slytherinu, zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Nie podobał się jej zielono – srebrny krawat, który był elementem stroju.  
Do tej pory paradowała przed nim trzy razy. Bez słowa odłożyła książkę i pozwoliła Bellatriks się przebrać.  
Kiedy stawiła się przed gabinetem, wzięła głęboki wdech. Nie lubiła tego stroju, ale robiła, co jej kazał. Nie chciała go rozgniewać. Panicznie bała się, że potraktuje ją _Cruciatusem_.  
Drzwi uchyliły do wewnątrz, więc weszła do środka. Voldemort siedział przy biurku i kiedy ją zobaczył, uśmiechnął się zimno.  
— Ślizgonka jak się patrzy — powiedział i wskazał jej krzesło naprzeciw siebie. Usiadła i czekała.  
Pstryknął palcami i dokumenty, które miał przed sobą, zniknęły. Przeszył dziewczynę spojrzeniem czerwonych oczu i odparł:  
— To twoje ostatnie dni tutaj. Cieszysz się, że wyjeżdżasz?  
Bethany nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. W końcu wykrztusiła:  
— Jestem ciekawa tej szkoły. Czytając _Historię Hogwartu_ …  
— Nie o to pytałem — przerwał jej ostro. — Czujesz ulgę, że opuszczasz Czarny Dwór, ponieważ daje ci to możliwość przebywać z dala ode mnie. Nic bardziej mylnego.  
Wstał, przez co cała się spięła. O co mu teraz chodziło?  
— Powiedziałem ci, że odległość nie jest przeszkodą — zaczął, podchodząc do niej. — Jeśli chodzi o nadzorowanie cię, nie tylko Severus będzie na ciebie uważał.  
Chwycił jej nadgarstek i uniósł w górę. Postukał palcem w pierścionek, który jej dał.  
— Jak wiesz, pewne rzeczy warto zachować dla siebie — Uśmiechnął się do niej diabolicznie. — Co jest rozumiane następująco: przekazujesz je mnie. Wszelkie wątpliwości, potrzeba wygadania się. Oczywiście tylko coś poważnego, daruj sobie rozterki sercowe czy własne frustracje.  
— Będziemy się kontaktować za pomocą pierścienia? — spytała, na co skinął głową.  
— Będziesz musiała upuścić na niego trochę swojej krwi, żeby go uaktywnić. Kiedy tak się stanie, pomyśl, czym chcesz się ze mną podzielić.  
— Swoją odpowiedź — zaczęła i wzięła głęboki wdech, przypominając sobie okoliczności śmierci Emily. — Prześlesz do mojego umysłu, tak?  
— Zgadza się — Popatrzył na nią zadowolony. — Jak wtedy, kiedy zginęła twoja mugolka.  
Bethany zacisnęła zęby i uciekła spojrzeniem w bok. Nie spodobało się mu to, ponieważ szarpnął ją za nadgarstek, zmuszając do wstania. Krzyknęła, kiedy stanęła naprzeciw niego. Patrzyli sobie teraz prosto w oczy.  
— Łatwo jest wniknąć w twój umysł — syknął. — Czyta się w nim, jak w otwartej księdze. Nie jestem jedynym, który to potrafi.  
— Dumbledore — wyszeptała, a jego oczy rozbłysły nienawiścią na dźwięk tego nazwiska.  
— Spróbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć — syknął i zaczął podwijać rękaw jej koszuli. — Ale jako stary wyjadacz wie, że przyjedziesz odpowiednio przygotowana.  
— Co robisz? — spytała, kiedy obnażył jej rękę do łokcia. Przejechał palcem po jej bladej skórze i pokręcił głową. Kiedy odsłonił całe ramię, jego uwagę coś przykuło.  
— Co to jest? — spytał, wskazując na czerwoną bliznę w kształcie długiej linii. Bethany przygryzła wargę. Wiedziała, że dostrzegł nacięcie na jej ramieniu.  
— To ślad od noża — wycedził i zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy. — Wyjaśnij mi to.  
Bethany poczuła, że zrobiła się cała mokra. Nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Voldemort zmrużył oczy i wdarł się do jej umysłu. Syknęła i zacisnęła zęby.  
 _Była w toalecie sierocińca razem z Mari. Miały po dwanaście lat. Trzymały się za ręce, kiedy przyjaciółka powiedziała:_ _  
_ _— Wiesz, myślę, że powinnyśmy to zrobić._ _  
_ _Bethany spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, więc wyjaśniła:_ _  
_ _— Przypieczętować naszą przyjaźń na wieki._ _  
_ _— Jak chcesz to zrobić? — spytała, na co Mari uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo:_ _  
_ _— W ten sam sposób, co Jim i Patricia._ _  
_ _Bethany puściła jej ręce i popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem:_ _  
_ _— Krwią? Chyba ci odbiło. Poza tym Morrison i Kennealy nie podpisali aktu przyjaźni, tylko akt małżeństwa._ _  
_ _— Punkt dla ciebie za znajomość tej historii — Mari mrugnęła do niej i pogrzebała w kieszeni spodni. — Wiesz, myślę że to będzie fascynujące. On i Pat naprawdę czuli do siebie miętę i nie chodzi tu o wątek seksualny, bardziej o pokrewieństwo dusz. Ale i tak ostro się pieprzyli, nie ma co tu owijać w bawełnę._ _  
_ _— Lambertowa jednak powinna to zrobić — Bethany skrzyżowała ramiona. Mari popatrzyła na koleżankę jakby była niespełna rozumu i spytała:_ _  
_ _— Co powinna? Wyszorować mi usta mydłem? Sama używa gorszego słownictwa, zwłaszcza kiedy zabawia się z polonistą._ _  
_ _— Ona i Tucker? — Bethany wytrzeszczyła oczy, na co Mari zaśmiała się:_ _  
_ _— A co myślałaś? Że jako stara panna sobie nie używa? Jest ostra i to jak! Łóżko w pokoju gościnnym co środa chodzi jak szalone._ _  
_ _— Podkradasz się pod drzwi i nasłuchujesz? — Bethany nie wierzyła w to, co słyszy. — A co będzie, jeśli złapie cię Fletcher…_ _  
_ _— Ten stary dziadyga nigdy mnie nie dogoni — prychnęła Mari i pomachała jej przed oczami małym nożykiem. — Poza tym co to za przyjemność słuchać, kiedy oddziela cię przeszkoda? Lepiej iść tam pół godziny wcześniej i schować się pod łóżkiem._ _  
_ _— Jesteś zboczona!_ _  
_ _— Wiem o tym — przyznała nieskromnie. — I głodna nowych wrażeń. Zrobię to pierwsza. — Przejechała ostrzem po swoim łokciu. Natychmiast pojawiła się krew, kilka kropel spadło na jasne płytki._ _  
_ _— Chyba zrobimy inaczej — Mari patrzyła zafascynowana na swoje zranienie. — Po co bawić się w jakieś papierzyska itede. Oczywiście zawrzemy przymierze krwi, ale w inny sposób._ _  
_ _Nim Bethany zapytała, co ma na myśli, podsunęła jej swój łokieć pod nos._ _  
_ _— Napij się mojej krwi — Oczy przyjaciółki błyszczały z podniecenia. — No już!_  
Wspomnienie zamazało się i jedyne, co Bethany teraz widziała, to czerwone oczy Voldemorta. Nie widziała w nich złości; przyglądał się jej uważnie, jakby coś analizował.  
— Ta mugolka wprowadziła cię w chorą inicjację — syknął. — Wzorując się na jakichś nawiedzeńcach. To, co mnie zainteresowało, to twoje przyzwolenie na to, kiedy minął pierwszy szok na skutek jej pomysłu.  
— Miałam dwanaście lat — wychrypiała. – I…  
— I już wtedy ciągnęło cię do krwi — Spojrzał na bliznę na jej ramieniu i pstryknął palcami. Kiedy zniknęła, kontynuował: — Kiedy mugolka nacięła ci skórę, poczułaś spokój i zrelaksowałaś się. Nie odrzuciło cię na widok krwi; kiedy się jej napiłaś, byłaś zadowolona. Nie smakowała ci, ale nie potępiłaś siebie za ten czyn.  
Zrobił pauzę; wyprostował się i odparł:  
— Zrobiłaś to, ponieważ ciągnęło cię do tego mugolskiego wyjca. Umiesz się poświęcić, co uznaję za plus. Teraz zrobisz to dla mnie.  
Chwycił ją za łokieć i przejechał palcem po jej ramieniu. W miejscu, gdzie wcześniej miała bliznę, pojawiła się krew. Wyczarował fiolkę i pobrał trochę bordowej cieczy. Kiedy skończył, zrobił to również sobie.  
Bethany zobaczyła, jak dwie fiolki unoszą się w powietrzu i zespalają się. Po chwili została tylko jedna – krew, choć bordowa, miała złote zabarwienie.  
— Dzięki temu Dumbledore nie spenetruje ci mózgu — powiedział i podał jej fiolkę. — Wypij to.  
Bethany wzięła ją od niego i zrobiła to, co kazał. Przy pierwszym łyku skrzywiła się – smakowało okropnie. Gdy opróżniła fiolkę, poczuła, że kręci się w jej głowie.  
— Dziadku — zaczęła i złapała się oparcia krzesła. — Co się…  
Nie dokończyła, ponieważ następne, co zobaczyła, to ciemność. Voldemort złapał ją, nim upadła. Kiedy ją trzymał, uśmiechnął się zimno. Wszystko szło po jego myśli.  
Wziął dziewczynę na ręce i zmaterializował się w jej pokoju. Położył ją na łóżku. Chciał odejść, kiedy zobaczył, że wciąż ma podwinięty rękaw. Rozwinął go i wtedy spojrzał na twarz Bethany. Była kluczem do jego sukcesu i nie mogła go zawieść. Jej długie rzęsy kładły się cieniem na jej skórze. Drobna i blada, wyglądała jakby nigdy nie opuszczała jej choroba. Przypomniała mu jego, kiedy był dzieckiem. Nikt o niego nie dbał i nie interesował się nim.  
Wyciągnął rękę i położył na jej policzku. Po chwili jednak opamiętał się i ją cofnął. Dobrze, że tylko on to widział. Nigdy nie był wylewny i był to jeden z bardzo rzadkich momentów, kiedy obudził się w nim odruch troski.  
Ta smarkula co prawda była jego krwi, ale nie mógł traktować jej tak, jak chciał. Nie była godna jakiegokolwiek uznania czy dłuższej uwagi. Ilekroć na nią patrzył, widział swoją zdradziecką córkę.  
Cofnął się i nim wyszedł, spojrzał na nią po raz ostatni. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że moralność mugoli umrze w niej i otworzy się na niego, jako swojego pana. Zauważył, że starała się dla niego, co uznał za dobry znak. A to, że był taki surowy, no cóż, trzeba kuć żelazo, póki gorące. Strach, który się w niej wykształcił, był mu potrzebny do zapanowania nad nią. Dzięki temu kierował nią tak, jak chciał i co istotne – wdrażał swój plan.  
Pewna jego część właśnie wchłonęła się w jej żyły. Eliksir, który jej zaaplikował był połączeniem jej krwi i jego własnej jako skuteczna bariera oklumencyjna przed Dumbledore'em.  
Wspomniany dyrektor Hogwartu właśnie siedział w swoim gabinecie i pił herbatę. Kiedy eliksir Voldemorta opanował układ krwionośny Bethany, Dumbledore poczuł ból w zniszczonej dłoni. Upuścił filiżankę, którą trzymał w zdrowej i złapał się za tę poczerniałą. Zaskoczyło go, że cokolwiek w niej poczuł, przecież była martwa. Ból rozsadził go od łokcia do palców.  
Dumbledore zacisnął zęby, żeby nie krzyknąć. Gdy wszystko minęło, wiedział jedno. Voldemort oficjalnie rozpoczął krucjatę przeciwko niemu i Hogwartowi.


	14. Chapter 13

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 13

Bethany siedziała na łóżku w pokoju i wpatrywała się w dwie walizki, które stały przed nią. Dni, które dzieliły ją do wyjazdu szybko minęły i ten moment nadszedł.  
Bawiła się pierścionkiem, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i zobaczyła w nich Voldemorta. Wstała i ukłoniła się. Czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i podszedł do niej.  
— Rozstajemy się — powiedział. — Ale nie dosłownie.  
Bethany zacisnęła usta i wbiła wzrok w buty. Lubił przypominać jej to, co dla niej przygotował. Wiedziała, że będzie obserwowana przez Snape'a i dzieci śmierciożerców z Malfoyem na czele.  
— Myślałaś, że odpoczniesz ode mnie w Hogwarcie — Pogładził ją po włosach. — To trochę samolubne, nie sądzisz? — Jego ręka powędrowała do jej podbródka. Chwycił go i uniósł tak, że ich oczy spotkały się.  
— Poświęciłem wiele miesięcy, żeby cię wyszkolić — wycedził. — Teraz chcę zobaczyć efekty. Jeśli mnie zawiedziesz, wiesz, co cię czeka.  
Skinęła głową; puścił jej podbródek i dodał: — Gdybyś zdecydowała się mnie zdradzić i przystać na warunki tego starego durnia, to wiedz, że cię dopadnę. Nikt mnie nie powstrzyma, nawet on. Twoja matka sądziła, że jest bezpieczna w Hogwarcie, ale pomyliła się. Wygodne pielesze Dumbledore'a szybko zamieniła na zimną celę w moim lochu.  
Zaśmiał się zimno. Bethany objęła się ramionami, cała spięta. Spojrzał na nią lodowato i klasnął w dłonie. Drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Snape. Uklęknął i przytknął czoło do podłogi.  
— Mój panie — wychrypiał.  
— Wstań, Severusie — rozkazał mu Voldemort, więc to zrobił.  
Bethany przyjrzała się Snape'owi. Ubrany w podróżną pelerynę, włosy miał w nieładzie, pewnie na skutek wiatru.  
— Od tej pory jest pod twoją opieką — syknął Czarny Pan. — Jeśli spadnie jej choć włos z głowy, popamiętasz mnieee.  
Ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z nieprzyjemnym sykiem. Bethany zerknęła na Severusa, który zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy. Nie spiął się, jego ciało pozostało naturalnie rozluźnione.  
— Oczywiście, mój panie — Snape ukłonił się pod odpowiednim kątem. — Życie panienki jest moim własnym.  
Voldemort przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę; potem przeniósł wzrok na Bethany.  
— Życzę ci samych sukcesów we wszystkich twoich staraniach — powiedział chłodno. — Pamiętaj, kim jesteś i _nie zawiedź mnie_.  
Położył nacisk na ostatnich trzech słowach. Skinęła głową i odparła:  
— Nie zawiodę cię, dziadku.  
— Mam taką nadzieję — Uśmiechnął się zimno i dotknął jej policzka. Potem cofnął dłoń i spojrzał znacząco na Severusa.  
— Na nas już czas, panienko — powiedział Snape i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Bethany zerknęła raz jeszcze na dziadka, który zmarszczył surowo brwi. Chwyciła dłoń śmierciożercy i po chwili poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Zawirowało i jej pokój rozmazał się.  
Kiedy wylądowali, udało się jej zapanować nad równowagą. Ucieszyła się, że tym razem nie wyszła na niezdarę. Był też inny sukces – zaczęła jakoś znosić aportację.  
Znajdowali się na piaszczystej ścieżce; dookoła nie było żywej duszy. Zmierzchało – niebo przecinały trzy kolory – niebieski, pomarańczowy i żółty. Bethany zachwyciła się widokiem, kiedy poczuła szarpnięcie w okolicy ramienia.  
— Chodź już — ponaglił ją Severus. — Im szybciej dotrzemy, tym lepiej.  
— Strasznie ci się spieszy — mruknęła. — Dyrektor chyba nie może się mnie doczekać. A tak w ogóle to możemy rozmawiać?  
— Przecież to właśnie robimy — zauważył z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. — Chodzi ci o to, czy powinniśmy poruszać dobrze nam znane tematy?  
Kiedy skinęła głową, odparł:  
— Możemy rozmawiać. Użyłem czaru, dzięki któremu nikt nas nie podsłucha. O ile ktoś się pojawi, nie licząc robactwa, u którego jedynie szaleniec doszukiwałby się jakiegokolwiek ilorazu inteligencji.  
Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu, kiedy powiedział:  
— Wiem, że jesteś przygotowana, ale tak dla pewności powtórzymy parę rzeczy.  
Bethany westchnęła i spytała:  
— Czy to konieczne? Tyle razy to już wałkowałam.  
— Konieczne — Severus nie zamierzał ustąpić. — Musisz uważać na to, co mówisz. Waż słowa. Hogwart tylko z pozoru jest miłym miejscem.  
— Z pozoru? Czyli nawet tutaj choć przez chwilę nie mogę być sobą?  
Zatrzymała się. Snape odwrócił się i zmarszczył czoło.  
— Co ty wypra… — zaczął, kiedy wybuchła:  
— Wszystko to pozory! Moje życie, pobyt w tej kretyńskiej szkole! Także miejsce, które na siłę nazywam domem! I dziadek z piekła rodem! Czy jeśli ucieszę się z czegoś, to zwrócisz mi uwagę, że okazałam emocje? Przecież tak to będzie teraz wyglądać!  
Usiadła na ziemi i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Snape podszedł do niej i przykucnął.  
— Bethany — zaczął łagodnie. — Nie zamierzam cię strofować za przeżywanie czegokolwiek i…  
— On tak robił — wyszeptała. — Jeśli coś mnie ucieszyło, jednym słowem niszczył mój entuzjazm. Był zimny, kontrolujący i…  
Wzięła głęboki wdech i wtedy jej emocje wzięły górę. Rozpłakała się, na co Severus zacisnął zęby.  
— Lepiej wstań — powiedział i chwycił ją za ramię. Kiedy się podniosła, cofnęła dłonie od twarzy. Jej oczy były wilgotne, policzki mokre od łez. Snape przyglądał się jej ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
— Weź dwa głębokie wdechy — polecił. Kiedy to zrobiła, dodał: — Nie zamierzam stać za tobą i liczyć twoich kroków. Oczywiście będę cię miał na oku, to logiczne. Jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny. Zachowuj się normalnie, ale pamiętaj o tym, czego się nauczono.  
— Wiem — wyszeptała. — Jeśli się wkopię, zabije mnie.  
Severus zacisnął zęby. Nie zamierzał zagłębiać się w ten temat. Był po to, żeby ją wesprzeć (co miało dać podwójny efekt – jeden dla Voldemorta, drugi dla Dumbledore'a).  
— Posłuchaj — westchnął. — Nie możesz tak myśleć. Czarny Pan wierzy w ciebie, zależy mu na tobie. Nie zrobisz przecież czegoś, co mogłoby mu zaszkodzić, prawda?  
— Nie — wyszeptała. — Tylko wiesz, znam siebie. W złości mogę coś palnąć albo…  
— Musisz uważać na to, co mówisz — Jego głos zabrzmiał ostro. — Przed chwilą ci o tym wspomniałem. Jeśli nie umiesz kontrolować emocji, jakoś na to zaradzimy.  
— Pozwolił ci? — Cofnęła się o krok.  
— Na co miał mi pozwolić?  
— Na uderzenie mnie — odparła cicho. — Jeśli zrobię nie tak, jak trzeba.  
Snape potarł dłonią czoło i zamknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, powiedział:  
— Czarny Pan nie wspominał o dyscyplinie. Jeśli chodzi o Hogwart, to kary owszem są, ale nie cielesne. Jeśli uczeń złamie regulamin lub zachowa się nieodpowiednio, odejmuje się punkty jego domowi albo daje mu szlaban. Jeśli zachodzi konieczność, informuje się również jego rodzica, ale ciebie to nie dotyczy.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Zaszurała stopą i wyszeptała:  
— To dobrze, że tak jest. Myślałam… — Urwała, jakby bała się dokończyć.  
— Że bijemy uczniów? — Severus uniósł brew. — Kiedyś tak było, ale nie za dyrektury Dumbledore'a. On woli docierać do uczniów w inny sposób.  
Objął Bethany ramieniem i poprowadził przed siebie.  
— Lubi ich poznawać — wyjaśnił. — Dużo z nimi rozmawia, nie ocenia ich. Woli psychologiczne podejście niż to uzyskane za pomocą trzciny.  
Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy usłyszała ostatnie słowo. W oczach Snape'a pojawił się przebłysk troski, ale szybko się opamiętał.  
— Gdyby dzieci cię pytały — zmienił temat. — Dlaczego tu jesteś, to co im powiesz?  
— Trafiłam do Hogwartu z powodu rodzinnej tragedii — odparła. — Moi rodzice zmarli na skutek smoczej ospy, więc zaopiekował się mną wuj.  
— Który się nazywa…?  
— Ian Oribson.  
— Dobrze. Co im powiesz, kiedy zauważą twoje braki w zakresie zaklęć czy innej dziedziny wiedzy?  
— Przeżyłam silny szok na skutek śmierci rodziców — Bethany westchnęła. — Który sprawił, że pewne rzeczy wymknęły się spod kontroli.  
— Czyli co się stało?  
— Znalazłam gdzieś eliksir, ale nie wiedziałam, co zawiera. Było mi wszystko jedno i go wypiłam. Okazało się, że to Eliksir Zapomnienia. Termin ważności minął dwa lata temu i właśnie to sprawiło, że nie straciłam całkowicie pamięci.  
— Ale zapomniałaś pewne rzeczy, głównie z zakresu wiedzy i naszej społeczności. Żeby załapać się na szósty rok, dochodziłaś do siebie w zachodniej klinice. Gdyby ktoś pytał, co to miejsce, powiesz, że to Klinika Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Świętego Rudolfa.  
— Dziadek nie mógł wymyślić nic lepszego? Lepiej jest zrobić ze mnie wariatkę?  
— Tak masz odpowiadać — Severus zignorował jej zapytanie. — Jesteśmy na miejscu.  
Zatrzymali się przed bramą, po bokach której stały dwie wysokie kolumny zwieńczone uskrzydlonymi dzikami. Bethany zauważyła, że była zamknięta na kłódkę.  
— Zaraz się tym zajmę — mruknął Severus. Wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią w kłódkę. Zniknęła, tak jak łańcuch, który oplatał wrota. Brama otworzyła się z nieprzyjemnym skrzypieniem i kiedy dziewczyna chciała pójść dalej, chwycił ją za ramię. Trochę za mocno, ponieważ syknęła.  
— Muszę oznaczyć cię pewnym zaklęciem — wyjaśnił. — Oficjalnie nie jesteś uczennicą Hogwartu, więc jeśli weszłabyś ot tak na jego teren, to dalsze konsekwencje nie byłyby przyjemne.  
— Niespodzianka dla intruzów? — spytała, kiedy w nią wycelował. Z różdżki wystrzeliło żółte światło, które wchłonęło się w klatkę piersiową Bethany.  
— Gotowe — mruknął. — Tak, forma niespodzianki w niezdrowej dawce czarnego humoru. Chodźmy.  
Wziął ją za łokieć i weszli na teren szkoły. Odwróciła się i spytała:  
— Czy nie powinieneś zamknąć bramy?  
— Sama to zrobi — odparł i tak się w istocie stało. Bethany wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła się rozglądać.  
— Jestem w Hogwarcie — wyszeptała. — Nie do wiary.  
— Nie przeżywaj tego tak bardzo — odparł Snape z sarkazmem. — Kiedy zaczną się zajęcia i przybędzie ci nauki i prac domowych, twój zachwyt szybko zniknie.  
— Zawsze jesteś taki ironiczny? — Zmarszczyła czoło. — Czy to specjalna wstawka w ramach mojego pierwszego dnia?  
— Przyzwyczajam cię — wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się chłodno. — Do tego, jaki jestem na co dzień.  
— To, że jesteś trudny, zauważyłam — przyznała. — Miałam „przywilej" z tobą mieszkać. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę.  
— Nie ty jedna — mruknął. Doszli do schodów zamku i ogromnych, dębowych drzwi. Bethany wyciągnęła rękę celem dotknięcia ich, ale zawahała się.  
— Śmiało — zachęcił ją Snape. Spojrzała na niego i położyła dłoń na drzwiach. Kiedy ich dotknęła, otworzyły się, ukazując przestronną salę wejściową. Dziewczyna nie mogła się powstrzymać i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Severus położył jej rękę na plecach i weszli do środka.  
Bethany rozejrzała się dookoła. Znajdowali się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu; płonące pochodnie oświetlały kamienne ściany. Wisiały tam również portrety przedstawiające jegomości w strojach z poprzednich epok i damy z fantazyjnych sukniach. Po prawej stronie dostrzegła podwójne drzwi, a obok nich ogromne schody.  
— Zdążysz to wszystko popodziwiać — powiedział Snape. — Teraz czeka nas ważne spotkanie.  
— Z dyrektorem — Spojrzała na niego i zamyśliła się. — Ciekawe, jak mnie potraktuje.  
— Zaproponuje herbatę i cytrynowego dropsa — mruknął i widząc jej zmarszczone czoło, dodał: — Nie wierzysz? Za chwilę się przekonasz.  
Kiedy wspięli się po schodach i ruszyli korytarzem, Bethany spoważniała. Początkowy zachwyt szkołą minął, teraz jej myśli krążyły wokół spotkania z Dumbledore'em. Miała uwierzyć w jego neutralne traktowanie i to, że nie będzie widział w niej wnuczki swojego największego wroga? Czarnoksiężnika, który może właśnie teraz wydawał rozkaz zamordowania kogoś?  
Szli w milczeniu, kiedy tę niezręczną ciszę przerwał jakiś dźwięk. Bethany wsłuchała się dokładniej i po chwili wiedziała, co to jest.  
— Ktoś tu sprząta — powiedziała i spojrzała na Severusa.  
— To woźny, Filch — mruknął. — Nie wejdziemy w żaden ślepy zaułek, więc go nie miniemy.  
Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jej ramieniu. W końcu go ujrzeli – chudego starca w brązowym płaszczu. Zamiatał podłogę, ale przerwał tę czynność, kiedy ich zobaczył. Jego przekrwione oczy spoczęły na Snapie.  
— Dzień dobry, Argusie — przywitał go Severus i uśmiechnął się kwaśno. — Wakacje jak to wakacje, dobiegają końca. Za kilka dni ta leniwa wywijka miotłą nabierze większego tempa, prawda?  
— Owszem — odburknął Filch. — Kiedy wpadnie tu zgraja małych diabłów, będę miał trzy razy więcej roboty.  
Zamilkł na moment i przeniósł wzrok na Bethany. Jego palce zacisnęły się mocniej na kiju, aż zbielały. Rozszerzył oczy, jakby nie wierzył, że widzi ją przed sobą.  
— Dzień dobry — przywitała się grzecznie.  
— Skoro mowa o uczniach — powiedział Snape. — Pragnę ci kogoś przedstawić. To Bethany Terrell, nasza nowa szóstoroczna.  
Filch cofnął się o krok. Wziął głęboki wdech i wychrypiał:  
— Mam trochę pracy. Dyrektor czeka na ciebie.  
— Och, nie na mnie — Severus uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Tylko na nią.  
Poprowadził dziewczynę, która obejrzała się przez ramię. Filch wyglądał na przerażonego.  
— On wie — wyszeptała. — Kim jestem.  
— Nie dało się nie zauważyć — mruknął Severus. — Jego reakcja odnosi się bardziej do twojego dziadka. W sumie to się nie dziwię – Czarny Pan oprócz mugoli i mieszańców nienawidzi magicznych niedobitków.  
— On myśli, że mam podobne poglądy — Bethany wzięła głęboki wdech. — Przecież nie zrobiłabym mu krzywdy.  
— Odmieni ci się — Snape zniżył głos do szeptu. — Tego człowieka nienawidzą wszyscy uczniowie.  
— Nie mów, że masz konkurencję — mruknęła, co zignorował. Byli na drugim piętrze, kiedy poczuła, że chwyta ją za rękaw i prowadzi w jakiś korytarz. Kiedy w niego weszli, dostrzegła w oddali jakiś posąg.  
— Co to jest? — spytała. — Wygląda jak chimera.  
— Blisko — powiedział. — Ale to nie chimera, tylko gargulec.  
Kiedy do niego doszli, Snape zatrzymał się. Bethany również stanęła i spojrzała na niego.  
— To tutaj? — spytała zaskoczona.  
— Gargulec nie jest przyjemny — odparł. — Nie martw się, w porównaniu z nim dyrektor jest bardzo czarujący.  
Bethany zacisnęła usta i czekała na dalszy etap. Postanowiła ignorować ironizowanie Snape'a. Przypominał jej przez to Voldemorta, ale jeśli miała być szczera – jego sarkazm była w stanie znieść. Nie czuła psychicznego dyskomfortu, który miała, kiedy dziadek drwił z niej.  
— _Cytrynowa landrynka_ — powiedział Snape i wtedy gargulec odsunął się na bok, ukazując przejście.  
— Chodź — Wziął ją za rękę i wszedł do środka. Wspięli się po schodach, które pięły się ku górze. Bethany poczuła zimny pot na karku. Za chwilę miała stanąć oko w oko z czarodziejem, którego tak bardzo pragnął zabić Voldemort.  
Zatrzymali się przed solidnymi dębowymi drzwiami. Snape zerknął na dziewczynę i zapukał dwa razy. Nikt nie odpowiedział, ale mimo to nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypieniem.  
— Wejdź do środka — rozkazał i przepuścił ją. Kiedy znaleźli się w gabinecie, pierwsze, co rzuciło się jej w oczy, to masywne biurko z nogami w kształcie szponów. Siedział przy nim szczupły czarodziej o długiej srebrnej brodzie. Na widok gości wstał i utkwił w nich wzrok. Na nosie miał okulary – połówki.  
— Witam serdecznie — przywitał się i uśmiechnął ciepło. — Mieliście męczącą podróż?  
— Meczącą? — Głos Snape'a ociekał ironią. — _Zabójczą_ , dyrektorze. Przy lądowaniu o mało co nie złamałem nosa.  
Bethany zerknęła na wspomnianą część twarzy Severusa. Jeśli miała być szczera, gdyby się zranił, nie straciłby nic na wyglądzie. Jego nos nie należał do najzgrabniejszych.  
— A ty, Bethany? — Spięła się, kiedy dyrektor zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. — Czy jesteś zmęczona?  
— Nie, proszę pana — odpowiedziała i spojrzała na starca. Przyglądał się jej z zainteresowaniem.  
— Jestem Albus Dumbledore — przedstawił się i mrugnął do niej. — Pewnie o mnie słyszałaś. Witam cię w mojej szkole.  
Przed biurkiem pojawiły się dwa wygodne fotele. Dyrektor gestem wskazał, żeby usiedli. Severus zerknął na Bethany i po chwili zajął miejsce w jednym. Dziewczyna zrobiła to samo w drugim.  
— Czy napijecie się czegoś? — zapytał Dumbledore. — Herbaty, soku?  
— Ja dziękuję — odparł Snape. — A ty się czegoś napijesz? — Zwrócił się do dziewczyny.  
— Poproszę herbatę — wyszeptała Bethany. Dyrektor skinął głową i po chwili na biurku pojawiła się biała filiżanka z parującym napojem. Dziewczyna podziękowała i wbiła wzrok w dłonie, które trzymała na kolanach.  
— Widzę, że czujesz się tu trochę niepewnie — zaczął Dumbledore, na co szybko podniosła głowę. — Początki nigdy nie są łatwe. Nie martw się, minie kilka dni i przyzwyczaisz się.  
Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, kontynuował:  
— Wiem, że weszłaś w nas świat całkiem niedawno i przeszłaś przyspieszone szkolenie. Pewnie myślisz, że nauka tutaj sprawi ci trudności – jeśli tak będzie, to wiedz, że możesz liczyć na pomoc nauczycieli. Jeśli poproszenie ich krępuje cię, zwróć się do Severusa. Zajmie się wszystkim.  
Skinęła głową; wtedy dodał:  
— Pozostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia, równie ważna.  
Bethany zacisnęła zęby – domyśliła się, co powie.  
— Grono pedagogiczne i personel Hogwartu wiedzą o twoim pochodzeniu — powiedział łagodnie. — Nikt nie zamierza cię przez to oceniać. Będziesz traktowana tak jak każdy inny uczeń – z szacunkiem i troską. Jeśli się wykażesz, zostaniesz nagrodzona. Jeśli złamiesz zasady, wtedy czeka cię kara.  
— Szlabany ze mną nigdy nie są przyjemne — wtrącił Snape. — Dlatego radzę ci się zachowywać. Im mniej takich sytuacji, tym lepiej dla ciebie.  
— Przestań, Severusie — Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ostro. Potem zwrócił się do Bethany:  
— Twoja tożsamość pozostanie tajemnicą. Mam nadzieję, że poczujesz się tutaj jak w domu.  
Wstał i podszedł do jednej z półek, która uginała się od książek. Wziął stamtąd coś ciemnego. Kiedy wrócił, położył na blacie wyświechtany kapelusz. Bethany spojrzała zdezorientowana na rzecz.  
— To Tiara Przydziału — wyjaśnił. — Przydzieli cię do któregoś z domów.  
Kiedy kapelusz poruszył się, dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
— To żyje — wyszeptała i zacisnęła dłonie na oparciach krzesła.  
— Jest zaczarowana — Snape uniósł kąciki ust. — Jeszcze nie przywykłaś do dziwnych rzeczy?  
Dumbledore wziął Tiarę i założył Bethany na głowę. Spięła się cała; zetknięcie z tym starym łachem wywołało w niej dyskomfort. Wtedy kapelusz się odezwał:  
— Spokojnie, dziecino, nie gryzę, choć powinnam. Młodzież potrafi działać na nerwy.  
Tiara zamilkła na chwilę. Bethany zerknęła na dyrektora, który przypatrywał się uważnie dziewczynie.  
— Ty się gryziesz — mruknął kapelusz. — Między tym, co uważasz za słuszne, a tym, czego się od ciebie wymaga. Masz coś, czego nie ma żaden z tutejszych uczniów. A skoro tak jest, to… _Slytherin_!  
Bethany odetchnęła z ulgą. Dumbledore ściągnął Tiarę z jej głowy i powiedział:  
— Najważniejsze za tobą. Severusie, masz nową podopieczną.  
— Kolejny wężyk w moich rękach — Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i odparł:  
— Dopóki nie zacznie się rok szkolny, pomieszkasz w moich kwaterach. Będziesz mieć własny pokój, łazienkę i pewną swobodę.  
Zaczerwieniła się, słysząc to ostatnie. Snape wstał i spojrzał na nią znacząco.  
— Czas na nas — powiedział. Kiedy poniosła się z fotela, Dumbledore rzekł:  
— Chciałbym widzieć was jutro na śniadaniu.  
Bethany przygryzła wargę; Snape zmarszczył czoło i zapytał:  
— Nie uważasz, że to trochę za szybko? Daj jej dwa dni na zaklimatyzowanie się, potem może z nami jadać.  
— Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł — Dumbledore przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie. — Im szybciej się otworzysz, tym lepiej. Za kilka dni będziesz jedną z tysiąca uczniów. Jeśli masz czuć się dobrze w tłumie, to musisz zacząć od razu. Poznasz nauczycieli i pracowników Hogwartu.  
— Jednego już poznała — mruknął Mistrz Eliskirów. — Argusa Filcha.  
— Nasz woźny — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. — Nie zatrzymuję was. Życzę dobrej nocy.  
Snape położył dłoń na ramieniu Bethany, która pożegnała się grzecznie:  
— Dobranoc, panie dyrektorze.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej, ale jego spojrzenie pozostało czujne. Kiedy wyszli, zerknął na Tiarę Przydziału. Poruszyła się i powiedziała:  
— Wnuczka Sam – Wiesz – Kogo. Czy uważasz, że zapisze się w historii Hogwartu?  
— Może — Westchnął. — Jeśli tak, to wolałbym polegać na moim założeniu.  
— Że opowie się po twojej stronie? Też bym tego chciała. Ale… — Tu zrobiła pauzę.  
— Ale co? — Dumbledore zmarszczył czoło. Po chwili kapelusz odparł:  
— Trudno ją odgadnąć. Waha się. Sama nie wie do końca, czego chce.  
— Dziewczyna nie ma lekko. — Głos dyrektora zaostrzył się. — Lepiej nic już nie mów. Śpij.  
Tiara znieruchomiała. Popatrzył na nią; potem skierował wzrok na swoją poczerniałą rękę.  
Zamierzał poczekać kilka dni, nim spróbuje spenetrować umysł Bethany. To, że natrafi na blokadę, było więcej niż ło być też coś innego. Oprócz uniemożliwienia wejścia do głowy dziewczyny, Voldemort mógł zostawić dla niego jakąś wiadomość. Na którą trafi, kiedy styknie się z blokadą.  
Riddle urósł w siłę i miał przewagę nad jasną stroną, o czym doskonale wiedział. Dlatego Dumbledore liczył, że Voldemort zostawił coś w rodzaju wizji, za pomocą której chciałby mu przypomnieć o nachodzącym zwycięstwie.  
Pycha i arogancja zawsze brały w Riddle'u górę, a co za tym szło – mogły sprawić, że w czymś się zapomni i nieświadomie dostarczy wskazówkę.  
Dumbledore nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Voldemort przesłał mu wizję, w której on (dyrektor Hogwartu) leży martwy ze sztyletem wbitym w gardło. O ile taka wiadomość byłaby satysfakcjonująca dla Riddle'a, o tyle istotna dla Albusa.  
Sztylet, który tkwiłby w jego szyi, mógłby dostarczyć informacji – na przykład do kogo należał. Jeśli do śmierciożercy, on i Severus mieliby punkt zaczepienia, który by zbadali.  
Liczył, że Voldemort, zaślepiony wygraną, dopuści się błędu. A jeśli nie, to była ona – jego wnuczka.  
On, Dumbledore, miał na nią oko.

**

Bethany siedziała na łóżku w pokoju, który tymczasowo dostała. Opatuliła się kocem; nie sądziła, że zamieszka w takiej zimnicy. Lochy Severusa nie były przyjemnym miejscem.  
Oprócz łóżka miała jeszcze szafę, komodę i kominek, w którym płonął ogień. Pomimo to było jej zimno. Zerknęła na swój pierścień.  
Upewniwszy się, że Snape nie zamierza na razie tu zajrzeć, ugryzła się w wargę. Zabolało – stłumiła jęknięcie, jak uczył ją Voldemort i przyłożyła pierścień do ust. Krew uaktywniła go.  
 _Dziadku, jestem w Slytherinie. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z tego powodu zadowolony._  
Pierścień zaświecił się; czekała na głos Voldemorta w swojej głowie. Nic odpowiedział jej jednak. Zaczekała kwadrans; kiedy minął, odpuściła.  
Położyła się na łóżku i wpatrzyła w ogień. Wiedziała, że to początek czegoś nowego w jej życiu. Nie chciała jeszcze zasnąć – wciąż liczyła na kontakt ze strony Voldemorta.  
Czas mijał i nic się nie działo. Poczuwszy rozczarowanie, zapadła w sen.  
Nie wiedziała, że setki kilometrów stąd Voldemort również wpatrywał się w ogień. Siedział w gabinecie, uśmiechając się zimno.  
 _Przeznaczenie się dopełniło, moje ziarno zostało zasiane. Miej się na baczności, Dumbledore. Nic nie jest niewinne, jak się z pozoru wydaje._


	15. Chapter 14

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 14

Nazajutrz Bethany obudziła się wyspana i wypoczęta. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna.  
Kiedy otworzyła oczy, przez chwilę zastanawiała się, gdzie jest. Nie znajdowała się w sypialni w Czarnym Dworze. Potarła powieki pięściami i zamrugała. Po chwili przypomniała sobie, że jest w Hogwarcie, a dokładniej w kwaterach Severusa.  
Usiadła na łóżku i objęła się rękami. Nienawidziła zimna i nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy zamieszka z innymi uczennicami. Liczyła, że wspólna sypialnia będzie ciepła i przytulna. Kiedy o tym pomyślała, usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Chwyciła koc, który zaplątał się w pościeli i okryła się nim.  
— Proszę — powiedziała i wtedy drzwi otworzyły się. Stanął w nich Snape, który na jej widok uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
— Przemarzłaś — rzucił, na co skinęła głową.  
— Nie wiem, jak możesz tu mieszkać. Twoje cztery kąty są niczym chata Królowej Śniegu.  
— Ona miała pałac — Severus zmrużył oczy. — Jak już. Dla twojej informacji – mnie te zimne kąty pasują i tobie też będą musiały.  
— Przecież nie będę tutaj mieszkała — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. — Co masz na…  
— Ślizgoni mieszkają w lochach — wyjaśnił i uniósł kąciki ust. — Dziś ci pokażę, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się wejście do pokoju wspólnego.  
— To może pora na zmiany? — spytała kąśliwie. — Nie myślałeś, żeby się przenieść? Hogwart wydaje się być spory i…  
— Nigdzie nie będę się przenosił — powiedział ostro. — Dom Slytherinu od zawsze mieścił się w lochach. Przyszedłem, żeby cię poinformować, że masz pół godziny na ogarnięcie się. Potem zejdziemy na śniadanie.  
— Dziś ich spotkam — wyszeptała i zmarkotniała. Zniknęła gdzieś chęć, żeby podokuczać Snape'owi. Otuliła się szczelniej kocem i westchnęła. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i usiadł obok na łóżku.  
— Wiem, że się denerwujesz — zaczął i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Tym, jak zareagują na twój widok. Ich stosunek do ciebie będzie taki, jak powiedział profesor Dumbledore – neutralny.  
— Ale swoje będę myśleć. — Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Dumbledore zapewnił mnie, że będę traktowana jak każdy inny uczeń i że w razie problemów z nauką pomogą mi. To drugie jest okej, pierwsze niekoniecznie.  
— Niekoniecznie? — Snape uniósł brew. — Ich podejście będzie takie, jakie powinno być. Przekazują ci wiedzę, ty ją przyswajasz i jeśli coś jest dla ciebie niejasne, pomagają ci. Aż tak ważne dla ciebie jest to, co będą o tobie myśleć przez wzgląd na twoje pochodzenie?  
— W sumie to nie — powiedziała cicho. — Ale dziwnie się czuję. Okej, jestem uczennicą Hogwartu, ale bądźmy szczerzy – nie jestem taka, jak inni uczniowie. Nie każdy ma za dziadka Lorda Voldemorta.  
— Mając takie pochodzenie — zaczął. — Powinnaś być dumna. Ci, którzy dziś opowiadają się przeciw Czarnemu Panu, będą błagać o litość u jego stóp. Ale on nie przebacza. — Uśmiechnął się zimno. — Więc nie zaprzątaj sobie głowy tym, co mogą naprawdę o tobie myśleć. Ich los jest przesądzony.  
Zacisnął dłoń w pięść.  
— Zginą — wyszeptała. — Kiedy dziadek zdobędzie Hogwart.  
— Owszem — przytaknął. — W tym ci, którzy się do nas przyłączą, próbując ratować swoje marne życie. Czarny Pan skutecznie eliminuje wrogów.  
— Nawet tych, którzy są potężnymi czarodziejami i czarownicami? Przecież ich umiejętności mogą mu się przydać.  
— Moc jest nieistotna, jeśli nie ma mowy o lojalności — Snape wstał i skrzyżował ramiona. — Musisz wiedzieć, że siła wiary ma ogromny wpływ na potęgę czarodzieja. Jeśli jest szczerze oddany sprawie, jego moc jest wielka. Jeśli robi coś pod przymusem – jałowa. Nawet usilne oszukiwanie siebie nic nie da.  
Wstał i obejrzał ją od stóp do głów.  
— Jesteś jedną z niewielu, którym dał szansę — powiedział. — I jedyną, w którą chce wierzyć.  
Odwrócił się, zamiatając czarną szatą. Kiedy położył dłoń na klamce, dodał: — Czarny Pan jest zadowolony z twojego przydziału.  
Bethany poczuła ukłucie zawodu. Wczoraj jak głupia czekała na jego odpowiedź. Była pewna, że się z nią skontaktuje. Musiał to wyczuć i zagrał po swojemu. To była kolejna lekcja – pewność siebie jest wskazana, ale tylko u niego. Jej własną pewnie odebrał jako arogancję i pokazał, że nie będzie tak, jak ona chce.  
Kiedy nie odpowiedziała, Snape poinformował ją jeszcze, że wraca za dwadzieścia minut. Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Bethany odrzuciła koc i spojrzała na swój pierścionek.  
Voldemort był zadowolony z faktu, że jest Ślizgonką. Wciąż powtarzał, że trafi do Slytherinu, nie brał pod uwagę tego, że Tiara może przydzielić ją do innego domu.  
Przypomniała sobie moment, kiedy kapelusz do niej przemówił. Powiedział jej, że jest rozdarta między wiarą w to, co uważa za słuszne, a tym, czego się od niej wymaga. Skupiając się na tym ostatnim, oczywistym było, że nacisk jest wywierany przez Voldemorta. Chce jej lojalności i wiary w sprawę.  
Tylko że Tiara nie powiedziała, kto dokładnie od niej wymaga. Nagle zesztywniała.  
Przeraziła ją myśl, która ją naszła. Znała siebie – wiedziała, że nie do końca akceptuje to, czego chce od niej Voldemort. Została do tego przymuszona.  
W czasie pobytu w Czarnym Dworze wytworzyło się w niej pragnienie przynależności do czarodziejskiego świata. Tłumaczyła sobie, że to przez zaakceptowanie nowych realiów i niemożność powrotu do dawnego życia. I ta dziwna więź z Voldemortem, że chciała, żeby był z niej dumny.  
Teraz dotarło do niej, że mógł maczać w tym palce. Nie chciała go zaakceptować, więc użył swoich sposobów, żeby to zmienić. Ale tak, żeby myślała, że wychodzi to bezpośrednio od niej.  
I to, co mówiła Tiara. Bethany wiedziała, że jest rozdarta. Wymóg nie musiał być Voldemorta – to mógł być jej własny. Żeby sprzeciwić się mrokowi i pozostać po jasnej stronie.  
Zakręciło się jej w głowie. Przytrzymała się materaca i zacisnęła zęby.  
Co za myśli zaczęły ją nachodzić. Jest tym, kim jest i tego nie zmieni. Gdyby Tiara wzięła pod uwagę inny dom, zawahałaby się i nie wyjechała od razu ze Slytherinem.  
Wzięła głęboki wdech i omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Znajdowała się w lochach, w których od zawsze mieszkali Ślizgoni. Teraz była jedną z nich.  
Wstała i udała się do łazienki. Na myśl, że niedługo stanie twarzą w twarz z czarodziejami, którzy byli zdeklarowanymi wrogami jej dziadka, zrobiło się jej niedobrze.

**

— Pomyśl o czymś miłym — powiedział Snape, kiedy szli korytarzem. Zdecydowała się założyć sukienkę, którą miała na sobie w dniu urodzin.  
— Myślisz, że to takie proste — mruknęła. — Za chwilę pożrą mnie wzrokiem.  
— Przestań — syknął. — Kiedy wejdziesz, na pewno na ciebie spojrzą, to oczywiste. Są ciekawi. Co do wbijania w ciebie wzroku – nie sądzisz, że takie zachowanie pasuje prędzej dzieciom? Kiedy są czymś zaintrygowane? Tutaj mamy do czynienia z poważnymi ludźmi.  
— Czy wśród nich jest ktoś, kto znał mojego dziadka w czasach szkolnych? Oprócz profesora Dumbledore'a, bo wydaje mi…  
— Owszem — przerwał jej niecierpliwie mężczyzna. — Dyrektor znał Czarnego Pana, uczył go zresztą. — Chcąc zmienić temat, powiedział: — Kiedy tam wejdziemy, nie jestem dla ciebie Severusem, tylko profesorem Snape'em.  
Skinęła głową; dalszą drogę przebyli w milczeniu. W końcu zatrzymali się przed podwójnymi drzwiami.  
— Wielka Sala — wyjaśnił Severus. — Tutaj jadamy codziennie posiłki.  
Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując ogromne pomieszczenie. Bethany spięła się mimo woli, więc chwycił ją za ramię i zaprowadził do środka. Po drodze w oczy rzuciły się jej dwie rzeczy: sklepienie – zamiast sufitu widziała słońce z białymi obłokami i stół zlokalizowany pośrodku. Siedziało przy nim kilka osób.  
Jedna z nich od razu rzuciła się w oczy – ogromny facet wielkości dwojga dorosłych ludzi. Miał czarne włosy i długą brodę. Bethany rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia na jego widok. Patrzył się na nią, podobnie jak pozostali.  
Kiedy doszli do stołu, dyrektor wstał i rozłożył ramiona, jakby chciał ich uściskać.  
— Witajcie — przywitał ich radośnie. — Zjawiliście się punktualnie.  
Terrell spojrzała wysoko przed siebie, w przestrzeń, byleby nie na któregoś z siedzących.  
— Bethany. — Głos dyrektora był bardzo uprzejmy. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiała na niego zerknąć. Kiedy to zrobiła, zobaczyła, że uśmiecha się do niej. Wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę; poczuła, że Severus popycha ją kierunku Dumbledore'a.  
Podeszła do dyrektora, który otoczył ją ramieniem; stali teraz naprzeciwko stołu. Zobaczyła ich wszystkich – ogromny facet wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnie, że poczuła niepokój. Dostrzegła Filcha, który szybko wbił wzrok w blat. Dalej był staruszek o wąsach jak u morsa, malutki czarodziej siedzący na krześle, na którym znajdowało się kilka poduszek, czarownica o surowym wyrazie twarzy oraz inna, puszysta. Oprócz nich siedziały jeszcze trzy kobiety – jedna w białym uniformie, druga z wyglądu przypominająca sępa i trzecia o krótkich, szarych włosach. Jej żółte oczy przypatrywały się uważnie Bethany.  
— To Bethany Terrell — przedstawił ją. — Nasza nowa szóstoroczna.  
Dziewczyna zauważyła, że facet o wąsach morsa miał zszokowaną minę. Dyrektor przedstawił jej obecne osoby – olbrzym okazał się być gajowym Hagridem; surowa dama profesor McGonagall, a ta korpulentna profesor Sprout. Staruszek z wąsami morsa był profesorem Slughornem, kobieta w białym uniformie panią Pomfrey, szkolną pielęgniarką, a czarownica z żółtymi oczami panią Hooch. Wychudzona dama była szkolną bibliotekarką, panią Pince.  
Kiedy usiadła obok Severusa, znikąd pojawiało się wiele wspaniałych dań. Nauczyciele i personel skupili się na posiłkach, nie zwracając na nią zbytniej uwagi. Ulżyło jej to i było na rękę.  
— Na co masz ochotę? — spytał ją Snape.  
— Nie wiem — odparła i zobaczyła, że profesor Slughorn wpatruje się w nią.  
— Czy chciałbyś polecić jej jakieś danie, Horacy? — spytał sztucznie Severus. — Co będzie lepsze według ciebie: kiełbaski czy kanapki z jagnięciną?  
Slughorn zacisnął usta i pochylił się nad swoją zupą. Bethany posłała Snape'owi pytające spojrzenie, na co ten mruknął:  
— Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi.  
Zdecydowała się w końcu na zupę z meksykańskimi krewetkami. Kiedy zanurzyła w niej łyżkę, zobaczyła, że Hagrid je soczysty stek. Jego grube paluchy rozerwały mięso, którego krew kapała na talerz.  
Nagle przed oczami stanęła jej znajoma scena: zaklęcie Severusa uderzyło w Mari, która upadła i zraniła się w czoło. Na zawsze zapamiętała jej obrażenie: krew wymieszaną z kurzem.  
Kiedy kolejna kropla kapnęła na talerz, Bethany poczuła, że robi się jej duszno. Oddech stał się płytki i nierówny; poderwała się gwałtownie, łyżka wylądowała w zupie z głośnym brzękiem. Oczy wszystkich spoczęły na dziewczynie. Snape wstał i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
— Bethany — zaczął łagodnie. — Postaraj się uspokoić. Weź dwa głębokie wdechy.  
Omiotła wzrokiem stół. Wszyscy się gapili. Hagrid z rozdziawionymi ustami trzymał stek w ręku, z którego wciąż ściekała krew.  
Zignorowała to, co powiedział jej Severus i strąciła jego rękę. Poderwała się z krzesła i cofnęła. Dumbledore chciał wstać, ale Snape szybko na niego spojrzał.  
Severus podniósł się z miejsca i zrobiwszy krok w jej stronę, rzekł:  
— Bethany, wszystko w porządku, nic się nie dzieje.  
Zalała ją kolejna fala gorąca. Do tego zakręciło się jej w głowie.  
 _Co się ze mną dzieje. Niech to minie, do cholery._  
Spojrzenia zebranych sprawiły, że straciła nad sobą kontrolę. Przerażenie, które poczuła, zmusiło ją do ucieczki. Pobiegła w kierunku wyjścia; usłyszała za sobą krzyki Severusa i dyrektora. Nie zdążyła opuścić pomieszczenia; była w połowie, kiedy odrzuciło ją delikatnie do tyłu. Wpadła w ramiona Snape'a, który szybko obrócił ją ku sobie.  
Jego twarz zdradzała niepokój. Dotknął jej spoconego czoła. Nic nie powiedział, tylko odwrócił się i skinął głową w kierunku Dumbledore'a. Następnie objął dziewczynę ramieniem i powiedział:  
— Wychodzimy.  
Kiedy opuścili Wielką Salę, zatrzymali się w jakimś korytarzu. Bethany oddychała niespokojnie; Severus otworzył pierwsze lepsze drzwi i wciągnął ją do środka. Następnie rzucił na nie jakieś zaklęcie.  
Bethany rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Znajdowali się w pustej klasie. Snape machnął różdżką i przywołał dwa krzesła. Na jednym posadził dziewczynę, na drugim usiadł sam.  
— Weź dwa głębokie wdechy — polecił.  
W klasie panował cudowny spokój – wpłynęło to korzystnie na jej psychiczny dyskomfort. Uspokoiła się nieco i zastosowała do polecenia Severusa. Kazał jej to powtórzyć jeszcze dwukrotnie. Kiedy upewnił się, że nad sobą panuje, zapytał:  
— Co sprawiło, że tak się zachowałaś?  
Przygryzła wargę i wbiła wzrok w dłonie, które trzymała na kolanach. Snape westchnął i powiedział:  
— Miałaś atak paniki. Chciałbym wiedzieć, co go spowodowało.  
Dotknął jej ręki i ścisnął lekko.  
— Chcę ci pomóc — dodał. — Będzie to prostsze, jeśli mi powiesz.  
Bethany spojrzała na niego i westchnęła.  
— To wszystko przez stres — odparła. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała zdradzić tego, co zobaczyła. Nie musiała go okłamywać, w końcu to on zabił Mari i tylko z nim mogła poruszyć ten temat, jakkolwiek by zareagował. — To dzisiejsze spotkanie... Rozmawialiśmy o tym i myślałam, że dam radę, ale… wyszło jak wyszło. Teraz mają mnie za wariatkę.  
— Nie myśl tak — zaprotestował. — To, że czujesz się niezręcznie, jest zrozumiałe. Mówiłem Albusowi, żeby dał ci dwa dni na oswojenie się z sytuacją, ale nie, musiał zrobić po swojemu. Teraz zobaczył efekt.  
Przez chwilę przyglądał się dziewczynie.  
— Czy napady paniki zdarzały ci się wcześniej? — spytał. — Przed przybyciem do Czarnego Dworu?  
— Bardzo rzadko — przyznała. — Oczywiście miałam w swoim życiu wiele stresowych sytuacji, ale kiedy… — Urwała, w porę gryząc się w język.  
Snape wiedział, że Czarny Pan stworzył w umyśle Bethany skuteczną barierę oklumencyjną, której nikt nie mógł pokonać. Postanowił sprawdzić, jak silny napotka opór. Zaledwie o tym pomyślał, poczuł silny ból głowy. Krzyknął i złapał się za czaszkę.  
Bethany spojrzała na niego zszokowana.  
— Severusie? — spytała i wtedy stoczył się z krzesła na podłogę. Jego ciałem wstrząsały drgawki, twarz miał bledszą niż zazwyczaj.  
— Pójdę po Dumbledore'a — powiedziała i zerwawszy się z miejsca, ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Wtedy wychrypiał:  
— Nie rób tego.  
Odwróciła się w jego stronę i zobaczyła, że jest już po wszystkim. Leżał na podłodze i ciężko oddychał.  
— Może jednak… — zaczęła, ale przerwał jej:  
— Nie… usiądź… z powrotem… na swoim… miejscu.  
Każde słowo Snape'a poprzedzał głęboki wdech. Bethany zrobiła, co kazał i obserwowała go. Kiedy podniósł się powoli, spytała:  
— Co to było?  
— Jak widzisz — Znowu nabrał powietrza. — Nie tylko ty… cierpisz na… niekontrolowane ataki.  
Parę wdechów później mógł mówić normalnie.  
— To przez migrenę — mruknął. — Przyplątał się jakiś jej upierdliwy objaw.  
Bethany nie wierzyła mu. Tak nagle rozbolała go głowa i do tego z takim skutkiem. Nagle ją oświeciło.  
Powiedziała mu, że panikę wywołało w niej przybycie do Hogwartu i decyzja dyrektora o poznaniu profesorów i innych pracowników. Pomimo, że zabrzmiało to sensownie, chyba nie uwierzył jej do końca. Wiedziała, że Voldemort uniemożliwił wgląd w jej umysł. Czyżby Severus tak jak on był leglimentą i właśnie próbował wejść do jej głowy? Nie poczuła bólu, który rozsadzał jej czaszkę, kiedy dziadek to robił.  
Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Voldemort pozbawił ją tego uczucia, ale musiał zastąpić je czymś innym. Odruchowo spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Nic się w nich nie zmieniło, skóra była blada jak zawsze. Jej wzrok powędrował w kierunku nadgarstka prawej ręki, gdzie dostrzegła gęsią skórkę. Potem zerknęła na lewy, na którym jej nie było. A więc tak to wyglądało.  
Kiedy ktoś spróbuje wtargnąć do jej umysłu, dostanie takich objawów, jak Snape, a ona poczuje tylko gęsią skórkę.  
Spojrzała na Severusa, który ją obserwował.  
— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział. — Jeśli ma cię to uspokoić, odwiedzę później Skrzydło Szpitalne.  
Skinęła głową; wtedy dodał: — Porozmawiam z dyrektorem i wymuszę na nim dwa dni dla ciebie, w czasie których odpoczniesz i zapoznasz się z otoczeniem.  
— Dziękuję ci.  
Kiedy poczuła jego dłoń na ramieniu, wiedziała, że muszą iść. Udali się do jego kwater, gdzie w spokoju zjadła śniadanie i spędziła resztę dnia.

**

— Show, jakie odstawiła, zaszokowało ich — Severus siedział naprzeciw dyrektora w jego gabinecie i zabębnił palcami w blat biurka. — Czy ktoś podzielił się głębszym wrażeniem?  
— To nieistotne — Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. — Powiedziała ci, że jej zachowanie wynikło ze stresu związanego ze spotkaniem.  
— Nie sądzę, żeby to była całkowicie prawda — Snape zmrużył oczy. — Po części owszem, ale nie do końca.  
Dumbledore spojrzał na niego pytająco, na co ten odparł:  
— Widziałeś jej reakcję. Musiała coś sobie przypomnieć. Coś, o czym wie tylko ona i Voldemort albo to, co tak mi wyrzucała. Mam na myśli masowe zabójstwo, którego się dopuściłem.  
Dyrektor milczał. Pogładził się po brodzie, kiedy Severus powiedział:  
— Jeśli najdzie cię ochota, żeby spenetrować jej umysł, to odradzam.  
— Zrobiłeś to — Dumbledore przyjrzał się mu uważnie. — Jaką niespodziankę przygotował dla nas Tom?  
— Bolesną — Snape wziął głęboki wdech. — Najpierw pomyślałem o wejściu do jej głowy. To wystarczyło, żeby poraziła mnie siedmiokrotna migrena. Ból przeszedł na całe ciało, dostałem drgawek i myślałem, że jeszcze chwila i po mnie.  
— Zamknięta kłódka w jej umyśle to nie wszystko — Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. — Riddle chce mieć pewność, że całkowicie zaniechamy próby wejścia do jej głowy.  
— Chwilowo nawet sama chęć jest niemożliwa — mruknął ironicznie Snape.  
— Dogłębna — wyjaśnił starzec. — Musiało ci na tym naprawdę zależeć.  
— Z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że w głowach nastolatków nie siedzi nic mądrego. Ta jest jednak inna – lubi grać niedostępną, a że jestem wytrwałym pedagogiem nie odpuszczam i staram się znaleźć sposób do jej dotarcia. A co za tym idzie – rozwiązania problemów.  
— Naszych — Dyrektor mrugnął do niego. — Zwłaszcza jednego.  
— Pokrzyżowania planu Czarnego Pana. Kiedy to osiągniemy, reszta przyjdzie sama. Masz rację, chciałem wejść do głowy Bethany, a dokładniej – poznać opór blokady.  
— Spodziewałeś się, że nawet to zostanie nam uniemożliwione?  
— Przez samą chęć? — Severus uniósł brew. — Nie. Legilimecja jest złożona. Musi istnieć czar, który zniesie tę ochronę. Potem pozostałoby rozpracowanie blokady.  
Dumbledore westchnął. Potem powiedział:  
— Planowałem wejść do jej głowy, ale nie od razu. Założyłem, że oprócz blokady czekałoby na mnie tam coś jeszcze.  
— Co takiego?  
— Upiorne pozdrowienia od Toma. — Dyrektor wstał i podszedł do żerdzi, na której siedział jego feniks Fawkes. Podrapał go pod dziobem i dodał: — Na zasadzie konkretnej wizji.  
— Na przykład, że stoi na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej i woła _„victoria"_? — spytał sarkastycznie Snape.  
— Tak. Taka wizja daje jasny przekaz. Ale może mieć też drugie dno, o którym nie wie sam Riddle.  
Severus uniósł brew, więc Dumbledore wyjaśnił:  
— On chce wygrać, za wszelką cenę. A że jest świadom swojej potęgi, wyolbrzymienie pogromu, jaki nam szykuje sprawia, że jego ego jest rozdęte do granic niemożliwości. Jest tak pewny zwycięstwa, że ten jeden raz może się zapomnieć.  
— Nadal nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz.  
— Gdyby stał na Wieży Astronomicznej i obwieszczał zwycięstwo, zdradziłby, że jego plany wiążą się z tym miejscem. Mielibyśmy je na oku, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Bethany jest w Hogwarcie.  
— Czy ja dobrze słyszę? — Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na dyrektora jak na wariata. — Zakładasz, że Riddle'a przesłoni własna pycha i popełni błąd, z którego nie zda sobie sprawy? Nie uraź się, Albusie, ale twoja teoria jest…  
— Szalona? — Wszedł mu w słowo starzec. — Może. Ale nie znaczy, że nie jest możliwa. Nie zapominaj, że uczyłem Toma Riddle'a. Pamiętam, jak się zachowywał, kiedy był przekonany o swojej racji.  
— Załóżmy, że twoja teoria ma słuszność. Co w sytuacji, jeśli nie będzie żadnej pocztówki z post scriptum _„do zobaczenia w piekle?"_  
— Wtedy będę wiedział, gdzie uderzyć. — Dyrektor odszedł od żerdzi i usiadł z powrotem w fotelu za biurkiem. — Postaram się dowiedzieć, jak zdjąć bariery, które nałożył Tom. Ta magia wydaje się być stara i dość skomplikowana.  
— Planujesz wyjechać? — Snape zmarszczył czoło.  
— Powiedzmy. Zamierzam z kimś porozmawiać na ten temat.  
— Domyślam się, o kogo może chodzić — Severus zerknął w stronę Fawkesa, który zapadł w drzemkę. — Co tam słychać u Newtona Skamandera?  
— Ma się bardzo dobrze. Jak zawsze zapracowany.  
— Czego tym razem szuka? — Snape przewrócił oczami. — Nowego gatunku ryzyka, które tym razem będzie skuteczne i uświadomi mu, że w tym wieku lepiej jest odpuścić sobie przygody i siedzieć pokornie na emeryturce?  
— Uważa — Dumbledore przeszył go ostrym spojrzeniem. — Że wpadł na trop nowego gatunku niuchacza. Jeśli jego teoria potwierdzi się, zyskasz nowy składnik do eliksirów. Czy dalej będziesz złośliwy?  
— Nie — Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się. — Zamieniam się w grzecznego chłopca. Rozumiem, że poradzisz się go w sprawie barier Riddle'a?  
— W rzeczy samej. — Oczy siwobrodego rozbłysły. — Przez ostatnie dziesięć lat Newt pilnie badał rejony Francji i Grecji. Pisał, że znalazł starożytne zwoje, które mogłyby mnie zainteresować. Zawierają coś na temat legilimencji. Możliwe, że znajdę tam rozwiązanie naszego problemu.  
— Oby ci się udało — mruknął Snape. — Kiedy zamierzasz odwiedzić Skamandera?  
— Jeszcze w tym tygodniu. Kiedy mnie nie będzie, będę miał do ciebie prośbę.  
— Nawet wiem jaką – nie martw się, nie spuszczę Bethany z oczu.  
Dumbledore skinął głową i powiedział:  
— Zwróć uwagę, czy nie zacznie gdzieś dłużej przesiadywać. To może być wskazówka.  
— Nie ma sprawy.  
Dyrektor uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
— Nie ma to jak skuteczna współpraca.  
— I to od lat — Snape uniósł kącik ust. — Wspólne zainteresowania zbliżają ludzi.  
Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z ironią. Dumbledore udał, że jej nie wyczuł i odparł, patrząc mu prosto w oczy:  
— Masz rację, chłopcze. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.


	16. Chapter 15

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 15

Przez następne dwa dni Bethany zwiedzała Hogwart. Severus oprowadził ją po najważniejszych miejscach w zamku, objaśniając wszystko.  
Pokazał nastolatce, gdzie w lochach znajduje się wejście do pokoju Ślizgonów informując jednocześnie, że dzień przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego ustali nowe hasło.  
Bazując na starym, wszedł z dziewczyną do pokoju wspólnego, żeby zobaczyła, jak wygląda pomieszczenie.  
— Tutaj uczniowie spędzają czas wolny i odrabiają lekcje — powiedział i zatrzymał się pośrodku salonu. — Jak widzisz, mają zapewniony komfort i odpowiedni klimat.  
Bethany rozejrzała się dookoła. Pokój miał kamienne ściany i niskie sklepienie. Z sufitu zwisały na łańcuchach zielonkawe lampy. Centralne miejsce zajmował bogato zdobiony kominek, naprzeciwko którego znajdowała się kanapa i dwa fotele. W pobliżu był również stół i rzeźbione krzesła.  
— Mega wypas, nie ma co — mruknęła i podeszła do kanapy. Usiadła na niej i założyła nogę na nogę. — Miałeś rację, wspominając o komforcie. Czy będę spała na podobnej?  
— To nie hotel Clintona — Snape zbliżył się do niej i skrzyżował ramiona. — Ale jeśli tu zaśniesz, to oczywiście nacieszysz się wygodą. Taka sytuacja czasem zdarza się uczniom.  
— Pewnie wtedy, kiedy mają ostro w czubie — powiedziała i uniosła kąciki ust. — A tak w ogóle, to pozwalasz urządzać imprezki?  
— Czasem coś świętujemy, na przykład wygraną w quidditcha, ale nie ma mowy o alkoholu. Uczniom nie wolno go pić, wyjątkiem jest piwo kremowe, które można kupić w Hogsmeade.  
— Opowiadałeś mi o Hogsmeade. Uczniowie odwiedzają je w weekendy. Właśnie — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. — A co ze mną? Czy będę mogła tam iść? Jak to się przedstawia w _mojej sytuacji_?  
Wyraźnie podkreśliła ostatnie dwa słowa. Oblicze Snape'a złagodniało. Pogładził się palcem po brodzie i powiedział:  
— Czarny Pan nie rozmawiał o tym ze mną. Jeśli chcesz, mogę go o to zapytać. Ważne jest również to, co powie dyrektor.  
— Wydaje mi się, że Dumbledore się nie zgodzi — Bethany wbiła wzrok w puste palenisko. — Może i jest wobec mnie uprzejmy, ale jest to wymuszone. — Westchnęła. — Tutaj ma mnie na oku, ale gdybym się oddaliła, to pewnie założyłby, że…  
— Że co by założył? — przerwał jej Snape ostro. — Że na wolności odezwałyby się w tobie mordercze instynkty? To chciałaś zasugerować?  
Zacisnęła zęby; milczała. Severus usiadł obok Bethany i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Powtórzę raz jeszcze — powiedział. — Przestań zadręczać się tym, co pomyślą o tobie inni. Mam na myśli tych, którzy wiedzą o twoim pochodzeniu. To nie powinno cię w ogóle obchodzić. Jesteś wnuczką tego, który wkrótce zapanuje nad światem. To powód do dumy i pewnej, spokojnej przyszłości. Co do Hogsmeade, to nie wydaje mi się, żeby dyrektor miał obiekcje. Jako uczennica tej szkoły masz prawo je odwiedzać, o ile twój opiekun wyrazi zgodę.  
— Właśnie — Bethany wstała i podeszła do kominka. Dotknęła jednego z kamieni i zaczęła pocierać go palcem. — Jeśli nieletni tam pójdzie to czy może stamtąd uciec? No wiesz, wyjść z wioski i udać się w konkretną stronę?  
— Do czego zmierzasz? — spytał Snape niebezpiecznie niskim tonem.  
— Na pewno nie do tego — Bethany odwróciła się i oparła plecami o kominek. — Żeby niczym niespełna rozumu wyjawić tajny plan. Pytam z ciekawości. Jeśli uczeń wskutek rzuconych czarów nie ucieknie z Hogsmeade to jest to połowa sukcesu. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Dziadek będzie spokojny, wiedząc, że ucieczka nie jest możliwa. A jeśli chodzi o samo włóczenie się po Hogsmeade, to przecież nie będę sama – ktoś musi mnie pilnować — wtrąciła z ironią. — Dziadek ma obsesję na punkcie tego, że ucieknę. Kiedyś może bym to zrobiła, ale nie teraz. Bo i po co? Gdzie pójdę? Miejsce, w którym się wychowałam, puściliście z dymem.  
Snape zacisnął zęby. Nienawidził, kiedy przypominano mu o tym fakcie.  
— Masz rację — zaczął. — Co do czarów uniemożliwiających uczniowi ucieczkę. Gdyby zbiegł, zostałby przekierowany prosto do Hogwartu, a dokładniej na dywanik dyrektora.  
— Doskonała lokalizacja. Ochrzan od Dumbledore'a, utrata punktów i pewnie długoterminowy szlaban. Dużo było takich sytuacji z uczniami?  
— Kilka na przestrzeni ostatnich czterech lat — Severus splótł dłonie. — Ci, którzy zaryzykowali ucieczkę, nigdy jej nie ponowili.  
— Dyrektor musi być bardzo przekonujący — Bethany ponownie odwróciła się do kominka i zaczęła skubać jeden z kamieni. — Pod tą fasadą dobrotliwego staruszka musi kryć się prawdziwy demon.  
— Owszem, szczególnie dla tych, którzy złamią regulamin. — Głos Snape'a zabrzmiał ostrzej. — Wtedy nikomu nie jest do śmiechu.  
— Może i wychodzi z niego demon — ciągnęła. — Kiedy ustawia uczniów. Tylko że ci potem są cali, bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Kiedy ja pomyślałam o ucieczce, dziadek przypalił mi dłoń.  
Snape zacisnął dłoń w pięść, kiedy usłyszał o tym ostatnim. Wstał i podszedł do dziewczyny. Położył jej rękę na ramieniu i powiedział:  
— Chodź, zobaczysz swoją sypialnię.  
Po tych słowach zapadła chwila milczenia. Bethany nadal wpatrywała się w kominek; potem odwróciła się do opiekuna i skinęła głową.

Snape nie wypowiadał się na temat kar, które wymierzał jej Voldemort.  
Severus milczał, mając kamienny wyraz twarzy. Pomimo że odcinał się od podejmowanego przez nią wątku, zauważyła, że nie potrafi być całkowicie obojętny. Kierując ich rozmowę na inny temat świadomie bądź nieświadomie okazywał jej troskę. Żeby nie myślała o przemocy Voldemorta i się nad sobą nie rozczulała. Miała jego uwagę, tak jak dziadka, tyle że jego była inna. Niewymuszona, bardziej ludzka.  
Kiedy znaleźli się w sypialni dla dziewcząt, Bethany obserwowała, jak podszedł do łóżka, które od teraz miała zajmować. Przypadła jej również niewielka szafa na osobiste rzeczy.  
— Sypialnię dzielisz z czterema uczennicami — wyjaśnił. — Pansy Parkinson, Brie i Georgianą Murphy i Sharon Emerson.  
— Wśród moich współlokatorek są bliźniaczki — Bethany uśmiechnęła się. — Są znośne?  
— Sama zobaczysz — Severus położył ręce na biodrach. — Łazienka jest na prawo, macie do dyspozycji kilka kabin prysznicowych i toalet.  
Skinęła głową; popatrzyła na swoje łóżko. Miało baldachim, zasłony dookoła niego były ciemnozielone.  
— Wszystko jest przesycone jednym kolorem — zauważyła. — Czy to nie lekka przesada?  
— Nie — mruknął Severus. — Srebro i zieleń to barwy naszego domu. Czy coś jeszcze zakłuło cię w oczy?  
— Tak — Bethany wywróciła oczami. — Czarny nietoperz, który zrzędzi, kiedy mu się o czymś wspomni.  
Snape zacisnął zęby, a jego twarz wykrzywi grymas irytacji. Dziewczyna uniosła brew i spytała:  
— Jesteś zły, że tak cię nazwałam? Nie dało się inaczej. To przez twoją szatę – kiedy idziesz, powiewa za tobą niczym skrzydła. Skojarzyłeś mi się przez to z nietoperzem.  
— Bardziej pasowałby żuk — warknął. — Nie jestem zły, ale nie chciałbym więcej słyszeć, że tak o mnie mówisz.  
— Nie ma problemu. — Zmarszczyła czoło, wpatrując się w Mistrza Eliksirów. Wspominał, że na co dzień jest wredny i złośliwy. Jeśli tak, to musi być bardzo nielubianym profesorem. Pewnie uczniowie tak go nazywają i dlatego jest taki przewrażliwiony.  
— Kiedy skończysz podziwiać moje boskie ciało — zaczął oschle. — Udamy się do moich kwater. Trzeba przynieść stamtąd twoje rzeczy. Do obiadu jest jeszcze trochę czasu, więc zdążysz się rozpakować.  
— Nie lepiej będzie, jak użyjesz czarów? Żeby przenieść moje rzeczy? Kolejne kółko nie ma sensu.  
— Jestem innego zdania — syknął i chwycił ją za rękę. — Lenistwo jest czymś, czego nie znoszę u młodzieży. Poza tym popracujesz nad techniką starannego układania.  
— Mam ją opanowaną — mruknęła. — Moje rzeczy zawsze były czyste i równo ułożone. Lambertowa goniła każdego, kto się nie przykładał. Jak widzisz, łatwo jest wyrobić sobie nawyk.  
— Gadanie — burknął, kiedy przechodzili przez pokój wspólny. — W każdym razie masz zadanie. Lepiej żebyś mówiła prawdę, bo i tak to sprawdzę.  
— Staniki też skontrolujesz? — spytała sarkastycznie, ale ją zignorował. — Przecież nie zostawiłabym bałaganu w szafie. Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale cenię sobie porządek.  
— Jeśli jest tak, jak mówisz, to masz szczęście. Nie narazisz mi się szybko na zajęciach.  
— Uczniowie nie sprzątają po sobie tak jak powinni?  
— Powiedzmy — warknął. — Ich niechlujstwo wyraża się również w tym, jak traktują składniki.  
— Tutaj jest problem — Bethany cmoknęła, co przyprawiło go o falę irytacji. — W takim razie ja będę inna. Będę traktować twoje składniki z należną im czcią, Severusie.  
Nagle poczuła szarpnięcie. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i przeszył ją wzrokiem.  
— _Profesorze Snape_ — syknął. — Nie _Severusie_. Tak masz się do mnie zwracać. Im szybciej to przyswoisz, tym lepiej. Nie byłoby za ciekawie, gdybyś się pomyliła przy uczniach. Nabraliby podejrzeń, a wierz mi – niektórzy potrafią być bardzo dociekliwi. Choćby taka Granger.  
— Kto to? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło, na co prychnął.  
— Panna Wiem – To – Wszystko. Przyjaciółka Pottera, niedługo ją poznasz. Ale dość o niej. Czy wiesz, co masz teraz zrobić?  
— Tak, rozpakować cię. Czy mogę cię… pana o coś spytać?  
Snape uniósł brew, więc dokończyła:  
— Kiedy się ze wszystkim wyrobię, to czy mogę sama pochodzić po Hogwarcie? Mam na myśli miejsca, które mi pan pokazał, profesorze.  
Severus przyglądał się jej uważnie przez dłuższą chwilę. Myślała, że jej odmówi, ale powiedział:  
— Dobrze. Ale będą to tylko miejsca, które odwiedziliśmy. Dalej nie wolno ci chodzić. Czy to jasne?  
— Tak, a jak w przypadku błoni? Jest taka pię…  
— Wykluczone — Ton jego głosu zaostrzył się. — Nie wyjdziesz tam sama. Jeśli będziesz chciała się przewietrzyć, po prostu mi powiedz.  
— Będziesz mi towarzyszył? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. — Jak małemu dziecku? Nie ucieknę, jeśli…  
— Nie to miałem na myśli — wyjaśnił. — Błonia są dość rozległe, poza tym łatwo tam spotkać nieproszonego intruza. Robisz sobie spacerek, a tu pojawia się nieznane ci stworzenie. Nie jesteś biegła w magii tak jak twoi rówieśnicy, a każdy zwierzak wymaga odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Poza tym niedaleko jest jezioro i…  
— Nie zamierzam się utopić. Nie mam skłonności samobójczych — przerwała mu. — Nie wiem, jak ci…  
— W jeziorze żyje wielka kałamarnica — Severus zmrużył oczy. — Nie słyszałem, żeby kogoś zaatakowała, ale lepiej nie kusić losu. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co takiemu głowonogowi strzeli do łba.  
— Dobrze — Bethany westchnęła. — Jeśli będę chciała wyjść na zewnątrz, dam ci znać.  
— Zaczynamy się rozumieć — Snape uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. — Oby tak dalej.  
— Oby — mruknęła Bethany kątem ust, na co jego własne rozciągnęły się szerzej.

**

Kiedy dziewczyna się rozpakowała, wreszcie mogła wyruszyć w zaplanowaną wędrówkę. Wiedziała, że mają na nią oko – musiała więc uważać.  
Usiadła na idealnie zasłanym łóżku i wyciągnęła z kieszeni sukienki swoją różdżkę. Kiedy trzymała ją w dłoni czuła się w pełni czarownicą. To doznanie wciąż było dla niej nowe. Wiedziała, że czekało ją sporo pracy, ale nie zamierzała z tego powodu narzekać. Jednym z celów, które sobie postawiła było solidne przyłożenie się do nauki. Drugim – spełnienie oczekiwań dziadka i sprostanie misji, którą jej zlecił.  
Bethany przejechała palcem po różdżce, zerkając przy okazji na pierścionek, który dał jej Voldemort.  
Od momentu wyjazdu nie kontaktował się. Liczyła, że wesprze ją, albo pogratuluje przydziału, ale tego nie zrobił.  
Tęskniła za nim. Zacisnęła zęby na tę myśl. Uczucia, które w niej siedziały, były tak sprzeczne! Z jednej strony nienawidziła Voldemorta za wszystkie otrzymane razy i przykrości, ale z drugiej potrzebowała jego aprobaty. Była więcej niż pewna, że przyczynił się do powstania w niej tej dziwnej zależności od siebie.  
Nagle poczuła ostry ból w dłoni. Krzyknęła i złapała się drugą, wolną. Upadła z łóżka na podłogę. Leżała na lewym boku, w pozycji embrionalnej i przyciskała do siebie bolącą rękę. Łzy spływały po jej twarzy; w duchu modliła się, żeby wreszcie przeszło. Po kilku sekundach ból zmniejszył się. Wyciągnęła przed siebie drżącą dłoń i zobaczyła, że kamień pierścionka świeci się jak szalony.  
 _On chce ze mną rozmawiać._  
To, na co tak czekała, nadeszło. Voldemort dał o sobie znać w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób – z bólem.  
Nie chciała znów gryźć wargi; podeszła do szafy i otworzyła ją. Wyciągnęła stamtąd nożyczki do skórek i nacięła opuszek palca serdecznego. Kiedy pojawiła się krew, upuściła kilka kropel na kamień. Zaświecił się intensywniej; wzięła głęboki wdech i usiadła na łóżku. Czekała.  
 _Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz bawić się w teorie._  
Zimny głos Voldemorta w jej głowie sprawił, że cała się spięła. Poczuła się tak, jakby znów stała przed nim w jego gabinecie.  
 _Dlaczego tak sądzisz, dziadku?_  
Cisza. Bethany zerknęła na drzwi w obawie, że lada chwila może pojawić się w nich Severus.  
 _Twoja niewiara w naszą relację rozczarowuje mnie, wnuczko. Myślisz, że użyłem czarów, żeby cię na siłę do siebie przywiązać?_  
Bethany poczuła, że oblał ją zimny pot. Nim odpowiedziała, przesłał jej kolejną wiadomość:  
 _Czary są ważne, nie obeszlibyśmy się bez nich. Jednak użycie ich do sprawowania kontroli nad kimś to ostateczność._  
Bethany objęła się ramionami i wzięła głęboki wdech. Do czego zmierzał?  
 _Jako wychowanka mugoli powinnaś wiedzieć, że do ludzi się dociera. Kiedy jednostka to osiągnie, tworzy się specyficzne porozumienie. Tak jak nasze, ale chyba jesteś za głupia, żeby to pojąććććć._  
Syk w ostatnim słowie o mało nie rozsadził jej czaszki. Krzyknęła i złapała się za głowę.  
 _Przestań, proszę._  
 _Znowu to żałosne skomlenie. Czy ty w ogóle dasz radę wykonać zadanie? Lepiej będzie, jak Severus sprowadzi cię z powrotem; szybko to zakończymy._  
Bethany opuściła ręce. Doznała uczucia, jakby ktoś ścisnął jej wnętrzności.  
 _Co zakończymy? Czy planujesz zrobić to, o czym myślę? Zabić mnie?_  
 _Jak chcesz, to potrafisz pomyśleć. Tak, zamierzam cię zabić._  
Wargi Bethany zaczęły drżeć. Nie musiał użyć Avady, żeby ją zniszczyć. Czuła się martwa od momentu, kiedy odzyskała przytomność na Spinner's End. W ciągu kilku miesięcy zniszczył ją psychicznie i sprawił, że strach stał się jej nieodłącznym towarzyszem. Przełknęła ślinę i przesłała mu wiadomość:  
 _Skoro wiesz, że jestem słaba, to po co zleciłeś mi misję? Wpierw mówisz, że we mnie wierzysz, a za chwilę zmieniasz zdanie i grozisz śmiercią. Kto tu jest niekonsekwentny, dziadku? Nie mówię tego po to, żeby cię błagać o darowanie życia. Zrób, co uważasz za słuszne._ _  
_ _A jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to nigdy nie byłam słaba. W sierocińcu nieźle sobie dawałam radę, nikt nie ważył mi się podskoczyć. To przez ciebie stałam się emocjonalnym wrakiem. Tak, lubię teorie spiskowe. Ta, którą wysnułam, ma sens. Nie pałamy pozytywnym uczuciem do kogoś, kto nas bije i rani. Chcemy być od tej osoby jak najdalej, więc jeśli zaczęłam czuć do ciebie przywiązanie to tylko dlatego, że maczałeś w tym palce. Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia._  
Przez chwilę nie uwierzyła w to, co mu przekazała. Nagle poczuła się dawną sobą. Razem z Mari pyskowały, ile wlezie. Wychowawcom, dyrektorce, otoczeniu. To zmarła przyjaciółka nauczyła ją głośno wyrażać swoje myśli.  
Bethany wzięła głęboki wdech, chcąc się rozluźnić. Spodziewała się oberwać _Cruciatusem_ , wskutek którego zazna niewyobrażalnego bólu, by na koniec paść martwa. Tak się jednak nie stało.  
Voldemort nie odpowiedział jej przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu w jej głowie rozbrzmiał zimny śmiech, od którego cała się spociła.  
 _Tak łatwo cię ogłupić. Wystarczy czymś cię postraszyć i kapitulacja gotowa. Naprawdę chcesz umrzeć?_  
Zamrugała, zdezorientowana. Podszedł ją. Znowu te jego chore gierki!  
 _Zadałem ci pytanie, bachorze._  
Poczuła silne pieczenie na ręce. Uniosła ją i zobaczyła skutki zaklęcia żądlącego.  
 _Czy chcesz umrzeć? Naprawdę tego chcesz?_  
Wzięła głęboki wdech.  
 _Nie chcę umierać, ale mam dość takiego życia. Stosujesz okrutne psychiczne tortury, przez co nie mam poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Nie wspierasz mnie. Przykro mi, że moja mama cię rozczarowała. Jeśli tak ma to dalej wyglądać, to nie chcę żyć._  
Powiedziała to szczerze. Było jej lżej, kiedy to z siebie wyrzuciła. Przebywając w Czarnym Dworze, miała świadomość, że jej dni mogą być policzone. Kiedy Voldemort rozmawiał z nią wszystko, co mówił, wydawało się być na serio.  
Znowu się zaśmiał. Okrutnie, drwiąco.  
 _Uważasz, że stałaś się silna, bo nauczyły cię tego uroki sierocińca. Może masz trochę racji, ale prawda leży gdzie indziej._  
— O co ci znowu chodzi?  
To pytanie zadała na głos. Pieczenie na ręce stało się intensywniejsze, więc głośno syknęła.  
 _Rozmawiamy w określony sposób. Ściany mają uszy. Zapomniałaś, bachorze?_  
 _O jakiej prawdzie mówiłeś?_  
 _Jesteś niestabilna emocjonalnie. Boisz się, a za chwilę nachodzi cię przypływ głupiej odwagi. Ryczysz, potem wybuchasz. Twoja agresja skierowana na mugolskie dzieciaki nie wynikała z twojej, jak to nazywasz, wewnętrznej siły. Takie zachowania są u nas rodzinne._  
Poczuła, że zaschło jej w gardle.  
 _Jesteśmy z Gauntów, zawdzięczamy im wszystko, co destrukcyjne. Dzięki tym cechom osiągnąłem to, co osiągnąłem. Nie przejąłem tylko jednego – niestabilności. Od początku byłem twardy. Nie jesteś tak słaba, jak mi się zdawało. Skoro zniosłaś to, czemu cię poddałem to nie jest tak źle._  
Znowu się zaśmiał.  
 _Potrzebujesz wsparcia? Oto ono: zbierz się w karby i nie daj po sobie poznać, czego dziś doświadczyłaś. Naucz się udawać emocje. To pierwsza lekcja._  
Poczuła lekkie mrowienie na dłoni. Spojrzała na nią – zranienie zniknęło.  
 _Zastanawiasz się, czemu czujesz bliskość ze mną. Odpowiedź jest prosta, bachorze: poświęciłem ci swój czas i uwagę. Nigdy tego od nikogo nie dostałaś. W każdym razie nie bezinteresownie. To, że czegoś od ciebie wymagam, jest normalne. Jeśli lubisz teorie spiskowe, to się w nie baw. W końcu stracisz kontrolę i wpadniesz w obłęd. To również cecha Gauntów. Nie muszę ci mówić, co bym wtedy z tobą zrobił. Z nieposłusznej wnuczki może być jeszcze pożytek, z obłąkanej już nie._  
 _Trudno cię zrozumieć, dziadku._  
 _Ty nie masz nic rozumieć, tylko słuchać. Tego od ciebie wymagam._  
Poczuła, że nieznana siła opuściła jej umysł. Kiedy uwolnił ją od swojej mocy, odetchnęła głęboko dwa razy. Wstała z łóżka i podeszła do ściany. Położyła na niej rękę; uderzyło ją zimno lochów.  
Chciała wyprzeć to, co powiedział na temat jej psychicznej huśtawki, ale wszystko się zgadzało. Nawet agresja, która się w niej odzywała. Nie za często, ale jednak.  
Voldemort był okrutny, kochał zadawać ból. Nie to, żeby była taka sama, ale jeśli ktoś jej nadepnął na odcisk… to wtedy nie było tej osobie do śmiechu. Ceniła dobrą zemstę.  
Zdjęła rękę ze ściany i teraz oparła się plecami o mur. To że miała jego geny, nie znaczyło, że była zła.  
Chwyciła się rękami za głowę i osunęła na podłogę. Nie byłaby w stanie nikogo zabić – to ich różniło.  
Pocieszona tą myślą, odetchnęła głęboko. Wstała i poprawiła fałdy sukienki. Spojrzała na podłogę – kiedy upadła, znalazła się tam również jej różdżka. Podniosła ją i schowała do kieszeni. Do obiadu miała trochę czasu, więc postanowiła zrobić to, co zaplanowała. Nareszcie mogła powłóczyć się po Hogwarcie.  
Opuściła sypialnię i pokój wspólny; kiedy znalazła się w głównych lochach, przyspieszyła kroku. Gdy mijała kwatery Snape'a miała przeczucie, że stanie we frontowym wejściu i przeszyje ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Tak się nie stało i opuściwszy lochy, znalazła się w sali wejściowej. Ruszyła w kierunku marmurowych schodów i wspięła się po nich. Prowadziły one do innych, które się rozgałęziały.  
Kiedy znalazła się na pierwszym piętrze, postanowiła, że zajrzy do biblioteki. Była w niej z Severusem i widziała, jak wspaniale jest zaopatrzona. Ruszyła korytarzem, gdy minęła jakieś drzwi. Zobaczyła, że są uchylone; ze środka dobiegała muzyka.  
Bethany stanęła i wsłuchała się w melodię. Ta piosenka była jej aż za dobrze znana. Nie była co prawda miłośniczką Franka Sinatry, ale tę akurat lubiła.  
 _Mugolska muzyka. Tutaj?_  
Bethany zawahała się, ale w końcu zdecydowała się wejść do środka. Pchnęła delikatnie drzwi i zobaczyła, że znajduje się w klasie. Na biurku nauczyciela ktoś ustawił adapter, w którym kręciła się płyta winylowa.  
Ktoś tutaj był. Czyżby dyrektor? Słyszała od Voldemorta, że Dumbledore jest bardzo tolerancyjny w stosunku do szlam i mugoli.  
Tak długo nie słyszała mugolskiej muzyki, że piosenka, która teraz leciała, wzruszyła ją. I wzbudziła tęsknotę za czymś, bez czego nie wyobrażała sobie życia. Podeszła do adaptera i wsłuchała się.  
Zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się tym, czego pozbawił ją Voldemort. Nagle muzyka ucichła. Bethany otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że za adapterem stoi jakaś czarownica. Była młodą blondynką o czarnych oczach.  
— Tylko jedna Ślizgonka uczęszcza na moje zajęcia — powiedziała, lustrując uważnie dziewczynę. — Czyżbym miała mieć kolejną?  
W jej pytaniu nie było śladu ironii. Raczej chłodne zdziwienie. Bethany zmieszała się i odparła:  
— Przepraszam za to wejście, ale drzwi były uchylone.  
— Nawet wtedy się puka. — Czarownica wyjęła płytę i przywołała do siebie papierową okładkę. Włożyła płytę do środka i odłożyła na pokaźny stosik.  
Bethany trochę się zirytowała. Przecież nie weszła, żeby zabłysnąć chamstwem.  
— Czy usłyszałaby mnie pani? — spytała. — „My way" jest dość wzniosłym utworem. Przynajmniej od połowy.  
— Znasz twórczość Sinatry? — Kobieta uniosła brew. — To zdumiewające.  
— Dlaczego? — Bethany zacisnęła dłoń w pięść. — Bo jestem kim jestem? Wychowałam się wśród mugoli i choć słuchałam zupełnie innej muzyki, to nie byłam obojętna na klasykę. Zresztą jest to przebój francuskiego piosenkarza, który docenił sam Sinatra i włączył do swojego repertuaru. Nie jest jego, jak uważa większość słuchaczy.  
Czarownica zmrużyła oczy, jakby coś analizowała.  
— Zgadza się — powiedziała. — Masz rację, Bethany Terrell. Dla Ślizgonów obcowanie z moim przedmiotem, a tym bardziej ze mną nie jest przyjemnością. Brzydzą się mugoloznawstwa i szydzą z tych, którzy uczęszczają na moje zajęcia. Jestem profesor Charity Burbage.  
Bethany uśmiechnęła do niej, ale ta tego nie odwzajemniła.  
— Nie widziałam pani tutaj — zaczęła ostrożnie dziewczyna.  
— Przyjechałam dziś rano — powiedziała Burbage. — Muszę się rozpakować, więc gdybyś była tak uprzejma…  
— Oczywiście — Bethany wyczuła, że nauczycielka ma do niej dystans. Porozmawiała z nią grzeczności, ale i tak było to trochę wymuszone. — Życzę pani miłego dnia, pani profesor.  
Odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem opuściła klasę. Kiedy znalazła się w bibliotece, poczuła na sobie kolejne uważne spojrzenie. Nie wytrzymała i popatrzyła pani Pince prosto w oczy. Kobieta spuściła wzrok i udała, że przegląda zawartość swojej szuflady. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i spytała:  
— Czy mogę wybrać sobie coś do poczytania?  
Pince skinęła głową, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Bethany zacisnęła usta.  
Zastanawiała się, co by ją zaciekawiło. Podeszła do jednego z regałów i jej wzrok padł na tytuł _Eliksirów dla początkujących_.  
 _Dobre i to. Przyda się na początek._  
Wyciągnęła książkę, odprowadzona czujnym spojrzeniem Pince. Usiadła przy jednym ze stolików i starła kurz z pozycji. Książka była oprawiona w czarną skórę. Otworzyła ją na losowej stronie i zaczęła czytać przepis sporządzania jakiegoś eliksiru. Po kilku minutach poczuła, że ma dość.  
Eliksiry nie zaciekawiły jej. Wzięła pozycję i odłożyła ją na miejsce. Zaczęła przechadzać się między regałami i wtedy zobaczyła, że jeden z nich zawiera hogwarckie kroniki. Wzięła głęboki wdech i dyskretnie zerknęła na Irmę Pince. Nie było jej przy biurku, musiała zniknąć na zapleczu.  
Bethany zauważyła, że kroniki są uporządkowane rocznikami. Nie wiedziała, ile lat miał jej dziadek. Pewnie coś koło siedemdziesiątki, choć nie było tego po nim widać. Zaopatrzyła się w kilka egzemplarzy po 1939 roku i kucnęła na podłodze. Wzięła jeden do ręki i zaczęła go szybko wertować. Szukała informacji o chłopcu nazwiskiem Riddle. Kiedy w końcu natrafiła na jego zdjęcie, rozszerzyła oczy ze zdumienia.  
Patrzył na nią czarnowłosy młodzieniec, uczeń drugiego roku. Jego ciemnobrązowe oczy przeszywały ją zimnym spojrzeniem. Teraz wiedziała, dlaczego tak reagowano na jej widok. Pochodzenie to jedno. Drugą rzeczą był wygląd. Będąc bardzo podobną do matki, nie mogła nie przypominać Voldemorta, a właściwie Thomasa Marvola Riddle'a.  
Dotknęła palcem jego fotografii. A więc tak wyglądał jako nastolatek, na lata przed przemianą.  
 _Była moim odbiciem. Zabijanie przychodziło jej z podobną łatwością._  
Jego słowa o Meropie odbiły się echem w jej głowie. Nie, to nie był jego głos, sama sobie przypomniała jego wypowiedź. Wzdrygnęła się, przez co kronika wypadła jej z rąk i wylądowała na perskim dywanie. Bethany podniosła ją i umieściła z powrotem na kolanach. Nagle usłyszała, że ktoś teatralnie chrząka.  
Pani Pince zmaterializowała się przed nią ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Tą zamkniętą postawą przypominała jej Snape'a. Obrzuciła szybkim spojrzeniem kroniki, które leżały obok Bethany.  
— W tej szkole bardzo dbamy o książki — powiedziała szorstko. — Jeśli coś bierzesz, siadasz przy stole i tam je przeglądasz.  
Kroniki uniosły się i popłynęły w powietrzu.  
— Są tam, gdzie powinnaś je zanieść — odparła Pince. — No ruszże się, dziewczyno. Chyba wiesz, do czego służy krzesło.  
Bethany postanowiła nie dać się sprowokować. Przycisnęła kronikę do siebie i wstała, przyszpilana wzrokiem przez irytującą bibliotekarkę.  
— Chyba widziałam zagięty róg — mruknęła Pince i jednym szybkim ruchem wyrwała jej egzemplarz. Kobieta zauważyła zdjęcie Toma Riddle'a i na jej twarzy pojawił się wstręt. Potem powoli przeniosła spojrzenie na Bethany. Jej oczy płonęły niechęcią. Odsunęła się od dziewczyny i mruknąwszy pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, wycofała się do swojego stanowiska.  
Bethany stała niczym zamrożona. Było tak, jak przeczuwała. Nie każdy pracownik Hogwartu zamierzał odwołać się do profesjonalizmu. Niektórzy, tak jak ta kobieta chcieli, żeby na własnej skórze odczuła, co o niej myślą. A właściwie o jej dziadku. Nie chcieli się przekonać, jaka jest naprawdę; założyli że będąc krewną Voldemorta musi być taka sama jak on. Zepsuta, amoralna i wyniosła.  
Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść i wybiegła z biblioteki. Na złość bibliotekarce trzasnęła mocno drzwiami.

**

Lord Voldemort spojrzał na obitą strzechą chatę; przed nią znajdowała się ławka i nieduże poletko, na którym ktoś posadził kwiaty.  
Czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się zimno i pstryknięciem palców pozbył się zaklęć ochronnych. Ruszył naprzód, depcząc wypielęgnowaną roślinność.  
Z chaty wybiegła wysoka czarownica i kiedy zobaczyła Voldemorta, cofnęła się. Już miała użyć różdżki, kiedy odrzuciło ją do tyłu. Uderzyła plecami o ścianę domu i osunęła się na ziemię.  
Czarnoksiężnik podszedł do niej i czarownica uniosła się w powietrze. Jej twarz znajdowała się na wysokości twarzy Voldemorta. Wypowiedział zaklęcie i kobieta odzyskała przytomność.  
— Słynna Tina Goldstein — syknął i przycisnął koniec różdżki do jej policzka. — Wiele o tobie słyszałem, Teenie. Odważna, szlachetna. Pierwszą cechę jestem w stanie docenić, drugą niekoniecznie.  
— Czy taki potwór jak ty wie, co to znaczy być szlachetnym? — spytała czarownica, a na jej twarzy odmalowała się odraza. — Wątpię. Gdybyś miał choć dozę szlachetności, poddałbyś się.  
— Uważasz, że taka postawa czyni człowieka szlachetnym? — spytał drwiąco. — Nie udawaj głupiej, Teenie. To, co mi proponujesz to zwykła ułomność. Odrzucić demony na bok i spróbować odnaleźć w sobie człowieka. Dokonać rachunku sumienia tuż przed zwycięstwem i pomyśleć o niewinnych. Ja o nich myślę, Teenie. W końcu trzeba coś nabić na różdżkę.  
Goldstein chciała na niego splunąć, ale jej usta zamknęły się. Nagle zaczęła się dusić.  
— Tak naprawdę nie przyszedłem do ciebie — mruknął Voldemort. — Ale do twojego męża. Nie miałem jeszcze okazji pogadać ze słynnym Newtem Skamanderem.  
Tina upadła. Złapała łapczywie powietrza, cały czas kaszląc. Wtedy oderwało ją od ziemi i przeleciała przez drzwi frontowe własnego domu.  
Voldemort zaśmiał się i pewnie wkroczył do chaty Skamanderów.  
— Kiedyś czarownice się paliło — powiedział do siebie. — Pora to powtórzyć.  
Ostatnio lubił puszczać wszystkich z dymem.


	17. Chapter 16

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._ _  
_  
Rozdział 16

Bethany zatrzymała się na końcu korytarza i oparła plecami o ścianę. Wzięła głęboki wdech, próbując się uspokoić. Severus powiedział, żeby nie przejmowała się tym, co inni pomyślą na jej temat. Fajnie jest dawać rady, tyle że to nie on musiał zmierzyć się z niechęcią ludzi i ich wrogimi spojrzeniami.  
Sytuacja z Irmą Pince była niemiłym doświadczeniem i Bethany nie powinna zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, ale… no właśnie. Spotkało ją to, czego się obawiała – bibliotekarka patrzyła na nią jak na zarazę.  
Bethany zacisnęła zęby i zamknęła oczy. Zaczęła liczyć w myślach.  
 _Jeden… dwa… trzy… cztery… pięć…_  
Nagle usłyszała czyjeś kroki i pytanie:  
— Zgubiłaś się?  
Bethany otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła profesor McGonagall. Kobieta patrzyła na nią uważnie zza swoich okularów.  
— Ja… — zaczęła dziewczyna. — Nie zgubiłam się. Tylko tędy przechodziłam.  
— Wtedy byś po prostu szła, a nie opierała o ścianę, Terrell — McGonagall uniosła brew. — Czy twój opiekun wie, że udałaś się na przechadzkę?  
Bethany skinęła głową; nauczycielka zauważyła jej zaciśniętą pięść.  
— Czy coś się stało? — spytała nieoczekiwanie. — Wydajesz się być czymś poruszona.  
Zainteresowanie czarownicy zaskoczyło Bethany. Odruchowo rozluźniła palce i przypomniała sobie słowa Voldemorta:  
 _Naucz się udawać emocje._  
— Nic się nie wydarzyło, pani profesor — odpowiedziała grzecznie. — Trochę się przespacerowałam i zmęczyłam. Chciałam odpocząć i wrócić do lochów.  
— Rozumiem — McGonagall wciąż się jej przyglądała. — Profesor Snape pewnie wspomniał, że są miejsca, do których nie wolno ci chodzić.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową; wicedyrektorka spojrzała przed siebie i spytała:  
— Czy byłaś w bibliotece?  
Bethany zmarszczyła czoło; ta kobieta nie była głupia – zorientowała się, że uczennicę coś gryzło. Dziewczyna wymówiła się spacerem i zmęczeniem, i nawet jeśli McGonagall nie uwierzyła jej, Bethany wiedziała, że musi trzymać się swojej wersji.  
— Byłam w bibliotece — odparła Terrell. — Chciałam zapoznać się z jej zawartością. Kiedy zaczną się lekcje, przyda mi się dodatkowa wiedza i lepiej zorientować się, gdzie znajdują się konkretne działy.  
— Słuszne podejście. — McGonagall poprawiła palcem okulary, które zjechały jej na czubek nosa. — Chodź, odprowadzę cię do lochów.  
— Znam drogę — wypaliła Bethany, na co czarownica zmrużyła oczy. — Zapewniam panią, że się nie…  
— Kiedy nauczyciel coś zarządzi — przerwała jej ostro McGonagall. — Uczeń robi to, co mu się każe. Nie brakuje też takich — Tu zlustrowała ją od stóp do głów. — Którzy myślą, że coś wskórają poprzez stawianie się i wykłócanie. Dam ci radę, Terrell – pokora w tej szkole jest cnotą, ale niewielu uczniów o tym pamięta. Jeśli nie chcesz co chwila odrabiać szlabanu, rób to, co ci się każe.  
Bethany zacisnęła zęby. Kiedy zobaczyła tę kobietę po raz pierwszy domyśliła się, że jest jednym z pedagogów, którzy nie dają sobie wejść na głowę. Skoro McGonagall chce uległości, to ją otrzyma.  
— Rozumiem — powiedziała Bethany i uśmiechnęła się grzecznie. — Dziękuję, pani profesor.  
McGonagall uniosła brew i położywszy jej dłoń na plecach, ruszyła przed siebie.  
Kiedy znalazły się w lochach, Bethany zerknęła dyskretnie na czarownicę. McGonagall miała usta zaciśnięte w wąską linię i nie patrzyła na dziewczynę. Gdy dotarły do kwater Snape'a, drzwi otworzyły się i w progu stanął Mistrz Eliksirów.  
— Minerwo — Czarne oczy mężczyzny spoczęły na wicedyrektorce. — Przyprowadziłaś moją zgubę.  
— Panna Terrell poinformowała mnie, że zezwoliłeś na jej przechadzkę — powiedziała McGonagall chłodno.  
— Owszem — Severus przeniósł spojrzenie z koleżanki na podopieczną. — Ale tylko do wyznaczonych miejsc.  
Bethany otworzyła usta, żeby zapewnić go, że tak było i nie zrobiła niczego, przez co mogłaby mu się narazić, kiedy zwęził oczy. To był przekaz, żeby milczała. Zamknęła buzię i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.  
— Wiedziała, jak tutaj wrócić — odparł Snape. — Ale skoro ją przyprowadziłaś… Pozwolisz, że zajmę się panną Terrell.  
McGonagall zdjęła rękę z pleców dziewczyny i pożegnawszy się z Severusem, oddaliła się. Kiedy odgłos jej obcasów ucichł, mężczyzna chwycił Bethany za ramię i wciągnął do środka. Zamknął drzwi, rzucił na nie jakieś zaklęcie i zapytał:  
— Jak to się stało, że się na nią natknęłaś?  
— Byłam w korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze — powiedziała Bethany i westchnęła. — Opierałam się o…  
— Co tam robiłaś? — przerwał jej Snape i przeszył ją wzrokiem.  
Bethany spojrzała na niego urażona. Czyżby myślał, że od razu zacznie kombinować i zrobi coś, co zaszkodzi sprawie Czarnego Pana?  
— Byłam w bibliotece — wyszeptała. — Chciałam się trochę rozejrzeć.  
— Czy zdarzyło się tam coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?  
Bethany przygryzła wargę, przez co Snape zyskał pewność. Uniósł brew i powiedział:  
— Czekam.  
Zdarzenie z Pince nie było miłe, ale nie czuła potrzeby, że podzielić się z tym z Severusem. Widząc, że ten się niecierpliwi, odparła:  
— Nic się nie wydarzyło. Pochodziłam, pooglądałam książki. Jeśli chodzi ci o bibliotekarkę to jest mało rozmowna i sprawia wrażenie złej na cały świat.  
— Skoro to była zwykła wizyta w bibliotece, bez większych wrażeń, to czemu profesor McGonagall odniosła wrażenie, że jesteś zdenerwowana?  
— Prześwietliłeś ją — Bethany zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. — To, że tak pomyślała, nie znaczy, że…  
— W jakim sensie uważasz, że ją prześwietliłem? — spytał Snape niebezpiecznie niskim tonem, od którego dziewczynie zrobiło się zimno na karku. W jego oczach zobaczyła błysk, który się jej nie spodobał.  
— Jesteś leglimentą — wyszeptała. — Bo jak inaczej wiedziałbyś, co pomyślała McGonagall?  
— _[i]Dla ciebie profesor McGonagall_ [/i] — syknął. — Skąd podejrzenie, że jestem leglimentą?  
Bethany wytrzymała zimne spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Nie mogła mu wyjawić, że domyśliła się tego po jego ataku. Że przyczyną stanu, w którym się znalazł wcale nie była migrena, a nieudana próba wtargnięcia do jej umysłu. Gdyby się zdradziła, wyszłoby na jaw, że wie o blokadzie, którą wyczarował Voldemort.  
— Postąpiłeś podobnie jak dziadek — zaczęła. — Pełna koncentracja i wtargnięcie, kiedy osoba się tego nie spodziewa. Tyle że ty zrobiłeś to bardzo subtelnie – profesor McGonagall się nie zorientowała. Albo wiedziała, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.  
Snape zmrużył oczy.  
— Jestem leglimentą — powiedział. — I to dobrym, jak sama zauważyłaś.  
Bethany rozluźniła palce. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa, kiedy Snape zapytał:  
— Czy dowiem się w końcu, co zaszło w bibliotece czy osobiście mam przycisnąć nieświadomą niczego panią Pince?  
Bethany westchnęła i podeszła do kanapy. Usiadła na niej i skubiąc rękaw, powiedziała:  
— Przeglądałam hogwarckie kroniki. Byłam ciekawa, jak dziadek wyglądał w młodości. Nagle zjawiła się pani Pince i zobaczyła, co robię.  
— Czy coś mówiła?  
— Nie. — Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech. — Ale widziałam jej reakcję na widok zdjęcia dziadka – na jej twarzy malowało się obrzydzenie. Nadal było obecne, kiedy spojrzała na mnie. Nie wytrzymałam i wybiegłam stamtąd.  
Oblicze Snape'a złagodniało. Usiadł obok Bethany i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
— Przykro mi, że tak się stało — odparł. — Porozmawiam o tym z…  
— Nie — zaprotestowała Bethany. — To nie ma sensu. Nawet jeśli powiesz o tym dyrektorowi i ten upomni panią Pince to nie można założyć, że to się nie powtórzy. Nie za każdym razem, bo chyba nie jest tak głupia, ale… wiesz, jak to jest. Uczulałeś mnie, jak niektórzy mogą się do mnie odnosić ze względu na dziadka i radziłeś to olewać, nie przejmować się. Miałeś rację, ale jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, równie ważna. Muszę przez to przejść, uodpornić się na falę nienawiści.  
Zamilkła i westchnęła głęboko.  
— Nie jesteś z tym sama — zapewnił ją Severus. — Jeśli zdarzy się coś niepokojącego…  
— To wiem, gdzie cię szukać — Bethany spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Ale na tyle, ile jestem w stanie, chcę być zdana na siebie. Nie tylko nauczycieli mam na myśli.  
— O twoim pochodzeniu wie nieliczna grupa szóstorocznych — powiedział Snape. — Żaden z nich nie zrobi nic głupiego, bo zdają sobie sprawę, jak wielkie wiąże się z tym ryzyko.  
Bethany pokiwała głową. To było oczywiste – gdyby dokuczano jej, konsekwencje ponieśliby rodzice prześladowców – Lord Voldemort nie przepuściłby nikomu, kto znieważyłby jego wnuczkę.  
Naprzeciwko nich znajdował się kominek, w którym cicho trzaskał ogień. Nagle płomienie zabarwiły się na zielono i buchnęły ku górze. Bethany wzdrygnęła się, kiedy wyrzuciły podłużne pomarańczowo – złote pióro. Snape poderwał się z kanapy i podszedł do miejsca, w którym upadło. Podniósł je i spojrzał na nie uważnie.  
— Severusie, co się sta… — zaczęła Bethany, kiedy przerwał jej:  
— Muszę wyjść, to może chwilę potrwać.  
— Czy to wiadomość od dziadka?  
— Nie — odparł. Jego twarz miała poważny wyraz. — Ale jest to istotne dla naszej sprawy. Chciałbym, żebyś udała się do swojego pokoju.  
Skinęła głową i zrobiła to, co jej kazał. Kiedy zamknęła drzwi od pomieszczenia, które zajmowała, zerknęła przez dziurkę od klucza. Zobaczyła zieloną poświatę, która po chwili zgasła. Położyła rękę na klamce i szarpnęła za nią. Drzwi ani drgnęły. Była tu zamknięta do jego powrotu.  
Bethany podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na nim. Domyśliła się, że było to wezwanie od dyrektora. Cokolwiek oznaczało, sprawa musiała być poważna. Przeczuwała też, że dotyczyła Voldemorta.

Płomienie w kominku dyrektora zabarwiły się na zielono i uniosły ku górze, uwalniając wysoką postać mężczyzny. Severus otrzepał szatę z sadzy i zobaczył Dumbledore'a, który siedział przy biurku ze zmarszczonym czołem. Na widok Snape'a westchnął i wbił wzrok w list, który trzymał w dłoni.  
— Co się stało, Albusie? — spytał Severus, zatrzymawszy się przed biurkiem. Dyrektor położył pergamin na blacie i nakrył go ręką.  
— Dostałem wiadomość od Newta — powiedział starzec. — Riddle znowu uderzył.  
Snape zmarszczył brwi, więc Dumbledore wyjaśnił:  
— Tom napadł na dom Skamanderów w nadziei, że znajdzie tam Newtona. Tego na szczęście nie było, ale… — Urwał i westchnął ciężko.  
— Był ktoś inny — dokończył Snape. — Tina albo któreś z jej dzieci.  
— Była tylko Tina. Riddle przeszukał dom, znalazł zwoje, które miał dla mnie Newt i podpalił wszystko.  
Severus zacisnął dłoń w pięść i podszedł do kominka. Położył rękę na gzymsie, kiedy dyrektor kontynuował:  
— Na miejscu ataku pracuje specjalny zespół. Licander Skamander zidentyfikował matkę, zaś Lyanna zajęła się ojcem.  
— Wiem, że pytanie, które ci zadam — zaczął Snape. — Jest niedelikatne w obliczu tragedii Skamanderów, ale czy Newton zapoznał się z treścią zwojów?  
— Nie wiem — Dumbledore przetarł twarz dłonią. — Zapytam się go, ale muszę wyczuć moment. Jak wiesz, czas nas goni, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy zostaliśmy pozbawieni ewentualnego rozwiązania.  
— Mnie zastanawia jedno — Snape odwrócił w kierunku swojego przełożonego. — W jaki sposób Riddle dowiedział się o zwojach. Na pewno nie ode mnie, kontroluję moją barierę i wiem, że się nie przedarł. Z kim jeszcze o tym rozmawiałeś?  
— Tylko z tobą — Dumbledore splótł palce. — Kogo mógłbym jeszcze wtajemniczyć według ciebie?  
— Horacego? — Severus uniósł brew. — Sporo wie, więc jeśli wspomniałbyś mu o zwojach, to…  
— Gdyby nie jego wiedza — przerwał mu ostro Dumbledore. — Nie wiedzielibyśmy nic o horkruksach. Ufam Horacemu, ale to nie oznacza, że wtajemniczam go we wszystko. Tom mógł przeprowadzić własne śledztwo i sam wpadł na trop zwojów albo wysłużył się którymś ze swoich ludzi.  
— Niezależnie od tego, wiemy jedno – zwoje przepadły. Zginęła też żona twojego przyjaciela. Riddle znowu ma nad nami przewagę.  
— Może jednak nie — Dyrektor wstał i oparł dłonie o blat. — Wszystko zależy od tego, czy Newton zna treść zwojów. Otrzymał ochronę od Ministerstwa, ale wiemy, jak bardzo niestabilna jest tam sytuacja.  
— Zamierzasz sprowadzić go do Hogwartu? — Snape uniósł brew, na co Dumbledore pokręcił głową.  
— Pamiętasz kiedy mnie tu nie było? Ukrywałem się w miejscu, które jest najbezpieczniejsze. Chciałbym zaproponować je Skamanderowi.  
— Jeszcze jedna wypasiona rezydencja? Dworek w hrabstwie Bedfordshire nie jest jedyny, jak widzę.  
— Ta posiadłość nie znajduje się Anglii — Dumbledore spiorunował wzrokiem Mistrza Eliksirów. — Właśnie tam Newton będzie najbezpieczniejszy.  
— O ile przyjmie twoją ofertę — mruknął Severus.  
— Jeśli odmówi, postaram się o jak najlepszą ochronę w miejscu, w którym osiądzie.  
Dyrektor podszedł do okna i położył dłoń na parapecie.  
— Jak tam Bethany? Czy zauważyłeś coś dziwnego w jej zachowaniu?  
— Oprócz tego, że powoli zaczyna się tu adaptować, to nie. Jest również zdeterminowana, żeby nie dać się stłamsić.  
— To znaczy? — Dumbledore odwrócił się i zmarszczył czoło.  
— Wie, czyją jest krewną — odparł Snape. — Jej dziadek u nikogo nie wywołuje ciepłych uczuć, chyba że u swoich wyznawców. — Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. — Może się zdarzyć, że ktoś się zapomni i wiesz, co się stanie. Nienawiść do Voldemorta odbije na jego dzieciaku.  
— Czy ktoś z kadry lub pracowników dał jej to jakoś odczuć?  
— Doszło do nieprzyjemnej sytuacji w bibliotece, ale przyczyniła się do tego sama Bethany. Domyślasz się, czyich śladów tam szukała.  
— Voldemorta. Irma ją nakryła?  
— Tak — Snape uniósł kącik ust. — Nasza kochana bibliotekarka o mało nie padła z wrażenia na widok przystojnego Toma Riddle'a.  
— Przestań — Dyrektor spojrzał na niego ostro. — Co Irma powiedziała Bethany?  
— Nic, ale wyraz jej zniesmaczonej twarzy wstrząsnął dziewczyną. Smarkula nie wie jeszcze, że taki wyraz na obliczu drogiej pani Pince…  
— To nie może się powtórzyć. Rozmawiałem z nimi – wiedzą, że jeśli postąpią nieetycznie, odpowiedzą przede mną.  
— Nie upilnujesz każdego — Snape splótł dłonie z tyłu. — Bądźmy szczerzy: nie stało się nic, co doprowadziłoby dziewczynę na skraj załamania psychicznego. Gdyby to była otwarta dyskusja, to masz rację, należałoby wyciągnąć konsekwencje. Irmę poniosły emocje, ale nie można jej za to winić. Zamordowany Sean Reeve był jej kuzynem.  
— Wiem o tym. Rozumiem ją, bardzo przeżyła jego śmierć. Tyle że takie sytuacje mogą pokrzyżować nasze plany.  
— Martwisz się tym, że smarkula będzie się tu źle czuć i przez to nie zdradzi zbyt szybko swoich działań?  
— Nie chodzi o to. Swój plan może wdrożyć od razu, jak również po kilku miesiącach.  
— Więc w czym problem?  
— W tym — Dumbledore przeszył Severusa wzrokiem. — Że Bethany może zniknąć równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Riddle przysłał ją tu w konkretnym celu, a my musimy dowiedzieć się, co zamierza. Przypuszczalnie wiemy, czego dotyczy plan, ale gdybanie to jedno, a jego poznanie to drugie.  
— Uważasz, że Czarny Pan ściągnie ją do siebie z powrotem? — Severus zmarszczył brwi. — Nawet jeśli Bethany nie zdobędzie tego, na czym mu zależy? To nie ma sensu.  
— Ma, jeśli Voldemort zaatakuje Hogwart. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym mu go przejąć, poświęciłbym siebie, żeby tak się nie stało.  
— Zginąłbyś, a on by tryumfował — prychnął Snape. — Gdzie tu szczęśliwe zakończenie?  
— Stoi przede mną. — Dyrektor podszedł do biurka i usiadł za nim. Przetarł palcami powieki i westchnął. — Jestem coraz słabszy. Daję jakoś radę dzięki twoim eliksirom, ale…  
— Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? — Severus spojrzał na niego ze złością. — Postarałbym się o lepszy specyfik, a jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba, wykorzystałbym stare kontakty. Znalazłbym sposób, żeby ci pomóc.  
— Moja ręka — Dumbledore uniósł zniszczoną dłoń. — Jest martwa, a mimo to odczuwam w niej ból.  
Snape podszedł do niego i ujął go za na nadgarstek. Przyjrzał się ręce i zapytał:  
— Jak to możliwe? Czy uważasz, że to sprawka Riddle'a?  
— Całkiem możliwe — westchnął dyrektor. — Wreszcie znalazł sposób, żeby mnie dopaść.  
— Znajdę na to rozwiązanie — powiedział Snape twardo; wtedy poczuł, że Dumbledore zbliżył swoją twarz do jego twarzy.  
— Musisz mi obiecać, że doprowadzisz moje dzieło do końca — wyszeptał. — Wesprzesz Harry'ego na jego drodze do zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem. Jeśli zginąłbym i Riddle przejąłby Hogwart, nie pozwól, żeby on lub jego wnuczka znaleźli pełny przepis.  
— Obiecuję. Ale jak widzisz, na razie się na to nie zanosi. Mam ją na oku, pozostali również.  
— Wierzę w twoją czujność, ale sytuacja z Irmą zaniepokoiła mnie. Jeśli moi nauczyciele i pracownicy nie odłożą negatywnych uczuć na bok, cały plan pójdzie na marne. Ich uprzedzenie do dziewczyny doprowadzi do tego, że przestaną na nią uważać, co poskutkuje zwycięstwem Voldemorta. Bethany zdobędzie to, co jej zlecił i opuści Hogwart tak szybko, nim zdążymy mrugnąć.  
— Wykorzysta znajomość Run — zauważył Snape, na co dyrektor skinął głową.  
— Nie mogę do tego dopuścić — powiedział Dumbledore. — Jeszcze dziś zwołam zebranie.

**

Bethany spała, kiedy usłyszała ciche kliknięcie w drzwiach. Uniosła się na łokciu i zobaczyła, że Severus kładzie na jej biurku tacę z kolacją.  
— Nie zejdziemy do Wielkiej Sali? — spytała, przecierając oczy, na co odparł:  
— Dzisiaj nie. Zjedz to, co ci przyniosłem i do łóżka.  
— Wszystkie moje rzeczy znajdują się w sypialni dla dziewcząt – zauważyła. — Więc nie mam…  
— Zrobiłem duplikat kilku z nich — wyjaśnił. — Piżama i reszta, czego potrzebujesz do szczęścia znajduje się w dobrze znanym ci miejscu.  
Chciał odejść, kiedy spytała:  
— Severusie?  
Spojrzał na nią; pomarańczowy żar z kominka oświetlił żółtawym blaskiem jej twarz.  
— Dlaczego dyrektor cię wezwał? — Jej głos zadrżał. — Co zrobił mój dziadek?  
— Ta sprawa nie ma związku z Czarnym Panem — uciął krótko Snape. — To, co powinno cię teraz interesować to kolacja, która za chwilę wystygnie.  
— Ale… — zaczęła, kiedy przerwał jej ostro:  
— Zrób to, co ci kazałem. Czy choć raz możesz tak postąpić?  
Nie odpowiedziała. Wykorzystał to i wyszedł z pokoju. Bethany bez słowa wpatrywała się w wesoło trzaskający ogień.  
Coś się działo. Snape nie chciał jej wtajemniczyć, ale czuła, że miało to związek z Voldemortem. Co zrobił tym razem? Czy zabił kogoś ważnego? A może to tylko kwestia dni, kiedy wparuje do Hogwartu ze śmierciożercami u swojego boku?  
Zerknęła na kolację, kiedy poczuła, że ogarnia ją senność. Zamknęła oczy i zasnęła.  
Czas szybko mijał. Za trzy dni był pierwszy września.

**

Bethany zerknęła nerwowo w lusterko wiszące na ścianie w salonie Severusa i powiedziała:  
— Denerwuję się. Dopiero niedawno tu przybyłam, a dziś… — Urwała, biorąc głęboki wdech.  
— Dzisiaj poczujesz się jak prawdziwa Ślizgonka — dokończył za nią i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Dobrze wyglądasz. Pora już iść.  
Bethany skinęła głową. Pomimo jego wsparcia, czuła się nieswojo. Opuścili lochy i kiedy znaleźli się w Sali Wejściowej, oczom dziewczyny ukazał się tłum uczniów. Młodzież witała się z dawno nie widzianymi kolegami, słychać było śmiech, ożywione rozmowy. Panowało zamieszanie i tylko nieliczni zwrócili uwagę na Snape'a i nową Ślizgonkę.  
Pierwsza zauważyła ich Pansy, która uśmiechnęła się do Bethany. Z pewnością by do niej podeszła, gdyby nie towarzystwo ich opiekuna. Snape wziął to pod uwagę i powiedział do Terrell:  
— Dobrze by było, gdybyś dołączyła do koleżanek.  
Bethany cała się spięła, kiedy popchnął ją do przodu. Następnie wmieszał się w tłum i odszedł. Odwróciła się szybko, próbując wyłowić Snape'a wzrokiem. Kiedy to się jej udało, zobaczyła, że wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.  
Stała samotnie, gdy zobaczyła idącą w jej stronę Pansy. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się przymilnie.  
— Ale chaos, co nie? — spytała głośno i chwyciła Bethany za rękę. — Zaraz będą wchodzić i dopiero się zacznie. Lepiej to przeczekać.  
Zaprowadziła ją pod ścianę, w miejsce, gdzie było znacznie ciszej. Stały tam trzy dziewczyny. Dwie z nich były identyczne, z tymże wyjątkiem, że jedna miała wściekle fioletowe włosy i kolczyk w nosie. Druga nosiła okulary w czarnej oprawie i była szatynką. Ich towarzyszka miała blond włosy i mało sympatyczny wyraz twarzy.  
— W końcu możecie się poznać — Pansy uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wskazała ręką Ślizgonki. — Beth, przedstawiam ci Brie i Georgianę Murphy oraz Sharon Emerson.  
— Mów mi Gina — Dziewczyna w okularach wyciągnęła do Bethany dłoń na powitanie. — Nie cierpię, kiedy ktoś zwraca się do mnie pełną wersją mojego imienia. Georgiana — Prychnęła.  
— Codziennie dziękuj za to naszej babci — Właścicielka fioletowych włosów uniosła kącik ust. — Gdyby nie jej fascynacja francuską operą, kto wie, może nosiłabyś w miarę cywilizowane imię.  
Georgiana zgromiła wzrokiem swoją siostrę. Bethany ocknęła się i uścisnęła rękę Giny. Blondynka stojąca obok Brie zaśmiała się drwiąco, na co Pansy warknęła:  
— Co cię tak śmieszy, Sharon?  
— Jej wyczucie — mruknęła Emerson. — Gina się z nią wita, a ona stoi jak spetryfikowana.  
— Jest oszołomiona — Parkinson obdarzyła Sharon chłodnym spojrzeniem. — Kto by zresztą nie był. To jej pierwszy dzień.  
Emerson przewróciła oczami, kiedy Brie powiedziała:  
— Wchodzą. Czekamy do końca?  
— Jasne — Emerson spojrzała na swoje paznokcie polakierowane na czerwono. — Chyba że któraś z was ma ochotę ruszyć z prądem. Jeśli tak, to droga wolna. Może szczęście wam dopisze i wpadniecie na Pottera.  
— Mogłabym spróbować — Brie uśmiechnęła się wrednie. — Jeśli znalazłby się w pobliżu, z chęcią skopałabym jego cenne klejnoty.  
— I zarobiłabyś szlaban u McGonagall — zauważyła chłodno Gina. — Albo u naszego Seva.  
— Sev to równy gość — Pansy szturchnęła Bethany delikatnie w bok. — Coś wiesz na ten temat, prawda?  
Z twarzy Emerson zniknęło politowanie, a pojawiło się zaciekawienie.  
— Co Pansy ma na myśli? — spytała. — Ty i Snape znacie się bliżej?  
Bethany przygryzła wargę. Wiedziała, co ma mówić, jeśli ktoś zapyta ją o przeszłość, ale w tej chwili nie była w stanie wydusić słowa. Parkinson to zauważyła, bo pospieszyła jej z pomocą:  
— Sev to dobry kolega jej wujka. Wuj Beth jest szychą, ma dużo złota i takie tam.  
— Jak się nazywa? — spytała Sharon wyniośle. — Może tym razem odpowiesz za siebie?  
— Ian Oribson — wychrypiała Terrell, na co Emerson zmrużyła oczy.  
— To nazwisko nic mi nie mówi — mruknęła blondynka. — Na naszym roku nie brakuje bogatych dzieciaków. Ale sama kasa nie wystarczy. Jest jeszcze coś.  
— Przestań — Georgiana popatrzyła na nią z niesmakiem. — Sama kasa nie wystarczy — Przedrzeźniła ją. — Tak witasz nową koleżankę? Powiedz jasno o co ci chodzi: mam na imię Sharon Damulka Emerson i każdy ma mnie uwielbiać. Bo jestem najładniejsza, ale nie najmądrzejsza.  
— Gina — Brie spojrzała na nią szybko. — Nie denerwuj jej. Wiesz, czym może się to dla niej skończyć.  
— Idziemy! — zarządziła Pansy i pociągnęła za sobą Bethany. — Nie zrażaj się do nich. Wcale nie są takie złe.  
— Nie jestem jakąś sierotą — mruknęła Terrell. — Jeśli ta Emerson zachowa się tak jutro, to…  
— Nie zachowa. Zadziera nosa, bo ma swoje grono przyjaciółek i przez to myśli, że jest kimś ważnym — szepnęła jej Pansy do ucha. — Dzisiaj przygotuję cię na wszystko.  
— Zacznij od miłych rzeczy — westchnęła Beth. Kiedy dotarły do stołu Ślizgonów, Pansy usiadła obok Draco, który trzymał miejsca dla ich piątki.  
Skinął głową w kierunku Terrell, która odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Nie widziała go od pamiętnej wizyty w Malfoy Manor. Oszczędne przywitanie wskazywało na pewnego rodzaju dystans.  
— Jak ci minęły wakacje, Draco? — spytała przymilnie Sharon, na co Gina przewróciła oczami.  
— Bywały lepsze — mruknął Malfoy i wbił wzrok w paterę, na której znajdowały się czekoladowe babeczki. — W tym roku nie brakowało wrażeń.  
Sharon nadal uśmiechała się jak idiotka, a Pansy spoważniała. Zasępiony Malfoy nie pałał chęcią do rozmowy, więc Parkinson odwróciła się do Bethany.  
— Ciekawe, kto w tym roku będzie nas uczył Obrony przed Czarną Magią — powiedziała. — Może Sevowi się w końcu uda.  
— Nie wydaje mi się — Brie przesunęła palcem po nóżce swojego pucharu. — Skoro Dumbledore odmawiał mu co roku, to dlaczego teraz miałby zmienić zdanie?  
Pansy już otwierała usta, by jej odpowiedzieć, kiedy usłyszeli charakterystyczny odgłos uderzania łyżeczką o kieliszek. Zwielokrotniony dźwięk sprawił, że w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się cicho. Oczy wszystkich spoczęły na dyrektorze, który wstał ze swojego miejsca i uśmiechając się szeroko, powiedział:  
— Najlepszego wieczoru, wam wszystkim!  
Wyciągnął ramiona, jakby chciał objąć całe pomieszczenie. Uczniowie zobaczyli jego prawą dłoń – czarną i zniszczoną. Rozległy się szepty, Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko i potrząsnął rękawem szaty, zakrywając obrażenie.  
— Nie ma się czym przejmować — odparł. — A teraz: nowym uczniom… witam! Starym uczniom… witam ponownie! Czeka was kolejny rok pełen nauki magii…  
— Żebyś wiedział — syknął Draco i wziął z patery babeczkę. Ugryzł kawałek i wbił w dyrektora nienawistne spojrzenie.  
Bethany przygryzła wargę, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś dźga ją w ramię. To była Gina.  
— Jeśli mogę spytać — zaczęła. — Do jakiej szkoły uczęszczałaś nim trafiłaś tutaj?  
— To trochę skomplikowane — powiedziała Bethany. — Opowiem ci innym razem, okej?  
Georgiana, która nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi, była trochę rozczarowana.  
— Nie ma sprawy — odparła i uśmiechnęła się lekko. — Tak łatwo ci nie odpuszczę. Nie dam ci spokoju, dopóki…  
— A niech to! — Pansy zrobiła markotną minę. — Sevowi znów się nie udało!  
Bethany zamrugała i spojrzała na nią pytająco. Zagadnięta przez Ginę nie usłyszała tego, co powiedział dyrektor.  
— Jakiś grubas będzie nas uczył Obrony — mruknęła Parkinson i skrzyżowała ramiona jak niezadowolone dziecko. — Dumbel wspomniał, że to jego kumpel. Nie ma to jak dawanie posadki po znajomości.  
— I kto to mówi — Brie wyszczerzyła się do Pansy. — Twój tata zapełnił cały zespół swoimi znajomymi i członkami waszej rodziny.  
— Skoro jest kierownikiem, to może — mruknęła Parkinson. — Przynajmniej otoczył się zaufanymi ludźmi.  
— W tym własnym zięciem — zachichotała Brie. — Za którym mówiłaś, że niespecjalnie przepada.  
— Mike to palant — Pansy wzruszyła ramionami. — Ale póki moja siostra jest z nim szczęśliwa, to jakoś go znosimy.  
— Czyli twój tata nie jedyną osobą, która go nie lubi — Brie mrugnęła do Parkinson, która prychnęła. — A może tu chodzi o…  
— Zamknij się na chwilę z łaski swojej — Gina dźgnęła siostrę łokciem w żebra. — Dyr mówi o Beth.  
Bethany spojrzała w kierunku Dumbledore'a, który ogłaszał:  
— Skoro jesteśmy przy zmianach, pora na kolejną. Dawno nie było okazji, żeby dołączył do nas nowy uczeń. Ostatni przybył do Hogwartu pięć lat temu. W tym roku chciałbym przedstawić wam naszą nową szóstoroczną, Bethany Terrell.  
Dziewczyna poczuła, że zapada się w sobie. Skuliła się, na co Pansy poklepała ją uspokajająco po plecach.  
— Kazał ci wstać — szepnęła Parkinson, ale Bethany była cała spięta.  
Oczy wszystkich spoczęły na stole Slytherinu. Ślizgoni wpatrywali się w Bethany, jakby była nowym gatunkiem sklątki tylnowybuchowej.  
— Wstań — syknął Malfoy. — Nie rób z siebie pośmiewiska.  
— Zamknij się, Draco — ofuknęła go Pansy i zwróciła się przymilnie do Terrell. — No, Beth, wstań i zaprezentuj się tak, jak chce dyrcio.  
Bethany podniosła się, czując na plecach zimny pot. Spojrzała na Severusa, który skinął krótko głową. Usiadła szybko i wbiła wzrok w blat stołu.  
— Nie było tak źle — podsumowała Gina. — Musisz w siebie uwierzyć, Beth.  
— Nie musi — warknęła Pansy. — Ona jest pewna siebie, tylko nie dziś.  
Sharon Emerson zaśmiała się i zatopiła widelec w swojej wątróbce. Bethany wzięła głęboki wdech i zdjęła z patery czekoladową babeczkę. Ugryzła ją niepewnie i spojrzała w zaczarowane sklepienie.  
— Widziałaś już Bliznowatego? — spytała Pansy. — Tam siedzi.  
Bethany powiodła za jej wzrokiem i zobaczyła Pottera.  
— Mam nadzieję, że nie dożyje końca roku — mruknęła Pansy i nadziała na widelec pieczoną kiełbaskę. — Mam go serdecznie dość.  
— Co się stało z jego twarzą? — spytała Bethany. — Dlaczego jest zakrwawiona?  
Parkinson uśmiechnęła się wrednie i spojrzała na Draco, który zdawał się nie zauważyć jej zadowolenia.  
— Ktoś pokazał mu, gdzie jest jego miejsce — powiedziała i klepnęła Malfoya w ramię. — Nie, Dracuś?  
— Zrób to raz jeszcze — syknął. — To… — Urwał, widząc, że Bethany go obserwuje.  
— To co? — zaszczebiotała Pansy, na co Brie wyszczerzyła się. — Dasz mi to odczuć wieczorem?  
— W rzeczy samej — wycedził jej prosto w twarz i zerwał się z miejsca. Opuścił Wielką Salę, odprowadzony ciekawskimi spojrzeniami.  
— Co go napadło? — spytała Georgiana, marszcząc brwi. — Miewał ataki złości, ale teraz to przesadził.  
— Kto go tam wie — prychnęła Pansy i założyła dłonie za głowę. — Może poznał jakąś dziunię w wakacje i nie zaliczył jej tak, jak chciał. I teraz odstawia humory.  
Sharon Emerson posłała w jej stronę pełne pogardy spojrzenie. Parkinson wyszczerzyła do niej i spytała:  
— Co to za nastawienie, Sharon? Jesteś zazdrosna, że jakaś przyjezdna zaliczyła Boskiego Draco? Kto wie, może w tym roku wreszcie zwróci na ciebie uwagę.  
Kawałek orzechowego ciasta poleciał w kierunku Pansy i wylądował na jej szkolnej szacie.  
— Ty poczwaro! — Parkinson wstała i wycelowała palec w siedzącą dalej Emerson. — Zaraz cię urządzę!  
Mówiąc to, chwyciła swój puchar z sokiem dyniowym, podbiegła do Sharon i chlusnęła jej w twarz. Oczy większości spoczęły na dziewczynach, kiedy odezwała się Brie:  
— Pansy, kapitulacja. Snape tu idzie.  
Bethany odwróciła się i ujrzała zmierzającego w ich stronę Severusa. Parkinson ścisnęła swój pucharek i syknęła do Sharon:  
— Policzymy się później.  
— Wal się — warknęła blondynka, która zdążyła wytrzeć twarz chusteczką.  
— Co tu się dzieje? — spytał Snape ostro, patrząc to na jedną, to na drugą. — Emerson, czy to ty rzuciłaś w Parkinson ciastem?  
— Ona pierwsza zaczęła — powiedziała Sharon, na co opiekun warknął:  
— Nie masz pięciu lat, Emerson. Ty wskażesz na Parkinson, ona na ciebie. Pytam po raz ostatni: co tu się stało?  
— Posprzeczały się — wtrąciła Gina. — Wie pan, dziewczyńskie porachunki.  
— Od kiedy to robisz za adwokata, Murphy? — spytał sarkastycznie Snape. — Emerson i Parkinson, po uczcie widzę was w moim gabinecie. A teraz siadajcie na miejscach i pozwólcie mi się nie wstydzić za mój dom przez ostatnie pół godziny.  
Odwrócił się, zamiatając czarną szatą. Bethany odprowadziła go wzrokiem, dopóki nie usiadł przy stole nauczycielskim.  
— Ciekawe, jakie w tym roku wymyśli hasło — Brie zagadała Pansy, która ciskała błyskawice w kierunku Sharon.  
— Emerson Kaput — syknęła Parkinson, na co Bethany westchnęła.  
— Przestań już — mruknęła Terrell. — Czy Draco Malfoy jest wart takiego zachodu?  
— On to sprawa drugorzędna — Pansy wpatrywała się ze złością w ubrudzone miejsce na swojej szacie. — Ta kretynka za dużo sobie pozwala. Następnym razem dostanie nie sokiem, a mało przyjemną klątwą.  
— Przecież to ty zaczęłaś — zauważyła Bethany, na co Parkinson spojrzała na nią z oburzeniem.  
— Musisz się jeszcze sporo nauczyć — powiedziała Pansy, na co Terrell uniosła brew.  
— Jak być wredną?  
— Jak być wężem — syknęła Pansy. — A teraz, jeśli możesz, podaj mi proszę czekoladową żabę.  
— Panna Parkinson zna słowo „proszę"? — spytała Emerson, na co Pansy warknęła:  
— Przymknij się, Sharon.

**

— Myślałam, że nowym hasłem będzie Wykończmy Pottera — Parkinson rzuciła się na swoje łóżko w sypialni i przetoczyła z brzucha na plecy. — Sev i w tym roku się nie popisał.  
— Jesteś spokojna — zauważyła zdziwiona Brie. — Czyżby nie dał ci popalić?  
— Coś ty — Pansy machnęła ręką. — Pogadał sobie i tyle. A Sharon i tak dostanie za swoje.  
Bethany siedziała na łóżku i przysłuchiwała się ich wymianie zdań. Na szczęście nie miała Parkinson koło siebie. Przypadło jej sąsiedztwo Georgiany.  
— Sharon i Pansy od czwartej klasy mają ze sobą na pieńku — wyjaśniła Gina. — Jednej i drugiej zależy na Draco.  
— On chyba żadnej nie zauważa — mruknęła Bethany. — W każdym razie nie na poważnie.  
— Kręcił trochę z Pansy, która myśli, że należy do niej — Gina przewróciła oczami. — A Sharon… Wydaje mi się, że to nie jest jej kolejna fanaberia. On się jej naprawdę podoba.  
— Mhmm — zgodziła się Bethany. — Mam ochotę się przejść. Idziesz ze mną?  
— Muszę się rozpakować — Georgiana rozłożyła ręce. — Spytaj może Brie albo Pansy?  
— Pójdę sama — zdecydowała Bethany, na co Gina spytała:  
— A jak się zgubisz?  
— Wiem, gdzie jest łazienka — Terrell powiedziała to głośniej, tak żeby słyszała to jej siostra i Parkinson.  
— Pójdę z tobą — Pansy zerwała się, na co Bethany zaprotestowała:  
— Nie trzeba. Chcę iść sama.  
— Daj spokój, pójdziemy razem.  
— NIE — zdecydowany głos Bethany zaskoczył Pansy. Przeszyła Parkinson chłodnym spojrzeniem i wyszła z sypialni. Przechodziła przez pokój wspólny, kiedy usłyszała:  
— A ty dokąd?  
Zatrzymała się i zobaczyła Draco, który opierał się o ścianę. Towarzyszyło mu dwóch chłopaków o głupkowatym wyrazie twarzy.  
— Nie powinno to cię obchodzić — odparła Bethany i spiorunowała go wzrokiem. — Pilnuj swoich spraw.  
— Właśnie to robię — Malfoy zbliżył się do niej. — Nie będzie miło, jeśli _go_ zawiodę, nie sądzisz?  
Dwaj Ślizgoni stanęli po jego obu stronach.  
— To Crabbe i Goyle — przedstawił ich obojętnym tonem. — A to jak widzicie, nasza powinność.  
Osiłki uśmiechnęły się głupkowato do Bethany, która zmrużyła oczy.  
— Potrafię się o siebie zatroszczyć — syknęła i odwróciła się, żeby odejść. Wtedy Malfoy chwycił ją za łokieć.  
— Doprawdy? — spytał szorstko i zaprowadził ją w stronę kominka. — Tak jak ostatnio?  
— Puszczaj — Próbowała się wyrwać, ale trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku.  
— Twój tyłek długo dochodził do siebie po konfrontacji z _nim_ — powiedział cicho. — To było nic w porównaniu z tym, co zrobił _mnie_.  
Bethany przestała się szarpać. Spojrzała na niego i spytała:  
— Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
— Żebyś coś zrozumiała. Tutaj, w tym pięknym Hogwarcie — Teatralnie zatoczył ręką dookoła. — Czeka mnie zadanie. Obiekt, który mam pilnować, stoi przede mną.  
— Daruj sobie tę szopkę — mruknęła i szarpnęła się ponownie. — Wiem, że macie mieć na mnie oko.  
— Będziemy twoją strażą przyboczną, panienko — syknął. — Jeśli jesteś tak szlachetna, za jaką chcesz uchodzić, nie utrudnisz nam sprawy.  
— A co moja szlachetność ma wspólnego z twoim zadaniem? — spytała, na co zmrużył oczy. Zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy i warknął:  
— Wszystko. Jeśli go zawiodę, zapłaci za to moja matka. W przypadku tych dwóch – ich rodziny. Czy wiesz, że Goyle ma malutką siostrę?  
Bethany rozszerzyła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech.  
— Jeśli zależy ci na tym, żeby ci ludzie przeżyli, musisz współpracować — syknął i ją puścił. Terrell rozmasowała sobie łokieć, kiedy dodał:  
— Schrzań coś, a wtedy nas narazisz i będziesz mieć krew niewinnych na rękach.  
— Jesteś podły — wyszeptała i wybiegła z pokoju wspólnego. Ruszyła korytarzem, mijając po drodze zdziwionych uczniów. Wpadła na jakiegoś chłopaka, który warknął:  
— Ty, uważaj!  
— Przepraszam — wydyszała i poszła dalej. Usłyszała jeszcze, jak ktoś woła:  
— To ta nowa! Serio jest coś z nią nie tak!  
Kiedy wybiegła z lochów, zatrzymała się i wzięła głęboki wdech.  
Jeśli liczyła na odrobinę wolności, to się zawiodła. Malfoy i reszta będą dyszeć nad jej karkiem i co istotne, wiedzą, że nie skomplikuje sprawy. Nie mogła dopuścić do tego, żeby Voldemort zemścił się na ich rodzinach.  
Nagle poczuła się wyczerpana. Spojrzała na główne schody i z trudem się do nich dowlokła. Usiadła na trzecim stopniu i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.  
— Czy coś się stało? — Usłyszała czyjś uprzejmy głos. Bethany podniosła głowę i zobaczyła dziewczynę w rudych włosach, która wpatrywała się w nią ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
— Nie — skłamała Bethany. — Ale dziękuję, że spytałaś.  
Uśmiechnęła się; rudowłosa zrobiła to samo.  
— Jesteś tą nową uczennicą — powiedziała.  
— Dyrektor mnie przedstawił — westchnęła Terrell. — Miałam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.  
— Poszło szybko i gładko — odparła nieznajoma. — Szkoda, że trafiłaś do Slytherinu.  
— Aż tak złe zdanie macie o tym domu? — Bethany uniosła brew i dopiero wtedy zauważyła plakietkę z herbem, który rudowłosa miała na szacie. — Gryffindor. Dzielne lwy.  
— Tak się o nas mówi — Dziewczyna machnęła ręką. — Ja tam nie zwracam na to uwagi. Jestem Gryfonką, ale jeśli mam być szczera, to jestem okropnie strachliwa.  
— Czego się boisz?  
— Myszy — Rudowłosa skrzywiła się. — Przerażają mnie też gnomy. Moja mama co roku zmusza mnie i braci do odgnomiania naszego ogrodu. W te wakacje udało mi się tego wymigać.  
— Gnomy. Masz na myśli ożywione krasnoludy pałętające się po ogrodach czarodziejów?  
Rudowłosa spojrzała na nią dziwnie.  
— Nigdy nie słyszałaś o gnomach? — spytała zdziwiona. — Przecież jesteś czystej krwi, chyba że w twojej rodzinie nie rozmawia się na takie przyziemne tematy.  
— To trochę skomplikowane — mruknęła Bethany i wstała. Otrzepała szatę i powiedziała: — Muszę już iść.  
Chciała minąć Gryfonkę, kiedy ta chwyciła ją za rękaw.  
— Zaczekaj — rzekła. — Myślę, że wypadałoby się przedstawić, skoro zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. Jestem Ginny Weasley.  
Wyciągnęła rękę w jej stronę.  
— Bethany Terrell — powiedziała Ślizgonka i uścisnęła rękę nowej znajomej. — Na którym roku jesteś?  
— Na piątym — odparła Ginny i uśmiechnęła się. — Mój brat jest na twoim. Miło było cię poznać, Bethany.  
Weasley oddaliła się, zostawiając ją samą. Severus odradzał jej zawieranie znajomości z osobami z innych domów. Naciskał na rozwijanie relacji tylko w Slytherinie.  
Ciekawe, czego jeszcze mi zakaże. Może za chwilę usłyszę, że mam chodzić po suficie, a nie po podłodze?  
Zastanawiała się, gdzie powinna się udać. Nie chciała wracać do pokoju wspólnego i natknąć się na Malfoya. Mogła zamknąć się w sypialni i spędzić trochę czasu z nowymi koleżankami, ale – jeśli miała byś szczera – wolała pobyć sama.  
Kiedy Snape pokazał jej miejsca w szkole, zaznaczył, że są takie, do których nie wolno jej chodzić. Tak było przed rokiem szkolnym, ale teraz? Była pełnoprawną uczennicą Hogwartu i chciała się czuć swobodnie. Nie zamierzała oczywiście wymknąć się do Zakazanego Lasu i tym samym narazić swoich ochroniarzy. Ale spokojny marsz bez nadzoru? Taka okazja mogła się nieprędko powtórzyć.  
Ruszyła przed siebie, rozmyślając. Kiedy Sharon Emerson i Pansy ogarnęły się, dyrektor poruszył temat, od którego cała zesztywniała. Poinformował wszystkich, że Lord Voldemort i jego zwolennicy rosną w siłę. Zaapelował o ostrożność i rozwagę. Zapewnił, że magiczne fortyfikacje zamku zostały wzmocnione w wakacje i że wszyscy są chronieni na nowe, silniejsze sposoby. Prosił o zgłaszanie dziwnych i podejrzanych rzeczy.  
Bethany westchnęła. Czyżby ją również miał na myśli? Szła, aż dotarła do schodów prowadzących na drugie piętro. Wspięła się po nich, zmarszczywszy czoło. Snape nie wspominał, co tam się znajduje. Wyglądało na to, że nie jest to zakazana strefa. Zdecydowała się w nią wkroczyć. Postanowiła zrobić coś po swojemu, nieliczny raz od tak dawna. Poczuła cichą satysfakcję.  
Korytarz, w którym się znalazła, był pusty. Szła przed siebie, rozglądając się dookoła. Znajdował się tu tylko jeden obraz – przedstawiał kościstą dziewczynę, która kołysała kwilące niemowlę.  
— Liczyłam na chwilę spokoju — mruknęła niezadowolona niewiasta. — Niedawno jak burza przemknęli tędy jacyś młodzieńcy i obudzili mojego synka.  
Uniosła dziecko na wysokość swojej twarzy i pocałowała je w czoło.  
— Nie martw się — powiedziała Bethany. — Nie zamierzam hałasować. Tylko tędy przechodziłam.  
— Wszyscy tak mówicie — zrzędziła dziewczyna. — Nie dziwią mnie młodzi, ale starsi czarodzieje?  
— Starsi? — spytała zdezorientowana Bethany, na co niewiasta kontynuowała:  
— Tak, właśnie starsi. Dokładniej ten nowy profesor. Co wieczór widywałam go podchmielonego, szedł obijając się o ściany. Żałosne. Klął przy tym jak szewc. Ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co robił.  
Bethany uniosła brew, na co dziewczyna wybuchła:  
— Puszczał muzykę! Moje dziecko wiło się w spazmach płaczu, a on to miał gdzieś!  
Skupiona na swojej tyradzie nie zauważyła, że jej syn rozszlochał się wniebogłosy. Bethany skrzywiła się i zakryła uszy rękami.  
Wtedy drzwi na końcu korytarza otworzyły się. Wyjrzał przez nie profesor Slughorn i kiedy zobaczył Bethany, jego twarz przybrała surowy wyraz. Zamknął drzwi i ruszył w jej kierunku.  
— Co tutaj robisz? — spytał ostro, lustrując uważnie dziewczynę. Dziecko z portretu darło się wniebogłosy. Slughorn mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i wyciągnął różdżkę. Wycelował nią w obraz i po chwili zapanowała cisza. To znaczy malec wciąż płakał, ale nie było go słychać, podobnie jak jego oburzonej matki.  
— Zdejmą cię w końcu — powiedział staruszek, patrząc gniewnie na portret. — Pozbędę się nie tylko ciebie, ale i twojego bachora.  
Wtedy przypomniał sobie o Bethany. Spojrzał na nią i odparł:  
— Zadałem ci pytanie, Terrell.  
— Tylko tędy przechodziłam — powiedziała. — Ale już mnie nie ma.  
Odwróciła się i wtedy poczuła, że chwyta ją za ramię.  
— Co pan robi? — spytała zaskoczona.  
— Mam uwierzyć, że wybrałaś się na zwykły spacerek? — syknął, a w jego oku pojawił się dziwny błysk. — Wy Ślizgoni myślicie, że jesteście tacy sprytni. Pójdziesz ze mną.  
Pociągnął ją w stronę pomieszczenia, z którego wyszedł.  
— Co pan chce zrobić? — spytała spanikowana dziewczyna, próbując zaprzeć się nogami. Slughorn nie odpowiedział, tylko wepchnął ją do środka.  
Znajdowała się w niedużym gabinecie, którego ściany były pomalowane na ohydny niebieski kolor. Stało tam biurko, nieduża komoda i drewniane beczki.  
Slughorn minął Bethany i zatrzymał się przy biurku. Machnął różdżką; z blatu zniknęły notatki i podręczniki.  
— Teraz pokaż, co masz w kieszeniach — rozkazał.  
— Nic — wychrypiała Bethany, ale jej nie uwierzył. Machnął różdżką i z kieszeni szaty Ślizgonki coś wyskoczyło. Dziewczyna poczuła nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Na blacie zobaczyła swoje nożyczki do skórek. Te same, których użyła do nacięcia naskórka. Jej zaschnięta krew nadal znajdowała się na ostrzu. Była pewna, że schowała nożyczki do kosmetyczki. Zapomniała, że umieściła je w kieszeni.  
— Coś ty zrobiła, Terrell? — fuknął profesor, przez co się skuliła. — Z kim wyrównałaś rachunki?  
— Z nikim — wychrypiała. — Proszę na mnie nie krzyczeć.  
— Na tych nożyczkach jest krew — Slughorn przeszył ją wściekłym spojrzeniem. — Kogo zaatakowałaś?  
— Nikogo. — Po policzkach Bethany spłynęły łzy. — To moje nożyczki. Ta krew jest moja.  
— Nie kłam — Profesor wycelował w nią różdżkę. — Mnie nie oszukasz.  
— Nie kłamię — Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. — Co pan chce zrobić?  
Slughorn zaczął coś mamrotać, kiedy drzwi od gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem. Stanął w nich Severus, który na widok kolegi wytrzeszczył oczy. W jednej chwili różdżka Horacego wyleciała w powietrze, a on sam zachwiał się i stracił równowagę.  
— Popieprzyło cię, człowieku? — ryknął Snape i stanął nad Slughornem. — Celować w uczennicę?  
— Nie oszuka mnie! — wybełkotał Horacy. — Żaden Riddle nie wyprowadzi mnie znowu w pole.  
Snape odwrócił się i machnął ręką. Drzwi zamknęły się głucho; Severus złapał różdżkę Slughorna i skupił się na Bethany. Stała zapłakana, drżąc na całym ciele.  
— Chciał zrobić mi krzywdę — wychrypiała. — To szaleniec.  
Snape podszedł do dziewczyny i objął ją ramieniem.  
— Upił się po uczcie — powiedział. — Gdybym nie zjawił się w porę… — Urwał i zapytał ostrzej: — Dlaczego opuściłaś pokój wspólny?  
— Chciałam się przejść — wyszeptała. — Przecież nie poszłam tam, gdzie mi zabroniłeś.  
— O trzecim piętrze również ci nie mówiłem — syknął. — Dlaczego znalazłaś się w jego gabinecie?  
— Ubzdurał sobie, że coś kombinuję. Zapewniłam, że się myli, ale mi nie uwierzył.  
— Ona kłamie — wybełkotał Slughorn, wciąż leżąc na podłodze. — Zaatakowała ucznia mugolskimi nożyczkami!  
— Co on wygaduje? — Severus zmarszczył czoło i wtedy dostrzegł na blacie wspomnianą rzecz. Przywołał ją do siebie i obejrzał. — Są twoje? — zapytał Bethany, trzymając nożyczki w ręku, na co skinęła głową. — Co u diabła robi na nich krew?  
— Obcinałam skórki — wyszeptała. — I się zacięłam. Po prostu.  
— I zamiast odrobiny krwi — syknął. — Poleciało jej więcej, tak?  
— No tak — odparła tępo. Snape schował nożyczki do kieszeni swojej szaty i odwrócił się w kierunku Slughorna. Machnął ręką i głowa tamtego opadła na posadzkę. Po chwili usłyszeli głośne chrapanie.  
— Kiedy się obudzi — zaczął. — Nie będzie niczego pamiętał. Wychodzimy.  
Mistrz Eliksirów chwycił Bethany za ramię i wspólnie opuścili gabinet Slughorna. Wtedy jego uwagę zwrócił portret kobiety z dzieckiem. Po chwili obraz znikł, a na jego miejscu pojawił się inny z owocami.  
— To by było wszystko — mruknął i zwrócił się do Bethany: — Teraz idziemy do mnie. Mamy pewne sprawy do obgadania.  
Dziewczyna poczuła, że oblał ją zimny pot. Nie spodobało się jej to. Ledwie uwolniła się z rąk jednego profesora, a już wpadła w sidła drugiego.  
— Severusie — wychrypiała. — Nie zrobiłam nic złego. Poszłam się tylko przejść.  
Nie odpowiedział. Poczuła strach, jak wtedy, kiedy ocknęła się w jego domu.


	18. Chapter 17

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 17

Severus zamknął drzwi od gabinetu, które po chwili zablokował i naznaczył zaklęciem wyciszającym. Następnie przeszył Bethany wzrokiem i wskazawszy brodą na krzesło stojące naprzeciwko biurka, powiedział:  
— Siadaj.  
Bethany zacisnęła usta i zrobiła to, co kazał. Severus oparł dłonie o blat i syknął:  
— Mów, do czego użyłaś tych nożyczek.  
Bethany splotła palce i wychrypiała:  
— Już powiedziałam. Obcinałam skórki i…  
— Nie myśl, że to kupię — warknął. Pochylił się bardziej i teraz jego twarz była na wysokości twarzy Bethany. — Tej krwi było za dużo.  
Strach wyparował z Terrell. Poczuła złość i rozczarowanie — wiedziała, do czego zmierzał.  
— To chyba normalne, że jak się człowiek za mocno ciachnie, to leci więcej krwi. Nie cięłam się, Severusie. — odparła poirytowana.  
— _Profesorze Snape_ — poprawił ją przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Nie wierzę, że tak po prostu się skaleczyłaś.  
— Nie wierzysz mi — Bethany zignorowała pierwszą część jego wypowiedzi i zmrużyła oczy. — Co sprawia, że masz wątpliwości?  
— Ty. Jesteś niestabilna emocjonalnie i…  
— Wiem, jaka jestem — przerwała mu, na co zmarszczył czoło. — Ostatnie miesiące nie były dla mnie łatwe, ale jakoś je przetrwałam. Miewam ataki paniki i zmienne nastroje, ale to nie znaczy, że chwytam za nożyczki i się tnę. Powiedziałam prawdę i jeśli nadal mi nie wierzysz, to już twój problem.  
— Problem będzie wtedy, kiedy ktoś cię nakryje. Zaraz dowiem się, kiedy usunęłaś obraże…  
— Nie okaleczyłam się! — Bethany gwałtownie wstała; jej twarz poczerwieniała ze złości. — Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? Jesteś taki jak mój dziadek: wbijecie sobie coś do głowy i ślepo w to wierzycie! Czym mnie zaszantażujesz? Że mu doniesiesz, co rzekomo zrobiłam?  
Snape przyglądał się jej chłodno; był zdenerwowany i zaniepokojony jednocześnie. Nie miał wątpliwości, że smarkula się pocięła. Jako opiekun Slytherinu wiedział, że jego wężyki nie mają łatwo w domach. Surowo chowane, poddawane nieustannej presji ze strony rodziców. Bethany miała najgorzej – jej krewny był geniuszem i kładł na nią podwójny nacisk.  
Wygórowane ambicje opiekunów źle wpływały na uczniów – Snape w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat był świadkiem kilku załamań psychicznych podopiecznych. Jeden z nich, Timothy Thiessen na wieść, że będzie powtarzać rok, oszołomił nauczycielkę mugoloznawstwa i zamknąwszy się w klasie z innymi uczniami, próbował wysadzić salę. Na szczęście jego koledzy zdążyli go rozbroić i obezwładnić do momentu przybycia innego nauczyciela. Jak się później okazało, Thiessen bał się reakcji ojca, ważnego urzędnika Ministerstwa Magii i postanowił rozwiązać problem po swojemu.  
— Po co miałbym cię szantażować? — spytał, unosząc w górę brew. — Żeby odczuwać chorą przyjemność z kontroli i bardziej wkupić się w łaski Czarnego Pana? Nie tędy droga.  
— Jak to nie tędy? — prychnęła Bethany. — To najprostszy sposób. Podlegam ci od przybycia tutaj, ale przyznaj sam – gdybyś miał na mnie haka, czy nie podbudowałoby to bardziej twojego ego?  
— To jak wy, dzieci, rozumiecie pewne sprawy — Snape zaśmiał się zimno. — Jest śmieszne.  
Severus obszedł biurko i chwycił Bethany za ramię. Posadził ją na krześle i oparł swoje dłonie na jego oparciach. Twarz profesora znajdowała się teraz przy twarzy dziewczyny.  
— Gdyby Czarny Pan dowiedział się, że się tniesz, nie byłby zachwycony — powiedział. — Równowaga psychiczna jest ważna. Jej brak komplikuje wszystko i prowadzi do porażki. Czarny Pan wystrzega się tego słowa.  
— Porażka — powtórzyła Bethany, na co Snape skinął głową.  
— Masz problem z emocjami, co zauważył — ciągnął. — Ale wszystko da się wyprostować. Czarny Pan _wierzy_ w ciebie.  
Położył nacisk na słowie _wierzy._  
— Już mi to mówiłeś — zauważyła.  
— Jego wiara stała się dla ciebie motywacją w zmienieniu siebie, co udowodniłaś w Czarnym Dworze – osiągnęłaś świetne wyniki w nauce. Musisz to kontynuować.  
— Przecież będę. Do czego ty zmierz…  
— Do tego — Czarne oczy Severusa zdawały się przenikać ją na wskroś. — Że teraz to ja będę tego od ciebie wymagał. Nie tylko jako twój profesor, ale również mentor. Sprawię, że twoja niestabilność odejdzie w zapomnienie.  
Wyprostował się i skrzyżował ramiona. Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. Jego ostatnie zdanie było dla niej niejasne.  
— W jaki sposób chcesz mi pomóc? — spytała. — Masz na myśli jakieś czary? Eliksiry?  
— Zaklęcia nie wchodzą w grę — odparł. — Pewnie wspomogę się eliksirem uspokajającym, jeśli wpadniesz w jakiś amok. Przyda się i tobie, i mnie. Nasze spotkania sprowadzą się do rozmów; chcę wiedzieć, czy nie masz trudności w nauce i czy ktoś ci nie dokucza. Jeśli pojawią się komplikacje, spróbujemy je wyeliminować.  
— Palniesz kogoś _Avadą_? — spytała ironicznie, na co przeszył ją wzrokiem. — Doceniam twoje chęci, ale nie jestem za donoszeniem na innych.  
— Wiesz, co będzie, jeśli weźmiesz sprawy we własne ręce? — Pochylił się nad nią ponownie. — Kontrola kontrolą, możesz się starać, ale wszystko do czasu. Jeśli puszczą ci nerwy i odegrasz się na jakimś uczniu, wszystko pójdzie w łeb. Nie zapominaj, że jesteś obserwowana.  
Zacisnęła zęby. Była wybuchowa, ale to nie znaczyło, że zamierzała od razu wysadzić kogoś klątwą.  
— Musisz się wyciszyć — powiedział. — Jak najbardziej się da. Przynajmniej zewnętrznie.  
— Udawanie emocji — wyszeptała, na co skinął głową.  
— To klucz do sukcesu. Jeśli to opanujesz, reszta pójdzie jak z płatka.  
— Czyli mam unikać konfliktów — mruknęła. — Honor ma się schować.  
— Ja troszczę się o twój honor — Snape uśmiechnął się wrednie. — Jeśli ktoś ci dokuczy, będzie miał ze mną do czynienia.  
Bethany nie podobało się to. Z jednej strony było jasne – rób tak, nie inaczej, ponieważ chodzi tu o dobro sprawy. Z drugiej – miała udawać ofermę, którą nie była i donosić o wszystkim Severusowi.  
Westchnęła i pokiwała głową.  
— Znakomicie — Snape uniósł w zadowoleniu brwi. — Od jutra chcę widzieć efekty. Jeśli zdecydujesz się rozwiązać nieporozumienie na boku, to pamiętaj, że się o tym dowiem.  
Nagle Bethany coś przyszło do głowy.  
— Co z sytuacją z profesorem Slughornem? — spytała. — Co prawda nie będzie tego pamiętał, ale…  
— Porozmawiam o tym z dyrektorem — wszedł jej w słowo. — Nie musisz się o to martwić. Jedno jest pewne – beczki znikną z jego gabinetu.  
— Skoro był zalany, to dlaczego nie poczułam od niego alkoholu? I czemu szedł sprawnie? Powinien choć…  
— Wspomógł się czarami — wyjaśnił Snape. Wziął głęboki wdech. Widać było, że wspomnienie tego incydentu zdenerwowało go. — To się nie powtórzy – Horacy na trzeźwo nigdy by tak nie postąpił.  
— Wspomniał coś o dziadku — wypaliła. — Że go oszukał czy coś i że nie dopuści, by kolejny Riddle…  
— Gadał od rzeczy — warknął Snape. — Wiesz, kim dla jasnych jest Czarny Pan. Powinni siedzieć cicho i nie wygłaszać bredni, ale nie upilnujesz każdego. Dyrektor porozmawiał z kadrą i pracownikami; jeśli któreś z nich potraktuje cię podobnie jak Pince, masz mi to zgłosić. Rozumiesz?  
Bethany skinęła głową. Severus położył rękę na jej ramieniu i odparł:  
— Nasze spotkania będą się odbywały co wieczór, po pół godziny. Czekaj na mnie o dwudziestej pierwszej trzydzieści w pokoju wspólnym.  
— Późno — zauważyła. — A jeśli ktoś tam również będzie i zapyta się, czemu nie śpię? Co mam wtedy odpowiedzieć?  
— Nic nie musisz mówić. Taki delikwent szybko wróci do łóżka i więcej nie zada ci podobnego pytania, moja w tym głowa.  
Cofnął rękę i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Nie lubiła, kiedy tak na nią patrzył.  
— Odprowadzę cię do pokoju wspólnego — powiedział. — Masz tam dziś siedzieć, wyjątkiem są wyjścia na obiad i kolację.  
— A jeśli jakaś koleżanka poprosi mnie o pójście z nią do biblioteki? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. — Nawet na to nie ma taryfy ulgowej?  
— Nie. — Snape położył nacisk na wypowiedzianym słowie. — Dość wrażeń na dzisiaj. Od jutra możesz sobie wychodzić.  
— Ale na pewnych zasadach — dodała z przekąsem, ale to zignorował. Gestem ręki kazał jej wstać; kiedy to zrobiła, cofnął z drzwi zaklęcia.  
— Jutro czeka nas pierwsze spotkanie — poinformował ją, kładąc rękę na gałce. Bethany spojrzała na profesora i zacisnęła usta. Snape uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i otworzył drzwi.  
Kiedy wyszli, przez korytarz przewijali się Ślizgoni. Niektórzy przypatrywali się im z ciekawością, większość ograniczyła swoją uwagę do szybkiego zerknięcia. Bethany mimowolnie się spięła; kiedy weszli z Severusem do pokoju wspólnego, oznajmił:  
— Śniadanie jemy o siódmej trzydzieści, nie waż się spóźnić. Po nim dostaniesz ode mnie plan zajęć. Jeśli myślisz, że się zgubisz, to nie masz ku temu powodów. Ktoś będzie ci towarzyszył. Pierwsza lekcja zaczyna się o dziewiątej, resztę zobaczysz w planie. Czy wyraziłem się jasno?  
— Tak, panie profesorze — odparła Bethany, mrużąc oczy. Snape odwrócił się, zamiatając czarną szatą; kiedy wyszedł, zacisnęła dłoń w pięść.  
Nagle poczuła czyjąś rękę na swoim ramieniu. Drgnęła i wtedy usłyszała śmiech. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Pansy.  
— Myślałam, że bardziej cię przestraszę — powiedziała Parkinson. — Że krzykniesz i podskoczysz w górę…  
— Nie jestem Supermanem — mruknęła, na co Pansy zmarszczyła czoło. — Nieważne zresztą…  
— Twój pobyt w łazience trwał trochę za długo, nie sądzisz?  
— Dlatego Sev musiał interweniować — Bethany uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. — Noga zaklinowała mi się wewnątrz sedesu. Wypadki chodzą po ludziach.  
— Jasne — Pansy przewróciła oczami. — Idziesz ze mną do sypialni chłopaków?  
— Po co? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. — I w ogóle… możemy tak sobie nawzajem wchodzić? Nie powinno tak być.  
— Cóż — Pansy objęła ją ramieniem. — My możemy wchodzić do sypialni chłopców, ale oni do naszej nie.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Taka magia — Parkinson uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Sev tego nie wymyślił. Tak było i już zostało.  
— Czyli gdyby któryś spróbował do nas wejść, to…  
— Schody zamieniają się w zjeżdżalnię — Parkinson zachichotała. — Intruza czeka niemiła wywrotka na sam dół, połączona ze stłuczeniem sobie tyłka.  
— I ciebie to cieszy — Bethany przewróciła oczami. — Należy współczuć pechowcowi.  
— Nie, jeśli chodzi o Draco. — Oczy Pansy rozbłysły. — Pamięta o pułapce, ale były momenty, kiedy zdarzyło mu się zapomnieć.  
— Wypił za dużo?  
— Tak — Parkinson oblizała wargi. — Nawet więcej niż dużo. Jego piękny tyłeczek był solidnie obity, dzięki czemu…  
— Wystarczy — Bethany wyswobodziła się z jej uścisku. — Nie chcę słyszeć, co było dalej. Po co w ogóle chcesz iść do sypialni chłopaków?  
— Spokojnie — Pansy spoważniała. — Nie robimy tam niczego niestosownego. Jest imprezka z okazji rozpoczęcia roku. Wiesz, nasza własna.  
— Snape wie?  
— Coś tam wie — mruknęła Parkinson. — Jesteśmy przygotowani, gdyby naszła go ochota na rewizję. Wszystko dzięki naszej kujonce Ginie.  
— Ona też tam jest?  
— Cały nasz rok tam jest — Pansy zmarszczyła czoło. — Dam ci radę: lepiej, żebyś poszła. Będzie to dobrze o tobie świadczyło. Gdybyś odpuściła, nie mieliby ci tego za złe, jesteś w końcu nowa i możesz mieć na dzisiaj dość. Ale… — Podeszła do Bethany i poprawiła jej krawat. — Ta wyrozumiałość jest różna. Osoby niewtajemniczone mogą mieć obiekcje.  
— Na przykład Sharon Emerson? — Terrell uniosła brew, na co koleżanka skinęła głową.  
— Ona na pewno. Ale spokojna głowa, Beth. Gdyby ci dokuczała, to po prostu mi powiedz. Ja i Draco zajmiemy się resztą.  
Pansy poklepała dziewczynę po ramieniu i zaprowadziła do sypialni Ślizgonów. Kiedy tam weszły, ujrzały roześmiane towarzystwo. Na środku stały dwie kanapy, trzy fotele i stolik. Znajdowały się na nim słodkości w postaci puddingu i czekoladowych żab oraz kieliszki i dwie butelki Ognistej. Bethany zauważyła brak łóżek.  
— Przyprowadziłaś nasz nowy nabytek. — Blondyn o czarnych oczach zaśmiał się ironicznie. Siedział na kanapie i obejmował ramieniem Brie. — Ciekawe, czy jest z niej taki klejnot, jak mówisz. Perła w koronie albo…  
— Lepiej nie kończ — syknęła Pansy. — Beth, to Walter Deacon.  
Walter skinął głową w kierunku Bethany i cmoknął Brie w usta. Obok Waltera siedzieli Blaise i Teodor.  
Gina rozwaliła się w fotelu z obojętną miną; Crabbe i Goyle zajmowali podłogę. Obaj głupio się szczerzyli do Terrell. Na drugiej kanapie siedzieli Draco, jakiś brunet i Sharon. Emerson rzuciła ukradkowe spojrzenie na Malfoya, jakby liczyła, że zwróci na nią uwagę.  
— Draco i Sharon już znasz — powiedziała Pansy. — Ten chłopak to…  
— Sam się przedstawię. — Brunet wstał i wyciągnął do Bethany rękę. — Michael Macnair.  
— Miło mi — odparła Bethany.  
Michael skinął głową i wskazał dziewczynie swoje miejsce. Malfoy widząc to, zacisnął zęby.  
— Spadam na fotel — Macnair uśmiechnął się do Bethany.  
— Nie musisz oddawać mi twojego miejsca. Sama usiądę w fotelu…  
— Przecież cię nie ugryzę — Draco uśmiechnął się wrednie. — Niepotrzebnie się nakręcasz, Beth.  
— Bethany — poprawiła go; nie chciała koło niego siadać. Emerson jakoś by zniosła, ale na jego sąsiedztwo nie miała ochoty. — Mam lepszy pomysł. Sharon, czy możesz przesunąć się w stronę Draco?  
Blondynka rozpogodziła się i zrobiła to szybko. Malfoy zmrużył oczy na zagrywkę Terrell, ale nic nie powiedział. Bethany usiadła obok Emerson, która nagle odzyskała humor.  
— Beth, czy masz ochotę na Ognistą? — spytał Walter, wskazując na butelkę. — Okazja do wypitki nie zdarza się tu za często.  
— Nie, dziękuję. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się grzecznie; Malfoy, Pansy, Teodor i Blaise wpatrywali się w nią uważnie.  
— Może chociaż trochę? — Deacon nie ustępował. — Jesteś nowa i wypadałby to jakoś uczcić.  
— Powiedziała, że nie chce — Gina wyprostowała się jak struna i wbiła w Waltera ostre spojrzenie. — Więc to uszanuj.  
— Wyluzuj. — Chłopak zaśmiał się. — Jak nie chce, to nie. Nie zmusimy nikogo do picia. Inni nie mają oporów, w końcu to impreza integracyjna.  
— Wyjątkiem jestem jeszcze ja. — Gina skrzyżowała ramiona i opadła z powrotem na oparcie. Deacon posłał Brie spojrzenie w stylu „Jak ty z nią wytrzymujesz?", kiedy Teodor rzucił jakiś temat o nadchodzącym meczu Jastrzębi. Blaise, Walter i Michael zaczęli z nim na ten temat rozmawiać.  
Brie zdawała się być lekko zawiedziona, że chłopak stracił nią zainteresowanie. Spojrzała na siostrę, która spytała:  
— Jak myślisz, czy ten nowy sor od Obrony wytrwa do końca semestru?  
— Mamy imprezkę — pouczyła ją Brie. — Daj nam jeszcze odpocząć od szkoły.  
— Jesteś w niej — Gina wskazała ręką przed siebie. — Postaraj się nie przeholować z alkoholem; byłoby słabo, gdyby Sev albo jakiś inny belfr wyczuł od ciebie na obiedzie zapach wódy.  
— Nie zaczęłam jeszcze pić, święta Georgiano — Brie zignorowała siostrę i trąciła Waltera w łokieć. — Ale chyba czas zacząć. Co nie, Wal?  
— Po jednym możemy sobie walnąć — Deacon wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny i nalał Ognistej do kieliszków. — Gina, może jednak się skusisz?  
— Ona nie złamie swoich świętych zasad — Brie uśmiechnęła się drwiąco. — Za chwilę wymyśli kolejną. Czy dzięki nowej regule uzyskasz wreszcie zbawienie, o święta Georgiano?  
— Wolę uzyskać zbawienie niż coś, czego ty nie będziesz pamiętać — Gina wstała i spojrzała na siostrę i Waltera. — Sorka, czego wy oboje nie będziecie pamiętać.  
Po chwili wyszła z sypialni, na co Sharon prychnęła:  
— Sztywniara!  
— Może i sztywniara — Brie przeszyła Emerson wzrokiem. — Ale to wciąż moja siostra, a co za tym idzie – jest nietykalna.  
— Jak chcesz — Sharon opadła na oparcie. Nagle poczuła, że ktoś dotyka jej uda. Tą osobą był Malfoy – uśmiechał się do niej diabolicznie, na co przełknęła ślinę.  
Pansy zmrużyła oczy i Bethany myślała, że postąpi tak jak Gina, ale Parkinson nie zamierzała wychodzić. Usiadła w fotelu Giny i założyła nogę na nogę.  
— Beth — zaczęła. — Podoba ci się Hogwart?  
Brie i Walter spojrzeli na Terrell z zaciekawieniem. Bethany wzruszyła ramionami i odparła:  
— Wydaje się być okej.  
— Nie jest okej. — Zimny głos Malfoya sprawił, że jego koledzy przestali rozmawiać o Jastrzębiach. Teo, Blaise i Michael utkwili w nim wzrok. Draco wziął do ręki kieliszek i wypił alkohol jednym haustem. Wytarł usta i powiedział:  
— Ta buda odzyska dawną renomę, kiedy Dumbledore spadnie ze stołka.  
— Uważasz, że Ministerstwo go odsunie? — Brie uniosła brew, na co zaśmiał się drwiąco.  
— Nie oni, ktoś inny. Znacznie potężniejszy.  
Bethany poczuła, że cała sztywnieje. Spojrzała na resztę – wszyscy nagle spoważnieli.  
— Sam – Wiesz – Kto — wyszeptała Emerson, na co Draco ścisnął mocniej jej udo.  
— Zgadza się — powiedział. — Dzień, w którym zawładnie szkołą i usunie tego miłośnika szlam jest coraz bliższy.  
— Nie mogę się doczekać. — Pansy uśmiechnęła się w sposób wymuszony. — Ta szkoła już dawno powinna przejść segregację. Wyrzucić szlamy i mieszańce na zbity pysk i zrekrutować tych, którzy naprawdę są godni nauki tutaj.  
— Czyli nas — Malfoy puścił udo Sharon i klepnął w nie. — Czarodziejów czystej krwi. Znikną Weasleyowie, nie będzie już żadnej idiotki w stylu Granger, której dawno powinno złamać się wierzgającą łapę…  
— Stary, mam takie samo zdanie jak ty. — Michael rzucił okiem na Bethany. — Ale może bez takich detali.  
— Co jest niestosownego w złamaniu łapy przemądrzałej szlamie? — spytał jadowicie Draco. — Okrucieństwo? Dajcie spokój, Terrell jest do niego przyzwyczajona.  
Bethany wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją spoliczkował. Pansy zauważyła to, ponieważ wtrąciła:  
— Draco, ja i Beth już sobie pójdziemy. Miało być miło…  
— Przecież jest — wtrąciła Emerson, którą Malfoy trzymał za rękę. — Co prawda Draco nie powinien mówić za kogoś, ale przecież to żadna tajemnica, że nasze rodziny są za Sami – Wiecie – Kim.  
— Sądzisz, że moja również jest? — wtrąciła Bethany, na co Pansy wytrzeszczyła oczy. — Bo Malfoy wspomniał o okrucieństwie?  
Parkinson podbiegła do drzwi i zabezpieczyła je zaklęciami.  
— Robi się gorąco — mruknęła Brie i wtuliła się w ramię Waltera.  
Sharon spojrzała na Bethany, marszcząc czoło.  
— Nie to miałam na myśli — powiedziała. — W Domu Węża każdy jest za Sami – Wiecie – Kim. Mam na myśli naszych rodziców. Moi chcą się nawet do niego przyłączyć. Ojciec Teo zdążył ich przekonać. Twój wuj nie jest chyba inny, Beth? A może jest śmierciożercą, tyle że ty nie lubisz o tym mówić?  
— Oczywiście, że jest — odpowiedział za nią Malfoy. — Jednym z lepszych. To dobry kolega mojego ojca i naszego Mistrza Eliksirów. Prawda, Beth?  
Oczy wszystkich spoczęły na Bethany. Siedziała niczym zamrożona, żeby w końcu skinąć głową.  
— Opornie ci to poszło — zacmokał Draco. — Ale nie dziwię się. Przecież ty nie znasz swojego wuja.  
— Poznaję go — odparła Bethany. Na jej czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Po raz pierwszy rozmawiała z innymi o swojej sytuacji. — Mieszkam u niego od niedawna, więc to chyba oczywiste.  
— A jakże — Malfoy przejechał Sharon paznokciem po ręce. Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę. — Z pewnej strony zdążyłaś go dobrze poznać.  
— Beth, idziemy — zarządziła Pansy i chwyciła koleżankę za ramię. Parkinson spojrzała oburzona na Draco, kiedy ten dokończył:  
— Nikt tak nie tresuje dzieci jak Ian Oribson.  
Brie wyglądała zniesmaczona nowinką Draco, podobnie jak Walter.  
— Świnia z ciebie — syknęła Bethany; poczuła, że jej oczy robią się wilgotne. Wstała i wybiegła z sypialni; Pansy spojrzała z obrzydzeniem na Malfoya i ruszyła za koleżanką.  
— Beth, zaczekaj! — krzyknęła Parkinson, ale Terrell jej nie posłuchała. Zatrzymała się dopiero w ich sypialni, ku zaskoczeniu Giny, która leżała na łóżku z książką w ręku. Murphy spojrzała pytająco na Pansy, która mruknęła:  
— Draco.  
Bethany, która zdążyła się rozpłakać, syknęła:  
— Żaden Draco, tylko świnia Malfoy! Inaczej go nazwać nie można!  
— Co ci powiedział? — spytała łagodnie Georgiana. Odłożyła książkę i usiadła po turecku. — Wyrzuć to z siebie.  
— Wspomniał, że mój wuj jest zwolennikiem Sama – Wiesz – Kogo — Terrell wytarła policzki wierzchem dłoni. — Wyjawił też, że…  
Bethany urwała i zacisnęła zęby.  
— Że? — Gina uniosła brew. — Co wyjawił?  
— Że wuj czasem mnie bije — powiedziała cicho. Pansy położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu, a Georgiana obdarzyła współczującym spojrzeniem.  
— Olej Draco — odparła Murphy. — To palant. Taka jest prawda, Pansy — dodała ostrzej, widząc minę Parkinson. — Tylko nie chcesz tego dostrzec. Beth, przykro mi z powodu twojej sytuacji. Nie masz wpływu na to, kogo popiera twój wuj. Z tym można się pogodzić, ale trudniej jest znieść to, że… — Zrobiła pauzę. Temat był delikatny, musiała starannie dobierać słowa. — Na szczęście jesteś daleko od wuja. Możesz wreszcie zacząć żyć.  
Pansy poklepała Bethany po plecach. Terrell wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy; tak jak uczył ją Voldemort.  
— Pogadam z Draco — zaoferowała Pansy. — To ostatni raz, kiedy nie trzymał gęby na kłódkę.  
— Sama to załatwię — postanowiła Bethany. — Nie mieszaj się w to.  
Parkinson skinęła głową. Usiadła obok Bethany na jej łóżku i ją objęła.  
— Czemu jest na ciebie taki cięty? — spytała Gina. — Na uczcie też był chamski.  
— Wujek Beth jest lepszym śmierciożercą niż ojciec Draco — wtrąciła Pansy. — Starego Malfoya zżera zazdrość i pewnie wyładowuje złość na synu. Beth jest krewną gościa, przez którego Draco dostaje wycisk i wiesz, o co biega.  
— Tak — Gina westchnęła. — Beth, olej Malfoya. To że on tak to odbiera to jego problem. Jeśli nie przestanie ci dokuczać, powinnaś pójść z tym do Seva.  
Bethany otwierała usta, żeby zaprotestować, kiedy Georgiana dodała:  
— Jeśli ty mu nie powiesz, ja to zrobię.  
— I co ci to da? — Pansy zmarszczyła czoło. — Narazisz się Draco, a poza tym to nie twoja sprawa.  
— Tak jak twoja — odparowała Gina. — Malfoy jest chamski dla Beth i skoro to jej sprawa, powinnaś sobie odpuścić rozmowę z nim. Jeśli ty chcesz pomóc Bethany, to dlaczego ja nie?  
— Dziękuję za wasze zaangażowanie — Bethany spojrzała na obie znacząco. — Ale tak jak powiedziałam, muszę to sama rozwiązać. Nie wtrącajcie się, proszę. Jeśli Malfoy nadal będzie wredny — dodała szybko, widząc minę Georgiany. — Pójdę do Snape'a.  
— I szafa gra — Gina uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. — Mały ochrzan od Seva mu nie zaszkodzi.  
Siedziały tak we trzy, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wpadła zdyszana Brie. Stała pochylona, opierając dłonie o kolana.  
— Co się stało? — Pansy odwróciła się w jej stronę. — Wyglądasz jakbyś uciekała przed stadem hipogryfów.  
Kiedy Brie udało się złapać oddech, powiedziała:  
— Snape… nas… nakrył.  
— Też mi nowina — prychnęła Gina. — Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz zresztą.  
Brie wzięła głęboki wdech. Usiadła na łóżku obok siostry i kiedy już mogła mówić, syknęła:  
— Zaklęcie, które rzuciłaś na Ognistą, nie zadziałało. Snape zareagował ostrzej niż zwykle. Kiedy toczył pianę, mnie, Sharon, Mike'owi i Zabiniemu udało się zwiać, ale reszta została. Snape chwycił Wala i Draco za kołnierze; darł się na nich i zwymyślał ich od bezmyślnych kretynów. Teo mógł zwiać, ale został, pacan jeden.  
— Dostali szlaban? — spytała słodko Gina, na co Brie warknęła:  
— Zrobiłaś to specjalnie. Chciałaś, żebyśmy wpadli.  
— Czy specjalnie? — Georgiana przechyliła głowę na bok. — Kto wie, może tak, a może nie? W końcu imprezka miała nas zintegrować i tak się stało; tylko inaczej niż chcieliśmy.  
— Stało się tak, jak ty chciałaś — Brie przeszyła Ginę morderczym spojrzeniem. – Podpadłaś i to ostro.  
— Czy chcesz dodać coś jeszcze? — spytała Gina. — Ja i dziewczyny jesteśmy trochę zajęte…  
— Ja nie jestem — Pansy wstała i spojrzała chłodno na Georgianę. — Brie, wychodzimy? Beth, jak chcesz, możesz…  
— Nie — Bethany pokręciła głową. — Nie idę z wami. Zostanę z Giną.  
— Jak chcesz — Parkinson wzruszyła ramionami i razem z drugą Murphy wyszły z sypialni. Brie trzasnęła drzwiami, dając odczuć siostrze po raz kolejny, że jest na nią zła.  
— Nie boisz się odwetu? — spytała Bethany, marszcząc czoło. — Malfoy i reszta ci tego nie darują.  
— Będą się czepiać, ale co mi tam — Gina machnęła ręką. — Poza tym im się należało.  
— Co masz na myśli?  
— Wiesz, to pierwszy raz, kiedy zrobiłam coś takiego — przyznała Georgiana. — Nie jestem złośliwa, ale to, co wtedy wygadywali. Musiałam się odegrać.  
— Opowiedz — poprosiła Bethany, na co Gina skinęła głową.  
— Dzień przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego starsze roczniki urządziły prywatki w swoich sypialniach. Draco i pozostali nie byli wyjątkiem. Nie uczestniczę w tego typu spotkaniach, ale Brie nalegała, żebym poszła. Choć raz. Dałam się namówić, poza tym wiedziałam, że nie będę piła alkoholu. Z początku było miło, ale potem im odbiło. Wszyscy byli porządnie wstawieni, kiedy Malfoy zapytał, dlaczego jestem taka dziwna.  
— Olałaś go?  
— Tak, ale posunął się dalej. Chciałam wyjść, więc zablokował drzwi. Wtedy Sharon mnie rozbroiła i zabrała różdżkę. Brie śmiała się, jakby to była świetna zabawa. Malfoy zapytał, dlaczego nie mam faceta. Powiedziałam mu, żeby się walił, a on na to, że wie, dlaczego. Stwierdził, że jestem lesbijką i że się z tym kryję. A on jako dobry kolega chce mi pomóc.  
— Pomóc? W jakim sensie?  
— Chciał, żebym pocałowała Pansy. Ona była gotowa to zrobić, byleby go zadowolić. Kiedy odmówiłam, zaproponował mi Brie zamiast niej.  
— Przecież to twoja siostra — Bethany poczuła, że robi się jej niedobrze. — Co ona na to?  
— Była zbyt pijana, żeby jasno myśleć. Nie zgodziłam się; Malfoy nie zamierzał jednak odpuścić. Doszłoby do pojedynku, który pewnie bym wygrała, gdyby nie interwencja jednej ze starszych Ślizgonek. Usunęła zaklęcia, które Malfoy rzucił na drzwi. Kiedy zobaczyła, że wszyscy oprócz mnie są wstawieni, zaaplikowała im na szybko jakiś eliksir. Zdążyli wytrzeźwieć, ale jak to bywa, jest coś za coś. Brie i Pansy przez długi czas nie opuszczały łazienki.  
— Widzę, że jak mają możliwość to dają ostro w cug — mruknęła Bethany. — Snape naprawdę jest taki zasadniczy w kwestii alkoholu? Nie przymknie czasem oczu?  
— Nie — Gina pokręciła głową. — Daje nam fory, ale w tym wypadku jest stanowczy.  
— Ciekawe dlaczego — powiedziała Bethany. — Może widok wstawionych uczniów przypomina mu o jego własnych grzeszkach? Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy obudzi się w tobie głodomór…  
— Jakkolwiek by było — Gina zmarszczyła brwi. — Wypadałoby szanować wolę Seva, ale jak zauważyłaś, każdy ma własne zdanie w tym temacie.  
— Zakazany owoc smakuje najlepiej — Bethany uśmiechnęła się. — Czy uważasz, że Malfoy i reszta dostaną szlaban?  
— Sev nie lubi nam dawać szlabanów — Gina przeciągnęła się leniwie. — Powytrząsa się nad tobą i to w zasadzie tyle. Wyjątkiem są jakieś mega poważne sytuacje, wtedy jest zmuszony cię ukarać.  
— Czy dostałaś kiedyś szlaban?  
— Ja? — Gina położyła dłoń na klatce piersiowej i wyszczerzyła się. — No coś ty. Przecież jestem wzorem cnót; kujonka, wieczna dziewica i grzeczna aż do zażyganiaa — przeciągnęła ostatnie słowo i wzięła głęboki wdech. Powoli wypuściła powietrze i dodała: — Szczególnie dziś. Wepchnęłam własną siostrę i ludzi z roku prosto w paszczę Nietoperza. Ale co tam! — Klasnęła w dłonie i wstała z łóżka. — Nie chce mi się tu siedzieć — powiedziała. — Jeśli chcesz, możemy pójść do kuchni i wycyganić od skrzatów budyniowe ciasteczka…  
— Nie chce mi się wychodzić — skłamała Bethany. — Zostanę w sypialni. Może coś poczytam i…  
— Daj spokój — Gina pokręciła głową. — To ostatni dzień laby. Możemy się trochę poszwendać, pokażę ci to i owo, poopowiadam trochę o Hogwarcie.  
— Nie — Bethany spoważniała. — Czuję się trochę zmęczona. Odpocznę.  
— Jak chcesz — Georgiana skapitulowała. — Ja uciekam. Zobaczymy się na obiedzie.  
Bethany skinęła głową i wzrokiem odprowadziła koleżankę. Kiedy za Giną zamknęły się drzwi, Terrell położyła się na łóżku i wbiła wzrok w baldachim nad sobą. Sporo się wydarzyło, choć nie minęła nawet połowa dnia.  
Poznała kilka nowych osób, w tym piątoroczną Gryfonkę, zobaczyła słynnego Pottera, zaliczyła incydent ze Slughornem i udział w nieudanej imprezce.  
Bethany zacisnęła zęby. Przypomniała sobie dziki wyraz oczu profesora Obrony – wiedziała, że gdyby nie interwencja Snape'a, starzec by ją zaatakował.  
Zarzucił jej oszustwo i skrzywdzenie innego ucznia. Powiedział, że nie dopuści, żeby kolejny Riddle wyprowadził go znowu w pole.  
Bethany uniosła się na łokciu i zerknęła na swój pierścień. Voldemort zrobił coś, co wryło się w pamięć Slughorna. Czy było to wtedy, kiedy jej dziadek uczęszczał do Hogwartu czy może po zakończeniu nauki? Pogładziła palcem błyskotkę i wtedy jej myśli zaprzątnęło co innego.  
Kiedy Snape zarzucił jej, że się tnie i ona temu zaprzeczyła, zagroził, że sprawdzi jej prawdomówność. Nie zrobił tego. Czyżby coś kombinował? Do tego narzucił jej spotkania, w czasie których zwierzałaby mu się. Dzięki jego „pomocy" miała wyeliminować braki w edukacji, potencjalnych wrogów i nauczyć się panować nad emocjami. Byłby to proces kształtujący jej nowe „ja". Stałaby się taką, jaką chciał ją widzieć Voldemort.  
Bethany podniosła się z łóżka i podeszła do ściany. Oparła się czołem o zimną powierzchnię czując, że zaczyna się uspokajać.

**  
Dumbledore zacisnął dłoń w pięść na wieść o zachowaniu Slughorna. Kiedy Snape skończył mówić, wstał i oparł ręce o blat.  
— Co za głupiec. — Dyrektor był wściekły. — Gdybyś mu nie przeszkodził… — Urwał, jakby bojąc się dokończyć.  
— Myślisz, że mógłby to zrobić? — Snape uniósł brew. — Zabić ją? Nie sądzę. Musiałby być szalony. Co prawda upił się i każdy założyłby, że w stanie silnego upojenia taki czyn jest możliwy, ale nie w tym przypadku. Dzięki czarom zachował jasny umysł i sprawił, że nie wiedzieliśmy o jego małym sekrecie.  
— Mógł sobie pić — powiedział Dumbledore ostro. — Kiedy miał wolne i nie czekały go obowiązki. Nie sądziłem, że okaże się taki… — Zrobił pauzę, zaciskając zęby.  
— Sprytny? — podsunął ironicznie Severus, na co dyrektor przeszył go wzrokiem.  
— Próżny — Dumbledore wziął głęboki wdech, żeby się uspokoić. — Przecież nie zabroniłem trzymać mu beczek. Jest znany z tego, że w weekendy raczy się miodem. Nigdy nie postąpił lekkomyślnie.  
— Chciał połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym — Snape uniósł w górę kącik ust. — Napić się, ale tak, żeby nikt się tego nie domyślił i nauczać, mając nad sobą pełną kontrolę. To zręczne oszustwo, sam musisz przyznać.  
Dyrektor milczał. Potarł palcami skroń i powiedział:  
— Jeśli jego uzależnienie jest takie, jakie myślę, nie będę miał wyboru — odsunę go od stanowiska. Porozmawiam z jego córką – na pewno zgodzi się na pobyt Horacego w Mungu.  
— Powinieneś to zrobić od razu — Snape zmrużył oczy. — Co cię powstrzymuje?  
— Horacy — odparł Dumbledore. — Jeśli to chwilowy kryzys, można temu zaradzić. Jak dużo ci zostało Księżycowego Naparu?  
— Chcesz go odtruć na własną rękę? — Snape poczuł, że ogarnia go wściekłość. — Skąd wiesz, że to się nie powtórzy? Jego kombinowanie? Może ci obiecać, że więcej tak nie postąpi, a niedługo usłyszymy o…  
— To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie — przerwał mu dyrektor. — Wiele lat temu. Że twoja skrucha nie była szczera, tak samo jak chęć naprawienia błędów.  
Severus wyglądał, jakby Dumbledore go spoliczkował. Snape zacisnął zęby, więc starzec kontynuował:  
— Mogłem tak pomyśleć i nie dać ci drugiej szansy. Zawiadomić Ministerstwo i dołożyć starań o twój dożywotni wyrok w Azkabanie.  
— Nie zrobiłbyś tego — wycedził Mistrz Eliskirów. — Byłem… _jestem ci potrzebny_.  
— Owszem — przytaknął. — Ale to nie jest powód, dla którego tak postąpiłem.  
Snape przygryzł policzek, żeby nie powiedzieć o jednego słowa za dużo.  
— Zbłądziłeś jak każdy. — Dumbledore westchnął. — Nie jesteś złym człowiekiem, Severusie. Uczymy się na błędach, zarówno własnych jak i cudzych. Muszę pomóc Horacemu – chcę, żebyś dostarczył mi cały zapas Księżycowego Naparu, jaki posiadasz. Jeśli jego stan nie jest poważny, odtrujemy go tutaj – Poppy sobie poradzi. To oznaczałoby wykluczenie Horacego z zajęć przez najbliższy tydzień.  
— Kto wie, czy nie dłużej — syknął Snape. — Kogo weźmiesz na zastępstwo? Znowu wkręcisz _tego wilkołaka_?  
— Remusa Lupina — poprawił go chłodno dyrektor. — Nie sądzę, żeby miał teraz czas. Ma trochę na głowie.  
— Jak każdy, kto dla ciebie pracuje — prychnął Severus. — Lupin odpada. Kto jest następny?  
— Znalazłem odpowiednią osobę. — Dumbledore uniósł w górę kącik ust. — Na miejsce Horacego. Ma ona rację w jednym – każdy, kto dla mnie pracuje, ma sporo na głowie. Czy zastępstwo za Slughorna nie będzie dla ciebie zbyt dużym obciążeniem przy obecnych obowiązkach?  
— Obciążeniem? — Snape był trochę zaskoczony, że dyrektor wziął go pod uwagę. — Nie sądzę. Gdyby Horacy…  
— Nie był w stanie uczyć — wszedł mu w słowo starzec. — To wtedy zastanowię się, co dalej. Na razie proszę cię o zastąpienie go przez kilka dni. Wiesz, że nie mogę dać ci tego stanowiska na stałe. Dobro naszej sprawy jest najważniejsze.  
Severus nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał tracić nerwów na ponowne wałkowanie dobrze znanego mu tematu. Kiedy pomyślał o Bethany, wziął głęboki wdech.  
— Incydent z Horacym to jedno — zaczął Snape. — Nie wierzę jej, że używała tych nożyczek tylko do skórek.  
— Co sugerujesz? — Dyrektor przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
— Ta mała jest emocjonalna. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby się okaleczała.  
Dumbledore ściągnął brwi. Pogładził się po brodzie i zapytał:  
— Sprawdziłeś ją?  
— Zaniechałem tego, ale…  
— Zostaw to tak, jak jest. Zwróć jej nożyczki, bez poruszania tematu o cięciu się.  
— Czy ja dobrze słyszę? — Snape zmarszczył czoło. — Twój nauczyciel mówi ci, że jest uczennica, która…  
— Źle to odebrałeś. Nie byłbym bierny w takiej sprawie, to oczywiste. Zareagowałbym od razu. Tyle że Bethany nie jest zwykłą uczennicą. Voldemort zlecił jej misję i myśli, że nie wiem, czego ta misja dotyczy. Musi ją instruować, a co za tym idzie – jakoś się kontaktują. Jestem pewny, że za pomocą krwi.  
Dumbledore zrobił pauzę. Severus zacisnął usta i zapytał:  
— Sądzisz, że ona pije własną krew? Nie to, żeby wampiryzm mnie przerażał, bo tak nie jest, ale…  
— Możliwe — Oczy dyrektora rozbłysły. — Albo upuszcza ją na swój pierścień. Widziałeś, jaki ma.  
— Należał do Meropy. Teraz dał go Bethany.  
— Zrób tak, jak ci kazałem. Zwróć dziewczynie nożyczki, uśpisz w ten sposób jej czujność. Od jutra czeka ją nauka, a co za tym idzie – skuteczna obserwacja. Nadmiar obowiązków i presja ze strony Riddle'a może sprawić, że się z czymś zdradzi.  
Snape przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę. W końcu skinął głową i odwrócił się, żeby odejść; wtedy usłyszał, jak Dumbledore mówi:  
— Możliwe, że Tom się przeliczy i popełni błąd. Do swojego napiętego grafiku dodał jeszcze schwytanie Newta. Jak obaj wiemy, ukryłem Skamandera i jego najbliższych. Riddle nie spocznie, póki go nie dopadnie i nie zabije.  
— Nie dopuściłeś, żeby informacja o śmierci Tiny wyszła na jaw — Severus zamiótł czarną szatą i spojrzał na przełożonego. — Ministerstwo na to przystało. Zamiast tego napisano o jakiejś eksplozji bez powiązania miejsca jako domu rodzinnego Skamanderów.  
— Voldemort stanie na głowie, żeby odkryć kryjówkę Newta i kiedy dotrze do niego, że mu się to nie uda, jego wściekłość przejdzie apogeum. Z pewnością wyżyje się przez to na wnuczce, która albo się z czymś zdradzi albo…  
Urwał; przez chwilę zdawał się czymś upajać. Severus uniósł brew, więc Dumbledore dokończył:  
— Bethany miota się; Voldemort daje jej powody do tego, żeby go znienawidziła. Możliwe, że dziewczyna zaniecha misji i się do mnie zwróci.  
Snape przez chwilę milczał. Potem powiedział:  
— Byłoby wspaniale, tyle że obie strony powinny na tym skorzystać. Żeby nie było tak jak ostatnio. Dobranoc, Albusie.  
Snape odwrócił się i wyszedł z gabinetu. Kiedy dotarł do lochów, oparł się plecami o ścianę. Pomasował palcami skronie i westchnął. Miał dość nerwów jak na dzisiaj.

**  
Kiedy kolacja dobiegła końca, drzwi od Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się i ze środka wypadł tłum uczniów. Młodzież wesoło ze sobą rozmawiała, co poniektórzy ziewali i mieli ponure miny, z pewnością na myśl o czekających ich jutro zajęciach.  
Hermiona Granger wyszła jako jedna z ostatnich osób. Przekonała swoich przyjaciół – Harry'ego Pottera i Rona Weasleya, żeby udali się do wieży bez niej.  
Kiedy stanęła przy drzwiach i obserwowała przerzedzający się tłum, poczuła, że ktoś trąca ją łokciem. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Pansy Parkinson, która wysunęła do przodu górne zęby.  
— Może i je poprawiłaś, ale nadal przypominasz wiewiórę — syknęła Ślizgonka i zaśmiała się zimno. Minęła Hermionę; za nią podążyła jej przyjaciółka Brie Murphy, która obrzuciła Gryfonkę pełnym politowania spojrzeniem. Dołączyła do Pansy, ale obejrzała się przez ramię.  
Granger wiedziała dlaczego. Georgiana Murphy machnęła ręką w kierunku siostry, dając jej znać, żeby na nią nie czekała. Szła ramię w ramię z nową uczennicą, której pojawienie się zszokowało Hermionę.  
W istocie, zszokowało. Zdjęcie Bethany Terrell przez długi czas zajmowało pierwszą stronę _„The Sun"_. Była wychowanką sierocińca, która zaginęła. Sam budynek spłonął, razem z pracownikami i wychowankami. Mugolska policja podejrzewała, że Bethany mogła zostać uprowadzona przez sprawcę lub sprawców podpalenia lub sama za tym stała. Niewykluczone, że we współpracy z kimś. Pisano, że była trudną nastolatką.  
I teraz zjawiła się _tu_ , w Hogwarcie. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, co zauważyła Georgiana. Murphy zmrużyła oczy i szybko oddaliła się z Terrell.  
Granger nie zamierzała tak tego zostawić. Myślała, że zdziała coś z Harrym, ale kiedy w rozmowie z Ronem wspomniał, jak bardzo pracowite miał tegoroczne lato, odpuściła. Potter miał wiele na głowie, nie chciała wciągać go w śledztwo, którego zamierzała się podjąć.

Początek formularza


	19. Chapter 18

_Betowała Jasmin Kain._

Rozdział 18

 _Bethany stała przed rzędem umywalek, wpatrując się w konkretny kran. Wąż, który był na nim wyrzeźbiony sprawił, że dziewczynie z przejęcia zacisnął się żołądek. Za chwilę miało stać się to, do czego się od tak dawna przygotowywała._ _  
_ _Wzięła głęboki wdech i zadrżała. Miała na sobie koszulę nocną i była boso. Podłoga w łazience była zalana, a ona nie pamiętała, jak się w niej znalazła._ _  
_ _Jakaś cholerna amnezja czy co…_ _  
_ _Utkwiła wzrok w kranie i otworzyła usta, żeby przemówić w wężomowie, kiedy usłyszała ciche westchnięcie. Odwróciła się szybko, jednocześnie dobywając różdżki, celem przeklęcia intruza._ _  
_ _Stała przed nią młoda kobieta; Bethany na jej widok zaschło w gardle. Terrell zacisnęła palce na różdżce tak mocno, że zbielały._ _  
_ _Przed nią stała jej matka. Meropa miała na sobie białą suknię z długim rękawem; brązowe włosy spływały jej kaskadą po plecach._ _  
_ _— Wyrosłaś — powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się do córki. — Jesteś teraz śliczną młodą damą._ _  
_ _Bethany z przejęcia upuściła różdżkę, na co Meropa pokręciła głową._ _  
_ _— Powinnaś ją natychmiast podnieść albo przydepnąć stopą — pouczyła dziewczynę. — Konsternacja jest wadą, która cię zgubi i pozwoli wygrać przeciwnikowi._ _  
_ _Żeby przywołać córkę do rzeczywistości, pstryknęła palcami. Bethany oprzytomniała i schyliła się po różdżkę. Kiedy ją podniosła, wzięła głęboki wdech._ _  
_ _— Ty nie żyjesz — wychrypiała. — Jakim sposobem…_ _  
_ _— Niezbadane są ścieżki magii. — W oku Meropy pojawił się złowrogi błysk. — Ale masz rację, jestem martwa, choć duchem również nie jestem._ _  
_ _— Więc czym…_ _  
_ _— To nieistotne — Głos Meropy był zimny. — Jestem tu po to, żeby cię wesprzeć. Czyż nie taki jest obowiązek matki?_ _  
_ _Bethany cofnęła się, aż natrafiła na brzeg umywalki. Wolną ręką złapała się go; to wszystko nie działo się naprawdę._ _  
_ _— Chcesz mnie wesprzeć? — spytała. — W powodzeniu misji? To niemożliwe…_ _  
_ _— Dlaczego myślisz, że to niemożliwe? — Meropa zaśmiała się. — Ależ jest! Masz mnie przy sobie._ _  
_ _— Moja mama nigdy nie wsparłaby Voldemorta — syknęła Bethany i wycelowała w nią różdżkę. — Nienawidziła go!_ _  
_ _— Nie wiesz, jaka byłam — Riddle zmarszczyła czoło. — Zdradziłam ojca, za co zapłaciłam najwyższą cenę. Nadal ją płacę – moja dusza jest uwięziona w świecie żywych i żeby mogła zaznać spokoju, muszę naprawić swój błąd._ _  
_ _— Uważasz, że zdradzając go, ściągnęłaś na siebie przekleństwo? — spytała Bethany sarkastycznie. — Nonsens, mamusiu. To było błogosławieństwo. Nie spodziewał się tego po tobie. Pokrzyżowałaś plany Voldemorta w nadziei, że Dumbledore go załatwi. Dziadziuś owszem, wyleciał w powietrze i to aż do Albanii, ale nie za sprawą dyrektora Hogwartu, a pewnego niemowlęcia…_ _  
_ _— Milcz, głupia — Oczy Meropy zaczęły krwawić. — Przestań tyle gadać i otwórz tą cholerną Komnatę…_ _  
_ _Różdżka Bethany wyleciała w powietrze. Spojrzała w kierunku, w którym upadła i wtedy poczuła zimne palce Meropy na swojej szyi. Nie ścisnęła jej; twarz kobiety znalazła się przy twarzy córki. Z oczu Riddle spływała krew, która ciekła po jej policzkach. Bordowa ciecz zaplamiła koszulę Bethany._ _  
_ _— Zrób to — wysyczała Meropa. — Otwórz Komnatę i wypełnij wolę mojego ojca. Zwrócisz honor nie tylko mnie, ale i sobie._ _  
_ _— Czemu sama jej nie otworzysz? Również jesteś wężo… — Bethany nie dokończyła. Meropa odsunęła się od niej i zaśmiała głośno. Z piersi dziewczyny wystawał sztylet; krew polała się obficie po jej ciele._ _  
_ _— Zrobię to — powiedziała Meropa; zbliżyła się do konającej córki i ucałowała ją w czoło. — Teraz nie mam wyboru…_  
Bethany obudziła się spocona. Usiadła na łóżku i czując zimno na całym ciele, odszukała w skopanej pościeli koc. Okryła się nim i policzyła do pięciu. Kiedy się uspokoiła, wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy.  
 _To tylko sen. To tylko głupi, cholerny sen._  
Może i to był koszmar, ale wstrząsnął nią dogłębnie. Zobaczyła siebie, tuż przed wykonaniem zadania, i Meropę, która zjawiła nie wiadomo skąd. Matka pragnęła uzyskać odpuszczenie winy za zdradę i rozkazała Bethany otworzyć Komnaty Tajemnic. Kiedy odmówiła Meropie, w klatce piersiowej dziewczyny znikąd pojawił się sztylet.  
Bethany odruchowo złapała się za to miejsce. Wymacała ręką lampkę przywiązaną do kolumny przy wezgłowiu łóżka. Pojawiło się słabe żółtawe światło, mieniące się lekką zielenią. Bethany uchyliła kotarę i spojrzała w okno. Na zewnątrz było ciemno, musiał być środek nocy. Wiedziała, że już nie zaśnie. Chwyciła szlafrok, założyła go na siebie i zgasiwszy lampkę, wyszła z sypialni. Zamknąwszy za sobą cicho drzwi, ruszyła do pokoju wspólnego.  
Kiedy się tam znalazła, pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to wesoło trzaskający ogień. Blisko niego znajdował się fotel, w którym ktoś siedział. Płomienie oświetliły postać, którą Bethany od razu rozpoznała.  
— Gina — powiedziała, na co koleżanka drgnęła zaskoczona. Z jej kolan coś się zsunęło i spadło głucho na podłogę.  
— Beth — Gina poprawiła okulary i schyliła się po przedmiot, który upuściła. Było to grube tomiszcze. — Co ty tutaj robisz?  
— Ciebie mogę zapytać o to samo — mruknęła Bethany i skrzyżowała ramiona. — Ja również lubię czytać. — Utkwiła wzrok w książce koleżanki. — Ale wybieram odpowiednią porę dnia. Nie bolą cię oczy?  
— Przywykłam — Georgiana schowała tomiszcze za siebie. — Cierpisz na bezsenność?  
— Owszem — Bethany zmarszczyła brwi. — Która pogłębia się, kiedy widzę wyzwanie. Czemu chowasz tę książkę? Czyżby zawierała coś, czego nie chciałby zobaczyć Snape?  
— On? — Gina prychnęła lekceważąco. — Uwierz, że chciałby zobaczyć, co tam jest. Żaden facet nie zlekceważy ostrej i wyuzdanej pornografii.  
— Zalewasz — Bethany uniosła kącik ust. — Co _naprawdę_ tam przechowujesz?  
Koleżanka westchnęła. Wydobyła zza pleców tomiszcze i przycisnęła je do piersi.  
— To nie jest zwykła książka — wyszeptała, cały czas zerkając w stronę drzwi. — To album… połączenie mojej pasji i pewnego ryzyka.  
— Ryzyka — podchwyciła Bethany. — Mówiąc o ryzyku masz na myśli zdobywanie tego, co ten album zawiera, tak?  
— Ciszej — syknęła Georgiana i przywołała ją gestem dłoni. — Jeśli chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć, chodź bliżej.  
— Stoję naprzeciwko ciebie — Bethany była rozbawiona zachowaniem koleżanki. Mimo to zbliżyła się do fotela i oparła o jego ramię. Gina otworzyła album na pierwszej lepszej stronie i wyjęła różdżkę. Przytknęła jej koniec do kartki i mruknęła:  
— _Lumos._  
Światło, które padło na zawartość albumu, ukazało kolorowe składniki, każdy starannie opisany.  
— I o to tyle szumu? — Bethany nie kryła rozczarowania. — Zwykły zielnik i inne pierdółki. Jeśli któryś buchnęłaś Snape'owi…  
— Cicho — zarządziła Gina. — Patrz, co będę robić.  
Terrell wzruszyła ramionami i obserwowała koleżankę. Georgiana przytknęła różdżkę do jednego ze składników i wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Pojawiły się nad nim żółte iskierki, które go powiększyły i uniosły w powietrze. Bethany wpatrzyła się w kawałek różowego puchu, który wściekle iskrzył się żółtą poświatą.  
— Widzisz ten kolor? — Głos Giny ociekał dumą. — Nie jest tak intensywny jak pozostałych. To trangiberyjski, uważany za wymarły. Natknęliśmy się na niego w czasie wakacji na Fudżi…  
Bethany wpatrywała się zdezorientowana w to różowe coś. Gina zmarszczyła czoło i spytała:  
— Nie wiesz, o czym mówię, prawda?  
Bethany przygryzła wargę. Georgiana machnęła różdżką i składnik wrócił z powrotem do albumu.  
— Beth? — Koleżanka złapała ją za rękę. — Jak to możliwe, że nie wiesz…  
Bethany cofnęła dłoń i odwróciła się do niej plecami.  
— Kiedy spytałaś się o moją przeszłość — wychrypiała. — Powiedziałam ci, że to długa historia.  
Gina nie odpowiedziała. Bethany odwróciła się i westchnęła.  
— Nie wiem, co mi pokazałaś — odparła Terrell. — Możesz pomyśleć, że mam braki w wiedzy, która pewnie jest podstawą… — Urwała i po chwili dodała: — Nim zamieszkałam u wuja Iana, leżałam w magicznej klinice z dwóch powodów.  
Gina milczała. Bethany była jej za to wdzięczna.  
— Kiedy moi rodzice zmarli, chciałam z sobą skończyć — Bethany czuła obrzydzenie do bajeczki, którą musiała zaserwować koleżance. — Wypiłam eliksir, bez sprawdzenia, co to takiego. Później okazało się, że to Eliksir Zapomnienia. Gdyby nie to, że był przeterminowany, straciłabym bezpowrotnie pamięć.  
— Beth — Głos Giny był poważny. — To, co mi powiedziałaś…  
— Masz do czynienia z niedoszłą samobójczynią, która nie pamięta wielu rzeczy ze świata czarodziejów — Terrell przeczesała palcami włosy. — Slytherin pewnie dawno nie miał takiego przypadku.  
— Bethany — Georgiana wstała i położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu. — Wyluzuj i spójrz na mnie.  
Stały na tle ognia. Terrell widziała twarz koleżanki, na której malowała się powaga.  
— Nawet gdyby twoja historia była bardziej pokręcona — powiedziała Gina. — Do głowy by mi nie przyszło, żeby przekreślić naszą znajomość. To, z czego mi się zwierzyłaś… to po prostu życie. Tak odreagowałaś osobistą traumę; strata rodziców jest czymś, czego żadne z nas nie chciałoby doświadczyć. Przykro mi, że ciebie to spotkało.  
— Ślizgon powinien być silny — Bethany przypomniała sobie słowa Voldemorta. — Jeśli słabości w nim zwyciężą, jest nikim.  
— Głupi pogląd starego Slytherina — mruknęła poirytowana Georgiana. — Posłuchaj — Wzięła głęboki wdech. — Pewnie w takim przekonaniu cię wychowano. Moi rodzice to również rasowi Ślizgoni, ale na szczęście mają trochę oleju w głowie. Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi, Beth. Mamy prawo do błędów czy załamań. To nas hartuje i sprawia, że jesteśmy silniejsi. Czy twój wuj uważa, że twoje targnięcie się na życie to plama na honorze rodziny?  
Bethany skinęła głową, na co koleżanka prychnęła.  
— Niech się wali — mruknęła Gina i objęła Bethany ramieniem. — To chora mentalność czystokrwistych. Wszystko musi być idealne, zwłaszcza rodzina. Piękna żonka, nadziany tatuś i mega zdolne dzieci. Wszystko pod publiczkę. Rzygać się chce.  
— Dziękuję ci, że tak do tego podchodzisz — wyszeptała Bethany. — Okazałaś mi wsparcie i...  
— No coś ty — Gina przyjrzała się jej uważnie. — Nie masz mi za co dziękować. Sporo przeszłaś, ale chcesz żyć normalnie. O ile można, wychowując się w domu śmierciożercy.  
— Ty chyba wiesz coś na ten temat — zaczęła Bethany, ale dziewczyna jej przerwała:  
— To, że jestem w Slytherinie, nie znaczy, że moja rodzina ma takie poglądy jak reszta. O pewnych sprawach nie mówi się głośno.  
Terrell skinęła głową na znak, że rozumie. Gina sięgnęła po album i poklepała jego okładkę:  
— Tak jak o tym.  
Murphy usiadła na podłodze; Bethany zrobiła to samo.  
— Ten kawałek różowego futerka należy do puszka trangiberyjskiego. To pokrewny gatunek puszka pigmejskiego, uważany za wymarły. Jak widać, tak nie jest. Ja i moja rodzina widzieliśmy dwa. Jeden zgubił trochę puchu, co zauważyła Brie. Zdobyła go dla mnie. Rodzice nie wiedzą, że go mam.  
— Dlaczego? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło, więc Gina wyjaśniła:  
— Jak wspomniałam, ten gatunek jest uważany za wymarły. Gdyby w ręce Ministerstwa wpadło futerko, które zachowałam, to moi rodzice mieliby przerąbane. Taki fakt musi być zgłoszony, wtedy Ministerstwo prowadzi badania na szeroką skalę. Rozumiesz, co to oznacza?  
— Łapią zwierzaka i robią wszystko, żeby się rozmnażał?  
— Tak – Georgiana była oburzona. — To barbarzyństwo. Ja i moi rodzice jesteśmy przeciwni takim praktykom. Kazali nam zapomnieć o tym, co widziałyśmy. Myśleli, że ja i Brie nie wiemy, z czym miałyśmy do czynienia.  
— Skoro Ministerstwo ma takie procedury — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło. — To sporo ryzykujesz — Wskazała palcem na album. — Co będzie, jeśli wpadnie w niepowołane ręce?  
— Żeby się do niego dostać, trzeba znać szyfr — Gina przycisnęła do siebie album. — Znam go tylko ja. Jest tak skomplikowany, że Brie zaniechała próby nauczenia się go.  
— Tkwicie w tym razem.  
— Owszem — Gina skinęła głową. — Brie pomaga mi w zdobywaniu składników. Czasem obie to robimy. Coś ci pokażę.  
Georgiana otworzyła album i przekartkowała go. Kiedy zatrzymała się na konkretnej stronie, wskazała palcem na jeden ze składników.  
— Liszaj dementora — wyszeptała. — Czy wiesz, kim…  
— Tak — Bethany skinęła głową. — Pewne rzeczy pamiętam. Nieźle…  
— Starczy na dziś — Gina zamknęła album i wykonała skomplikowany ruch ręką. Tomiszcze zaświeciło się na zielono i kiedy dziewczyna je otworzyła, zawierało jedynie ilustracje czarodziei.  
— Ogólnie to książka o życiu czarodziei z X wieku — powiedziała Gina i uśmiechnęła się do Bethany. Po chwili spoważniała i dodała: — Teraz znasz mój sekret. Chciałabym prosić cię o dyskrecję.  
— Masz ją — Terrell spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. — Murowaną.  
— Wiesz, że gdybyś komuś…  
— Nie powiem nikomu — Bethany chwyciła Georgianę za rękę. — Zaufaj mi. Wiem, że dopiero się poznajemy…  
Nagle urwała. Wzięła głęboki wdech i powiedziała:  
— Ktoś tu idzie.  
I nim Gina zdążyła zareagować, pociągnęła ją w kierunku stołu. Znajdujący się na nim obrus był na tyle długi, że mogły się tam schować i przeczekać nadejście delikwenta. Ledwie to zrobiły, kiedy usłyszały ciche skrzypnięcie zawiasów i wyraźniejszy odgłos kroków. Ktoś zamknął drzwi i zaczął krążyć po pokoju wspólnym.  
— Ja pierdolę…  
Bethany zacisnęła zęby. Osobą, która przeklęła, był nie kto inny jak Malfoy. Gina przycisnęła do siebie kurczowo album. W końcu Draco opuścił pomieszczenie; kiedy znalazł się na zewnątrz, Gina postanowiła wyjrzeć z ich kryjówki, ale Bethany powstrzymała ją, chwytając za ramię. Murphy skinęła głową; postanowiły zaczekać kilka minut. Pomimo że zmarzły na kość, wytrwały w postanowieniu.  
Malfoy na razie nie wracał, więc wyszły spod stołu i szybko ruszyły w stronę swojej sypialni. Najciszej, jak się dało, wślizgnęły się do środka; stamtąd udały się do łazienki. Gina zabezpieczyła drzwi; nikt nie mógł teraz wejść ani ich podsłuchać.  
— A jeśli któraś będzie chciała — zaczęła Bethany, na co Georgiana odparła:  
— To zrobi pod siebie. Proste.  
— Jesteś straszna — Bethany pokręciła głową, na co koleżanka wzruszyła ramionami:  
— Nasza rozmowa nie potrwa długo. Wiesz, co chcę poruszyć.  
— Raczej czyj temat — Bethany ruszyła w kierunku jednej z kabin i otworzywszy drzwi, usiadła na zamkniętej muszli klozetowej. — Ciekawe, gdzie się wymknął.  
— I po co — Gina również weszła do środka i oparła się o ścianę. — W ogóle to było dziwne…  
— Że odwalił coś takiego? Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że nie robił tego wcześniej.  
— Czasem tak — Gina zamyśliła się. — Wiesz, Malfoy był powściągliwy. Oczywiście robił z siebie dupka, ale zawsze wydawało mi się, że nieźle się kamufluje.  
Bethany uniosła brew, więc wyjaśniła:  
— Chce taki być, ale jak zauważyłaś, reaguje impulsywnie. Nigdy taki nie był.  
— Czyli wymknął się, żeby odreagować — Zauważyła Bethany ironicznie. — Zrobi cztery rundki dookoła zamku plus odbębni dodatkową, wzbogaconą o adrenalinę, jeśli ktoś zakłóci jego bieganie.  
— Żarty żartami — Gina przeszyła ją wzrokiem. — Ale tak poważnie… naprawdę jestem ciekawa, po co wylazł z łóżka o drugiej w nocy.  
— Skoro mu odwala to może odstawi magicznego samobója? — Bethany wstała i objęła się ramionami. — Gina, zostawmy to. Wiesz, jaki mam pomysł? Wróćmy do łóżek i zafundujmy sobie trochę snu. Przy okazji trochę się zagrzejemy.  
Murphy zmrużyła oczy i westchnęła.  
— Jak chcesz — mruknęła i przycisnęła do siebie album. Miała na skórze gęsią skórkę, ale zignorowała to. Nie chciała przyznać Bethany racji, że zmarzły na kość.  
Kiedy wróciły do łóżek, Terrell wiedziała, że nie zaśnie. Nie otrząsnęła się jeszcze z koszmaru związanego z matką, a jej myśli zaprzątała inna sprawa. Radziła Ginie, żeby dały sobie spokój z Malfoyem. Chciała, żeby koleżanka odpuściła, czego sama nie zamierzała zrobić.  
Skoro Draco łamał szkolny regulamin, musiało być coś na rzeczy. Nie to, żeby uczniowie tego nie robili, ale w jego przypadku… miała przeczucie. Mogłaby olać sprawę i skupić się na sobie, ale dotyczyło to Malfoya. Przyjemnie byłoby mieć na niego haczyk.  
Bethany uśmiechnęła się wrednie i wtuliła twarz w poduszkę.

**

Kiedy zjawiła się na śniadaniu, była ledwie przytomna z niewyspania, podobnie jak siedząca obok Gina.  
— Wiem, że polegamy na soku dyniowym – mruknęła Brie i wcisnęła siostrze i Beth coś pod stołem. — Ale na Merlina, na wasz stan może zaradzić tylko kawa. I to odpowiednio doprawiona.  
— Eliksir Trzeźwości? — Gina dłonią stłumiła ziewnięcie. — Też go wczoraj zażyłaś?  
— Może — mruknęła Brie i zerknęła w stronę stołu nauczycieli. — Radzę się pospieszyć. Sev ma na nas oko.  
— Raczej na towarzystwo, któremu się wczoraj dostało — poprawiła ją Gina i wypiła wywar. Zamrugała i po chwili poczuła się cudownie rozluźniona. — Niezłe. Skąd…  
— Nieważne — Brie machnęła ręką. — Beth, wypij to wreszcie…  
Terrell walczyła z chęcią ziewnięcia; zamierzała opróżnić kubek, który dała jej koleżanka, ale za chwilę. Kiedy przystawiła go do ust, poczuła, że ktoś wyrwał jej go z ręki.  
— Zarwana nocka? — Usłyszała szyderczy głos Malfoya. — Ty raczej nie powinnaś mieć kaca.  
— Odwal się od niej — Gina odebrała Draco kubek i oddała Bethany. — Skoro mowa o kacu, to czy uważasz, że da ci spokój do końca dnia? Zwłaszcza wieczorem, kiedy będziesz odwalał szlaban u Sevcia?  
— Chciałabyś, podstępna żmijko — syknął Malfoy. — Specjalnie nas wrobiłaś.  
— Jasne — Gina zmrużyła oczy. — Jeszcze będziesz mi wdzięczny za dawkę adrenaliny, którą dostarczyła ci tyrada Seva.  
Malfoy prychnął i wskazawszy na nią widelcem, mruknął:  
— Wydaje mi się, że to tobie brakuje adrenaliny. Ale wkrótce ona ruszy i to pełną parą. Znowu staniesz się idiotką na wzór Granger.  
— Zamknij się — Brie przeszyła Draco wzrokiem. — Jak jeszcze raz obrazisz moją siostrę…  
— To co? — Malfoy wziął do ręki kanapkę z szynką. — Kiedy przestaniesz jej bronić? Nie jest taką lamą, na jaką pozuje. Umie się odgryźć, sama widziałaś.  
Bethany ziewnęła i wypiła szybko kawę. W jednej chwili oprzytomniała. Zadowolona sięgnęła po kanapkę. Kiedy zaczęła jeść, zerknęła na Malfoya. Jego ruchy były opanowane, a on sam jakby rozluźniony. Żeby nikt nie zauważył, że się patrzy, skupiła się na posiłku.  
Po śniadaniu otrzymała plan zajęć od Severusa. Kiedy jej go wręczył, przyjrzał się uważnie dziewczynie.  
— Wysypianie się to podstawa, Terrell — pouczył ją. — Jeśli dostanę skargę, że zasnęłaś na lekcji to ręczę ci, że koncentracja wróci ci tak szybko, jak zniknęła. Takie cuda to tylko w moim gabinecie.  
Bethany zacisnęła usta; skinęła głową i oddaliła się z Giną, która obejrzała się przez ramię. Snape odprowadził je wściekłym wzrokiem.  
— Odwala mu na starość — mruknęła Georgiana. — Pierwszy raz słyszę, że zależy mu na naszej dobrej opinii u innych sorów. Sev dziadzieje…  
— Jego uwaga tyczyła się mnie — powiedziała Bethany. — Może i jestem przytomna, ale te wory pod oczami jednak są widoczne.  
— Mogłaś zatuszować je korektorem — zaczęła Gina i w tym samym momencie zerknęła w plan. — A niech mnie. Czy ty widzisz to, co ja?  
— Że? — Bethany spojrzała w swój arkusz i wtedy zobaczyła, co tak zdziwiło koleżankę. — Snape ma z nami zastępstwo na Obronie.  
— Może ten grubas zrezygnował — Georgiana wzruszyła ramionami. — Też mi strata. Może Sev się wykaże i Dumbel go przeniesie na to stanowisko. Jeśli dadzą nam jakąś niemotę na nauczyciela Eliksirów, zapewni to większą zdawalność…  
— Pierwszą lekcją jest transmutacja — przerwała jej Bethany. — To chyba z tą McGonagall.  
— Niestety — Georgiana westchnęła. — Do niej lepiej się nie spóźnić…

**

Kiedy zajęcia z profesor McGonagall się zaczęły, Bethany czuła na sobie wzrok innych uczniów. Nauczycielka przywitała ją krótko i od razu przeszła do omawiania czekających ich w tym roku zagadnień.  
— Przyszły rok będzie dla was decydujący — powiedziała, unosząc brew. — To jak zdacie Owutemy wpłynie na waszą ścieżkę kariery. Dlatego radzę się przyłożyć – w tym roku o chwilę wytchnienia będzie naprawdę trudno.  
Brie zrobiła nieszczęśliwą minę; Gina wyglądała na zadowoloną. Pansy spojrzała Bethany prosto w oczy: ta szybko zrozumiała aluzję. Terrell wiedziała, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia w kwestii swojej przyszłości. Jej los był przesądzony.  
Zacisnęła zęby i starała się skupić na robieniu notatek. Kiedy lekcja dobiegła końca, wrzuciła swoje rzeczy do torby i zaczekała, aż Gina zrobi to samo. Koleżanka zauważyła jej zachowanie, bo kiedy szły korytarzem, spytała:  
— Wszystko gra? Jesteś nachmurzona od momentu, kiedy McGonagall zaczęła nawijać o Owutemach. Boisz się, że nie dasz rady ich zdać?  
— Nie boję się — Bethany westchnęła. — Wszystko jest w porządku.  
— Wiesz, nie ma co brać na serio tej gadki o karierze. Kiedy skończymy Hogwart, dopiero wtedy zastanowimy się, co dalej. Będziemy dorosłe i nikt nie będzie się mieszał do naszych spraw.  
— Oprócz opiekunów — mruknęła Bethany z przekąsem. Wspinały się po schodach, kiedy zatrzymała się.  
— Tu cię boli — Gina spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem. — Twój wuj… jest bardzo kontrolujący?  
— Nie chcę o tym mówić — Bethany westchnęła. — Gdzie znajduje się klasa Obrony?  
— Jesteśmy blisko — Gina przyglądała się jej przez dłuższą chwilę. — Za rok, jak będzie po wszystkim, planuję zrobić sobie przerwę. Wyjechać, pozwiedzać. Jeśli wuj umili ci życie, zapraszam do wspólnej banicji.  
Jeśli myślała, że to pocieszy Bethany, to była w błędzie. Terrell sposępniała i przez resztę drogi nie odezwała się słowem.  
Kiedy znalazły się pod klasą, Gryfoni już tam byli. Nie dało się nie zauważyć poruszenia, jakie wywołała nieobecność profesora Slughorna. Jedna z Gryfonek, blondynka mruknęła do swojej towarzyszki, dziewczyny o śniadej karnacji:  
— To jednak prawda… Szósty rok dopiero się zaczął, a jej przepowiednia już się spełniła.  
— Sądzisz, że Snape będzie nauczał Obrony? — Hinduska uniosła brew. — Jeśli tak, to i jego dni są policzone. Trelawney mówiła, że żaden nie dożyje końca roku.  
— Moje panie, skąd takie pesymistyczne myśli? — Blaise Zabini uśmiechnął się do nich drapieżnie. — Zapewniam was, że Snape tak łatwo się nie da. Nie wiadomo, jaki scenariusz napisze dla niego życie…  
— Na pewno lepszy niż dla ciebie, Zabini. — Nagle jak spod ziemi wyrósł przed nimi Mistrz Eliksirów. — Jeśli twoje podejście do nauki będzie takie, jak w zeszłym roku przyjdzie ci zarabiać na życie jako czyściciel wychodków mugoli. Wlanie ambicji w ten wielki czerep nie powinno być trudne. — Pacnął lekko chłopaka w tył głowy. — Wystarczy odrobina samozaparcia. A teraz jazda do klasy!  
Blondynka wymieniła z Hinduską wystraszone spojrzenie; zarzuciły torby na ramiona i idąc za przykładem innych, weszły do sali. Bethany i Gina zrobiły to samo; kiedy Terrell mijała opiekuna, ten przyglądał się jej uważnie. Odwróciła wzrok, żeby wejść do ciemnicy, która miała być klasą.  
— Ciemno jak w tyłku dementora! — Walter Deacon zagwizdał. Bethany, która stała obok Georgiany, poczuła się nieswojo. Okna były zasłonięte, jedynym źródłem światła był blask palących się świec.  
— Jak w sypialni wampira – mruknęła Gina. — Co ty na to, żeby zerwać te płachty i narazić go na działanie światła słonecznego?  
— To nie światło będzie zabójcą — wyszeptała Bethany. — Ale Snape, którego szlag trafi, kiedy zobaczy, że ktoś naruszył wystrój jego sanktuarium.  
— Co tak stoicie? — spytał Severus uczniów, którzy nadal nie zajęli swoich miejsc. — Ruszcie tyłki i siadajcie tam, gdzie trzeba.  
— Na podłodze można? — spytała Bethany tak cicho, że Gina ledwie ją dosłyszała. Znalazły się w sąsiedztwie Brie i Sharon.  
Snape stał przy katedrze i omiótł salę wzrokiem.  
— Tak być powinno — syknął. — Od początku. Brak kompetentnego nauczyciela od tego przedmiotu ciągnął się za wami boleśnie przez ostatnie pięć lat. Kogo mieliśmy? Jąkałę, idiotę, kłamcę, oszusta i sadystyczną wariatkę.  
— Przecież on jest tylko na zastępstwie — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło, kiedy Georgiana trąciła ją w ramię.  
— Nie siedzimy tak daleko — pouczyła ją. — Sev ma uszy z każdej strony.  
— Nie mów mi, że robisz za kolejną parę — Bethany zażartowała, czym zwróciła na siebie uwagę kilku uczniów.  
— Co cię tak bawi, panno Terrell? — Jadowity głos Snape'a sprawił, że Gina wstrzymała oddech. Bethany zacisnęła palce na krawędzi stołu, kiedy zobaczyła, że nauczyciel idzie w jej stronę.  
— Zadałem ci pytanie — syknął, zatrzymując się przed ich ławką. Oczy wszystkich spoczęły na Bethany.  
— Nic mnie nie bawi, panie profesorze — odparła. — To chyba…  
— Optymizm? — wszedł jej w słowo. — Na moich zajęciach nie jest mile widziany.  
Obdarzył ją złośliwym uśmiechem, by po chwili warknąć do ogółu:  
— Dzisiejsza lekcja nie jest tylko przygotowawcza. Od razu przejdziemy do rzeczy.  
Kiedy Obrona dobiegła końca, Bethany bolał nadgarstek od pisania. Snape oprócz solidnego wykładu dopilnował, żeby wszyscy robili notatki. Jeśli któryś z uczniów na chwilę zajął się czymś innym, nauczyciel bezceremonialnie podchodził do niego i na oczach pozostałych rwał zapisany wcześniej przez niego pergamin.  
— Jeśli chcesz zaliczyć ten materiał, musisz być na bieżąco, Thomas — warknął do Gryfona, który zajął się czymś pod stołem. — Dziś chcę zobaczyć twoje notatki, zrobione starannie i bez pominięcia żadnego szczegółu. Proszę mi je dostarczyć przed siódmą do mojego gabinetu.  
Thomas wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś go spetryfikował.  
— Ale go załatwił — szepnęła Gina do Bethany. — Ciekawe, jak chłopak się z tego wykaraska. To będzie cud, jeśli znajdzie chwilę na przepisanie wszystkiego. Jego koleżanka mówiła, że nie mają dziś żadnego okienka.  
— To nie jest twoje zmartwienie — Terrell zerknęła na Snape'a, który właśnie skupił na nich wzrok. Spojrzała w pergamin i udała, że interesują ją notatki.  
Teraz, kiedy było po wszystkim, z ulgą opuszczała klasę Snape'a. Miały jeszcze kwadrans do Zaklęć, więc postanowiły się przewietrzyć. Kiedy wyszły na zewnątrz, Bethany odetchnęła świeżym powietrzem. Jak na wrzesień, było naprawdę ciepło i słonecznie.  
— Miła odmiana w porównaniu z tą piwnicą — Gina oparła się o murek i spojrzała w niebo. — Pogoda jest zarąbista. Może następnym razem wyczarujemy mu słonecznie sklepienie?  
— Tak, zrób to — Terrell westchnęła. — I będziemy świadkami akcji Snape: Furia 2.  
— Co mnie nie zabije, to wzmocni — Gina uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — A raczej moje szczątki, które Sev spożytkuje do jakiegoś eliksiru.  
— Poświęcasz się w celach naukowych? — Bethany przewróciła oczami. — Ambitne.  
— A jak — Gina zerknęła w plan zajęć i jęknęła. — O nie, czeka nas porażka na koniec.  
— To znaczy? — Bethany zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się promieniami słońca. — Eliksiry ze Snape'em jako urozmaicenie jego lekcji rodem z Transylwanii?  
— To byłaby wisienka na torcie w porównaniu z tym, co nas czeka. Mamy Opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Naucza jej ten zryty beret, Hagrid.  
— To ten olbrzymi gość — Bethany otworzyła oczy. — Naprawdę jest taki zły?  
— Jako nauczyciel tak. Jest F - A - T - A - L - N - Y. Personalnie to taka ciamajda, na którą aż żal patrzeć.  
— I Dumbledore go zatrudnił? — Bethany uniosła brew, kiedy zarzuciła torbę na ramię; Gina zrobiła to samo. Kiedy weszły do zamku i ruszyły korytarzem, Georgiana odparła:  
— Hagrid uczy tego przedmiotu od trzech lat. Miał wpadki, a jakże. Jeden z jego zwierzaków poturbował Draco.  
— Co mu zrobił? — spytała Bethany, kiedy dotarły pod klasę. Stała tam grupka Krukonów i kilku Ślizgonów. Gryfoni dopiero się schodzili.  
— Hipogryf pokiereszował mu rękę — mruknęła Gina. — Nic poważnego, ale jego stary zrobił z tego aferę.  
— Szkoda, że nie przetrącił mu czegoś innego — Bethany dostrzegła idącego Malfoya, który obejmował Pansy. — Jego zmasakrowana gęba odstraszyłaby Parkinson, która by wreszcie oprzytomniała.  
— Jedyną przepustką Malfoya do szczęścia byłaby kasa jego ojca — Gina uśmiechnęła się wrednie. — Ale i to kiedyś może się skończyć.  
Nim Bethany odpowiedziała, drzwi do klasy otworzyły się.  
— Nie chcę tam iść — marudziła przechodząca obok nich blondwłosa Gryfonka. — Urwijmy się, Parvati. To dopiero początek, może nie zauważą…  
— Lavender, to nie jedyny raz, kiedy pogoda tak na ciebie zadziała. Zostawmy to na odpowiedni moment.  
Bethany zakryła usta dłonią, żeby się nie roześmiać. Nie zauważyła, że Georgiana weszła do środka. Bethany odwróciła się za siebie i wtedy wpadła na kogoś.  
— Przepraszam — wychrypiała i stanęła oko w oko z Harrym Potterem. Wpatrywał się w nią bez cienia poirytowania. Odskoczyła jak oparzona, na co jego rudowłosy towarzysz wykrzywił usta w ironicznym grymasie.  
— Spokojnie — Potter był zdziwiony. — Przecież nic się nie stało.  
— To pierwsza Ślizgonka, która tak na ciebie zareagowała — mruknął jego kumpel. — A wszyscy chełpią się, że są tacy hardzi…  
Bethany wpatrywała się przez chwilę w chłopaka, który jako niemowlę pokonał jej dziadka. Na jego czole zobaczyła błyskawicę, którą odsłoniła zmierzwiona grzywka.  
— Stary, twój stały punkt — mruknął przyjaciel Pottera, ale ten go zignorował. Skinął na kumpla i nie poprawiwszy włosów, wszedł do klasy. Rudzielec podążył za nim, po drodze zerkając na Bethany. Stała w miejscu, lekko zdezorientowana. Pierwszy raz miała tak bliską styczność z największym utrapieniem Voldemorta.  
— Bethany? — Gina położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. — Czemu nie wchodzisz?  
Terrell odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że oprócz niej wszyscy byli w środku.  
— Flitwick zaraz przyjdzie — przypomniała jej Georgiana. — Ruszże się…  
Bethany skinęła głową i podążyła za koleżanką. Kiedy zajęły miejsca Terrell zauważyła, że ktoś się jej przygląda. Tą osobą była Hermiona Granger.

**

— Niech się spręża z tym, co chce nam zaserwować, bo sam jego widok przyprawia mnie o mdłości — Pansy patrzyła wilkiem na Hagrida, który zebrał ich na polanie i mówił, co czeka ich na zajęciach w tym roku. — Parszywa imitacja nauczyciela…  
— Przestań — Stojąca obok Brie popatrzyła na swoje paznokcie pomalowane na czarno. — Staram się wytrzymać jego bełkotliwą gadkę, ale chyba nie dam rady, jeśli nie przestaniesz marudzić. Liczyłam na psychiczne wsparcie z twojej strony.  
Bethany przestała obserwować koleżanki i skupiła uwagę na profesorze Hagridzie.  
— Przed nami wiele fajnych chwil — Olbrzym uśmiechnął się do uczniów. — Żeby dziś nie było nudno, chciałbym wam kogoś przedstawić.  
Wskazał ręką na czarną skrzynię, w której wieku wydrążono kilka otworów.  
— Czy to, co tam siedzi, jest niegroźne? — spytała Sharon, unosząc brew. — Pytam profilaktycznie, profesorze.  
— Naturalnie — Hagrid zmarszczył brwi i otworzył wieko. Rozległ się cichy syk i przez chwilę Bethany spodziewała się, że zobaczy jakiegoś węża. Zamiast tego ujrzała ohydną kreaturę, którą ten facet tulił jak jakiegoś kociaka.  
— Co to jest? — Gryfonka Lavender spojrzała zniesmaczona na stworzenie, które miało tułów łasicy, a pysk nietoperza.  
— Sodomia kanadyjska — pospieszyła z odpowiedzą Hermiona Granger, na co Hagrid uśmiechnął się.  
— Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru — powiedział i postawił zwierzaka na ziemi. — Kto mi powie, czym żywi się sodomia?  
Stworzenie chodziło koło jego nogi, uwiązane na smyczy jak pies. Syczało i prychało, i na pewno nie było milusie, jak chciał myśleć o nim ich profesor.  
— Sodomie lubią zgniłe owoce — oznajmiła Granger, na co Brie ziewnęła teatralnie. — Lubują się również w padlinie.  
— Kolejne dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru — Hagrid uniósł kciuk w górę, kiedy popatrzył na Hermionę i opuścił go w dół, gdy przeniósł wzrok na Brie. — I minus pięć dla Slytherinu za lekceważące podejście.  
— Koleżanka się nie wyspała i nie może nawet ziewnąć? — spytała poirytowana Pansy. — Za takie coś odbiera nam pan punkty, profesorze?  
— Jeśli się wykażecie, to może je odzyskacie — mruknął Hagrid i oznajmił donośnie: — Dama jeszcze nic nie jadła, więc waszym zadaniem będzie…  
— Dama? — Malfoy spojrzał na olbrzyma jak na wyjątkowego przygłupa. — To diablisko nazywa się Dama?  
— Wasze zadanie będzie polegało na znalezieniu dla niej jedzonka — Hagrid zignorował Draco. — Na tym terenie.  
— Chyba nie będziemy dotykać padliny? — Brie wzdrygnęła się. — Zgniłe owoce jakoś przeżyję.  
— Kto zbierze najwięcej, będzie mógł nakarmić Damę — Hagrid uśmiechnął się szeroko. — I będzie mógł sobie zrobić wolne od następnych zajęć ze mną. Uwaga – może wygrać tylko jedna osoba, dlatego radzę się pospieszyć!  
— Znam świetny sposób na długie wolne — mruknęła Pansy, przechodząc obok Bethany i Giny. — Odrąbać łeb temu kretynowi i karmić stwora tak długo, aż zdechnie z powodu sieczki, którą zawiera dekiel przygłupa.  
Kiedy uczniowie się rozdzielili, Bethany i Gina zaczęły szukać jedzenia dla sodomii.  
— On nie powiedział, że mają to być tylko owoce — Geogiana się skrzywiła. — Jeśli myśli, że dotknę jakiegoś zdechlaka, to…  
— Ma to pewną korzyść — Bethany schyliła się i wzięła do ręki zgniłą morelę; wrzuciła ją do kosza, który przygotował dla nich Hagrid. — Kiedy my będziemy się męczyć na jego zajęciach, ty zyskasz lajt.  
Gina mruknęła coś pod nosem i krzyknęła. Bethany spojrzała w jej stronę i zobaczyła, że koleżanka się cofa.  
— Co zobaczyłaś? — spytała Terrell. — Rozdeptanego płaza?  
— Gorzej — Na twarzy Giny pojawiło się obrzydzenie. — Jak on mógł tak go potraktować…  
— Co masz na myśli? — Bethany zmarszczyła czoło i wtedy spojrzała w dół. W trawie leżał niebieski ptak, podobny do gołębia. Był martwy, z jego ciała wystawał sztylet z zaschniętą krwią.  
— Nie no, przesadził — Terrell pochyliła się nad zwierzęciem. — Mówiłaś, że jest ofermą, ale jak widać nie do końca.  
Pogrzebała w torbie i założyła na rękę rękawiczkę. Z pewnym wstrętem, ale jednak, chwyciła truchło i wrzuciła do kosza.  
— To również ukryty sadysta — syknęła ze złością. — Odechciało mi się szukać żarcia dla jego stwora.  
Usiadła na kamieniu i popatrzyła w niebo.  
— Za ładna pogoda, żeby ją marnować na takie zajęcie — powiedziała Bethany. — Siadasz?  
Gina skinęła głową i kiedy koleżanka przesunęła się, zajęła miejsce obok. Nie nacieszyły się długo chwilą swobody, ponieważ usłyszały głośny trzask. Odwróciły się i ujrzały Hagrida z sodomią na ręku.  
— Czemu się obijacie? — spytał, unosząc brew. — Musicie się postarać, Dama nie jest jedyna.  
Pogłaskał zwierzaka, który zwrócił paskudny pysk w kierunku dziewczyn.  
— Ma pan ich więcej? — spytała Gina, na co Hagrid skinął głową.  
— Czy któreś z nich nazywa się Leatherface? — Bethany spojrzała z niechęcią na sodomię. — Pasowałoby idealnie.  
— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, panno Terrell, ale nie podoba mi się twoje nastawienie — Olbrzym zmarszczył czoło. — Nie wiem, czy to wpływ innych…  
— Dlaczego nas pan nie ostrzegł? — Bethany wstała tak gwałtownie, że Gina się wzdrygnęła. — Okej, mamy zbierać jedzenie dla tego czegoś, ale skoro zdecydował się pan również na padlinę…  
— Padlinę? — Hagrid zamrugał. — Ten teren obfituje tylko w nadmiar przegniłych owoców. Coś tam może się przypałętać i zdechnąć, ale ja niczego nie podrzucałem.  
— To jakim cudem ten ptak się tu znalazł? — Bethany wskazała na kosz. — Do tego przebity na wylot!  
— Co takiego? — Hagrid zmarszczył brwi; sodomia, która wyczuła jedzenie, zaczęła wariować. Olbrzym potrząsnął nią lekko, mówiąc: — Spokojnie, kochana. Panno Terrell, o czym ty mówisz?  
Bethany zanurzyła rękę w koszu i pokazała profesorowi ptaka. Hagrid zbladł na widok sporego noża, wystającego z jego ciała.  
— Tak po prostu sobie leżał? — spytał dziwnym tonem, na co skinęła głową.  
— Gina go znalazła — wyjaśniła i wtedy wydarzyło się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Ostrze, które tkwiło w martwym ptaku, samoistnie wyszło z niego i poszybowało w kierunku Hagrida. Olbrzym wrzasnął i skoczył na bok. Wtedy nóż zaatakował ponownie…  
— Profesorze! — krzyknęła Bethany, kiedy zobaczyła, że ten upada. Gina wyglądała na śmiertelnie przerażoną.  
— Trzeba sprowadzić pomoc — wyszeptała Georgiana i po chwili wrzasnęła histerycznie. Bethany przypadła do olbrzyma, który miał na policzku krew.  
— Panie profesorze — wychrypiała. — Hagridzie…  
Wtedy zobaczyła, że z jego piersi sturlała się sodomia. To ją trafiło ostrze. Olbrzym otworzył oczy i zobaczywszy nad sobą twarz dziewczyny, nabrał gwałtownie powietrza. Wtedy jego wzrok powędrował w kierunku Damy.  
— Moja maleńka — wyszeptał i dotknął paluchami sodomii. — Co ona ci zrobiła…  
Bethany zamrugała. Czy aby się przesłyszała? Cofnęła się i wtedy zobaczyła, że Hagrid staje na nogi. Przyciskał do siebie martwą pupilkę, po jego policzkach spływały łzy.  
— Profesorze — Bethany wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku, ale ją odtrącił.  
— To twoja robota — syknął, pryskając śliną. — Twoja, ty…  
— To nie sprawka Bethany — Ginie udało się nad sobą zapanować. — To ostrze zaatakowało pana samoistnie.  
Wtedy, jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, nóż ponownie wystrzelił.  
— Padnij! — Bethany pchnęła koleżankę na ziemię; ostre narzędzie skierowało się ku dołowi i zaatakowało Murphy w ramię. Gina krzyknęła i złapała się za zranione miejsce. Bethany osłoniła ją własnym ciałem; Hagrid upuścił sodomię i schował dziewczyny za siebie. Ostrze poleciało w ich kierunku; olbrzym wyciągnął ręce, gotowy je złapać kosztem zranienia się.  
Nagle rozbłysło żółte światło i nóż znieruchomiał. Zamiast upaść na ziemię, po prostu zniknął. Osobą, która im pomogła, był Draco Malfoy. Wydawał się poruszony. Podbiegł do Hagrida i koleżanek, i zapytał:  
— Co tu się stało?  
— Znalazłyśmy martwego ptaka — zrelacjonowała szybko Gina. — Tkwił w nim nóż i nie uwierzysz, ale wyszedł on ze zwierzaka i nas zaatakował. Zabił sodomię profesora. Przy okazji zranił i mnie.  
Georgiana skrzywiła się i cofnęła rękę. Była w białej koszuli; jej prawy rękaw zdążył przesiąknąć krwią.  
— Zaprowadzę was do Skrzydła Szpitalnego — powiedział Hagrid drżącym głosem. — Malfoy, czy mógłbyś sprawdzić, czy nikt nie ucierpiał?  
Draco spojrzał na niego wyniośle, ale syknął:  
— Dobra.  
Hagrid wziął Ginę na ręce, pomimo jej protestu i wskazał głową na Bethany.  
— Chodź, Terrell.  
Bethany spojrzała przez ramię na Draco. Wpatrywał się w truchło ptaka ze zmarszczonym czołem. Wtedy zerknęła na swoją koszulę. Z przodu miała na sobie krew Giny. Od razu przypomniała sobie koszmar, który się jej przyśnił. Z jej piersi wystawał sztylet, który ostatecznie ją zabił.  
Czy to była pułapka zastawiona na nią? Czy mógł za tym stać Voldemort? Kiedy o tym pomyślała, zrobiło się jej słabo. To było w jego stylu, ale w tej chwili nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Zlecił jej misję, miała być instruowana na bieżąco. Do tej pory nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego tak zależy mu na obrączce prababki. Jeśli to była jego obsesja, to okej.  
Czuła, że to nie Voldemort. Jeśli nie on, to kto mógł za tym stać? Czyżby wibrujące ostrze było dziełem przypadku?  
— Na Merlina, co wam się stało? — Zdenerwowany głos pani Pomfrey wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Bethany przetarła oczy rękawem i wtedy usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Odwróciła się i ujrzała Severusa z dyrektorem. Hagrid bełkotliwie wyjaśnił Dumbledore'owi, co się stało. Dyrektor obrzucił Bethany uważnym spojrzeniem. W jego oczach nie zobaczyła łagodności; spięła się i wtedy poczuła czyjąś rękę na swoim ramieniu. Tą osobą był Snape. Równocześnie po jej policzku spłynęła łza.


End file.
